


Ending it All

by TheIkranRider



Series: F-Zero Fanfics [11]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Continuation, Closure, F/M, Fanfiction, Novel, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 99,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: This is a series of flashfics and crossovers involving the original character, Tinsel Steelus. Her friends in the Mobile Task Force have suddenly vanished and it's up to her to find them, and put an end to it all. Rated T to be safe. Cameos from Yu-Gi-Oh can be seen here.
Relationships: Dr. Robert Stewart/Jody Summer, Haruka Misaki | Luna Ryder/Ryu Suzaku | Rick Wheeler, Kate Alen/Mr. EAD, Leon/Lucy Liberty, Lisa Brilliant/Samurai Goroh, Ryu Suzaku | Rick Wheeler/Original Female Character(s)
Series: F-Zero Fanfics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867759





	1. Lap 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own F-Zero GP Legend; it belongs to Nintendo, 4Kids, TVTokyo, etc. I just happen to be a fan.**  
**This is a series of flashfics and crossovers involving the original character, Tinsel Steelus. Her friends have suddenly vanished and it's up to her to find them, and put an end to it all.**

**Lap 1**

  
It was a typical Sunday spring morning and Tinsel was piloting her machine, known as the Silver Comet. It was a vehicle that was created by Dr. Clash as she enrolled in the first F-Zero Grand Prix several years ago. It lights up like a comet and it leaves a "tail" behind as it reaches top speed. It also has a weapon, a built-in ice beam to freeze her enemies. Dr. Clash said it was one of his prototypes in creating these magnificent machines, since none of the others didn't have any of these weapons.  
  
She just stopped by at Burt's diner, the Falcon House, for her breakfast and she was talking to a young hacker named Clank Hughes. She greeted them. "Hey, guys. Just came to pick up some breakfast before I do my usual duties in the Task Force." She stretched to loosen her muscles. "So, how're they doin'? I bet they couldn't wait to see me. I've made some new friends over the past few weeks..."  
  
Burt and Clank had some glum looks when she mentioned her companions.  
  
"What's wrong...?"  
  
Burt answered, "We haven't seen the Task Force anywhere for the past couple weeks. They've never given us any contact, nor have they returned to their headquarters. And according to Clank, their connections have been missing... Tinsel...I'm worried."  
  
Her heart skipped a beat and she thought about Black Shadow and his minions. What if he got 'em? Will they be beyond saving? How come they never found me? Suddenly, she had a flashback when he met Black Shadow for the first time.  
  
It was back at Lightning. The planet's name said it all because the weather always had scattered lightning zigzagging across the sky, but strangely there was no rain. A power plant was destroyed which generated power throughout the planet using its electricity as energy. Everything was dark and the only thing she saw was coming from the nasty lightning bolts.  
  
She watched as Black Shadow met Captain Falcon as he planned to steal the prize after he wins the Grand Prix. "I would assassinate anyone who stands between me and the prize. Simple as that!"  
  
His hands shot out and he got Falcon caught in his energy binds. Then in a flash of light his clone, Blood Falcon, came out and put a speed-sensitive bomb on top of the Blue Falcon. Hoping to dismantle it she jumped into her machine and took off at the speed of light. Her friends, Yugi and Joey, were right on her tail. Joey flew ahead on his Red-Eyes Black Dragon, while Yugi was riding inside the Comet. Joey pursued the bomb as his dragon tried to land on it and lift it off. However its talons kept slipping as the Falcon boosted and made sharp turns on the track. There were also numerous obstacles laying around including a few dirt roads. Eventually, he came to an unfinished road as he crashed through a sign that said "Under Construction." He went over a gap and saw a hook hanging from a huge crane. At first the Blue Falcon soared too low but Joey's Red-Eyes lifted it and the hook knocked off the bomb as it exploded in the water below. They made it to the other side and the Silver Comet trailed along.  
  
Her flashback ended but her mind was still preoccupied with thoughts about Black Shadow's existence. "How can he still be alive after all this time..!" she whispered to nothing but thin air. "Didn't Deathborn kill him earlier? Maybe after Deathborn died, he magically came back to life! How could that be...?"  
  
Clank and Burt grew suspicious on her rambling. What did she know about Deathborn and Black Shadow that they didn't? Clearly, she was trying to hide something, but the secret just kept peeking itself out, bothering her.

She heard some noise--something familiar. Suddenly, she pulled herself back to reality, realizing Clank called out to her. "Tinsel! Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh...yeah. Everything's fine..." She took a deep breath to regain her composure. "I think I should go and visit headquarters just to see what's up."  
  
"I'll go with you!" he said.  
  
"No, you cannot. I don't want yourself to walk into an ambush. It's best if you stay here."  
  
"Awww, geez." he moaned.  
  
"What do ya say, Burt? Maybe if I find Rick, I'll bring him back for ya."  
  
"I'd like that. Very much." he said.  
  
"Alright. I'll investigate the place..." Her stomach started to growl. Embarrassed, she said, "...just as soon as I grab something to eat. I can't go on an empty stomach, ya know."  
  
She had a plate with two scrambled eggs, a pumpernickel bagel with cream cheese and scallions, and a glass of orange juice. She ate heartedly and in a half hour, she said goodbye and was off to the Task Force's turf.

Tinsel found a tall 30-story building at the heart of Mute City. It was the headquarters of the Elite Mobile Task Force. She remembered the first time she met Rick Wheeler, and grown fond with him ever since. They've been close allies for the past year. She was, however, least fond of Jack Levin. She heard he used to be a member of a rock band before he became an F-Zero pilot. But it was because of his arrogant nature that kept her at bay. She also liked Lucy Liberty, who was the newest and youngest recruit after her.  
  
They've been through a lot and they became close companions. Then there was Mr. EAD, an android who was betrothed to the famous black singer, Kate Alen. She still couldn't believe that an android could fall in love with a human being. She remembered Jody Summer, the leader of the Task Force, and John Tanaka. Tinsel didn't forget the time she saw them saved by Captain Falcon before the power plant in Lightning exploded, thanks to Black Shadow. And, of course, there was Dr. Stewart, the medical genius that saved countless lives during the Grand Finale in the first F-Zero Grand Prix. It had been suspended for seven years, as far as Tinsel knew; she didn't participate because she was still traumatized about her failure back in White Land:  
  
_It was during the Queen League and she was nearing the end of the big race. The last course was White Land where there was a monstrous blizzard and very treacherous roads. She could barely see the other racers as the snow blew haphazardly across her windshield, so she let them pass her. After a millisecond she was in the back of the pack. There were so many turns that the Silver Comet slowed down so it wouldn't crash into the guardrails. When it did, its power would decrease, making it more vulnerable to burn out and explode. At the corner of the course was a huge gap, almost 50 feet long. She didn't gain enough speed, so she backed up and went full throttle on the jump. She tried to follow the other racers, whom all made it to the other side. Somehow, she wasn't able to. She and the Comet started to fall and the machine was devastated. She didn't remember much after that, except she had hypothermia from the blizzard as she was taken on a stretcher and airlifted to a hospital. Despite the accident, the race was still on, until it finished. Of course, it was Captain Falcon who emerged victorious. She woke up at an intense heat wrap in a white, empty room and the nurses told her about the accident and her loss in the race. She couldn't get her failure out of her mind; in fact, when she got better, she decided to hide her machine in a garage in Mute City. It was never used again until the GX Grand Prix thirteen years later. She was lucky she was able to have it back and she hoped that one day, she will overcome her fears and make it over that gap._  
  
She went up to the front door and slipped her license into the slot. It buzzed and spoke, "Tinsel Steelus. Access granted." The doors parted allowing her to walk through. Normally there would be a lobbyist waiting for her; however, there was none. The room was abnormally quiet and dark. All she saw were papers being blown in the wind. It looked like the place had been deserted. It was quite an eerie sight, but she continued to walk until she reached the floor where she would usually meet her friends.  
  
Even they didn't show up. She began calling their names, but there was no response. It was so empty that her echoes ricocheted off the walls. "Rick...Jack...Lucy..."  
  
She accidentally knocked a wheeled chair over as she was looking. "Jody...Dr. Clash...Dr. Clash, is this a joke?" She always loved his humor which cheered her up in the most dire situations. She walked down a narrow hallway and found Jack's room. Clothes were thrown all over the place and posters of various rock bands hung on the walls. "Jack...Jack..." She looked on his bed. Usually Jack was a heavy sleeper and she wanted to wake him up. "Jack? Are you awake...?" As she moved the covers off, he wasn't there.  
  
She checked the doctor's office but Dr. Stewart was nowhere to be found. She even looked in the garage. Dr. Clash and Lucy were gone, including all of the machines the Task Force had. There were no notes or anything posted in the building. She at least had to find something so she would know where they were. Then she remembered what Burt had said and the words kept repeating in her mind: "They haven't been here in a couple weeks... Their connections were missing... Tinsel, I'm worried."  
  
On her last effort on looking for at least a piece of paper to explain their whereabouts, she found a humongous white tube and a syringe dripping white, translucent fluid. She looked close at the syringe secreting the fluid. She wiped it with a nearby paper towel and had an idea. She will bring it to Dr. Stewart's son, Rodney, so he can examine it for her. His medical facility was in the outskirts of Mute City; he was also a prodigy who had knowledge passed down by his dad and his grandpa, Kevin.  
  
She put the syringe in her pocket and found a piece of paper with thick layers of dust on it. Poof! It flew off as she blew on it. It revealed a list of races that the Task Force should be participating in. Tinsel decided to get involved in favor of their absence. She headed back to her Silver Comet, looking closely at the schedule. The first race was next week at 10:00 am at the planet, Tortiz 3. Green Plant was smack dab there.  
  
She hadn't been there since she was in the hovercraft races, so she thought, Hm. Maybe I'll ask Burt and Clank for directions... And maybe I'll photocopy the schedule of the races so he could keep track of them. He'll probably let me know if he sees Rick, because when it comes to him he's always the top dog!  
  
She smiled at the thought and she cruised to her house at a nearby apartment complex where she made copies of the schedule. It still worked even with little specks of dust on the paper.

Finally she went back to the diner and gave Burt the schedule. "Thanks, Tinsel. I'll keep a close watch on Rick and his buddies. Good luck on the race next week."  
  
"Thanks, Burt."  
  
"If you need any adjustments on your Comet, let me know."  
  
"Sure thing, Clank. I'll be training in the old course if you need me." The old course was a great run for the Silver Comet. It was the first course made in Mute City; there were no loops, just a few curves and a bump that made the machine jump. She timed herself on each lap and every one was faster and easier than the last. There weren't any hiding spots but somehow Miss Killer was watching Tinsel race without her noticing.  
  
**A/N: The Silver Comet was my inspiration of Hailey's Comet. Like the comet I was thinking of a name several years ago for my character, so I thought that Tinsel would be good. Like a comet, its visible from its radiance and so is the tinsel on a Christmas Tree. As for Steelus, when I was leaving high school on a bus, I heard a boy said "steel uss." But it was actually an accent meaning Steelers as in the Pittsburg Steelers. And a little info about the Comet; the settings are CAB. It has moderate body strength, an excellent boost, and a nice firm grip as it turns.**  
  
**I first became interested in the anime after my brothers found it. It was after I played F-Zero GX back in the summer of '04. When I found out it's been cancelled I was disappointed, since it only had 15 out of 51 episodes made in the US alone. That was when I thought about Tinsel looking for her friends in the Task Force, who have suddenly disappeared without a trace. I've been thinking about that incident for years. And now I'm writing it! They'll be more just as soon as I get my scenarios together. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Comments are welcome.**


	2. Lap 2

**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter, although this one may be the latest for some time, as I still need to put some scenarios together. Tinsel continues to look for the Task Force while she competes in a F-Zero race in Green Plant. Will she be successful on both ends?**

**Lap 2**

On one side of Tortiz 3, the portion that is rarely hit by vicious windstorms, was a world inhabited by humans and numerous fertile plants, emitting oxygen to sustain life. It was a secondary planet for the immense human population and so Biotechnologists created these plants to create an automated oxygen-generated facility; hence the name. The course itself had an enormous pipe intersecting the course. There were also some cylinders to make the course a challenge for amateur racers. At precisely 10:00 the stands were filled with millions of fans of all life forms throughout the universe.  
  
The announcer spoke, "Welcome to an astonishing race here at Green Plant! And now, here come the contestants!" He described each one, including Bio Rex's, Tinsel's, and Octoman's machines. The Deep Claw, a narrow red machine, was piloted by a red octopus from the planet Takora. Octoman was one of Zoda's henchmen working for Black Shadow. Another car also was used by the second one of Zoda's thugs. The Big Fang, Bio Rex's vehicle, looked like a green tank with thick, sharp fangs sticking out of its exterior. Bio Rex was a genetically-engineered dinosaur with a ravenous and aggressive personality. He was ideal for Zoda to pick such a reckless enemy. The two cars were located in the front while Tinsel was in the back along with a machine that almost resembled between a green, yellow shark and a torpedo with three dorsal fins. The machines hovered and the gates lowered.  
  
"3...2...1...GO!" The race was on!  
  
During the final lap, she saw the Big Fang and the Deep Claw as she caught up. She realized them as Black Shadow's minions and she won't let them win this race and take the prize money for his benefits. As he saw her, Bio Rex snorted, "Hmmph! That's Tinsel Steelus! The only surviving member of our enemies. What do ya say we...tick her off! Hehehehehe!"  
  
"Ah, yes, a great idea." Octoman responded. "I'll distract her while you ram her out of her misery. She must be under a lot since she lost her friends. Heeeheeheehee!"  
  
"Yeah!? Well we'll see about that!" They boxed her in but she slowed down and swiped Octoman clear off the track.  
  
Bio Rex was more ferocious. "You'll never win, Tinsel."  
  
"Ah, go munch on some mammoth ribs. Although I wouldn't because they're so fattening."  
  
"Why you...!"  
  
He kept knocking the Silver Comet against the guardrails to lower its energy. In fact her energy was so low that the alarm started to go off. Sparks flew as she was getting squished by the heavy tank. Off in the distance the torpedo-like machine showed up, it was the Hyper Speeder. The pilot was dressed up in a green dinosaur suit. "So this is Bio Rex, huh? I have found you!" he muttered.  
  
He raced ahead and saw him and Tinsel taking a fight to the death. The Comet couldn't take anymore abuse and smoke was rising from its exterior. Just when it seemed all hope was lost, the Speeder zoomed toward the Big Fang and hammered it from the side. Bio Rex tried to hit back but it was too slick. It was very agile and it repeatedly hit the Big Fang when it was vulnerable after an attack. With a swift spin the vehicle flipped, crashed into the guardrail, and exploded on impact.  
  
Tinsel crossed the finish line first then the mysterious pilot in the Hyper Speeder. The crowd roared as they stood up from the stands.  
  
"A spectacular victory for Tinsel Steelus! This crowd is going wild for this newcomer!"  
  
After they made their victory lap, Tinsel and the dinosaur-suited pilot jumped out of their vehicles and shook hands. "Great race, newcomer!" he said.  
  
"Thanks! You didn't do so bad yourself! I did appreciate how you hammered Bio Rex, I was almost at my last legs. Thanks for your help!"  
  
He turned bashful. "Ahhh...It's alright. My real name is Christopher Annex, but you can call me Beastman."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Tinsel. Tinsel Steelus."  
  
"I admire your machine, Tinsel. Well, I should be going and capture that ugly carnivore before he starts anymore trouble."  
  
"Yeah, thanks again."  
  
"See ya later." He waved and walked away.  
  
But before he was out of her sight she told him. "Wait, wait! Will I see you in the next race?"  
  
"That all depends. I could be...as long as there isn't anymore fierce animals for me to catch!" He saluted and he was off leaving Tinsel with her first 1st place win and the prize money with her trophy.  
  


* * *

  
At the dark room Octoman was sobbing. He wiped his yellow eyes with one of his red tentacles and his tears were made of ink. "Ohh, that stings... What is Black Shadow gonna say to me now...?"  
  
"Octoman?" He stood up, startled, and through the glare he saw Tinsel walking over to him.  
  
"Please...don't hurt me...I surrender..."  
  
"I'm not here to harm you. Just calm down and tell me. What're you crying for?" That was a first since she saw one of her enemies in tears; however, Octoman wasn't her enemy to begin with.  
  
"Black Shadow's gonna kill me 'cause I lost the race... He's been more brutal than he's ever been when the Task Force disappeared. Miss Killer will do the same since she is his right-hand man...err, woman..." More tears flowed and he covered them with one of his arms.  
  
"No, it's not like that. It doesn't have to be that way. Why did you work for Black Shadow anyway? You weren't always like this."  
  
"The Federation just couldn't get enough of me and my people. We were always being hunted down by them and we were surrounded by many enemies. Our economy is also failing, so I was recruited by Black Shadow to get my vengeance. That'll show 'em not to mess with me! It's only just to keep my credentials at bay, that's all."  
  
"You don't have to do this. I'll make sure you are protected. I mean...You do remember last year when I gave the money to you so that your planet can prosper and that you can save your children? Well, I did it all for you, you're not truly my enemy." She put her hands on his face, how slippery it felt, like a fish out of water. Her voice softened as she looked into his eyes. "I can see you... You're just you. Don't make it much harder for yourself and for your people back in Takora."  
  
"Tinsel..."  
  
"Go back to your world and do what you have to do there. Unless if you want to help me search for the Task Force-"  
  
"No! I won't let you...I'm sorry...I can't do that. I won't let them catch me and treat me like I'm a traitor to my family. I thank you for your help...but, I need to hide myself for awhile."  
  
"I understand. Just remember what I told you."  
  
He sniffed. "Thanks, Tinsel..." He sniffed again and walked away sliding his tentacles with his head bowed and his arms drooped at his sides. Tinsel made a promise to help change Octoman's reputation when everything is over.  
  


* * *

Back at home, Tinsel changed into her racecar pj's and tucked herself in. She looked at Rick's picture with his girlfriend. She took it from his room when she was looking for him. They looked so nice together and then she made an amazing discovery. That girl looks exactly like Miss Killer! Could it be that she was brainwashed by Black Shadow? Only one way to be sure; if she finds the Task Force she'll find Black Shadow. And what about the syringe she found?  
  
"Well...I guess I'll make an appointment with Rodney and find out..." She yawned and had a restless, dreamless sleep.  
  
Rodney Stewart had just got his doctorate and his facility was close to the old course Tinsel was training at. Earlier she talked to him on the phone and he scheduled an appointment for tomorrow at 11:00 am. She was right on time and she met the receptionist. She said hello and she was expecting an appointment for her. "Dr. Rodney will be there shortly. Please take a seat."  
  
After 15 minutes he came out and called for Tinsel. He was wearing a long white robe and his hair was the same color as his dad's only much shorter.  
  
She walked over to his room and she discussed about the tube and the syringe. "I was looking for your dad back at the Task Force's headquarters, but he wasn't there. When I tried to find him in his lab I found a note." She took it out of her right pocket. She unraveled it, saying: "Tinsel, use this tool when you need it."  
  
"I had no idea what it was used for. I was hoping you would figure it out."  
  
"Alright, I'll take the tube and the syringe to the lab and find out what's inside it. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's very useful. Heh, my dad never goes wrong when it comes to chemicals."  
  
"Thanks, Doc." She handed him the tools and he was off, leaving Tinsel waiting and wondering what they might be.  
  
The fluid must be very potent, whatever it may be used for. Why would Dr. Stewart give me a note to use it? He must have prepared all this in a hurry no doubt.  
  
After 20 minutes, Rodney came back and asked Tinsel to go with him to the lab. Inside was a lot of test tubes, burners, chemicals, and pills. They were stored neatly on the shelves in perfect order. Some of the test tubes had fluids bubbling inside. And a few robots were assisting Rodney with handling the strong chemicals properly. With goggles and plastic gloves, the duo went to the place where the tube and the syringe were laid, next to a microscope. Its lens could go up to 1000x to see what's inside the fluid. He looked closely through them and saw a bunch of different cells floating inside the fluid on the small, clear swab.  
  
He observed, "This solution is very interesting! My father must've had a good reason on giving it to you."  
  
"What's up, Doc?"  
  
"It seems that this is some kind of an enhanced developer of the brain. If I'm correct, it could be used as a mind-controlling agent. Of course, it's not used for mind control, but rather to reverse the effects of it, restoring the brain to its normal functions."  
  
"Wow! That's amazing!"  
  
"Is there anyone you know that may be brainwashed or something...?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I fear for the worst for the Task Force. Maybe they could be hypnotized by Black Shadow because they haven't returned for quite sometime. Or...maybe it's used for that girl Rick knows; he said that she resembles a girl named Haruka and he thinks that that's her working for Zoda and the others."  
  
"That may be. If you are right, I suggest you hold on to it. Like I said, my dad must've had a motive on placing his responsibility in your hands."  
  
"Thanks, Doc. I'll let you know if anything comes up."  
  
"Tell my father I said hi."  
  
"I will, and I'll do my best to keep it safe."  
  
"I'm counting on you, and so is my dad." He thumbed-up and she left the hospital with pride.  
  
 **A/N: I know that this story is pretty much leaning toward GX more than GP Legend, but GX is my favorite game in the series and one of my favorite courses is Green Plant. And according to the profile, Octoman does want money to restore his planet and the Milky Way Federation does always give him and his kind a hard time. That's why Tinsel sees the good in him and she wants him to use it rather than work for Black Shadow.**  
  
 **If you look at Robert Stewart's profiles, he doesn't have a son. Rodney is an original character inspired by the singer Rod Stewart, although his real name is Roderick. I know it's kinda weird but...hey, Tinsel needs someone to talk to now that Dr. Stewart has gone away. If I get some more scenarios together I'll come up with more chapters, so keep a sharp eye for it.**


	3. Lap 3

**Lap 3  
**

At the Falcon House, Burt and Clank were enthusiastic on Tinsel's victory back in Green Plant.  
  
"Great job, Tinsel! You totally nailed that track; I thought for sure you'd be squashed like a bug from that Big Fang!"  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate that. Although I had some help thanks to Beastman. He seems to be pretty bashful, but I hope I'll see him in the next race with that awesome Hyper Speeder."  
  
After Burt gave her a cup of fresh iced tea, he asked, "Were you able to find anything on the whereabouts of Rick and the others?"  
  
She shook her head in despair. "No. I'm sorry, Burt. I found nothing. Dark Million wouldn't say anything, except when Bio Rex kept discouraging me. Octoman never said a word either after I offered him to go back to Takora. I wish Rick was there. By the way, where's the next circuit?"  
  
"The next course is at Sand Ocean, and the track is nicknamed Sandstorm." Clank analyzed the data on a tablet. It was pretty obvious since each race there is prone to them.  
  
"It's close to Tortiz 3, right? I remember competing there 13 years ago, and Death Wind was right after it."  
  
"It's on its own planet, and it's a complete desert. There says to be no lifeforms, until a fearless adventurer discovered ruins of a 30,000-year old civilization deep within the sand dunes. Although the inhabitants are often a rare find, and the air is almost toxic. Nevertheless, it is popular among tourists. I also used to explore there with Jody; we couldn't find any treasures, or the hunters, unfortunately."  
  
Tinsel sighed, "I can't wait to race in Sand Ocean again. It's been so long..."  
  
"You'll have to be careful. The course could have a lot of friction. And it's very deadly, considering there are very little guardrails."  
  
"I will. Thanks, Clank. I sure hope Rick and the others will be there as well." When she was done, she trained at Sand Ocean's course from the first Grand Prix beating her own record times. She also remembered learning how to drift there, and Big Blue before that. She was able to master it sooner than Rick did. And she did her homework as she saw vids from various competitors, as well as seeing an old movie known as "Tokyo Drift." She also looked up the history as it was a technique used by the Japanese in the early 1970s. Even contests were held there and she strategized she'll have the advantage as long as she clips the inside track. It was a risky technique, but she'd gotten used to it when dealing with large curves; drifting truly worked wonders!  
  


* * *

Sure enough, the circuit was exactly how Clank described it, and she couldn't be distracted by the humongous fish flying across the sky. Or even by the monstrous worm that ate one of the fish as it dove back into the hazardous sands during the final lap. There were also some narrow roads and some flashing signs pointing in the direction she needed to go before she'd plunge to the suffocating sands below. Some machines were unfortunate enough as they turned too late, others were demolished by foolhardy pilots who made a sharp side attack, including Tinsel. In addition, the heavy winds were slightly knocking them off.  
  
Like they say, slow and steady wins the race, she thought making her driving as thorough as possible.  
  
There, she encountered two unique pilots in one machine that cut ahead of her, and she was very impressed on how they handled it in sync amongst the harsh conditions. The two cockpits were actually connected into one contraption.  
  
"An astonishing finish for the Twin Noritta! Gomar and Shioh's talents were immeasurable as they navigated through the sandstorm. The second-place winner goes to the Silver Comet, as the newcomer, Tinsel, had remarkably survived this course! Fans are growing ecstatic for them!" the announcer said over the roaring weather. By the time the competition ended though, it began to subside.  
  
After that race, Tinsel began to become more somber after she realized her friends never showed up. Gee, I wonder where Rick and the others have gone... She wasn't even sure how long it has been since she last saw them either.  
  
When they met after the duo took the Gold trophy while Tinsel was the runner-up, the Furikake people told her everything.  
  
"Awesome job, you two! So, who are you guys?"  
  
"I am Gomar." a short, plump, toad-like creature said.  
  
"And I am his partner, Shioh." added a taller, skinnier creature.  
  
Gomar was the one with the high intellect, while Shioh had the taller physique. They're envious of each other's abilities, yet they get along just as well. Tinsel was shocked they used to be criminals; however, she was relieved after they revealed they were released on bail thanks to the prize money they earned earlier. It wasn't much since they've burnt out, but their friends and ever-increasing family were able to give them some charity. Also, they were put on probation from stealing anymore machines or their components.  
  
"Yeah, but we still can't wait on meeting Black Shadow! Oh, he's so elegant, and black with that awesome cape..." the small fry stated.  
  
"Kind of like a hero." the thin figure cupped his hands over his chest.  
  
"Uh, newsflash. No, he isn't!" Tinsel told them everything involving her first encounter, and Dark Million's motive on ruling the galaxy.  
  
They also told her that they're a step closer from achieving their dreams as F-Zero champions.  
  
"Wait... Why is there two of you? I thought each machine should have only one pilot."  
  
They were at first disqualified before the F-Zero X Grand Prix as they were two individuals, yet somehow the EAD Foundation convinced the committee otherwise. Since they are from the planet Huckmine, they have an unusual relationship as they have a tendency to pair for life. As soon as the Furikakes emerge from their seed pods, which could be dormant for centuries, they get engaged with their partners. Until they could somehow find a mate and marry, thus finding new partners. Both Gomar and Shioh have long dreaded for that day as they would never see each other again.  
  
She was surprised they knew Lucy Liberty, who recently helped them make some adjustments on their vehicle. At first the machine had a moderate grip and a weak body; however, she managed to increase its strength while minimizing its turning ability by just one level. Unfortunately, it still had some low top speed. And she was also able to build an extra cockpit after one was severely damaged in the GX Grand Prix last year.  
  
"Well, since you know her, how about you help her out? Just as a way to return the favor? And since you're helping the Galaxy Police, maybe it could give you some leniency on your criminal record?"  
  
"Sure! We'll do it. And we can achieve our dream! Right, partner?" They high-fived each other.  
  
**A/N: This lap was very short, as I still need to come up with some better material. I hope Revivedracer209 could help me in this bind.**  
  
**The way I saw it, I wanted the Death Wind theme play in the background, much like another course. It's a reference of one of the circuits featured in a special game known as Broadcast Satellite F-Zero Grand Prix 2; unfortunately it's Japan-only. I found that on a LP. Sand Storm was one of the circuits featured there: the first being Mute City IV which was as decent as the one in the Queen League except there are several jump pads, the second is an advanced version of Big Blue, the third is the first Sand Storm course which is almost a rehash of Sand Ocean with the Fire Field theme, the fourth is a more tedious version of Silence, and lastly was another Sand Storm but with a Death Wind atmosphere. There were also some modified versions of the original four machines known as the Blue Thunder, the Luna Bomber, the Wild Amazone, and the Fire Scorpion. This chapter also had some references to the difficult Diamond Cup course on GX with Sand Ocean's Lateral Shift.**  
  
**After seeing the episode "Lucy's First Duel" in the Japanese anime with English subtitles, I decided to change the Twin Noritta's stats: Its Body had the D rank, it's Boost was excellent in A, and the Grip was so-so in C. However, I changed it so it would have the D rank while dealing with curves. You know, DAD?**  
  
**Plus, it had some throwbacks to the original game with the third course from the Knight League. And it introduced Gomar and Shioh, some of my favorite, unique pilots. They always had a great sense of teamwork and camaraderie between them, even though the Twin Noritta is cool but not quite as strong. So, another simple lap done, let's hope I'll come up with a better one next time.**


	4. Lap 4

**Lap 4**

Somewhere in outer space, Zoda was infuriated as he realized Octoman was missing in action. "Bah! Where the hell is that obnoxious Octoman?!" He was so enraged that he actually kept trashing the space station while looking for him and his Deep Claw. He was close to his breaking point, "Errrgh! Someone answer me before I blow somebody's brains out!"  
  
"Who're you looking for Zoda the Zealous..?" He looked and saw Luna Ryder, glaring at him and his destruction.  
  
"Don't toy with me, Lady! Octoman is gone 'cause of that self-righteous imbecile, Tinsel! That slippery fish got away with it. We need more recruits or else we, along with him, are gonna be in the fryer!"  
  
"Relax. I'm certain we will track down Octoman somehow." she responded, cold and composed as ever. "But until then, we need to clip her tail. Lord Shadow is going to send out you and Baba to the next Grand Prix. It matters not if she'd participate. However, we must keep ourselves from losing royally. We cannot let the secrets of the Task Force be revealed just yet."  
  
Even Zoda was convinced by her words, like a chill shimmering down his spine. "You are quite the talker. Your resolve has stunned me since Black Shadow recruited you." He was just glad he'd be chosen with his buddy, Baba, to exterminate her. "I can assure you that her punishment will be nice and brutal. Heheheh."  
  


* * *

Tinsel received a message from Clank at the Falcon House. In her apartment, she picked it up via flat screen. He was all smiles, "Tinsel! Awesome work nailing that Sandstorm! Too bad you only got second, though."  
  
"It's alright, Clank. I don't mind as long as Dark Million doesn't get the profits. By the way, you haven't heard from Rick or the others, have you?"  
  
His face dropped. "Sorry, Tinsel. Nothing. But at least someone, or some two people, are willing to join you. Gomar and Shioh will do great."  
  
"Yeah... But I only wish at least he was here. It's been too long; something must've definitely happened to him!" Her voice was rising as it started to crack.  
  
"Hey, hey, don't get upset. You need to keep your head up, champ." Burt chimed in.  
  
"I'm sorry, Burt. I-I didn't mean to make the kid upset."  
  
"We're doing everything we can, but we haven't gotten a connection yet. Still, you must be ready for that Big Blue race tomorrow."  
  
"I know." Her mind was fixed on the fact her best friend was still missing. She couldn't wait to compete on that nostalgic track, though. That alone kind of lifted her spirits. It also cost a lot to enter, but considering that Dark Million would show up, this was not the time to worry financially.  
  
"We're counting on you, and so is Rick and his friends. Do well, Tinsel."  
  
"We'll be cheering for ya." Clank added.  
  
"Thanks, guys." She ended the message.  
  
Her mind shifted elsewhere as she remembered Jody's voice; it was a lecture from her at the headquarters and she doesn't get them very often.  
  
_"I need to tell you something. You're not really in trouble, Tinsel. But you soon might be. For you see, you do have the talent of an F-Zero racer. But...you mostly suffer from meekness."_  
  
_"What, meekness? What's that?" she wondered, as she never heard that word before. It sounded very close to weakness._  
  
_"It means that you hold back during each of your races. We noticed that you don't go all out like Rick and Jack do. You are a woman, of course, and they can get a bit scared when the going gets rough. But sometimes, you need to let yourself go, and not fall back. You cannot second-guess yourself, either. Sometimes, you'll have to take risks, be more assertive. You keep seeing how Wheeler is, right?"_  
  
_And that's a huge difference between them. He's bold, aggressive, hotheaded, and sometimes reckless and disobedient; but she's the complete opposite of him._  
  
_"I see." Tinsel tried to take it all in; she was right about that._

 _Jody said, "There will be a time when you need to take chances in order to succeed and overcome your limitations, not second-guess yourself or be hesitant. I'd noticed you often hold back when your Comet's power is low."_  
  
_Tinsel was always nervous on destroying herself like she did in White Land. If she could conquer her fears, and perhaps be with Rick and the others more, she can become stronger, and achieve more victories._  
  
_"This is meekness not weakness, there is a difference. You can't always play it safe. Only those who go too far will know exactly how far they can go. Think about it."_  
  
"Only those who go too far will know exactly how far they can go." Tinsel repeated the words out loud. "Jody's right. I do need to take some chances. Risk equals reward sometimes, and there's so much at stake. Rick and Jody will be proud if I can break my limits." She then made a declaration and a clenching fist. "I will win this race and never hold back. For you guys."  
  


* * *

The weather was dark and gloomy at night, and the waters were choppy. The starting line was at the back of the dolphin-shaped course, and the lights were very dim. The course is known as the Dolphin Dive.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the elite course of Big Blue, the Dolphin Dive!" The announcer spoke over the roaring crowd. As usual, he presented each of the pilots, and Tinsel noticed... "Zoda is here..?" She saw the Death Anchor at the middle of the lineup, while the Comet was next to a machine that was grey and had patterns of tiger stripes. _I wonder what that belongs to_ , she thought.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the remaining pest from the Task Force I wasn't able to...take over." the maniac laughed.  
  
She remembered him well; he once tried to manipulate her mind as he unknowingly gave her a toxin mixed in with her drink while she was training at the Hovercraft Hub in Tortiz 3. She also knew Zoda was her target.  
  
"Zoda. So we meet again."  
  
"Only this time, it'll be your last. I have a crony that'll do the job." He pointed to that machine she saw earlier.  
  
She reminisced for a second on Jody's words, and considering she's dealing with Rick's nemesis, he came into her mind filling her with some spite.  
  
"You won't resist us this time, Tinsel. Victory's within our grasp, and you'll be seeing your friends very soon."  
  
"We'll see about that, Zoda!" He was taken aback as she retorted.  
  
"Ooh, a feisty one. I s'pose Wheeler has influenced you too much. Time to put an end to that! Hahahaha!" Her body tightened as he saw him withdraw into his vehicle. She hurried to her own just seconds before they were starting up.  
  
As she clutched the steering handles, her fingers were turning white. "Zoda. I will defeat you." Despite the hazards on the course, Tinsel was always focused on the lethal enemy.  
  
At times, the waves licked the track, making it slippery as each machine skidded on it. This was especially chaotic when they approached the dorsal fin as the turns were very sharp. This wasn't too much of a threat for the Comet as it had a decent grip; however, she found herself colliding with the guardrails as she was struggling on the pointed fin.  
  
Another portion submerged the machines underwater by the bottlenose. The pool's current forced them to go in a direction they didn't want to go, making them lessen their speed or pushing them toward the walls. There were also some jumps and speed plates, though they must be careful not to dive into the ocean. And the most tricky part was where the belly curved in. They must be fully aware as they were using the jump pads, which was a must to get over the raging sea. Lastly, the circuit eased itself as they went through smooth curves at the tail. Then it was rinse and repeat, literally, as they went through these enduring trials for two more laps. This was clearly a test of skill as this wasn't only an expensive course, but was actually designed for daring, experienced pilots. Nevertheless, Tinsel was determined to stop Dark Million from prevailing.  
  
Just then, as she was boosting across the track, she caught up to the missile-like car ahead of the tiger-striped one. She didn't hear what those evildoers were saying.  
  
"Let's ram Tinsel out of the competition." the pilot of the Iron Tiger stated to his associate.  
  
"Good, Baba. She's closing in on us. I'll take the cake while you dissuade her."  
  
She was just about to pass her next opponent when the Tiger ransacked the Comet. That certainly caught her off guard, and the monkey sneered at her. "Who are you?!" she shouted.  
  
"I happen to be another drone for Dark Million. Zoda ordered me to squash you."  
  
She saw the Death Anchor go further and further ahead. "Zoda...!"  
  
"What's the matter, you had enough, weakling?" he mocked. "You'll never be able to help Wheeler out this way. What's the point of you being here?"  
  
"Something that Rick was unsuccessful to do, to destroy you!"  
  
"Go ahead and try! I'll see you after I win this race, catch me if you can!" he laughed hysterically as he boosted away. Coincidentally, the Anchor had the same level of speed as the Comet.  
  
"Come back here!" Tinsel was still being crushed by the Tiger's strength, and the Comet couldn't take more harsh treatment. She couldn't even use her boost since it was being held back and its power was draining rapidly.  
  
An oncoming blue machine saw the devastation as the two duked it out. And the pilot recognized one of them. "Tinsel..?" He saw the Comet burn up as it was on its last legs. He fell back and then slammed into the Tiger with all its might, causing the enemy to spin out.  
  
Even though she wasn't out of the woods, Tinsel was relieved by the assistance of...Captain Falcon? "No. That's..." She recognized the pilot as an anthropomorphic wild dog. "Leon..?"  
  
"Tinsel, is that you?"  
  
"Leon!" she cried. Tinsel was surprised the Space Angler was there to help out in her desperate time of need.  
  
"What're you doing here in Big Blue?" he asked over the mighty water.  
  
"I can't explain right now. My machine's about to blow, and Zoda's taking the lead!"  
  
"I can help! I want to return the favor after you donated the prize money to my home planet last year. I'll demolish the Iron Tiger while you pursue the Death Anchor."  
  
"Alright, but I need to recover."  
  
"There's a pit area before the final lap, use it!"  
  
"I will, thanks. Be careful. He may be slow, but he's very strong."  
  
As she hovered over the rainbow area, she accelerated as much as she could. "Full power! I'm coming for you, Zoda!"  
  
"Yeah! The Final Lap!" The announcer called as they passed over. She was in second, and this was her only chance for victory!  
  
"Zoda!"  
  
He looked behind him, and the Comet was closing in. "You never give up, do you? You're just as much of a nuisance as that hot-headed bastard!"  
  
Since the Death Anchor was made from a missile by the Galactic Federation, it was designed for high velocity and sharp turns; however, it's defenses were low. There was a rumor saying it had a self-destruct mechanism, unbeknownst to anyone, including the abnormal assassin.  
  
As Tinsel raced against Zoda, Leon was having quite a fight with Baba. The wolf was at a disadvantage when it came to speed and endurance, but he hardly slipped within the track, just as the Iron Tiger didn't.  
  
Zoda was fairly weaker than her but he was just as fast, making it a challenge to keep up. She performed a couple side attacks, slowing down the Death Anchor bit by bit.  
  
"Ergh, you really are grinding my gears!" He fought back, but something else caught her eye. Leon was struggling with Baba behind her, and her ally was losing when his machine started to spark. Zoda noticed the commotion, too.  
  
"Heh, looks like your furry friend is being fizzled. You got a heart-wrenching dilemma on your hands, Tinsel. Not so tough, after all. Are you...defect?"  
  
Indeed, she did. She could either help Leon, but it'll cost her the race. But if she gets rid of Zoda, she may lose the canny canine for good. However, after he said 'defect', she had her answer.  
  
"Nobody...calls me...a _DEFECT!_ " With everything she had, including her sudden anger, she crashed into the Death Anchor at full force!  
  
"Gaaagh!" He lost control over his car and it stumbled throughout the course. It eventually shut down and the exterior was heavily damaged. It also cost most of her own energy. Suddenly, unaware of what's happening, Baba accidentally crashed into it. With all the intense speed, he flew into the air and had no idea where he was going!  
  
"Hah...Hah! I'm going down! Zoda, can you hear me?! I'm not gonna make it! Aggh!" The Iron Tiger descended and just crashed into the wall beneath the gap. The rest of their bodies were never found again as they were swept away by the relentless wrath of nature. Baba actually blew up as he plummeted to the raging sea below.  
  
"Argh. You vicious brats!" he screeched at the top of his lungs. He just noticed them pass the wreckage.  
  
There was an enormous problem for both of them, as they entered the gap themselves.  
  
"We can't make it, Leon. We're low on power. What if we don't get enough acceleration?!" Tinsel screamed. She knew since the first F-Zero that as the machine went critical, they lose their top speed.  
  
"We have to try. We don't have a choice; we must finish this together!" Leon said.  
  
They continued to near the ramp, and Jody's words suddenly rang in her mind. _You cannot second-guess yourself. Sometimes, you'll have to take risks, be more assertive. You can't always play it safe. Only those who go too far will know exactly how far they can go. Think about it._  
  
"Jody..?"  
  
There was a sudden idea that came to her. "Leon! Let me follow you. My machine can go faster, I can give you a boost so you can make it over!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No. But...there's only one way to be!"  
  
He nodded. Tinsel tagged behind him and gave the Space Angler a push before it soared into the air. Then, for a few harebrained seconds, she used another one to get herself over. With that kind of cooperation, they managed to sacrifice whatever was left of their energy and clear the ramp. They almost lost their minds in ecstasy as they made the rest of the way.  
  
"Unbelievable! The Silver Comet and the Space Angler both crossed the finish line. And by a photo finish, the champion has been decided!"  
  
Although, they weren't sure who won. By the time their victory lap was finished, they calmed down and then caught up on lost time:  
  
"I hadn't really told you the whole story, Tinsel. So, allow me to fill you in. About twelve years ago, or thirteen counting this year, my parents were killed in a war on Zou." It was known that his species have natural advantages over humans, such as sharper reflexes and enhanced instincts. "One day, I met Super Arrow and Mrs. Arrow when the couple were vacationing there. They decided to give me a chance in racing the King Meteor using my prized machine, the Space Angler."  
  
_Demonstrating his outstanding abilities, it was decided he would be sent to the F-Zero Grand Prix to be a symbol of hope for his ailing, war-torn world. Although he wasn't considered bright nor strong, he proved to be an amazing pilot at the F-Zero races, despite his young age. "I was only sixteen then, and I was constantly being teased on by other pilots." His determination and performance has given him a good track record. "It's my dream to become champion so I can use the money to save the children of Zou from poverty and despair. And I can't thank you enough for your generous offer."_  
  
_Recently, Leon worked as a busboy at the Falcon House. He had a secret crush on Lucy and was deathly afraid to confess it to her. With a lack of bravery and confidence he just shied away from her ever since. That was almost a similar predicament as Tinsel was unable to show Rick her feelings._  
  
_Then, it was her turn. During a flashback, Tinsel won second and defeated Blood Falcon. As she received the 200,000 space credits, she saw a disappointed coyote or perhaps a wolf ahead of her; through her research, she knew Leon. Tinsel gave away some of her prize money after hearing about him and his plight at Zou. Then they saw Black Shadow disappear as they gazed at Deathborn. There was a portal made of dark electrical energy, and a voice boomed from it, "Black Shadow! You failed AGAIN! You good-for-nothing..."_  
  
_He was using an energy saber of sorts, and the demon was caught and electrocuted. "Argh! Forgive me, Lord Death." The demon reached out a hand and... "AAAARGGH!" He just vanished._  
  
_After meeting Lucy, he heard about Clank's crisis in the orphanage at Forno. Ironically, he was the head of an orphanage himself. To return the favor, he actually wanted to help her out to defend the galaxy's kids from Dark Million and search for the Task Force. He's heard some rumors that Tinsel was part of the team, but she told him that they've disappeared, and Dark Million may be behind this. Even Leon's shocked that Black Shadow's still around, and that he recognized the other villains he saw in a few races prior._  
  
With a smile, he vowed to stick with her.

Tinsel won first while Leon was in second. Yet again, she shared the money with him. "No, Tinsel. This time, you keep it. You deserve this victory! After all, this is your second first place win?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Not counting the Hovercraft race, of course. I can't thank you enough, Leon. You really saved my hide back there."  
  
"As you did with mine. I'll stick with you through thick and thin until we stop Dark Million for good. This time, it's for the kids, and for Rick and the Task Force."  
  
"I'd appreciate that very much." They both raised the trophy, as a symbol, for their friendship, and sharing the wild triumph and their common goal.

* * *

"So, Tinsel has slewed Baba, I see?" Black Shadow said as he watched the race from the telecom inside a dark, massive room.  
  
"Indeed she did, Lord Shadow." replied Luna Ryder, standing closely next to him. "We must defeat Tinsel and her allies before she soars way too high. She could destroy every single last one of us."  
  
"Not necessarily, my dear." He reached down and brushed her hair. "For you see, we have something far more sinister in mind..."  
  
He then pointed to several massive tanks, and the people trapped in them were motionless and wired. They were so obscure, that their bodies couldn't be identified. Except for some rough details...like Jack's spiky hair, or parts of Rick's uniform, or Clash's metallic body.  
  
"They will soon awaken. And they would serve us loyally, regardless if they happen to be her friends-turned-foes. They've taken a face-heel turn in our favor, Miss Killer." He faced the comatose Rick. "You will be reunited with him yet, as his essence will get enveloped in a world full of darkness. He will be our new secret weapon, and Tinsel and the universe will be ours for the taking!" He clutched his fist, and let out a huge, passionate belly laugh.  
  
**A/N: Whew, glad that's over with; it took me almost 4ever to write this out. Again, thank you Siontix for the inspiration. The Japanese dubs were like hit or miss, mostly miss. Yet, I was able to pull thru with it, especially when I created a new track for Big Blue, the Dolphin Dive. I'm not really a course developer, so...yeah. Also, I think "Night of Big Blue" should be played during the race, and so should Leon's theme as well. Leon has always been one of my all-time favorite pilots since GX.**  
  
**Here's what I think the voice cast should be: Have Black Shadow, Deathborn, Captain Falcon, Blood Falcon, Leon, Beastman, Gomar and Shioh's voices from GX, and Jack and everyone else's voices except Zoda's from GP Legend. Zoda would pretty much sound like Kefka from Dissidia. I just can't take him seriously in the anime, except whenever he was around Rick, but that was it. And it seems that Black Shadow has something diabolical going on with him and the Task Force... Could the rumors be true, after all? Find out later, F-Zero fans!**


	5. Lap 5

**Lap 5**

Tinsel and Leon headed to the Falcon House. Burt and Clank met the hungry hound.  
  
"Wow, Tinsel! You never cease to amaze us! You've conquered that Big Blue race!" the kid replied enthusiastically.  
  
"Yes, this is her second first-place victory. Congratulations!" Burt chimed.  
  
"Thanks. I also met a friend there." She pointed to him. "His name is Leon, he's from the Planet Zou. And..." she motioned to Clank. "He's also an orphan like you are. As he lost his parents in a huge war there. He loves kids and even he's the head of an orphanage."  
  
"Really? That's great!" he beamed. "Do you mind if I pet you?"  
  
"Not at all, suit yourself." He lowered himself a little so the kid would reach his head. However, he just held out one of his hands.

"I was taught to let a dog lick me first before I can touch it." Sure enough, Leon did. He never minded the gentle caress on his face.  
  
"It's been a long time someone actually petted me, let alone an Earthling." Then he began to pant.  
  
"Just like any other dog. You're cute." Leon blushed at Clank's comment.  
  
"It seems you two are rather hungry. May I fix you up something?" Burt asked.  
  
"Sure." They both faced him and spoke. "Give us your best!" Leon said.  
  
Burt made a raw fish platter for Tinsel consisting of sushi and shellfish, while Leon got tender meat with bones. They thanked him gladly as they dove in.  
  
The patrons looked as they heard muttering coming from the entrance. The ringing door was no problem for a muscular man. He looked very strong and fit with his stature and ripped body, and he was holding three large cases. Though, his partner had to struggle a little. He was enormous and had magenta skin. He also had two pointed ears and a couple feelers, plus a large nose and his abdomen was enormous. "Just suck it in and tuck in your gut, Draq. Go in sideways."  
  
They were all agog on how much air the large alien took in. "Oh look, my latest universal delivery is here. Thanks, Roger and Draq." Burt said.  
  
"No problem!" The wrestler put down the heavy packages on the counter. "Delivering is what we do best."  
  
"I can see why. Drinks are on me."  
  
"Alright!" He pumped a fist. Draq let out a huge grin showing his shiny, pointed teeth. Unfortunately, he had to stand since the stools may not hold his weight.  
  
As he passed out the beer, a pitcher for the pink guy, and a fresh, tall can for Roger, Burt introduced the onlookers. "Guys, I'd like you both to meet Tinsel, Leon, and Clank."  
"Hey, I know you, Tinsel. You were here with Rick one time."  
  
She looked at Roger quizzically. "Huh? Have we met? You don't look familiar."  
  
"I knew you a few months ago. You were here with Rick and Lucy; we met this sick kid in a wheelchair." Roger Buster told her he was the one who made a deal with a child at the Falcon House. A boy named Alias was scheduled for heart surgery next week. And then, there was the Fake Star cup.  
  
"Oh yeah. I remember that fateful race. But I couldn't recall you were there." She wasn't able to make it since the ballot was full. Fortunately, she avoided a catastrophe as each machine had to slow down and remain in the orange zone. Dark Million attached a bomb sensor on each of them, and if they went too low or too high from the orange zone, they would explode. She grew suspicious of the incident, and she could've sworn she saw Falcon leap off the course intentionally and disable a blimp nearby.  
  
Roger's incentive was to give the kid very rare mangos from another planet, while Rick wanted to win to fulfill his promise to him, and they made a handshake to "make it official." She remembered he was put on probation for quite awhile after that. Somehow, Draq was involved and then forgiven by his partner. That was when he described his encounter with Miss Killer, and her demand on giving her all his profits during the race in order for the bombs to be deactivated. And he couldn't fight against her since he's no interest in assaulting women, and he cared about his business a little too much.  
  
"Huh. So that's why I haven't met you." she said to Draq.  
  
"So, tell me." Clank chimed in. "Have you found any owners of those machines yet?"  
  
"Sadly, no." The pink creature said as his head drooped.  
  
Roger slapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, lighten up, big guy! At least we could still use them."  
  
Tinsel giggled a little. Roger asked if there was something funny. "It's just...I always consider you as a wrestler than a racer."  
  
"Sometimes I even train at the gym, as does Draq." He pointed his thumb at him. "They say he could lift up something as heavy as 5 tons, which is why he's an excellent partner. Although, he may seem intimidating, he's a gentle giant."  
  
"Good to know." Leon said.  
  
"Yeah, and he also owns the Mighty Typhoon, where as Roger has the Mighty Hurricane. It's...kind of hard to tell the difference." Both models appeared on Clank's tablet as he analyzed them.  
  
"But that's not all." the man stated. "Draq is a long-time fan of the F-Zero races, where he competes as a pilot in the Mighty Typhoon. We first participated in the F-Zero X race five years ago. Then...we heard about the horrific accident." That brought back some painful memories for Leon.  
  
"So I've heard." Tinsel stated.  
  
She wasn't there, but she did hear it from Falcon last year: The bounty hunter told her, Yugi, and Joey there was a death tournament for the universe's most talented. He was a part of it, and was about to win first in Fire Field. Until someone caused a cataclysm on the track. Rumors began to spread that Pico did it due to his reckless driving, but he knew for sure it was Black Shadow. He remembered being hospitalized after that, and his DNA was stolen by him in order to make the perfect "champion." That was how Blood Falcon came into being. At least Dr. Robert Stewart saved as many as he could; there were 14 casualties. And there was also a pilot that was lucky to be alive as he had his body replaced by mechanical parts. He was known as the Mighty Gazelle, a very high-functioning robot. And Super Arrow was the one who escaped unscathed, winning the race.  
  
"Wow... That's so tragic." Clank stuttered.  
  
"It's true, Clank. Even I've heard of this chaotic event." Leon mentioned.  
  
According to Roger, his partner's full name was Bellonngian Draquillie. People always called him Draq for short. The machine itself is quite unlike Draq, as it is lightweight and has excellent acceleration and boost abilities. Sometimes he has difficulty getting himself out of the cockpit because of his enormous size. He worked with him in the shipping business. For years Draq had idolized such racers as Silver Neelson and The Skull, despite himself being older than the rundown geezer.  
  
"Oh boy." Tinsel said about the formerly deceased Sterling LaVaughn. "You'd better watch out for this guy. I hear he's the most lethal since he's a master of the black arts."  
  
Roughly five years ago, before the X competition, Draq and Roger came across two machines tagged with an unknown recipient and no return address. Draq quickly convinced Roger to let them enter the machines in the last Grand Prix, telling him that they would surely be recognized if the pilots should watch them, and the rightful owners would come forward to claim them. No one did, however, and the two have decided to try again during the GX race. Still, there was no such luck. Draq hopes to this day to win a Grand Prix himself before the owners come to claim the machines, then he could use the prize money to buy a craft of his own.  
  
"Hey, I also want to make an F-Zero museum, Roger." he added.  
  
The built man concluded, "He actually practices his racing techniques by playing the video games."  
  
"That's weird." the kid prodigy said. "I never saw any games like that in the orphanage. I didn't even know they existed."  
  
"I wonder how they got him prepared as an F-Zero racer." Burt added. "It's not entirely the same."  
  
Meanwhile, during their socializing in the Falcon House, they didn't know something treacherous was at foot. A trailer bed was being laid out in the dark parking lot. Two F-Zero vehicles were loaded on to it, and a legendary samurai and his gang were making the operations. The only thing that was noticeable was his long blade.  
  
"C'mon you lowlifes!" the leader growled. "Hurry up before someone would see us!"  
  
"We'll get these two out of here, honey." replied a woman with long, wavy teal hair. She was poking out from the driver's side window of their truck.  
  
"Yeah! Don't sweat it, Dad!" A ten-year old boy spoke in a nasally voice, peeking from the opposite window. He also had a lengthy sword sticking out from a back scabbard. He was wearing nothing but goggles and torn clothes, showing off his tan legs and chest.  
  
"Roger and Draq always go for drinks after their deliveries, this'll be the perfect opportunity." The attractive woman's teeth shined as did her eyes while she sneered.  
  
The Mighty Typhoon and the Hurricane were lifted, making the truck have an obnoxious noise. That caused Leon's ears to perk up.  
  
"Leon?" Clank asked after the wild dog hurriedly looked outside and whimpered.  
  
The room fell silent. And they could hear some heavy machinery as it beeped and clanked. Through the back window, they made out the commotion. "Hey! Someone's trying to steal our machines!" Roger stormed out, and the rest of the crew followed. Draq still struggled as he exited.  
  
"Hey!" Roger called over the chaos. "Are you the ones who own these machines!?"  
  
From the shadows, a samurai warrior emerged. "Eheheheh. Why do we need ownership, when we can just take what is rightfully ours?"  
  
Tinsel knew exactly who it was. "That's Samurai Goroh! The pilot of the Fire Stingray; the leader of the nefarious space bandits! What're you doing here?!"  
  
"Ah, Tinsel. So at last we meet again. I've wanted to repay you from taking each Grand Prix victory away from me as you helped that bastard, Captain Falcon. And also for spilling the beans to Rick on who I was! You'll pay dearly for that!"  
  
There was a flashback to the day when they first saw each other. Rick was retrieving stolen medicine as kids across the universe were suffering from severe ailments. Somehow Tinsel followed him to Red Canyon, and he was trying to look for Samurai Goroh who was responsible for the loot. She managed to use her Comet's ice beams to freeze and break the bars that kept the detective at bay. She told Rick all about her encounters with him, including her rivalry at the first Grand Prix, and watching Falcon beat him in a death race.

"We've noticed that the Task Force has been disbanded. There's practically no one who could stop us now! Hahaha!"  
  
"Maybe not. But we can." she retorted.  
  
"Try as you might. You can't win!" the woman challenged.  
  
"You're gonna get it the hard way!" the kid stuck out his sword and his tongue. The truck sped up, and it disappeared within the darkness before Roger ran up to it.  
  
"Those confounding thieves! We'll never catch them and get those machines back!"  
  
"Clank, can you get a fix on the Hurricane and the Typhoon's location?" Tinsel queried.  
  
"I would, but it's gonna require some hacking." he sulked.  
  
"Anything to get our cars returned in one piece, boy." Roger assured.  
  
After some vigorous work, Clank received a signal from the Mighty Hurricane and the Typhoon. Since he was the one who made the profile pages for every F-Zero pilot, as well as their records, he was able to hack into the vehicles in order to see where they were going. It was thanks to him that according to the foreign coordinates, he stated to the team they were heading to Red Canyon, particularly where the bandits' hideout was.  
  
"I should've known..." she muttered.  
  
"This place is very dangerous." Draq said uneasily.  
  
"Toughen up, Draq. Do you want to get them back or not?!" Roger forced him into compliance.  
  
"Don't worry, guys. We can help." Leon said.  
  
"Now you're talking! I'm sure you can't do this alone. There's no way two people could stand up to a whole gang of thieves. I promise I won't let you down. If I can contact my friends, we could do it, I'm sure."  
  
"I'm certain Rick will do the same, Tinsel. You're starting to be more like him already." Burt complimented.  
  
"Thanks, Burt." That made her feel so good just hearing his name and taking the initiative. She went to her Comet and called Gomar and Shioh, as well as Beastman to help out. She wasn't able to get Octoman's comm number, though.  
  
She and Leon will plan the pursuit tomorrow morning and make their way to the savage territory. Of course, everyone would need a decent shut-eye first.

During the journey through the warp gates, Tinsel informed her friends on the vengeful, desert warrior. Although some of the info was provided thanks to Clank: Goroh was a well-known Japanese sword wielder, then he competed in the first Grand Prix to modify his machine and test its abilities while he became a bounty hunter, much like Falcon. While it was recorded to be the fastest machine out of the four original pilots, aside from the Comet, it is rumored that the Fire Stingray was actually stolen property considering he is a thief.  
  
In the Death Race in X, he and Falcon were paired together. Aside from Falcon, his other rival was Antonio Guster, Lisa's elder brother. Brilliant was known to be some kind of seductress and criminal whom she happens to be Goroh's wife. She even tried to take away Jack's Astro Robin, at least that's what Tinsel heard. Guster was also Goroh's former friend in the Police Force, but something went awry and the samurai was blamed for the incident. They had a bitter relationship ever since, and Lisa and their son, Dai Goroh, constantly get caught in the middle of their wicked web of corruption.  
  
Lisa owns the Panzer Emerald, which has a strong body, weak acceleration, but decent handling; the Fire Stingray consists the same stats as the former; and the Silver Rat is weak both in steering and endurance, but has incredibly high speed. Coincidentally, its stats spell out DAD, perhaps a tribute to his old man. Rumor has it that it was based off his uncle's Green Panther.  
  
As they finally went through, they felt dry, intense heat surrounding them. At first, she thought she was heading in the wrong direction, toward Fire Field instead. Fortunately, they kept following the beacons to a desolate, open badland. It was almost endless and someone could easily get lost there, get buried alive in quicksand, or worse, get killed if they happen to end up in an ambush. Yep, they were certainly in Red Canyon alright. And they were in loads of crap as they saw the gang protecting their hideout. Near the mountainside, there were some flags having a Japanese symbol that represented their clan.  
  
Through his binoculars, he murmured as he saw the machines. "Hmm. Looks like we got ourselves some fresh meat." He licked his lips. Either he was going to kill them, or just steal away their crafts. He was in the center of the stone fortress by the time they parked. Lisa and Dai were beside him. "So you guys are here to retrieve your precious machines, huh?"  
  
"That's right!" Tinsel answered. Her Silver Comet taking the middle, followed by the Angler and the others.  
  
"Yeah, well you're out of luck since it's considered to be our property." Lisa said.  
  
"YOUR property?!" Roger pointed as he stepped closer to the gang. "Who the bloody hell says this is legitimately YOUR property?! You guys are nothing but a bunch of vile floating around the galaxy!" His temper was just as horrid as the air itself.  
  
"Watch out, Roger." Draq warned.  
  
"You two are deliverymen; you should know how the ways of Red Canyon works." Goroh boasted. Tinsel had the right idea, as did everyone else.  
  
 _"You know the law in Red Canyon? If you lose the race, you forfeit your machine."_ Goroh said in her flashback.  
  
This was not turning in Roger's favor. "We're here to get our machines back!" he declared, showing his muscles. "You'd better give us the Mighty machines or we will pummel you mercilessly!"  
  
"I'm afraid you cannot do that." Goroh said.  
  
The group was surrounded by crooks drawing out their swords toward them.  
  
"Nobody messes with MY dad!" Dai Goroh pouted as he put his arms on his hips.  
  
"What should we do with them? Toss them away?" Lisa suggested.  
  
"Nah. Just take them away...for the moment." Goroh snapped his fingers and the pirates immediately bounded their arms behind them. Roger and Draq were incapacitated by their spiked boots as they tried to fight back. Clearly, they were desperate to re-obtain their machines.  
  
They forced them down in front of their stronghold. Tinsel's plan certainly backfired and the pressure was put on her and her friends. How would they expect to save the Task Force now, if they can't save themselves?  
  
Goroh unsheathed his sword and pointed toward the group. "Now, you have two choices, dick weeds. You can either leave peacefully, and we will take your machines without any bloodshed. Or, if you dare to resist, we challenge you to a race to the checkpoint and back under our discretion. And if you lose, your pathetic lives along with your cargo shall be ours. Take your pick!"  
  
Most of the guys were quivering with fear. They knew they were going to die either way.  
  
"I will challenge you, Goroh!" In the distance, a familiar, baritone was heard. Everyone looked incredibly shocked at the masked figure in blue. He donned on a helmet with the metallic, golden etching of a bird. He also had on thick, yellow gloves, a laser gun attached to his torso, and long boots of the same color. There was a shoulder plate on the right, symbolizing it to be a wing of sorts. They all realized he was none other than...  
  
"Captain Falcon!?" Both the bandits and the victims chorused his name.  
  
"YOU! What're you doing here, you pesky fowl?! Can't you see I'm trying to cut these crooks a few breaks?"  
  
"They do not deserve this. Let them go, that is if someone is willing to challenge you in your death race."  
  
"Heh. I'm afraid it's invalid. For you see, my crew claimed the machines are rightfully ours." They'd shown two receipts as proof, putting the hapless Roger and Draq into despair.  
  
However, Falcon wasn't convinced. He responded coolly, "Is that it? You really think they could be accepted? Those signatures are nothing but forgeries! Those receipts have been typed haphazardly. They don't even match their license numbers. Even the Internova Police Force would laugh at it!"  
  
Goroh clenched his hands in rage. "Errrggh! How DARE you!" He was miffed about it since Falcon was using his primal instincts from another squad patrol. Ironically, Goroh and Falcon were once cops in the Internova Police Force back in the day.  
  
"I will take the offer, anyone who wishes to join me is welcome. I'll help to retrieve these two captive machines."  
  
"Fine. Have it your way, Falcon." Goroh snorted. Facing the quintet, he asked, "Who will be brave enough to go up against me and my family?!"  
  
Swallowing a knot in her throat, Tinsel spoke. "I will."  
  
"And me." Leon snarled.  
  
With incredible accuracy, Goroh cut the binds as quick as the wind. Tinsel's and Leon's arms were free. "Head over to your machines! We got some bounty hunting business to settle. Heheheh." He climbed into the Stingray, Falcon went into his craft, and the Angler and Comet started up. Lisa and Dai followed suit. Everyone lined up into threes: one side was the Blue Falcon, the Silver Comet, and the Space Angler; while the other consisted of the Fire Stingray, the Panzer Emerald, and the Silver Rat.  
  
Dai Goroh actually stole Gomar and Shioh's scarves as they're being held hostage.  
  
"Hey, give those back!" Shioh begged.  
  
"Those symbolize our friendship!" Gomar ended.  
  
"Nah nah. They're mine now!" the brat blew a raspberry at them.  
  
"If you win, you get those old, broken machines back. But if any of you should lose this race, they will be forfeited, and your vehicles will also be ours for the taking!" Goroh declared, riling up his gang.  
  
"Understood. I'll take you on." Falcon said.  
  
"I won't let Lisa intimidate any of you guys." Tinsel added.  
  
"Kids are my specialty. But I'm definitely gonna spank this one." Leon declared to the troubled tyke.  
  
Tinsel raced against Brilliant, Falcon rivaled Goroh, while Leon took on Dai Goroh. Beastman and the others were held back by the thieves.  
  
It was a three on three tag team instead of one on one, unlike Falcon and Goroh's showdown. The course was the same one, with the boulders falling by Goroh's henchmen, and the family boosting passed the other racers; however, it's the same process back while avoiding the fallen boulders and beating them to the finish. There wasn't even a pit area or speed plates, so each pilot had to take it very cautiously.  
  
Dai Goroh was the first to be decommissioned by Leon and due to bad agility from the boulders, then came the coyote, by Goroh's side attacks as well as the damage from the landslide. And Lisa eventually got trashed by Tinsel with her Comet hanging by a thread. Falcon and Goroh were the strongest pilots, just as they were back then, so they were neck-to-neck; however, the Blue Falcon conserved its energy, gave a few boosts and whizzed passed the finish line!  
  
Every one of the victims cheered for his stunning victory, knowing that their lives and belongings will be safe. All three machines exploded and Goroh, Dai, and Lisa scattered across the ground. The thieves rushed in to help put the fires out. That was when Tinsel, Falcon, and Leon had their cue and rescued their comrades. Gomar stood on Shioh's shoulders and retrieved the stolen scarves unscathed as they descended from the air, fluttering like kites.  
  
"Thanks for helping me save my friends, Captain Falcon. I owe you one!"  
  
"No, let's just call it even." He looked over at the disarray. "Come on. We have to go. They won't be vulnerable for long." The pilots hopped into their corresponding machines, while the malfunctioned ones laid on the trailer bed. Leon took the wheel and everyone followed the mysterious bounty hunter to safety.  
  
The smoke was clear enough for Goroh to see the escape. He realized his possessions, and the long truck, were gone. "Falcon. One of these days, you'll answer for this."  
  
They managed to head back to Mute City, and it was almost twilight. Falcon and Tinsel caught up and they recognized each other from the bounty hunting they did last year. He heard of the Task Force's plight, and he insisted to help.  
  
"That's why I brought some friends with me. Even they want the team reunited as much as I do."  
  
"You must bring back the Task Force, alive. Dark Million will stop at nothing to exterminate them. If Black Shadow should ever use them, though..." he lost his train of thought as he looked back and saw Roger and Draq.  
  
He then let her on a little secret: The Mighty Typhoon and Hurricane originally belonged to one of the racing teams that dissolved after the big accident several years ago when the original Grand Prix was discontinued for a time. Oddly enough, every member of that team has since been reported as missing. Much like the Task Force itself.  
  
"Does that mean...they'll never find their true owners?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, Tinsel. I'm certain they'll find out for themselves eventually. But you must find every member of the elite, and bring them home. Especially Rick."  
  
Wow. Even Falcon knows how important he is, she thought in awe.  
  
"I must go now, Tinsel. There's still so much at stake. Their lives depend on you."  
  
"Wait." She ran up to him. "I want you to stay with us, and help us look for them together."  
  
"Perhaps some other time. I have more bounties to collect and bring to justice."  
  
Reluctant, she nodded. "Alright. Good luck, just don't forget about us."  
  
The Blue Falcon sped away and Leon hesitated as he made some deep sniffs. Tinsel asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Hmm, I don't know. But there's something very atypical about Falcon. Something seems...familiar... I can't be sure, though."  
  
"Well, we should get going. I'm sure Burt and Clank are waiting."

* * *

After that, they united at the Falcon House. Roger and Draq couldn't thank her enough for recovering their machines. They didn't mind if they wouldn't find their true owners; at least they know they'll forever possess them legitimately. Tinsel wondered how her friends found her so fast. Both Beastman and Gomar and Shioh were just renting some hotels in the city and usually hang out in the old F-Zero track. Much like her, they train there on occasion. She wished Octoman would join on all the action, wondering where he is now.  
  
Speaking of courses, she challenged each of her friends in a practice race at the Mute City Serial Gaps; it didn't matter who won. Draq was impressed since the Silver Comet was similar to the Mighty Typhoon, albeit has better Grip. But during the final lap, a sensor was thrown onto the track just before the finish line. The Silver Comet was playfully nudged by the Twin Noritta which hit the Space Angler.  
  
"I'm gonna win this one!" Tinsel cried happily.  
  
Unaware of the sensor, it exploded as she reached the goal, causing everyone's machines to spin out and crash into each other! The pilots, including her, were injured. She was holding the side of her stomach as she was exiting the cockpit, looking around the sudden wreckage, and moving like a Draugr, "Ergh, is everyone alright?" she asked.  
  
"Ah, all those attacks as of late..." Leon grunted, holding his head.  
  
"Disturbing isn't it?" Beastman murmured.  
  
"Who would do such a thing..?" Roger questioned, all shook up.  
  
The anthropomorphic picked up a foul smell, and he growled. "What is it, Leon?" Tinsel wondered.  
  
He was heading to the side of the track following the scent, and looking through the pink guardrails. He saw a machine with a darker shade. The pilots ran to him, and Draq just wobbled while taking huge strides. Tinsel identified the vehicle as the Moon Shadow, Luna Ryder was on top of it, sneering. And Zoda was with her! "Didn't you all have a blast? Heheheh!"  
  
"Hey! It's no fair when you disrupt a practice race like that!" Roger shouted.  
  
Tinsel never backed down, and she was as red as a beet. "Where do you have Rick and the Task Force?! Tell me now!"  
  
"As if I'm gonna tell you where Wheeler is." Zoda said casually.  
  
"All you should know is that you are too late." Luna added with a smirk.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat. "What..? You mean they're-"  
  
"No!" Everyone looked at Leon, baring his fangs. "I won't believe that! They can't be gone! They're obviously hiding something, I just know it!"  
  
"So, you're really that desperate to find your friends? Even over your own pathetic lives? Even over your own shipping business?" Luna countered. The last statement was for Draq and Roger.  
  
"We know friendship is of the utmost importance. That's how we prosper." Gomar and Shioh said in unison. They've seen that when Tinsel, Leon, and Falcon saved them, Beastman, and Draq and Roger from Goroh and his band of thieves.  
  
"You fool-hearted ones always bore me." the crazed criminal said.  
  
"So, you're all willing to sacrifice yourselves to save people who have already been doomed? Hmph, how pitiful your minds are."  
  
"Go look for them if you want, but you would just be wasting your time!" They stormed away as the Moon Shadow took off at blinding speed.  
  
Hurt and aggravated, Tinsel yelled, "You won't get away with this! Ergh!" That outburst caused her body to throb. Leon caught her as she sunk to the ground.  
  
Just then, there was a jingle coming from the Comet's cockpit. Leon was the most agile and the least stunned; his reflexes and resilience could rival that of any mammal. It was Clank who sent out the message.  
  
He had some more bad news: Luna would be one of the contenders for the next race, and Tinsel may be alone in this.  
  
"What? Where is it?"  
  
"In Fire Field."  
  
Everyone listened in on the conversation. Tinsel was undoubtedly the most worried. "I might not be able to stop Miss Killer. She may be a rookie, but she's very lethal. What if I don't win this? No one can't possibly win them all."  
  
"Don't worry." Beastman said as he walked closer to her.  
  
"We have your back." Leon put a paw on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah. I'll make sure that Draq will be of some assistance to you. Kind of like a bodyguard. It's the least we could do." Roger offered.  
"What about you?" Draq asked.  
  
"I'll just keep an eye on our shipping business for awhile. I can't let those thieves try anything ever again. Those machines are the most important to us." Roger faced Tinsel. "Oh, and if anyone messes with you or Draq, I'm coming after them!"  
  
"Thanks, Roger. Is that why you all want to help?" Everyone nodded.  
  
"We wanted you to know..." Shioh started.  
  
"That if we work together, you can achieve anything." Gomar finished.  
  
With her friends' support, she felt a little better. Yet, something else was toggling her mind. _Rick... If only you were here. I hope you could hear me, and I know you are out there somewhere in the vast reaches of space. But where? Where?!_  
  
Unfortunately, there were no answers, just the twinkling stars above.  
  
 **A/N: Draq kind of reminds me of The Thing from Fantastic 4, he'll probably be Tinsel's bodyguard as Roger works. There was an episode called "Roger and Draq", and I remember seeing it when the anime was on the FoxBox, but unfortunately, I couldn't find it anywhere else except for some Japanese dubs. Dai Goroh might sound like Zidane from Dissidia.**  
  
 **The cover tunes of Mute City and Red Canyon are some of my all-time favorite songs from F-Zero and they play in this Lap. The first course was an homage to the second chapter in GX, but it goes to the goal, and back! And it's a three-on-three tag team. The last course is I'm sure a fan favorite to everyone, the Mute City Serial Gaps was a challenging finale in the Sapphire Cup, and it's easy to see why it made it as a stage for Smash 4. Also, I really liked the idea during a LP from Ephraim225 where he includes the alternate song on the last course. It was a very epic experience, and it does fit extremely well!**  
  
 **I always had an inclination that Black Shadow was the main culprit for the F-Zero accident. Otherwise, how would he take his chance and use some of Falcon's blood in order to make a clone of him? His Black Bull is very destructive, and he's always called the "Emperor of Brutality." Obvious puns aside.**  
  
 **So Luna has made her move on Tinsel, and Clank informed her she'll be a contender in the next race. With those two paired together, and with no support from the Task Force, things would really start to heat up! So stay tuned as I try to get Lap 6 done as soon as I can.**


	6. Lap 6

**A/N: Originally, the next course was supposed to be in Mute City, but I had a change of heart. I've mentioned on my last author note that things are starting to "heat up" so... *hint hint*. Ephraim225 is gonna h8 me for this. I completely understand his pain and suffering when he did this particular course in the original; I'm right there with you, buddy. Which is why it is featured here! On top of that, Tinsel is all alone, not counting the other miscellaneous racers, and she's up against one of the most deadly co-workers of Dark Million. She races against Luna on another elite circuit; will she be successful like she was in Big Blue?**

**Lap 6**

Tinsel arrived at Fire Field through a warp gate, and the track was very similar to that of the King League from the original Grand Prix. She wasn't able to participate last time, though, since she had that accident in White Land during the prior round. Clank recently informed her that Luna Ryder, one of Dark Million's lethal enemies, have enrolled there. Because all the places were taken, she was alone now in that treacherous course. The intense heat welcomed her, but the Silver Comet was a lot more tolerable on resisting it since it had some frigid features that kept it from overheating. After all, it was just a prototype made by Dr. Clash. This actually reminded her of the sun course several months back when Lucy was considered to be an official member of the Task Force.  
  
 _If only she was here now_ , she reminisced.  
  
It was just as she heard: it's very long, there were endless minefields waiting to explode and hinder her machine, there were some magnets in a certain location attached to the guardrails, and there was a fork before the finish line. If the pilot chooses the left path, they will end up in a narrow pit area restoring a small portion of their energy which ends with a dash plate. If the racers should go right, they'll take the shorter route, though they must be aware of the sharp curves ahead.  
  
According to Clank's schematics, the Moon Shadow has similar stats to the Blue Falcon, which was not good. Both vehicles have the same level of grip; however, the Moon Shadow is two levels lower than the Comet in acceleration, whereas Tinsel's machine is much weaker than her nemesis'.  
  
Tinsel went over the intel before the finish line, and she barely even noticed Miss Killer's presence. And wouldn't the spectators know it, they've been paired together. "Still unconfident as ever, I see."  
  
She immediately stood up as she heard that sinister, vehement voice. "Miss Killer!" Finally, she was staring at her greatest adversary in the face as her body tensed. She was hardly able to see her the first time as Rick was losing his life, nor the second time when she hardly noticed her during the catastrophe when the meteors started falling onto a space circuit. The third time after the accident in Mute City was far away but more noticeable. Now, her blood started to boil, she was as tepid as Hell's Highway itself. All this time on causing Rick his pain and suffering, she was about to pay her back in full!  
  
"At long last, we finally race against each other. And on this fine elite course. Welcome to Hell, Tinsel. I can't wait to end your own life like I should've done with Wheeler! Hah hah hah!"  
  
"Miss Killer! I'll show you a thing or two! You'll never beat me! And I swear I'll save him and my friends from Dark Million, you'll see!" Tinsel countered.  
  
"I wouldn't be so steamed if I were you. It'll be easier for you to die, then."  
  
Tinsel's fist clenched very tightly in response. Before they had another exchange of words, the lethal race was about to start.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, start your engines!"  
  
All the other pilots' vehicles hovered as the gates lowered.  
  
"See you at Death's door." Luna threatened, then left for her craft.  
  
"We'll see about THAT! You may be called Miss Killer, but you will never be able to slay me!" she shouted over the ruckus.  
  
"The bitter rivalry between the two female pilots is rising! Much like the competition. This course was used during the first Grand Prix, as it is very treacherous and lays over deadly pits of lava." The fire sea never stopped boiling and everyone could see arches rising and falling from it. "Pilots must keep a close eye on the track as well as their fuel gauges at all times. Use extreme caution. Now, let the soul-scorching race begin!"  
  
The audience was cheering wildly for their favorite brave brawlers. So were Leon, Burt, Clank, Beastman, Gomar and Shioh, and Draq at the Falcon House for Tinsel.  
  
"Go get her!" the anthropomorphic growled, and raised a glass.  
  
"Show what the Silver Comet can do!" the boy prodigy cried, following Leon's lead.  
  
"Give Miss Killer and that course everything you got!" Draq replied.  
  
"Don't back down!" Beastman added.  
  
"Try your best on surviving the course!" the Furikake people chimed.  
  
Rick and my friends' lives depend on this. I cannot lose against her, Tinsel thought aloud.  
  
The machines shot out of the starting line, and their first deathly obstacle were the minefields. Each one was placed randomly on the first stretch. Every machine took quite a beating as they ventured through it. Though the Comet and the Shadow were still kicking.  
  
By the time they passed that, Tinsel had an idea: The trick was to push the enemy into the mines, causing more damage. She saw Miss Killer just ahead and rammed into her. She retaliated and it became a pushing war until they saw an island at the center. They split up, took a few chunks of damage as they shredded on the guardrails, and were then dragged into the walls of the isle. "Damn magnets..." she muttered.  
  
The turns were tough without hitting the edges, which caused even more damage to their machines despite their decent handling. Nevertheless, they were the ones that stood out the most amongst the other competitors. As the anonymous pilots kept catching up, they each didn't hesitate to wipe them out with some side and spin attacks. Their victory was all that mattered.  
  
Finally, there was the fork in the road. Seeing that the right path was the shortest, Tinsel took it. Luna followed and again they clashed. The Moon Shadow's body was stronger than Tinsel's and she hit her dead on. She collided with the course, but she never gave up. "You're not getting away!" Luckily, her booster was activated on the second lap.  
Tinsel was able to catch onto Luna and she performed the stunt, unfortunately the Moon Shadow had more endurance, plus her ability to handle turns well made her very formidable. It was little to no effort. I don't get it. Not even a blemish. she thought agog.  
  
Luna unexpectedly caught Tinsel by surprise as she hit her. Her strength was better causing the Comet to be forced to the wall. It grinded along and sparks were made.  
  
"Burn to a cinder, Tinsel. Like how a comet should."  
  
"Never!" She accelerated and she was temporarily saved by the magnets as the Shadow was caught. Seeing the Comet took quite a beating, she headed to the left where she saw a pit area. Her relief was short-lived as she saw how narrow and brief it was. The path was too long and detrimental, as the Moon Shadow passed her with minimal effort, despite the dash plate at the end.  
  
Then, during the final lap, Luna used the same tactic. Since she was slightly stronger than the Comet, it caused it to lose top speed and her power was down. "Ergh!"  
  
"It hung on by the skin of its teeth!" The announcer stated after seeing the near-death stunt!  
  
Desperate, she used a boost which resulted the Comet to sacrifice most of its energy. It hardly had any left! An alarm was on as it was burning up and struggling to hold together. Black clouds of smoke were emitting from the tailpipes, and the draft became a little more strict. "C'mon, Comet! I need you to do this!" Tinsel took the course with upmost precaution, avoiding any more hazards and sticking as close to Miss Killer as humanly and mechanically possible. "I must not lose this race! Everyone is counting on me. I can't give up my life now..!" But Luna kept closing in on Tinsel, yet she kept using a spin attack to keep her at bay. Soon, she stopped trying and boosted ahead as they neared the last obstacle.  
  
In the end, Tinsel had to make a choice: the left or the right path. Eventually, she made a last-second decision as she sharply turned to the left side where the small pit area awaited her. The catch was, it'll restore a little chunk of stamina and may cost her the race. Surely, it did as the Moon Shadow took the right and finished before she was able to pass her with a couple boosts. It was definitely a crushing defeat...  
  
"NO!" She slammed her fist on the heated dashboard. "I-I lost..!" She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back her discontent and upset.  
  
Her friends supported her through the comm. They were watching that lethal race back at the Falcon House. "I lost...Miss Killer was able to beat me. If I'd just taken the right path instead of the pit area..! I-I didn't have a choice, I had to choose my own life over that race."  
  
"I would've done the same." Leon assured her. "It's wiser to lose a race, rather than your own life."  
  
"So would we." Gomar and Shioh added. "We would've chosen our partners' welfare over anything else."  
  
"Hey, like they say, safety first." Beastman said.  
  
"You said so yourself: You can't win them all. Take it with a grain of salt." Draq mentioned.  
  
 _If only it were that easy..._  
  
After her victory lap, Luna Ryder marched up to the Comet, giving Tinsel another sneer. "Looks like the Comet has not burnt out, after all. Yet, it's still very weak compared to me. How do you expect to rescue your friends now? With the prize money I won, nothing is holding us back now."  
  
"I may have lost that race, but I hadn't lost hope. I will never give up on looking for the Task Force!" Tinsel declared to her assailant.  
  
"Hmph. Good luck trying to do so. Cause rest assured, they will find you." With a soft laugh, she walked away proudly with the trophy and cash in hand.  
  
Tinsel never bothered to present her second place victory, even though she still technically qualified for the next race. She just drove her battered machine away as she sulked.  
Clank worked on the repairs with Gomar and Shioh at the parking lot. The rest of the team kept encouraging Tinsel despite her devastating defeat. Beastman helped Draq exit the narrow door as they left.  
  
"You should never give up hope," Burt said near the counter. "You still came in second, that alone means you're still able to compete against Dark Million. After all, you've made the wise decision not sacrificing your own life. The Comet should be done within the next day."  
  
He handed her a soft drink. "Thanks, Burt. But I'm still nervous on Rick and the others. Luna said that the Task Force will find us, theoretically."  
  
Leon laid a paw on her shoulder and gave it a shake. "Like we said, Tinsel, we got your back. You're not really endangering us, 'cause we're all involved in this. We each have a promise to keep." She still wondered what Octoman might be up to, though.  
  
"I wonder how Dark Million is gonna use the prize money Luna won."  
  
"Who knows, Tinsel. Who knows..." Leon thought.  
  
Of course, Black Shadow would use it to speed up the process on what he's going to do with the Task Force. Whatever it is, something very diabolical was involving them.

With the prize money Black Shadow's experiment was near completion. A black solution was inserted into the tanks. Momentarily Rick was the first to react to it as his eyes were rapidly moving. The water started to bubble up and a fist clenched and trembled as he absorbed it.  
  
"It's working..." Black Shadow gazed at his greatest creation. "Excellent work, Miss Killer. You'll be reunited with him yet!" His fangs shined as he smiled.  
  
The lab rat eventually stopped shaking and he hanged limply. The demon gave a signal for his subordinate to drain it. A button on a motherboard was pushed, and the liquid was ejected.  
  
The Death Soldiers surrounded Rick and the hatch was open. They disconnected him from the numerous wires, removed the oxygen mask, and carried him to a perch nearby. Lastly, the drones discarded his soaked Task Force uniform and replaced it with a new wardrobe. He donned on an opaque leather golden suit. Two spiky, dark grey shoulder plates were shown, along with a collar consisting red jewels. His pants was still the same, but his shoes were replaced by black suede ones with two horns protruding from them. And he had eyeliner with ink as black as night. He was just starting to come to as the Emperor of Brutality and his servant walked up to him.  
  
Rick Wheeler shot open his eyes, wearing a ravenous expression. They were shrouded in darkness as the pupils were enlarged to full capacity. His breathing and his heart rate went rampant as he looked up toward his colleagues.  
  
 **A/N: In terms of music, I would use the GP Legend version of that course. It's always very suiting. I like GX's version, but I always see it as having that course on a cylinder. So, I find the former to be more appropriate.**  
  
 **Thanks to a book named How in the World? I found a little tidbit: A comet can be a spectacular sight if the sun heats it up, and the icy core is surrounded by a big cloud of dust and gas. It's bright for a few months within Earth's orbit. Hence the sighting of Hailey's Comet. The Silver Comet was indeed glowing on the track as it was intended to do, but luckily, the pilot survived the ordeal.  
**  
 **As for Rick and the Task Force..? Find out next time.**


	7. Lap 7

**A/N: I've been waiting for weeks to do this lap. Rick is finally the first of Black Shadow's newest recruits! What would he do? How would Tinsel deal with this menace? Where would the confrontation be? How would Dark Million get involved? All of the answers are about to be unveiled!**

**Lap 7**

Just a few moments ago, Luna Ryder won the Grand Prix in Fire Field. Thanks to the prize money, the process was sped up as Black Shadow was working on a dark solution which was originally created by him and Zoda. It was the same type of mind-controlling agent that affected Tinsel as she won the Hovercraft Hub competition. It was experimental, but being very persistent and determined, the demon decided to test it out on the Mobile Task Force. It was proven to be successful as he and Miss Killer watched Rick in a tank react to it. The fluid was inserted and his body began to convulse for a few minutes. Eventually, he became limp, then the container was drained, and the Death Soldiers gave him a quick makeover after carrying him out.  
  
Rick began to come to and his body tightened while his hands clenched into fists. The first person he saw was Luna. "My dearest Rick. At long last we finally meet again." she said with a grin.  
  
His pupils were enlarged as he gazed up at her. Even he was unusually fond on seeing her, in this...disturbing, yet assuring, place. He hadn't actually been here before, though the environment was somehow welcoming in a sense. And then there was Haruka, or rather Miss Killer, standing over him. Rick was reluctant as she gave him a hand. That feeling when he touched her was so...comforting, as if he belonged here all this time. He felt he was at home, reunited with his long, lost love.  
  
"How I've waited for this day after 150 years." she whispered as she touched his cheek. Interestingly enough, he never flinched nor did he retaliate.  
  
"So have I..." he was just as stunned as she was.  
  
"Well, well." Zoda barged in, spoiling the mood. "Look what the black cat dragged in. Wheeler and Miss Killer, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-"  
  
"Zoda!" Rick lunged toward his nemesis. At least his grudge for him hasn't changed. He was still his trigger, pure and simple.  
  
"That's enough blabbering, Zoda! We have just been acquainted to our new recruit. Show him some of our gratitude!" Thankfully, a vehement voice boomed as it interrupted the impending brawl.  
  
Black Shadow scolded, "Stay away from him, for the moment. We have a deadly mission to accomplish here and we don't need your meddling."  
  
"Eh, of course, Black Shadow." The crazed criminal chickened out as he scampered away from them. "I'll deal with you later, Wheeler." he said before he emerged into the shadows.  
  
Rick didn't listen nor acknowledged as he saw the proud, diabolical being face to face. Without hesitation, he walked up to him, and the solution affected more of his body and mind. He had proven his loyalty when he bowed down to him. "Lord Shadow..."  
  
"Indeed. Welcome to our headquarters in Dark Star. I'm delighted to make your acquaintance, Wheeler, as I've heard you are a dedicated F-Zero pilot. I actually had this brilliant idea from Zoda after altering Tinsel's mind. It seemed to have worked for a time, so I was lucky we have found you instead. As well as some of your friends..." he pointed to the other tanks, and the servant saw Jack and the others in their own corresponding containers. "You'll be seeing them very soon, Wheeler. And with your talent, Dark Million shall be so impassable, not even the dreaded bounty hunter, Falcon, can beat us." He stuck up a finger as Rick rose, "Oh. Have you noticed we've made some...rearrangements?"  
  
A dim ray of light was shone a few feet away. On a ledge, the Dragon Bird stood; although, it was not the same. Instead of having its white exterior, it was all black combined with the red from the exhaust pipes and the roof. On that, there was an etching of a face of a snarling dragon, wearing Black Shadow's eyes. Plus the rear had a spike on each side, making it deadly on the tracks. "It is the Dragon Bird no more, Wheeler. Since it's your machine, what would you like to call it?" Luna faced him in anticipation, but he was astonished of his new outfit. This filled him with a deep sense of pride and identity. Looking at himself and then the more sinister machine, Rick declared it as "the Dark Star Dragon."  
  
"An admirable choice, Rick." Luna commented. Black Shadow considered the same.  
  
"There is an assignment that you must accept. You realize there's only one of the Task Force members that we hadn't inducted yet."  
  
"...Tinsel."  
  
"She's our greatest adversary yet next to Falcon. You know her well, Wheeler."  
  
"Yes, Lord Shadow. She's quite a formidable opponent even when she races."  
  
"We must cut her strings and her alliance with those other pilots. You know what you must do."  
  
His voice deepened as his hand curled and his eyes narrowed, "I must...kill her. She will never stand a chance against me."  
  
"I have also hired Miss Killer to do the job. She won't be an easy feat to take down alone."  
  
She laid a hand on his shoulder. "A mission together, at last. We'll make sure that Tinsel will be vanquished for good." she declared. "It'll be our first time carrying out Dark Million's bidding as one." His grip tightened around her hand. And then a Death Soldier offered him some gloves he'd never seen. He put them on, they were also red and black much like the Dark Star Dragon. They, too, had an emblem of his master's face.  
  
This looks and feels...amazing! Rick thought after he adjusted them. He was so fascinated with all the changes he'd experienced. And better yet, he was reunited with Haruka within the darkness. No pain, agony, nor pressure got in his way. He was almost invincible!  
  
"Carry out the mission as Miss Killer instructs you, Wheeler. Tinsel must be exterminated at all costs. Do NOT hold back as she was a former friend of yours. And handle the Dark Star Dragon well. You must succeed, and only you can..."  
  
"I will not fail you, Black Shadow. You can count on it." He gave a low bow. The demon disappeared, and the corrupt couple got to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tinsel was racing with her colleagues on the old Mute City course. This was actually different from the same one she used earlier before her race in Green Plant. It was modified from the first course in the Knight League 13 years ago with landmines and no jump plates. The turns were a lot sharper this time around. In order to stand a better chance against Black Shadow and his thugs, she figured the best place would be the track used as the first round during the King League. They all accepted the challenge; they unanimously thought it was a good way to toughen them up.  
  
The Silver Comet crossed the finish line first, then the Mighty Typhoon, followed by the Space Angler, Hyper Speeder, and finally the Twin Noritta. Needless to say, it was last since it received the most damage. They each had a sigh of relief now that the race was done.  
  
"Man, that was a tough one." Beastman remarked.  
  
"It sure was..." Gomar and Shioh rubbed their heads.  
  
"That was quite a decent practice run, Tinsel." Draq added.  
  
"Yeah." Leon replied.  
  
"I thought so, guys. I hope this would help us improve our skills for the next competition." Tinsel stated, still remembering the sore defeat in Fire Field. "We still need to book well in advance for it. I can't possibly win on my own, not after last time."  
  
There was a chirp coming from her communicator. It was Clank, and he was so ecstatic. "Tinsel, I hate to interrupt, but you gotta see this!"  
  
"Nah, it's ok, you didn't interrupt anything. What is it, Clank? Did you find something?" She barely hid her own enthusiasm.  
  
"Yes I did. You gotta go to the Falcon House immediately! Hurry! It's urgent!" The signal ended just before she responded.  
  
She took the walkie-talkie and said to the other racers they must head there asap. Leon asked, "What did he find? Is it from the Task Force? From Lucy?"  
  
"I don't know, he didn't say. But, we must head to the Falcon House at once; he said it was urgent."  
  
They soon arrived at the diner. And the tech geek nearly knocked her down as soon as she stepped in. "Tinsel, thank goodness. You have to come quick." He showed her a beacon that was emanating from some location on his tablet. It was trapped somewhere in Planet Alcatran, in some kind of desolate ice mountain. "The signal is emitting from a certain location in Alcatran..it's close to White Land."  
  
The sound of that made her gasp. She would NEVER forget that horrid place. "Oh my gosh... This must be some kind of SOS signal. C-can you make out the machine?!"  
  
"I can try." Clank scanned the beacon, and eventually there was a match as it outlined the vehicle it belonged to.  
  
Her heart raced as she saw it. "Ah, it's Rick! I hope he's all right."  
  
"Rick? You must hurry along, Tinsel." Burt said anxiously.  
  
"I will. But, I'm bringing Leon with me. If you don't mind."  
  
"No problem. Besides I can help you track him with my nose; it won't be easy trying to find someone trapped under all that ice and snow. I can handle it just fine."  
  
"Thanks." She gave him a pet of appreciation. "I owe you one."  
  
"Nah, we're even."  
  
"Please save Rick, Tinsel and Leon. I'm not sure how long he'll stand out." Clank begged.  
  
"Don't worry, he's tough. I should thank you greatly for finally receiving a signal from him."  
  
"C'mon, let's boogie." the bipedal canine barked.  
  
"Right. Let's go."  
  
The others stayed put since their machines needed some fine tuning. So the Comet and the Angler were the ones to set foot into the most treacherous area of her troubled past. Since it was for her best friend, she couldn't let her fears interfere.

* * *

Through the warp gate, they felt a slight chill. The Comet was accustomed to extreme environments, and Leon's fur kept him warm. Still, Tinsel was shivering both from the freezing air and her nervousness. They continued to follow the signal Clank gave them on their locators. They've kept nearing the mountain within every second. Thankfully, there wasn't a blizzard greeting them. Although, they had to watch for any patches of black ice.  
  
"Almost there, Leon. Hang in there, Rick."  
  
"Keep your fingers crossed. I hear that humans can't be exposed for too long; it's pretty deadly. His best chance is to stay in his machine."  
  
They were so focused on the signal and the slippery ground that they didn't notice an oncoming machine slam into Tinsel from behind. "Whoa! What the hell was that?!" Upon close examination from the rear view on the dashboard, which was giving a warning, it was...  
  
"That's...the Dragon Bird?!" She was completely astonished as she saw it's new, more sinister look. Suddenly, it was upon her. "Leon! It's Rick! He's been brainwashed by Black Shadow!"  
  
"What?! So the rumors were true, after all! Argh!" His craft was also crashed into by someone else. Leon had his hands full with another vehicle hitting him. It was the Moon Shadow. And Miss Killer just sneered at her unfortunate targets.  
  
The Dark Star Dragon rammed Tinsel again. She couldn't take anymore punishment. "You go and distract Miss Killer, I'll take on Rick! She's dangerous, be careful!"  
  
"I will! Brace yourself, Tinsel!" He bared his fangs and faced his enemy. There were no pit areas or speed plates along the two paths, so they had to rely on their wits and luck. Considering he had better handling on the black ice, he had the advantage, along with his sharp reflexes. Even though they had the same speed, and his body was weaker than hers. As she kept sliding, it was his golden opportunity to side attack her. Then, as she was closing on his tail, he performed a spin attack which was more constant, causing the Moon Shadow to collide and go out of control. Thanks to the black ice, it was temporarily out of commission, allowing Leon to catch up to Tinsel and Rick. He headed back as he skidded and sped away.  
  
Tinsel was lucky she was able to use her booster, but Rick was always nipping her tail. She wanted to get ahead and stay away from him until she got to the mountain. The boost sacrificed some of her energy, but it was very little compared to the abuse the Comet endured. He constantly used the Dark Star's strength and kept on bashing her. As she headed straight to the mountain she finally hit an ice wall as she spun out from another merciless direct hit.  
  
Both her car's body, and her own, were battered. She was blinded by the headlights as they refracted from the walls. She was like a deer, stunned by them. Closing in for the kill Rick made a sneer as he tightened his grip on the wheel. The sound of his death-bringing declaration echoed throughout the mountain's interior, "Time for you and your Comet to make an icy tomb, Tinsel! Yaaaahh!"  
  
"Rick..? You cannot-no! No!" Desperate to bring him back and to save her skin, she slammed her fists on the thrusters and unleashed the ice jets, nearly freezing the Dragon on contact! It only made a blockade covering the nose of the machine.  
  
Still having an appetite for destruction he opened the hatch and jumped out, just as Tinsel left hers. She couldn't believe what she was seeing as she looked at his malevolent appearance. Using his new shoes, he didn't mind the ice as they had better friction than normal ones. The cold air was nothing to him as he breathed heavily like a dragon, and smoke left his mouth.  
  
Tinsel wasn't as fortunate, she was freezing from the frigid temperature and fear. "Rick..? Rick?!"  
  
With all his might, he charged straight toward the terrified pilot. She covered her eyes and she hardly noticed Leon being involved in the scrimmage as he wrestled with him.  
"Leon!" she cried after uncovering her vision. She could do nothing except watch her two best friends shed their blood.  
  
The anthropomorphic leaped and tackled him to the ground. They've rolled for a few seconds then he fought him off with his fangs and claws. Rick kept him at bay and kicked him off, then Leon rolled and bit hard on his arm. Rick managed to swipe him with his free arm, and Leon let out a low howl. He tried again, but he missed as Rick moved. He retaliated and threw him aside, toward the spiky structure. He went down on all fours, and a gash was in his lower back.  
  
"Leon!" Tinsel screamed in as much agony as him.  
  
Seeing the damage he caused, Rick just stood over him, took out his gun, and said, "I will put you down and ease your suffering. Meet your death...for Black Shadow!"  
  
"Leon! Noo!" Tinsel got involved as she ran toward the manic detective making a stranglehold. Rick dropped the gun from his fishy grip then he grabbed onto her hands and threw her down over his shoulder. His strong hands were crushing her windpipe, but she managed to kick him in the groin. "Agggh!"  
  
Vulnerable, she punched him across the face and took him down. She punched him again and Rick actually stopped when his pupils shrunk to their normal size. She was about to land another punch on him, but he held her shaking hand back. Gazing straight into her eyes...  
  
"Tinsel..?" She soon got off of him after she looked at his, and they both stood in shock. "I-is it really you?"  
  
"Rick..?" her voice let out a raspy whisper. He nodded in confirmation, but she backed off. "N-no! I...I know it's you, but... You-you're a part of Dark Million, aren't you?"  
  
"I...I was. But you saved me." he said as he was rubbing his swollen cheek. His arm wasn't any better as it burned from Leon's deep fang marks. He held it for a few brief seconds. She looked at him skeptically and didn't say a word, still thinking he was playing a trick. "Ergh. Please, I can explain everything. But not here, it isn't safe; this place was known to house some of the galaxy's most dangerous criminals, including Zoda. This was his secret hideout after Black Shadow invaded here. We must evacuate now, before Miss Killer will return." There was a pregnant pause. His voice softened despite the pain. "Tinsel, you have to trust me. Just as we did before. Look past the dark uniform, and see me for who I truly am. A friend."  
  
She took a deep exhale, then looked at Leon who got on his feet and held the wound. It was deep, but at least he wasn't bleeding profusely. Eventually, she accepted. "Alright, I'll go with you. But I'm taking Leon with me just in case."  
  
"Fair enough. I'll lead you two out of here. Follow me."

* * *

The Dark Star Dragon led the Comet and the Angler to a warp gate. They soon materialized in the outskirts of Mute City.  
  
"Are you sure we should listen to Rick? I could still smell some vile from him." His back was healing thanks to a cloth Tinsel had. With the Comet's ice jets, it was always a quick way to recuperate.  
  
"I used to vouch for him, but I can't be certain."  
  
Rick barely heard the conversation, and he became glum. Despite that, he kept his resolve. "This is the spot." After they parked near the apartment complex, she told Leon to wait a few feet away, while Rick recapped the events:  
  
 _Not much was known about the Task Force's disappearance. Not even the commissioner knew. But before they went missing Rick, out of curiosity, wondered whatever happened to his loved one, Haruka. Was she really gone? If so, what happened to her? Could she be working for Dark Million after all? To find the answers he looked up the archives from 150 years ago. And what he found shocked him to the core..._  
  
 _According to the obituary, it was said that Haurka died from a broken heart; at least it was what it seemed. On that night, when Rick was involved in that tragic accident chasing the escaped convict, Zoda, Haruka was devastated. He remembered breaking his promise not showing up at the Brooklyn Bridge and later make the proposition. She ended up in another accident shortly after Zoda was finally apprehended and banned into Planet Alcatran. Rumors kept circling around Rick's fate, some say he was dead, but not many said he was in cold sleep. Haruka, under her weak breath, actually wanted to join him when he awakens, if he really was in cryo-suspension which she strongly believed. She was also inactive, unfortunately she wasn't able to recover. Her wounds were too great, and the time of death was declared during her loss._  
  
 _After finding out the truth, Rick's heart was broken, even tears started to fall. "Haruka... She's gone..." He left the Task Force behind discreetly, and he lost his will to race or even cope. He kept asking why would his lover do such a desperate attempt to end her life? Why was he the only one who lived through it, despite Zoda? Later, while he was hiding away within an empty alley, Dark Million ambushed him, though he lost his will to fight. Luna was there, as was Zoda, but they never killed him. Bio Rex and The Skull were holding him back. Luna stabbed him with the same knife she used before, making him weaken more. As Rick looked at Luna, he saw a glimpse of "Haruka..."_  
  
 _"Don't ever call me that!" she retorted. Then, they knocked him out and inserted a dark solution into his neck. It was a coordinate that connected the spine to the brain, making him one of the first servants for them. As it happened, the Task Force disbanded, looking for him. But their fate was still unknown. Until he was able to see Jack and the Task Force at Dark Star, but not for very long._  
  
After Rick left in remorse, Tinsel told the tale to Leon.  
  
"So that's why it happened." he said. "He lost his will to fight after finding out about Haruka? What a waste." He shook his head. "And his friends must be there, too."  
  
"He does keep blaming himself. But, with Rick on our side, we can find a way to get them back and stop Dark Million. He's our only hope."  
  
"And that's why you risked your neck pursuing him. He means a great deal to you, doesn't he? You really believe that."  
  
"I do. Rick is the one who can help us achieve victory, him and Falcon." She wished that he would recover eventually. "I must stay with him for the night. He really needs someone."  
  
Leon put a paw on her hand. "Go to him. I'll be fine, we'll be waiting for you."

* * *

Meanwhile Rick was discarding his uniform and replaced it with the usual red T; he hoped that Tinsel would freeze it all with the Comet's ice jets and soon break the remains, as they were painful reminders of how he used to be. He had never worked for evil before, and through his painful pangs, he knew firsthand how it felt. The guilt, the weakness and the impulses, the flashbacks on what he'd done; they were as clear as day and very intrusive. To clear his head and rinse the dark, inky residue from his eyes, he dunked his head into a running faucet. As he dried, he headed to his bedroom. It was homelike, yet somehow he felt he wasn't there in a good, long while. He instantly wondered where he put his memos, hoping they weren't stolen by Dark Million. He had such a relief as he saw the portrait of him and Haruka, the golden locket, and the engagement ring safe and intact.  
  
He grabbed the velvet case, opened it, and gazed at its luster. The diamond was shining, just like Haruka's eyes did so long ago... Then, his mind drifted to all the happy times he spent with her: from just hanging out and dating, to her endless support after he won and lost each race he participated in, even the cruise they took. His heart began to soar.  
  
Until the images in his head became distorted and omniscient. He was in complete fright as he saw Miss Killer replacing her innocence, as well as the accident Zoda caused before he was put into cold sleep. Even the fight he had with Tinsel and Leon. His head throbbed and his arm stung, and he held the former tightly with both hands, trying to resist the agony and the hallucinations. He shook his head and opened his eyes, his sight was blurry but he was back in his room again. Then, from the resistance his body and mind started to weaken. His strength dissipated little by little, and he felt so lost as he saddened. Until he literally passed out from the mounting fatigue.  
  
Tinsel was lucky they both shared the same complex, but different apartments. It wasn't too hard to find his, even in the dark halls. She opened the door slowly and saw Rick sound asleep on the bed close to the plasma screen. It was inactive for weeks. He never heard her knock. She was so restless and so she wanted to pay him a visit, though, she felt a little guilty to barge in with her PJs. Still she gathered some courage and whispered his name. "Rick..?"  
  
He stirred and rose up slowly to see who was speaking to him. "Tinsel..?" he asked groggily. Even he never saw her in that fashion.  
  
"Can I...stay with you tonight? Or perhaps sleep next to you?"  
  
He grinned and nodded his ascent. "Of course." He invited her to climb in. They dosed off after a few seconds as they snuggled into their welcoming arms.  
  
The next morning, he decided to visit "an old friend." She had her answer as he took her inside the Dark Star Dragon to the Falcon House. Clank was very enthusiastic to see him, as he thought he was gone forever. So did Burt.  
  
"I'm glad you found him, Tinsel."  
  
"Actually, he was the one who found me first." They smiled to each other. Rick asked her to give them some privacy and she and Clank went to another part of the diner while having breakfast. She described the new friends she met. She couldn't wait to show Rick.  
  
Still, he lamented over the past ordeal. And with just the two of them, they cannot win. "Who said it only has to be the two of us, Rick?" she asked. He looked at her in awe. "I've made some friends while you were gone." She explained of Octoman's so-called appreciation at Green Plant, but he never appeared again. She clarified that he's only working for Dark Million and has an outstanding criminal record, just because he needs money to support his war-torn family, and protect himself from the Milky Way Federation. Rick said he's a target since he's considered a threat, but somehow Tinsel convinced him otherwise as she recapped the Grand Prix a year ago, while she worked with Captain Falcon. She, Clank, and Burt also discussed all the races she and her allies competed in, including her defeat in Fire Field. Both of the guys were stunned as they saw the black machine Rick owned, and what Black Shadow did to it.  
  
A few hours have passed, and she wanted to show Rick her new buddies. Clank grinned, "I'm glad you made it back in one piece, Rick."  
  
"Me too." They did a fist bump, and Tinsel led him the way. The kid was still a bit uneasy as he looked at the Dark Star Dragon. He hoped he'll turn it back to the way it was.  
She later showed Leon and the others to him at the old Mute City track, where they were waiting for them. Most of the pilots, he already knew, except for the two young men: The one with the weird spiky hair, and the guy who remarkably had the same name as him. They were all delighted to see the missing champion in person. Rick couldn't be more amazed to meet Draq, Gomar and Shioh, Yugi and Joey, Beastman, and of course Leon. He wanted to have no hard feelings, especially after biting his arm. Rick forgave him, but he wasn't sure about the Furikake people since he knew they were criminals. Tinsel assured him they've been put on probation after bail, just to make sure they wouldn't steal anymore car components in a desperate attempt for cash-ins. At first, the Duelists didn't come to Tinsel's aid since they were too busy fighting Dartz and the Great Leviathan.  
  
Everyone could all relate to the fallen hero's sudden realization: Leon with the possibility on losing the pups at Zou, Joey with his younger sister, Yugi with his grandfather, Draq with his partner Roger Buster, and Gomar and Shioh losing each other as well as their clan. Since they all had a common goal Tinsel declared they must fight together. And that Rick is in charge.

But she wasn't done yet. She also took Rick to see Rodney Stewart, someone whom he didn't know. He was surprised that Dr. Robert Stewart never mentioned a son, one who is a prestigious physicist but not a F-Zero racer. She made an appointment at around the afternoon for an introduction.  
  
"Ah, Tinsel. Glad to see you've returned. Is the formula safe?" Rodney said as he saw her and Rick go into his office.  
  
"Yes, it is. Your father doesn't know it yet; I hadn't gotten the chance to see him."  
  
"He could still be with Dark Million, as their asset." the detective said, more to Tinsel.  
  
Rodney turned grim. "I hope he'll be out of that bind soon..." His face brightened as he turned to him. "But at least you got Rick back, so there's still hope. As far as I know, he's one of the most promising pilots in the circuit next to my old man."  
  
"Thanks. That means a lot." Rick smiled and nodded.  
  
"Come, this way." Rodney lend him a hand to the examination bed, with Tinsel close behind. "I need to give you a thorough checkup to see if you're still tainted. I was really surprised you were able to snap out of Dark Million's control and not receive the formula my father made. But now's the time, we must proceed at once."  
  
He prepared himself for the procedure. Tinsel handed him the syringe with its sharp point protected. Rick started to cringe a little at the sight of it. Sensing his slight alarm, he assured him, "Just try and relax, Rick. It won't take long." He used the stethoscope and also examined the arm where Leon bit him. He then scanned it and he was grateful the wound wasn't infected, nor had rabies. When the examination was complete, Rodney grabbed a wet cotton ball and applied it to Rick's upper neck. Then, he began the insertion. "This might feel...a bit weird." Tinsel laid her hands on his as he stuck the sharp point into him. The fluid was injected a few seconds later, making him feel a temporary pang and some numbness. By the time it was done, Rodney removed the needle slowly from the site and covered it up with a bandage.  
She asked if Rick was alright, and he just gave her a slow nod.  
  
"You might want to rest before you get the full effect. It's likely your mind could short-circuit if you manage to stay awake." Facing Tinsel, he asked, "Tinsel, would you stay with him?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Minutes later a spare pillow and a blanket were brought in. Rick began to feel lightheaded in a matter of seconds as he felt something inside his skull, kind of like a buzz. Then it was almost like an anesthetic as he dosed off. Tinsel could've sworn she heard him mumble about feeling the same thing as he went into cold sleep.  
  
"Your mind is being cleansed from whatever toxins are left over. Rest, Rick; you'll wake up soon." Rodney said in a soothing tone.  
  
"Let's hope...it won't be for another...150 years..." He became very still, and Tinsel caressed his hands.  
  
"Thanks for all your help, Doc."  
  
"It's the least I can do, Tinsel. We all need him well again. And the other members of the Task Force. Have you found them yet?" She shook her head. "Don't give up. Finding Rick was quite a start." he praised. "I could see why you love him so much."  
  
"What? How do you-"  
  
"Don't blame yourself. The heart is all that matters. You should pay attention on what it says. Do not doubt yourself and be contradicted. You must follow what's important to you. You might want to tell him."  
  
"I was nervous at first, since he was still suffering from Survivor's Guilt, and the fact that he lost Haruka after being comatose for so long."  
  
"I believe you should express how much you care for him after he awakens. Always follow your heart, Tinsel. He may have some feelings for you too."  
  
"I... I hope so." She highly doubted he would ever be ready.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rick heard a cheery female voice whisper to him, though he couldn't make it out. He saw a little light at the end of a tunnel where he felt lonely and hopeless. By the time he looked at it and kept listening to it, he recognized who it belonged to. "That voice..." He emerged and it began to blind him temporarily, until he saw her smiling face. "Haruka..." They've made a warm embrace and he held her tight, never wanting to let her go. Her face turned serious as they broke off.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" he asked with concern.  
  
"Rick. I can be with you only for this moment. We cannot stay here for too long. There is still so much at stake. And you will wake up soon."  
  
"Haruka...why am I here?" He couldn't tell if he was dead or not, probably still under the anesthetics. So, perhaps he was only dreaming.  
  
"Rick, you must listen to me. My spirit has left my body 150 years ago. That woman named Miss Killer was a byproduct from Black Shadow. He was the one who reanimated my vessel and transformed it into an abomination."  
  
Seeing him in shock, she grabbed and caressed his hands. "Dark Million must be stopped for good, and the galaxy must be saved. Otherwise...I cannot find rest." she sulked. "You're the only one who could do this, Rick. I know you will. But you mustn't do it alone. Tinsel and your friends are the only ones who're willing to fight by your side."  
  
"I know. I will save them." His grip tightened.  
  
She opened and looked into his eyes. This was something that was hard to say. "She needs you now, more than ever."  
  
"Ah, Haruka..." He couldn't believe what she just said.  
  
"Do not grieve for me. I've watched over you for the last century and a half. I can take care of myself up here. But you still need someone by your side. And that someone, is Tinsel. You gave your love to me, now share it with her. I want you to be strong as she can help heal your wounds. Please, Rick, give her a chance, and prevent Black Shadow from succeeding at all costs."  
  
He nodded with a small grin. "I will."  
  
"Whatever you do, do not let Miss Killer intimidate you. Just remember..." she reached for his shoulders. "One day, we will be reunited. But until then, my spirit will always be with you in your heart. Do not let it be tainted again." She kissed him on the cheek, and then they gave a deep smooch to each other. As she released him one last time, his body started to fade. She said with a smile, "Go in peace, Rick."

* * *

Tinsel was there when Rick woke up in recovery. His eyes cleared and he saw Tinsel laying over him from the right side. He also gazed upon the locket and the ring next to him on the nightstand. He felt Haruka's kindred spirit in his heart where she said she'll stay, hence the warmth. His body was almost completely immobilized from the anesthetics, and he was just as groggy. "Tinsel..."  
  
She nodded and grinned at him. "It's great to have you back, Rick. How're you feeling?"  
  
He hadn't felt this way before, so calm-minded and mellow. He figured it was just the chemicals, and that they'll wear off in time. "How long was I out of it?"  
  
"About 10 hours. We...actually missed a race."  
  
His face was in total shock. "...What?"  
  
"I'm kidding. We never missed a thing. At least you weren't asleep for another century and a half."  
  
Rick started to raise his hands and move them. He felt his body getting stronger. He sat up slowly, his head swam a little.  
  
"Oh, someone has been wanting to see you."  
  
"Hi, Rick." A child's voice spoke.  
  
"Clank."  
  
"Great to see you're still alive and kicking." They all giggled. "But, I have some bad news. One of the latest machines had just enlisted in the next race, the Astro Robin."  
  
"Jack!" Rick exclaimed.  
  
"Is he a part of Dark Million?" Tinsel asked in horror.  
  
"I'm assuming he is. You have to enter and get him back. The Space Angler will be there, too."  
  
"Thank goodness. Leon will really help us out. We have to go there. Where is it?" she queried.  
  
He grinned. "It's actually in Rick's former hometown; in Aeropolis." They were both relieved and excited.  
  
"We can definitely win this one. I didn't know you lived there, Rick. I thought it was in Mute City, err, New York."  
  
"I moved there when I was young. I lived pretty close actually." he said in confirmation.  
  
"Oh, you gotta see it! It has literally transformed! I'd practiced once in the Ruby Cup last year, and I loved it ever since! The courses are like 30,000 feet above, and the view is just dramatic as you cruise through them, even alongside those mega skyscrapers!" Tinsel beamed.  
  
"This place is incredible; did you know it is being run on a supercomputer? The Mother-Q is the central unit that provides the community in an ideal living environment, and its skyscrapers can regenerate and breed new ones, suiting their ever-increasing population." Clank analyzed.  
  
Rick was undoubtedly enthralled by this, and he couldn't wait to see what it's like. "I hope this would help you appreciate our time a bit more." Tinsel said.  
  
"It already has."  
  
It was nightfall by the time they finally left the hospital, at around 10pm. Rodney wished the trio luck, and reminded Tinsel she must use the syringe on any of the Task Force members they'd come across. "Do not let my father know about this; please keep it safe. It must not fall into the wrong hands."  
  
"We won't." Rick and Tinsel said in unison. The young Stewart successfully made a replica of the formula so she could use it multiple times.  
  
Rick noticed the Dark Star Dragon was missing, as it wasn't in the same place where he left it. Clank admitted that while he was asleep, he called Tinsel and some of her friends to give him a big surprise. The Silver Comet was docked in the lot just a few feet down. She confirmed it was true on what the prodigy did, and he wasn't the one who hacked into it, but repaired it.  
  
In the garage at HQ, some parts of the Dragon Ghost replaced those from the Dark Star Dragon. To Rick, it was pretty much the same. The white body was back, and the portions with the creepy colors and designs were scrapped away.  
  
He touched it delicately. "We've been through a lot together. Yet it feels like...so long ago..."  
  
Clank managed to tweak its settings and restore it to how it used to be. Rick was very astonished that it had decent components from the Dragon Bird and the Dragon Ghost.  
  
"Now you got the best of both time periods in one machine!" Tinsel chirped.  
  
"Yeah! I really like this! Thanks, Clank."  
  
"No problem, Ricky. Glad I can help, and I really appreciate you returning to our side."  
  
"I can't wait to give it a test run." Rick said excitedly.  
  
"Well...It's kind of late, don't you think? It's already half past ten." Tinsel looked at her watch and yawned. "Besides, spending all these hours at Rodney's place can take it's toll; it's such a grind."  
  
"I can see that." Clank replied. "I should get going. You'd best be careful, you two. Dark Million might be looking for you guys."  
  
"Good point." Rick said. "I'll try and enhance the safeguards around here. We really need someplace to set up shop."  
  
Tinsel thought for a second to invite Leon, Beastman, Draq, the Duelists, and Gomar and Shioh in here, but she disregarded the idea as the headquarters were meant for Task Force members only. She found a comfortable couch to lay on. After he made the safety protocols about an hour has passed. Rick saw her rest once more, then he went in the closet and laid a thick blanket on her. She moaned as she held it closely. He continued to watch over her. "Everything will be alright." he whispered as he laid a hand on her. "I will stay with you, so you can rest." He paused for a bit and promised to protect her.  
  
While she slept, Rick was like the night owl, as he stayed up until the crack of dawn.  
  
The next morning was the day for the big race, as well as their training, in Aeropolis. Tinsel met Rick in the garage, fine and dandy. "Ready to give the slightly modified Dragon Bird a spin, Rick?"  
  
He smiled with a thumbs-up, "You bet, Tinsel. I'm back and better than ever!"  
  
She nodded. "That remains to be seen. Meet me on the track."

* * *

They wound up at Multiplex, and Rick was nothing short on being overwhelmed by this amazing aerial metropolis. As they closed in on the course, the machines ascended higher and higher, until they were slightly above the clouds. There were also some small advanced planes and hover cars flying around the gorgeous scenery. And according to Clank's research, Rick as a kid actually lived at the location before it was named Aeropolis back in his time.  
  
The Silver Comet and the Dragon Bird arrived on the track, and it was a one-on-one race. He and Tinsel were both enamored as they whizzed through the thin metal track using the numerous speed plates. They also needed to watch out for landmines, although if they'd hit one directly, they could get a boost. It was incredibly exhilarating when they used the single jump plate on the side as well as the drop they came across. Not even the dirt roads hindered the thrilling experience! They've competed who would complete the course the fastest, using all the gimmicks and their boosters. It didn't matter who won, and they made sure they weren't too reckless where they would fall off course or crash into a nearby building; they knew in advance those weren't for show. They made three laps, and at one point, Tinsel could've sworn they were flying as they kept leaping off the ramp with a sudden boost, just how a comet, and a dragon, or bird, should!  
  
Soon enough, it was over. Both machines stopped and the pilots were still ecstatic as they attempted to calm themselves. "Wow! That was incredible! I hadn't had this much fun on ANY F-Zero track! We're definitely gonna nail the next one!" Tinsel cried.  
  
"I couldn't agree more, Tinsel!" Rick added.  
  
By the time they collected their bearings, he told her more about Haruka. "I remember racing with her; we, too, had some fun times together."  
  
"Really? She used to be a talented driver, as well? What was she like back then?"  
  
She was known as the racing queen back then. They competed against each other, but only during practice runs. They never did it during the Big Apple tournaments, unlike today. He also said that he fell in love with her as they had so much in common, including racing, and she was fascinated that he was both a talented competitor and police officer. He met her when she was twenty-one, her mom was a fashion designer, and her dad was a diplomat. They grew closer and closer as they saw each other more, even during races. She was the one who carried him forward when he won, or even lost as an amateur. It was no wonder that Black Shadow recruited her, rather than just bringing back someone from his past. But being with Tinsel reminded him of those times; they were so similar that maybe...  
  
The alarm chirped on the Dragon Bird's dash, interrupting his reverie.  
  
"Oh, we should get going. The next race is about to start. We cannot be late."  
  
"I'll be right behind you, Rick!"  
  
And so they were off. They both hoped that things wouldn't take a turn for the worst. _Especially for Jack and the remaining members of the Task Force_ , Rick feared.  
  
 **A/N: The Aeropolis Multiplex was one of my all-time favorite courses from GX. The Dark Star Dragon has three meanings: Dark Million's turf is known as Dark Star, this symbolizes Rick's alter ego after being brainwashed by Black Shadow, and it's an homage to the same name of a team in Mutant League Football. Plus the mixture of the black and reds tend to make both Rick and his machine have a more sinister appearance, and without counting the cape and helmet, it could be a similar look to Shao Khan, albeit shorter and thinner. Being that Rick was under Black Shadow's influence, it's a survival mission covered in black ice, and the Dragon's body's been enhanced to the A rank, while his other stats haven't changed. "The Chase is on!" plays as the Dark Star Dragon attempts to kill Tinsel, while the White Land theme from GP Legend plays as she and Leon pursue him.**  
  
 **"The Promised Land" from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children plays as Rick has been reunited with Haruka. As for the golden locket Rick has, I'm planning to describe it during the holiday season. Hopefully I'll get to that soon.**  
  
 **So far, I think this is one of my favorite laps in this fic. I was looking forward to have Rick reunited with Tinsel, as well as have some insight from Haruka's kindred spirit. I think their relationship is really starting to bud here. I figured it was a cool idea combining the parts from the Dragon Bird and Ghost. So, Jack is next. Will Tinsel, Rick, and Leon succeed, or crash and burn?**


	8. Lap 8

**A/N: Rick has reunited with Tinsel and is no longer a part of Dark Million. They go on a salvage mission to save both Jack and Lucy. Will the captors have the same fate in the next two courses?**

**Lap 8**

On their way to the Dragon Slopes, Rick told Tinsel of Jack being the Death Reaper for Michael Chain; a masked assassin who's mission was to destroy other gangs so the Bloody Chain would be the most dominant in Mute City, and later the whole universe. However, he saw his best friend deal with his past during that street race on an unfinished bridge. It ended in a draw, and Rick was able to distract Baba. As the two were fighting it out, they both held on to the unstable infrastructure. Thankfully, he and Jody were there to save his life, while Michael was taken in.  
  
"I hope this time it's for good, Rick. Man, am I getting tired of this guy."  
  
 _Tinsel recalled last year when she was chasing Falcon to Lightning, as well as the trap that a geek named Truman set up in the basement: The last time was when she just obtained a huge silver Duel Disc; it was able to hold about two decks, though she never needed that many. She never liked it as it kept falling off her right arm, and it always became sore. It was during a party, where Dream and her boyfriend lived. They were fans of Rick and there were rumors that some pilots went missing. Then they were introduced to the Arrow couple. Truman led her friends to the basement after the disc suddenly fell off Tinsel's arm. She was assorting her deck, and that was when the Wild Boars showed up. She saw the pilots encased in a huge laser gate which was excruciatingly painful to the touch, and through eavesdropping Truman was making some kind of deal with Mike. She dialed a number for the Galaxy Police._  
  
 _"Hello, my name is Tinsel Steelus. I'm at Truman's mansion, and he's dealing with Michael Chain. Watch out for fireworks. Hurry, he's got a gun!" She told the hapless woman to stay in the basement while she confronted the Bloody Chain._  
  
 _"Hey, Mikey! Remember me, you big, black oaf!"_  
  
 _"What?! Who're you calling big, black oaf?! I am Michael Chain, and this is my gang! We have some unfinished business to attend to. So, why don't you do us a favor and BEAT it!"  
_  
 _"Never, Mikey. For you see..." She brightened and pointed a thumb to herself. "I am Tinsel Steelus, a member of the Elite Mobile Task Force, and I've come to force you to release my friends!"  
_  
 _Everyone, except Truman, laughed.  
_  
 _"Young, yet foolish. The Task Force has already been locked up! You have no chance against the Bloody Chain. What would it do with such a weak specimen like you!? You can't beat us!"  
_  
 _"Really? Not even with...THIS?" She took out a card that had an image of Kuriboh. It was a small creature with brown fur; big, beady yellow eyes with purple pupils; and tiny green limbs with yellow claws. Everyone, except their leader, was scared silent. "T-th-that's the monster that blew up our machines!"  
_  
 _"Ahhh, get it out of here!"  
_  
 _"What? What're you talking about?! That's just a pathetic, little fur ball. He's too cute to be a threat."  
_  
 _"Mikey, he's deadly. Let's get outta here!" Most of the gangsters hightailed out. Tinsel loaded the card and then used Multiply on top of it; the light goldenrod card with the X symbol was activated as it illuminated. Kuriboh materialized and shot out, then more appeared, and they each clung to the Boars. Some of the members were running away, but they were already caught in the destruction as each creature glowed very brightly...  
_  
 _BANG! BANG! BOOM!  
_  
 _Every machine exploded, including Mike's Wild Boar. Sirens wailed as they headed to the stunning sight while each car was obliterated. The officers apprehended the crooks, including Mike who was trapped beneath his own Boar. They were very impressed how the rookie was able to find and destroy the Bloody Chain by herself. In the end, she said Truman made a terrible mistake: as he was desperate for his and Dream's safety, and relied on the Bloody Chain for protection as long as he captures more F-Zero pilots. He was so much in peril that he wanted to trap the Task Force in exchange for his life. Tinsel told the cops to let him go and drop the charges.  
_  
 _"We might as well, since you were the one who led us to the Bloody Chain. We've been looking for them for years..."  
_  
After that, Michael escaped from prison, wanting the Death Reaper to return. Fortunately, Jack realized what was most important, for having friends in the Task Force and dealing with their troubled pasts together, just like Rick and Tinsel.   
  
He thought that Jack could have a similar fashion since he was the Death Reaper.  
  
"Don't worry. Three against one, on Aeropolis? I'm sure the odds are in our favor."  
  
"You must never underestimate your enemies, Tinsel." he warned. "It's highly unlikely that the gang had ties with Dark Million, that was before Baba; Mike escaped from prison and he was on the hunt for Jack. And under the right conditions...he can be a very aggressive contender."  
  
Before they got to their destination, Tinsel was looking over the schematics on the Astro Robin in order to familiarize herself with the enemy: According to Clank, Jack's contraption had a high acceleration and amazing handling, decent body strength, but pretty slow. Of course, Rick had a point on not misjudging her opponent. And being he's always a cocky pilot who isn't afraid to take any risks, they were in for quite a challenge!  
  
"I think I might leave Jack to you, Rick; you seem to know him better than us. And the Astro Robin could be too much if not for your Dragon Bird."  
  
"I'll do my best. Just make sure you and Leon stay sharp."  
  
"Gotcha."

Eventually, the duo reached the serpentine circuit, although it was hard to find resulting them to have some delays, and they had only minutes to prepare themselves before the race. They hadn't seen Jack nor the Astro Robin, though Leon and his Space Angler were already waiting within the starting line.  
  
"I thought you two would never show up." the anthropomorphic licked his dry lips.  
  
"Sorry we're a little tardy to the party, Leon." Rick remarked.  
  
"It took us awhile to find this place." Tinsel added.  
  
Looking around and then to the pilots, Leon commented, "This must be some new stuff to ya."  
  
They both nodded, although Tinsel had some slight experience at the Multiplex during the Ruby league. She took all three of them after her missions with Falcon were done; unfortunately, though she gave her best, she wasn't skilled enough to participate in the legendary Diamond Cup. It didn't bother her too much, though.  
  
"This one has some guardrails lacking so prepare yourselves. What's your strategy?"  
  
Rick suggested that Tinsel and Leon should deal with the rival racers, while he goes on the lookout for Jack. He figured he'll have a better chance since his Dragon Bird is strong enough if the Robin should get reckless. Not to mention the awesome speed which would allow him to catch up easily, as well as its grip. The machine may be slow, but Jack is often a deceiver; he's certain he'll cause a lot of chaos, though he's nervous he could get ahead of himself and fall off. The trio were, however, a bit relieved as Jack would be the only main enemy thus far.  
  
They had to be extra cautious since they noticed the Robin is further in front while the others were in the midsection. As Rick saw it, some repressed memory came to him:  
He was at Black Shadow's base, gazing at Jack's craft with Miss Killer close to his side. The tank hadn't released his best friend/rival yet, though he did see the makeover that he and his machine had. Jack had his right eye covered by a red and black patch; he could've sworn he looked very much like Death Reaper with the zigzag locks, the dark shoulder plates with the bolts, and the same suit but consisting a long-sleeve with a darker shade and the huge bolt. He also donned on long red gloves and a black cloak. The Robin had an indigo color and a large neon blue bolt dissolving into white.  
  
"The Reaping Robin..."  
  
"Wait, what was that?" Tinsel asked, snapping Rick out of his flashback.  
  
He faced them with an anxious expression. "Jack Levin had the same makeover I had, both to himself and his machine. I remembered it being called the Reaping Robin. No doubt they're using this reference to him being the Death Reaper. Jack may really be out for blood. His boost stat may have increased as well."  
  
"But, how would Dark Million know all this?" Leon asked, astonished.  
  
"Baba must've known. He probably got the word out to Black Shadow during that duel. This was before he was wiped out in that Big Blue race, remember?" she said to her partner.  
  
"Oh yeah... Good thing we have our own personal informant." Leon pointed to Rick whom he smirked.  
  
"All pilots return to your vehicles; the race will begin very shortly." The announcer spoke. "I repeat, all pilots return to your vehicles."  
  
"Well, I guess we better skedaddle." Tinsel said. "I hope you know what you're doing, Rick. We cannot lose him."  
  
He didn't feel so confident, and he's not the type of person making a plan, either. He hoped his own judgement wouldn't fail him. If anything should happen to Jack, he'd never forgive himself.  
  
Sensing his angst, the coyote whimpered. "It's three against one. Don't let your concerns get in your way. We can win this and get Jack back!"  
  
"God speed to both of you."  
  
Tinsel and Leon did a high-five, and they hurried to their cruisers. Rick was more sluggish as his mind was clouding with uncertainty.  
  
It was known as the Dragon Slopes 'cause of the incredibly sharp curves, followed by the speed plates before the numerous ledges pilots can grasp. There were three layers, top, middle, and bottom. The lowest layer was the fastest of them all, and they must be widely aware of the missing guardrails along the way. At times, the course was wide, then narrow, then it expanded and shrunk on inopportune moments and those lanes contained several speed-ups, causing Rick, Tinsel, and Leon to use extreme caution and not lose Jack to the 30,000-foot drop. They must not be distracted by the endless hordes of crafts buzzing above the course, not even the highway covered in a translucent bridge overhead. There were a couple of pit areas, though they were attached to the sides of the track; thankfully, there were some walls. But where there was ice and dirt was definitely the worst part.  
  
Nevertheless, it didn't make Jack falter; he went on a killing spree, wiping out any pilot he saw. His speed may have been enhanced, but his maneuvering and his devastating defense made him a wrecking machine, and under Black Shadow's control, he was deadly! Some pilots were knocked off course thanks to the Reaping Robin, though they used their ejection seats and parachutes before their cars became space dust. The rumors were true, he was working for Dark Million. As the Death Reaper's name applied, the big bad wanted to use him to eliminate all competitors that stood between him and his domineering victory.  
  
"He's gonna kill all those pilots!" Seeing the activity, Leon was alarmed.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" The Dragon Bird led the two machines into the fray.  
  
"That's Black Shadow alright. He's so hell-bent on winning and exterminating the competition," Tinsel confirmed.  
  
"We have to stop him. I'll take the lead and put an end to this. You two can finish the race, don't let him spot you."  
  
"Be careful, Rick."  
  
He just saw him demolish another one, only this one crashed into a distant skyscraper which regenerated in a matter of seconds. Despite the outstanding spectacle, he still had a job to do. He banged into the Robin's tail just to give him some attention. "Wheeler..."  
  
"You want a piece of me, Jack!? After what you did to those pilots?!"  
  
The punk said casually, "Easy, Ricky, I was just following orders from Black Shadow is all. You should join him, too, y'know, as our friends are waiting for you. Especially your girlfriend..."  
  
He tried to intimidate him, but Rick was just steaming up. "No way, Jack! I've been down this road before, and I'm never going back! I won't let you destroy every pilot on the circuit; you're just as insane as Zoda is!"  
  
His face grew very sour, at the realization that Rick was betraying his old friend and both associations. "Then allow me to vanquish you instead! See you later, filthy traitor!"  
  
He was indeed a pushover as he attempted to force Rick off the edge! The Dragon Bird just barely hung in there as it was losing its footing, fortunately in mere seconds, it gained some ground which caused it to wobble as well as getting a speed boost. From the rear, Leon and Tinsel saw the melee continue. "It's Jack! I gotta stop him!"  
  
Being she was the fastest, and disobeying Rick's orders, Tinsel caught up and kept ramming into him, but her Comet was weak. So, as she was forced away, Rick stepped in and she boosted passed the clashing elites. Jack went on the pursuit not allowing her nor Rick to win, but Leon was just catching up. "Don't worry about her, Rick. I got him in my sights!" The Space Angler hammered into him, but he was also too light. Lastly was Rick who gave it everything his machine could muster and Jack fell down the course where there wasn't a guardrail. Talk about karma! He just sunk like a stone since it was heavier than the others. "Aaahhh..!"  
  
"One down!" Tinsel said.  
  
"Oh no.. Jack!" Rick immediately stopped on the track, scared that his perished pal might have fallen from the slopes. He wanted his comrades to win the race, while he checks on him. "Go to him. Don't forget the syringe." she reminded.  
  
He met him at the wreckage in a lower portion, but the rocker was unconscious. Paramedics arrived when the race ended. Rick gave them Dr. Stewart's formula. "The syringe... Did Tinsel give this to you?"  
  
He nodded. "Then, this must belong to Rodney. We'll take him in right away." Rick only watched as they loaded in Jack on a stretcher and towed away the Robin.

* * *

At Rodney's hospital, he eventually came to. He immediately saw Tinsel and recognized her from the last race. "Hey, what were you doin' wrecking my machine!? Ow..." His arm gave away. He was in multiple bandages and the injured limb was in a sling.  
  
"Take it easy, man. You just got out of the wreckage." Tinsel warned. Although he seemed to be back to his normal, egotistical self again. "By the way, the Space Angler won while I came in second. Leon, Rick, and I wanted to make sure you didn't get into any more trouble."  
  
"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" he stared blankly.  
  
"About what happened, Jack. You really don't remember anything?"  
  
"Not really." Jack's face lit up as he gasped. "Wheeler!" They did a manly hug as they reunited. "I thought I'd never see that bugger again."  
  
"It's great to see you, too." Tinsel said. "As your energetic, overconfident, and hotheaded old self."  
  
"Hotheaded?! Well, you're one to talk trying to destroy me."  
  
Rick, however, was more serious. She was about to make a rebuttal until he asked what he could remember these last several weeks. Jack recalled there was something sharp on the back of his neck.  
  
"Before that." They said together.  
  
He said he was meeting some very sexy ladies. They gave him a stern look. "Aside from that, I can't seem to remember very much. Other than looking for your sorry hide, Wheeler. By the way, where were you anyway?! Wait 'til Jody hears about this-"  
  
"She has turned over, Jack. She's with Black Shadow." Tinsel said.  
  
"So have the others. We only found you, so far. They're still in Dark Star." Rick added.  
  
Jack's face fell. "What..? How could that be? I could only recollect ourselves being ambushed by those thugs."  
  
"Thanks to you and Rick, the rumors have turned out to be true." Tinsel felt uneasy, first Rick and then Jack. She was certain Dark Million won't be holding back. "Still..."  
  
"We're glad to have you at our side, Jack. Will you race with us?"  
  
"Sure thing, Ricky! I'll get out of these casts in no time."  
  
"Alright. We could sure use your help." Tinsel was for once glad he was officially working for the Task Force again, despite the major shortage of recruits. "See you later."  
Before she walked away, he grabbed her lightly by the arm. "Um, Tinsel? We...seem to be bonding, aren't we, mate?"  
  
She stuck up her index finger. "Only professionally."  
  
"That doesn't mean you're going to get all mushy on me, are ya?" Tinsel looked at their waiting expressions.  
  
"Course not!" That started a roar of laughter from each of them. Yep, Jack was back!  
  
Rick and Tinsel headed back to their machines. They were so drained as they both took a deep sigh on a nearby park bench.  
  
"One down..."  
  
"Six more to go." he added. She mentally counted the remaining missing members: Jody, EAD, Clash, Lucy, Stewart, and Tanaka. Rick was right. They both knew that from this race onward, the Task Force won't show any mercy.  
  
Clank informed the duo that the Astro Robin might have just a paint job. He'll return it to Team Lightning Bolt where it'll be good as new, though it'll cost them. Luckily, Leon would pay for it thanks to some of his earnings; this was actually his first-ever victory. Tinsel couldn't be more proud of that pooch.  
  
While Jack was healing, Rick and Tinsel met an unexpected guest. He was around 15 feet tall, skinny, and was an alien with scaly, teal skin. Seems to be some kind of greenish humanoid-like being with extensions to his head that looked and acted like hair, but was, in fact, flesh. He was wearing a formal outfit, complete with a tie. "Rick Wheeler?" he spoke in a tenor voice.  
  
He stood up and greeted him. "Yeah, that's me."  
  
"I've realized you hadn't crossed the finish line at the end of the race. I see you went after Jack instead. Since you never placed in Aeropolis, this could result in a disqualification."  
  
"Oh no..." Tinsel sulked. _How could they possibly compete if Rick shouldn't race anymore?_  
  
"However, since you were able to stop Jack from destroying the other pilots, there were no casualties. Thus, you would still be eligible for the next competition."  
"Thanks, Commissioner."  
  
"Rick, you and Tinsel are the last of the Mobile Task Force; it's crucial that we should stop Dark Million from gaining the profits. You two must find the rest of the group and bring them home safely. Our lives depend on it. That's your mission for both of you. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, sir." They said in unison.  
  
He gave her a handshake. His hand felt rough, but very much like an elderly human's. "Great to finally meet you, Tinsel. Seems you're not much of a novice, after all. Keep up the good work."  
  
She responded with a two-finger salute. "You got it!"

* * *

A short time later, Rick, Tinsel, and Draq participated in another Grand Prix course. Leon was one of the spectators watching from the stands; he really wanted to see the trio succeed and reverse Dark Million's effect over another particular member of their team, while Jack was still stuck in his body casts. Their opponents, identified by Clank, were Lucy as well as one of the most nefarious toadies Black Shadow ever conceived, Blood Falcon. He was undoubtedly the most lethal foe they'd faced and the Elegance Liberty, or rather the Pallid Pony, was a paperweight by comparison.  
  
According to the info provided just before the competition, the altered vehicle had a phenomenal grip, and a formidable body. The only change was her boost stat which was actually higher than the Astro Robin's by just one level. The exterior was also completely different as the Pallid Pony had an appearance as white as an apparition with the ashen plates, it was skinnier and more lightweight hence the speed improvement and sharp handling.  
  
With Tinsel leading the pack during the final lap, she was the first to see the newbie's striking uniform: She wore black shoulder plates, with a blanch outfit. Her hair was also as dark as her tainted soul, plus heavy opaque lipstick and eye shadow were smeared causing her to have a more Gothic approach.  
  
The enemy machine, the Blood Hawk or otherwise known as the Hell Hawk, was also analyzed. The main engine was designed by the BS Group. It was remarkably the same one that held the underground races when F-Zero was suspended for seven, long years. It had a secondary engine which was stolen from the Blue Falcon at the time of the accident by Black Shadow. Tinsel recalled dealing with the Captain's carbon copy last year. She strategized that although its boost and body were boons, its only weakness was its grip. Apparently, the demon and his organization didn't do such a swell job replicating the all-time champion's unstoppable machine.  
  
The Silver Comet kept ramming into the Pallid Pony and they were on a pushing match to see who was stronger. "Let's hope your luck will run out, Lucy!" They had a tough battle as the Blood Hawk kept gaining on them. He smashed into her without any relent, and Lucy just glared and sped off.  
  
"Agh! The Hell Hawk is so damn strong!" Tinsel cried as the beasty bird kept pulverizing her.  
  
"Hang on!" The Dragon Bird was close behind. He wound up on the left side and crammed into the assailant. They were soon nearing a sharp curve with no guardrails and the Blood Hawk was sandwiched. "Tinsel, turn against the Blood Hawk as much as you can!"  
  
She obliged as she kept turning left. Rick did the opposite, not allowing the Hawk to attack nor boost. However, he managed to make a few minimal nudges to escape.  
  
"Wait for it..? Wait for it? NOW!"  
  
As the detective gave the signal, they both accelerated leaving Blood vulnerable. He actually fastened and steered so much, that he fell off the course and obliterated right after the scrimmage!  
  
"Yahoo! We did it!" She cheered, however it was short-lived with Lucy in the lead. "But, Lucy..."  
  
Rick constantly used his booster, but he wasn't quick enough. "She's too fast, I'm falling behind." He looked at the mini map upon his dashboard screen. "Damn, I can't catch up. We're nearing the finish line now."  
  
"Leave that to me. Draq, I need your help dealing with Lucy."  
  
"On my way." he grunted.  
  
She figured the Comet and the Typhoon would be able to stop her since they had the highest acceleration amongst the other machines. It was just enough, though they had to watch their stamina as they both had a C rank.  
  
Draq distracted Lucy with a crash, though she was better as she bashed him. Since he had bad handling, he slipped away and lagged behind. But Tinsel finished the job as she caught her off guard with a side attack, making her spin out and collide with other fellow contenders. They raced each other before they crossed the finish line. Rick was first, Tinsel in second, and Draq third. As usual, the colossal creature was bummed out.  
  
"An amazing comeback from Rick Wheeler! This has been a long time since we've seen him achieve victory on the F-Zero circuit. And the rookie, Tinsel Steelus, isn't too far behind! The Mighty Typhoon had a difficult struggle with the Pallid Pony, yet Draq managed to end up taking the Bronze position. What a great team effort from the awesome trio!"  
"Hey, don't feel bad." Rick assured a disappointed Draq. "There's always next time."  
  
"Yeah, besides this is our victory; we've won this together. We wouldn't have done it without you." Tinsel added. "We really appreciated your help for keeping Lucy busy." The magenta monster gave a slight smile to the two humans. And so he, she, and Rick all raised the trophy. Just before the medics towed the injured pilot and her machine away, Tinsel applied the syringe when they got to the demolition while Rick shown her a vein in the neck.

* * *

When she was under, the team got her old uniform and Rodney and his assistants gave Lucy back her natural look. Clank said that he'd easily restore the Pallid Pony to its original settings as the Elegance Liberty. It didn't take too long for her to recover afterwards, just a mere few hours. Jack visited as did Leon.  
  
The novice's vision blurred, but she was able to make out her friends standing over her from left to right. "Jack..? Rick..? Tinsel? Leon!" She beamed as she saw him panting heavily. The moment she said his name, he licked her happily and his tail was wagging rapidly. He was the most grateful to see her as her normal self again, no longer hiding his great feelings of affection for her.  
  
"Hey. Who's partner are you, anyway?" Tinsel retorted. Leon also gave her a kiss, but he immediately returned to Lucy who was laughing the whole way.  
  
"It's only natural, Tinsel. Besides, Leon hasn't seen Lucy over the past few months." Rick pointed out. He mentioned they first saw him as a busboy at the Falcon House, and he somehow had a crush on Lucy. He admitted once that he was afraid to show it, until now.  
  
"Looks like you got yourself a fan boy, don't you, Lucy?"  
  
"Oh, Jack. You're too much. Hey, what happened to you?" she was taken aback by his many bandages and the crutches. Her friends described the last race in Aeropolis, and she was alarmed that Dark Million was able to take advantage over the Task Force, including her, Jack, and Rick respectively. "That means...Clash is there, too. We gotta help him."  
  
"Easy, Lucy. You just woke up." the canine reminded her. "We'll see what we can do. We've already gotten this far."  
  
"You just concentrate on resting for awhile, champ." Rick suggested. "Leave this up to us."  
  
"It feels like such a long time since we were last together, Rick. I'm so glad that we finally are again."  
  
"Indeed, it has." Tinsel confirmed.  
  
"Don't worry, princess. I'll be back in action. You'll see." Jack boasted.  
  
With a smile, she counted on them. And Leon gave her another smooch before they left.  
  
Back at headquarters, Rick mentioned to Tinsel seeing Blood Falcon while saving Jody from an abandoned warehouse in Port Town, and recently when the Task Force split due to a big misunderstanding as he shapeshifted to each member, spreading lies and chaos. He informed her they only managed to wipe out one of the clones.  
  
"One...?! Are you saying there are more Blood Falcon clones?!"  
  
He remembered while he was in Dark Star, there was a secret lab, but he never entered it; it's likely Stewart has. There was a restricted area just next to the main chamber with all those toxic tanks.  
  
"I swear it, I'll destroy that laboratory as soon as we save him." he vowed.  
  
She worried, "There could be thousands of 'em roaming the galaxy."  
  
He assured, "It's unlikely Black Shadow would use them, unless if there's a race involved. They're expendable."  
  
"I hope Clank and Leon can help track them down."  
  
I'm certain Dr. Clash and EAD would reconstruct many Hell Hawks. But... Could it be from the Skull, or Dr. Stewart? she wondered. Only time can tell, which was something she and Rick thought they don't have much of.  
  
 **A/N: I could use the song Synobazz from Maximum Velocity during the Dragon Slopes. Also I know this is from another game, not really a huge fan of it, though, but I'm gonna take a gamble and pick a track from the original Top Gear. In my eyes, I find the game to be incredibly annoying with the numerous pit stops where you constantly have to re-fuel, as well as use about three ineffective nitros, and the AI just rubber bands so much..! Anyway, my point is, I decided to go with Track 4 (or as I call it the San Francisco track, as this song first plays here) on the second course. And...well, it kind of reminds me of Rick, again. I just find it to be a decent fit for him since they're both epic, and it may contain some elements from the races he competed 150 years ago; he was a champion then, and even those cars had wheels. Eh...I guess it's just the fan girl in me talking.**  
 **The scenarios in the flashback were different from the episode itself. I wanted to make it seem more climatic as Tinsel deals with the Bloody Chain and Truman's treachery. She had a warm heart when she said she'll drop the incarceration, but by the time her friends were released, she never wanted to show up for the wedding during the Mute City Grand Prix. Once you get under her skin, she can be as cold as ice. This trait will be significant later.**  
  
 **I never had the chance to try the Diamond Cup; little did I know that it could be unlocked via Expert on all three rounds with a first place finish. At least I saw it on Ephraim225's LP, even AX! It was from there where I also found that Sand Ocean course I used in an earlier Lap, and there was an interesting rule in the physics of the game. If your machine begins to fall and go on the course in just mere seconds without dropping, it'll gain a speed boost for those who're very risky.**  
  
 **Also, little did I know, that Blood Falcon WAS introduced in X as an unlockable character for the captain's alternate outfit. I thought for the longest time he wasn't introduced until GX, but I guess it makes sense 'cause of the huge accident. And I realized that the course was never mentioned, and Pico was the rumor, 'cause in the X Cup the courses are randomized. No wonder Smash Bros got the idea to incorporate Falcon, and give him the clone's appearance, since it was released one year LATER! Damn!**  
  
 **It's just so interesting that the Elegance Liberty is remarkably similar to the Astro Robin, albeit has a better speed boost. The Pallid Pony is a unique machine I came up with: this is a reference to not only a poltergeist, but also the Horse of Death. I guess Sleepy Hollow is coming back to me on this one. But it's a pony since it's supposed to be for Lucy with her petite stature, albeit a bit more heavier; strong but mighty. Also, I wasn't certain what Jack's alternate machine should look like nor Lucy's appearance, the former was kind of like a night lightning strike of sorts. As for his appearance, it's almost like a mix between the Death Reaper and Ghetsis from Pokémon Black and White.  
**  
 **So, Clash will be up next. And are the rumors true about Dark Million producing multiple clones of Blood Falcon? Good luck Task Force.**


	9. Lap 9

**A/N: Before I forget, I want to make a quick mention to the awesome discovery I found recently. There was actually the intro of the anime's American dub with fan-made lyrics; this would be the start for this fic.**

**Lap 9**

So Rick, Tinsel and her allies killed two birds with one stone; they managed to reunite with Jack and Lucy in two consecutive races. With the duo as official members of the Task Force again, the pilots come across another former ally, and perhaps a tragic end...  
  
By the next race, it was just enough time for Jack ad Lucy to leave the hospital. They were so enamored they just returned home since God-knows-when. The former rocker was glad to be back in his messy room, while Lucy was thankful to be in hers complete with makeup, some small tools, and fan memorabilia. Even Rick and Tinsel were also easing up a little now that their family is in the process of unity.  
  
Once they were settled, Lucy gave them the lowdown. "I fear that Dr. Clash would be there. I...I can't be in the next race. I just can't race against him, he's too important to me." Her voice was close to cracking. "Please, bring back Dr. Clash in one piece.  
"  
"Don't worry, Lucy. We will. We will..." Rick responded in a soothing tone.  
  
"Of course, we must be careful since the Crazy Bear has high body strength and boost." Tinsel warned.  
  
"I don't like this. Clash is an expert when it comes to machinery." Jack recoiled. All four of the officers knew from the get-go that he would make some modified cars, soldiers, and major weapons for Black Shadow to use. They were certain he made the alterations on the Elegance Liberty and the Astro Robin. Though he wasn't the one who created the Dark Star Dragon; not to Rick's knowledge.  
  
"We definitely need some help from the outside." he suggested.  
  
When he heard that a certain engineer would participate, Beastman decided to volunteer as returning a favor for redesigning the Hyper Speeder; it was a fighter craft during an interplanetary war in White. Back when he was in the ripe age of 48, Dr. Clash was interested in fulfilling his goal on being an F-Zero pilot, just like his own. Ever since the X Grand Prix, Beastman couldn't be any happier, except maybe actually win a few of them. After receiving the call of duty, "Sure thing, Tinsel. I owe Dr. Clash a lot; it's been years since I've seen the old-timer."

* * *

Jack, Tinsel, and Rick raced against him, as Leon and Beastman took the rear. The Crazy Bear was too strong for most of the racers to handle as he was so damn reckless on the track, demolishing anyone he saw! They were nervous they'd be the next bunch of victims in his wrathful wake. It was quite obvious since he was one of Dark Million's most promising mechanics. His machine was a total brute on the course, as Clash had a nearly-perfect contraption with an incredibly strong body, a decent boost, but bad handling; almost like the Hell Hawk they faced earlier, except the first two stats were reversed.  
  
The Dragon Bird was indeed the first to catch up. Fighting the dark impulses as best as he could when he saw him, Clash's eyes were widening and dwindling rapidly. Seeing him struggling, Rick kept speaking to him, encouraging him to resist the urges just as he did after the incident in White Land. Clash rammed into him, but he was able to break just in time. The pilots were amazed on how he avoided Clash's crash.  
  
Not wanting to provoke him further, Rick spoke again, "Clash! It's me, Rick! Black Shadow is infecting your mind! You have to strike back. With your ingenious mind you're the one who can do this! Don't let him squander it! Remember us, and fight the darkness from within!"  
  
Through the intense agony and the intrusive voices, he implored only him that he must win in first otherwise his machine would explode. If it would, everybody near him would be destroyed and it will affect the whole track! He confessed that he designed the mechanism himself and attached it to his own machine.  
  
"But why?!" Rick said, alarmed. "Why did you do this to yourself?!"  
  
For a time, the tech genius composed himself and told Rick in his despair he planted a device on it. He also trapped himself inside the cockpit as he entered the next race; he had no means on escaping. He knew he was far from saving, he never wanted the syringe since he felt he's too far gone. He was very grateful he finally achieved his life-long dream as an F-Zero pilot as well as joining the Mobile Task Force. With enough mind power he was able to have one final flashback to his earlier years:  
  
_His name was Theodore Clash. Decades back, he was known as a pro when it came to science and technology; he always had the highest minds than all of the other students, even in college where he was unsurpassable. He remembered competing and winning in many science fairs. But despite his success, he never got any attention, as the pupil body were interested in athletes instead of nerds. He always called himself "a supertonic geekoid." He was well-known as not just an engineer, but also an atomic scientist and an inventor, thus making him a crucial asset to the Task Force and recently Dark Million. He's a fan of old-time rock and roll, and he recalled having eight custom-made machines and seventeen prospects in his career. Not counting Tinsel and her Silver Comet, which just entered his degrading mind. He used to look up to his idols from the first F-Zero race, until he identified who the latter two were. The waiting took his toll, and he made the Crazy Bear in order to assist his limited mobility, making him equal to the prowess of the more experienced pilots. He joined the Grand Prix during the big accident, and he was the most fortunate next to Super Arrow thanks to the machine's advanced safety features. He was disappointed that it was suspended for a good, long while, until GX came around. Sadly, he lost against Captain Falcon and Tinsel Steelus, but the rest was history..._  
  
On the final lap, his willpower continued to waver as the past left him wounded; he had so much to lose and still the toxins persisted, allowing him to say that Rick must knock him off before the Bear blows up. He hoped that Lucy will take his place as an aspiring engineer for the Federation, and work with Clank.  
  
"I must let you go in first. You can't throw your prosperous life away like this!"  
  
"Rick...you have to trust me, ergh!" The 55-year old held his throbbing head with his human arms while the mechanical limbs steered, his mind deteriorating in the process. The Crazy Bear was grinding the side of the course creating sparks.  
  
"Clash..!"  
  
"It's better this way. Unless you are willing to end your life! You're our last hope! I'm counting on you, the galaxy's fate is in your hands, not mine..."  
  
"I'd rather sacrifice myself than lose anyone else...as I did so with Haruka." he softened.  
  
His face lit. "I admire your valiance, kid. At least THAT hasn't changed a bit."  
  
Meanwhile, Jack and Tinsel wondered why the Dragon Bird wasn't making a move against the Crazy Bear. "Why isn't Wheeler doin' anything? Quit screwing around!" he said impatiently.  
  
She grabbed the communicator and asked, "Rick, what is going on?"  
  
As he momentarily kept himself together, he demanded, "Tinsel! Jack! You must be able to pass us while I can still deal with Clash. Get as far away as you can!" They've nodded to each other with blank stares and accelerated as far as possible. "Leon, Beastman! Stay far behind me! We'll finish this race."  
  
"Alright, but..." The dinosaur-suited individual was cut off.  
  
"What the hell is he trying to do?!" the anthropomorphic wondered anxiously.  
  
Rick teared up as he saw the detonator flashing. The geeky geezer wasn't fooling around, this was definitely not a prank! Clash begged him to do the unthinkable and the inevitable. "Rick, what're you waiting for..? Do it. Save me. Now!" They were very close to the finish line. After a few moments which almost stretched to an eternity...  
  
"Goodbye...Clash..." And he reluctantly used a side attack and sent him falling. There was a flash and a massive blast shook the course. Jack and Tinsel looked behind them in horror.  
  
"Wheeler..."  
  
"It can't be..."  
  
Leon and Beastman spoke over the comm, wondering if they were alright. "Tinsel! Jack! Can you guys here me!?"  
  
"Are you two okay!? Do you copy?!"  
  
"Y-yeah..."  
  
"But, Rick..."  
  
Then there was a spark among the thick smoke as the Dragon Bird emerged. He whizzed between them and the others caught up, wondering who made the explosion.  
  
"Rick is here! But that means..." By process of elimination, Tinsel thought it was... "Clash..." Her throat immediately clenched at the thought.  
  
"It cannot...Wheeler, wait!"  
  
He was in first but he slowed after he crossed the line. He parked at the side of the track, and was very upset. "Dammit!" he slammed his fists on the dashboard. "Why...did you have to die..?" his voice was shaking from the drastic decision he made.  
  
Jack and Tinsel rushed to the scene. Without saying a word, they knew. Leon and Beastman arrived soon after.  
  
"It was Dr. Clash, wasn't it?" the dino-dressed pilot concluded. It came as a complete shock that the late engineer was gone. Tinsel just couldn't help but cry, Jack was the only one strong enough to acknowledge.  
  
"Such a deep sacrifice...It's almost inhuman..." the canine sympathized. They escorted Jack, Rick, and Tinsel back to base, never wanting to share their victory.

* * *

Meanwhile a tear-filled Lucy was watching from the headquarters and they broke the news to her as the trio arrived minutes later. She was cradled by Jack, while Rick couldn't stand her agony on top of his own and his comrades'. He left without a sound, and Tinsel followed suit later. It was as if they were all weighed down by layers of cement.  
  
Alone, and just before she walked up to him, Rick kept contradicting himself. "I never should've won and pushed Clash to his demise... This proves that Jody was right, after all. I am a glory hog. If I hadn't left the Task Force in danger and let myself be controlled by Black Shadow, none of this would've happened." He lamented, "I wish I could go back in time and prevent everything if given the chance."  
  
She reassured, "It wasn't your fault, Rick. You've made a choice. It was either Clash or all of us caught in the crossfire. You said so yourself that Clash was fighting, and that he was too far gone. And he used his last ounce of strength to warn you this was coming. He wanted to sacrifice himself for us, 'cause he didn't want us killed along with him."  
  
"I should've let him win that race..!" His voice rose in self-anger, his fists were tight beneath his red gloves.  
  
"And get away with it?! He knew this was happening, and he was aware of all of it. And so he did what he did. Plus, we all escaped thanks to you. Clash saved you, and he saved us all from that horrible fate."  
  
Rick just wouldn't budge as he sulked more, and tears began to fall from Tinsel's eyes. She began to choke on a sob as she kept trying to get her sorrowful words through. "Rick...Don't blame yourself for this. Stop with your Survivor's Guilt. There was nothing we could've done otherwise. It would've been far worse..." Her body was shaking, and he wrapped an arm around her. They were later in a brief, warm embrace.  
  
During their small funeral, as they were mourning, Dr. Theodore Clash's smiling picture in a frame was at the middle of a counter. It was surrounded by tools and gadgets he made, along with his numerous plaques and awards, and a Task Force band was located in front. There were some leftover flowers surrounding the place setting. Rick was in the center, while Jack was to the left of him, followed by Lucy, and Tinsel was on the right side.  
  
"We must avenge him and honor his loss." he said.  
  
They nodded in confirmation, and began to hold hands as they reflected. They would miss him as he always modified their machines, and the fact he created the Dragon Bird, the Hyper Speeder, and the Silver Comet.  
  
Several hours have passed. Rick eventually found Tinsel inside of the dim lit Task Force garage, sitting idly on her Comet.  
  
"Tinsel..?" She looked up at him with somber, bloodshot eyes. "Are you all right?" He laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She sighed, "I think so. I sure am gonna miss him, always. I wonder how we'll manage without him."  
  
He sat beside her and wasn't certain, either. But he had some hope for Lucy, Clank, and some of the friends she found. She was still upset, but somehow, he knew that...  
"Rick...we need to leave. Just the two of us; we can't stay here mourning like this..."  
  
"Where should we go?" he wondered.  
  
"...I need to show you someplace. I'm sure you'll find out when we get there. I hope I will get there in time."

* * *

In the Silver Comet, both Rick and Tinsel went through a warp gate taking them to a distant place in Port Town. It was known as the largest and most advanced space harbor and interstellar trading facility. It was surrounded by mountains and there were some enormous skyscrapers almost as tall as those in Aeropolis. There were also some pyramid-shaped office buildings and immense ROB construction robots operating on two separate buildings.  
  
Despite the congestion, Tinsel took her Comet to a desolated area. Everything was tranquil and dark, so was the sky. The only lights they saw were nothing more than the twinkling stars above.  
  
Rick queried, "This is the place? It's Port Town, but I can hardly see anything."  
  
"Just wait. You'll see soon enough." He obliged and within a few seconds, he saw some distant lights from the city flicker on. Suddenly, the track began to illuminate as the guardrails lit up. He noticed they were smack dab in the middle of a racetrack!  
  
He was skeptical, questioning Tinsel. "Why are we here? Aren't you worried some racer might crash into us?"  
  
"No. It's highly unlikely; for you see, this track was for the Grand Prix 13 years ago. After that, it was closed down. Sometimes, when I need a place to unwind, I go here and gaze at its wondrous glory."  
  
He looked around. "Hm. I could see why. This course must've been nostalgic to you."  
  
"Look up." She pointed at the sky which was covered in so many stars, that there were too many to count. Amazingly, they could see every single one without straining their eyes as there was no light pollution, unlike the cluttered streets below. "Wow... Um, Tinsel, do you mind if you..."  
  
"Oh, certainly." She unlocked the door and both of the pilots climbed out, sat on the roof and their eyes adjusted to its magnificence. The crisp air was also a nice touch.  
"Everything is better up here."  
  
"Indeed. This is the only place where it's peaceful and quiet, with little to no traffic, and no light or air pollution. And, we're up really high; no one can sneak up on us. Too bad I couldn't make it in time for the sunset, though." She sulked.  
  
"It's beautiful..." Rick spoke to no one in particular. He closed his eyes and took a deep sigh as he inhaled the fresh updraft. This was definitely a place to relax, and it kind of reminded him of his own time in New York, all the buildings glistening in the distance. "You know this is where Captain Falcon lurks, right?" He asked as he pointed to the tiny islands in a distant body of water.  
  
"I know. But I always come here for this sight alone."  
  
"I cannot recall exactly, and I don't know if this was a dream or not, but...I've seen you here, staring up at the sky. I never realized how important this place was until just now." He faced her and put a comforting hand behind her back. She looked up at him. "Thank you for showing me, Tinsel." He gave a small grin, so did she. His hands moved onto her shoulders, inviting her close to him.  
  
She leaned in and Rick enwrapped her in his warm arms. She respired as she returned the pressure. He continued to caress her, and she whispered, "I'm glad you came. And I don't want you to leave us again...I was so worried."  
  
"I know."  
  
"There's...there's nowhere else I'd want to be at this moment. But here, safe with you." He wouldn't want it any other way. Now that he knew that Haruka and Clash were watching over him, he too felt secure and calm as well. Soon enough, they were sound asleep, together, inside the Comet.  
  
Day broke, and from a large boom, Rick awakened first. He rubbed sand away from his eyes as he sat up. He eventually yawned and stretched out his weary muscles. By the time he heard the impact again, he went on alert. He unlocked the Comet, looked back, and Tinsel barely even noticed. He took out and loaded his Glock as he scouted the perimeter; his instincts told him that Dark Million, and/or Zoda, was up to something here. He wandered around the track, seeing nothing except a few destroyed land mines and magnets.  
  
"We're up really high. No one can sneak up on us." He remembered Tinsel's words; however, he wasn't convinced.  
  
He then saw one of the ginormous robots located at the top of some tall building, like a corporation perhaps. He looked down from the track and to his surprise, it was being infiltrated by Death Soldiers. "What's happening..?" Rick thought aloud.  
  
"It's Black Shadow." A familiar, distinctive voice sounded.  
  
"Captain Falcon." Rick immediately withdrew his ray gun back into his side holster.  
  
"He's here, and he's sabotaging one of the megacorporations. They're the heart of Port Town."  
  
He did NOT like the sound of that. Still, Falcon continued, "There are many soldiers this time, and I don't think the special forces would hold them off. They seem to be outnumbered and overmatched."  
  
"Shouldn't we help them?"  
  
"No. It's far too risky. We must evacuate this planet and regroup where it's safer before they catch onto us. Hurry! Follow me!" The bounty hunter took off.  
  
Rick ran after him, then he hesitated. "Tinsel..!" He went in the opposite direction, heading back to the Comet.  
  
Meanwhile, she shot herself up as she heard some gunfire and shouting below. She noticed she was the only one in her vehicle. Alarmed, she called out, "Rick..? Rick? Where are you? Rick!?" She used the comm frantically and called for him. "Rick, are you there? I'm in my Comet, do you copy? Rick, if you can hear me, please respond!"  
  
"I believe I can answer that, my pretty." Before she had one, she looked up and saw Zoda over her. He silenced her in a moment's pace.  
  
The detective returned, following the signal, only to find her vehicle was empty. "Tinsel..! Tinsel!" There was nothing but the sheer chaos below. "I have to find her; sorry, Falcon." He started up the ignition, thankfully the key was in her seat.  
  
He saw a familiar, dark looking spacecraft docked just a few feet from the building described. He wondered if Tinsel was being held captive there. Seeing this was tricky, he backed up a few feet away, and remembered the ice jets she occasionally uses. He pressed down the button on the handle. A beam shot out and froze a portion of the titanium wall on contact. He rammed in and then ventured through the halls. An alarm was off and he kept bashing through multiple Death Soldiers attempting to shoot it. When he was clear, he began to slow it to a tread. As he neared the top, he heard an echo ricochet off the walls. He realized it was Tinsel's cries.  
  
Apparently, from his point of view after he left the cockpit, she was resisting to drink the black vile that once brainwashed her. A familiar face was there, along with a few cronies.  
  
"That's Zoda..."  
  
Staying alert, he drew his Glock and waited. He saw her get slapped across the face and the canister was being forced to her mouth! Then, she had her hair yanked back as the maniac demanded her to drink it. She managed to see Rick despite the pain. He made some charades, but she barely made them out. The nozzle was dumped as her head was lifted, then some of the toxins poured into her throat; the residue was leaking from her lips.  
  
"Don't swallow it..." he whispered.  
  
Zoda kept forcing her chin up, then her head drooped. "There now. Isn't it easier to just do what we tell you, instead of us harming you and your friends?" Tinsel didn't respond. "Now, answer me, who do you serve?"  
  
"I...must obey...Zoda..." Then her face brightened. "Zoda's enemies!" She spat out the dark liquid, stinging her assailant's eyes.  
  
With strikingly exact precision, Rick was able to shoot each of the soldiers. Those that were standing rushed to him and he fought them off seamlessly. Only his nemesis was left. "Surrender now, Zoda!"  
  
"Wheeler! What a surprise! I s'pose the lousy traitor hasn't slipped through our hands then. Now... Drop it before I blow her brains out!" He drew out his own gun and held it to Tinsel's head. Rick was petrified.  
  
Zoda ordered, "Drop your weapon, Wheeler!"  
  
Luckily, her knees were free, so she kicked him hard and he held his leg in agony, dropping his Glock. Rick discarded his own. "I've been waiting forever for this! Let's settle it once and for all, mono y mono."  
  
"I can't wait another century and a half to kill you, Wheeler! I'll remedy the error I'd made on that night..! You are MINE!"  
  
Rick raised his hands as Zoda ran to him. He blocked the psychopath's blow and retaliated with a punch. It connected and Zoda backed away a few steps, yet still he was on the warpath. Rick avoided some of his blows, until he was hit by his other fist unexpectedly. He was tackled to the ground and they rolled for a few seconds, until Rick was able to kick him off. During the melee, Tinsel cautiously headed out. Only to return with the Comet, she was hoping she'd get an easy target.  
  
It got more intense and they both wore themselves out after about five minutes trying to beat the piss and vinegar out of each other, especially Rick who was panting profusely. He didn't know that his arch nemesis would be so resilient. As soon as his eyes rolled to the side, Zoda managed to retrieve and aim his Glock and Rick's right at him after he made a quick dive and roll.  
  
"Isn't this like deja vu, Wheeler? Black Shadow would thank me royally once I am finished with you. You should never have gotten out of cold sleep alive, and let your hot-blooded hatred drive you astray. I shall now rectify that mistake quickly!"  
  
He pointed the guns directly to his skull, Rick was as cold and unmoving like a real statue. His time to die was here, by this insane monster. "Allow me what I should've done to you...150 years ago!" He shut his eyes and braced for the worst...  
  
A volley of instantaneous freezing ice shot out from the jets of the Comet! As soon as his whole body was rock solid, she declared, "It's time for you to go back to cold sleep. Permanently!" Rick was still stupefied. "Now, Rick! Finish him!"  
  
He did as he stood and carried the heavy alien popsicle, stopping by a pit. Looking at his fearful, gapping mouth, he retorted, "Now look who is afraid, and on the verge of death! You definitely deserve this for all the pain and suffering to me, and everyone I held dear. Zoda?! This 150-year nightmare ends...NOW!" He threw him down 100 feet to his demise. The body just shattered as it hit toward the bottom of the abyss!  
  
Still, he was in total shock from the adrenaline as he gazed. "I...did it. I beat Zoda..."  
  
"No." she clarified. This startled him and then he saw her close behind. "We did it." They held hands and grinned at each other. "Haruka can finally rest now."  
  
He shook his head. "Not yet. We still have Black Shadow and Luna Ryder to deal with."  
  
She held his hands. "Don't let her intimidate you, whatever you do."  
  
"I won't." Those were the same words Haruka said to him while he was under anesthesia, little did Tinsel know.  
  
Suddenly, sawdust rained on her from above, and they felt a murmur. Then, huge chunks of debris started to fall. They noticed the ship was on self-destruct mode!  
  
"Let's go, we gotta get outta here! Come on!" Rick took her hand and led themselves back to the Comet. He immediately unlocked it and she was the first to jump into the cockpit, then he went into the backseat just before it was locked. "Step on it!"  
  
She ignited after it did a 360. The Silver Comet raced within the halls, but a wall of fire was gaining on them! In her perspective, Tinsel thought it was a tsunami made of flames, then she accelerated as much as her machine can muster.  
  
"I got your back!" Rick said over the roar.  
  
Still, the onslaught was on their tails, and the Comet can't hold up forever, especially when it kept crashing into the walls and mines. The alarm sounded as more energy was sacrificed to speed it up. Through the radar the chase was more rampant as the sight darkened. They were just mere inches from it, "It's closing on us!" Tinsel screeched.  
  
Rick volunteered to take the wheel as it took more abuse. He handled it better than she did, but it STILL wasn't enough! Rick didn't give up as he made one last acceleration before they hit a few speed boosts. "Tinsel! We've hit a ramp! Keep your head down!"  
  
And out they went through a window. With his head down, Rick held onto the handle which raised the Comet's nose. Despite the lighter descent, they slammed onto the unforgiving terrain and collided in a nearby rocky dune. The ship exploded and Tinsel eventually caught her breath. She shook the unconscious Rick awake, assuring him they went out alive.  
  
By the time his head was clear enough he still took the wheel, and started up the Comet. Unfortunately, it didn't. None of the lights turned on, and the comm was shot. It didn't even leave a slight murmur when he turned the ignition. From all the damage it endured, they were dead somewhere in the mountainous trail. The energy was completely depleted; they were surprised it never blew up on impact.  
  
"I'm afraid we're stuck here." Rick concluded, Tinsel sulked. "I would like to call in the Dragon Bird, but we're so far away from Mute City."  
  
"How are we supposed to get help? Port Town is in total chaos. It's not safe here."  
  
"Then..." his head lowered. "We have no choice; we're walking from here. We need to get someone to at least give your Comet a jump, or perhaps escort us back."  
  
She couldn't believe what she'd done, leaving her and Rick stranded on an unknown location without any assistance. As the criminals were taking control on one of the mega corporations.  
  
They climbed out and were a few feet away from it, until he saw a glimmer in the dusty distance. From instinct, he drew out his Glock and gave Zoda's to Tinsel. She was very hesitant. "Rick, I never used a firearm before."  
  
Obviously there was not much time to teach her, so he just told her to hold it firmly. He figured the safety was already turned off. As he adjusted his vision, a blue machine whizzed toward them. It immediately stopped and a pilot jumped out. They both gasped on who it was!  
  
"Captain Falcon! Thank goodness!" she cried.  
  
"Are any of you hurt?" he queried.  
  
"No, we're fine." Rick replied. "We managed to escape from Zoda's ship, but the Silver Comet..."  
  
Falcon went passed them and inspected it. He, too, was perplexed that it never exploded since it was so beat and it was completely out of fuel. "Wait here. I'll give the Comet a jump." He drove the Blue Falcon closer and stretched out some of the wires from the hood. He started it and he gave up half of its energy. Luckily, he had a full tank, and the rainbow bar kept dissipating until it reached the red-orange area. After about ten minutes, he offered Rick to activate the doomed craft. It kicked in, however, it sounded a little nosier as it turned.  
  
"It seems the Comet is hanging in there by a thread." Falcon said to Tinsel. "This should only be a temporary fix, at least until we get to Mute City where it's safer."  
  
"Thanks so much; we couldn't have left this place alive without you." she smiled.  
  
He was just as serious as ever, "Still, we have to hurry. Dark Million can find us. Let's go."

He immediately entered his vehicle, and she came into hers. Rick was in charge of it, though. The trio headed out of Port Town at last through the closest warp gate the bounty hunter could find. They were thankful that he knew every nook and cranny of that enormous, congested place.  
  
The jolt was just enough to get to headquarters. When the Comet became neutral again, it gave away. There was still some energy left, but it was too beat up to start again. During the night Falcon repaired the critical damage with Clank and Lucy in the garage. It was so extensive, that Tinsel may not compete in the next few races, at least that was what he theorized. Rick and Jack promised to take up the slack, although they were welcome to invite Leon, Beastman, Draq, or Gomar and Shioh in case they needed backup. Of course everyone was aware that Luna and company will be there along with Mr. EAD at the Cosmo Terminal, thanks to Clank's analysis. Fortunately, it wasn't until about a week later, which gave the Task Force some time to mourn over Clash and train. After the young mechanics left, Falcon also wished that the tech geek was here as well, thinking how far they went.  
  
From the original Grand Prix 13 years ago when they first met, to Clash's participation in the X races, to Falcon's brief visit at a distant bar in Mute City with "Iron Silver" where he disguised himself as Famicom, and his time when he saved Clash from Black Shadow's captor. He would definitely be missed dearly forever.  
  
By the time he looked into the Comet's hood again, something glowing caught his eye. It was in a circular container, almost looking like a big Poké Ball. Last time, he didn't notice as he was in a hurry, this time he discovered something peculiar.  
  
"A Reactor Might..?" he was all agog by the sight of it. He was familiar with it, as there was one inside his own vehicle; he never thought Clash's prototype would also have one.  
Just out of curiosity, he examined the Elegance Liberty, then the Astro Robin, and lastly the Dragon Bird where there was that same one! He locked his eyes onto it, thinking, Rick Wheeler... He's the one who'll put an end to Black Shadow. He has to help me do this, otherwise...there is no way. If I could just tweak his Dragon Bird, perhaps I'll train him to use it properly. He should do this, no. He MUST do this...  
  
**A/N: Please note that Falcon would be from F-Zero GX. This would be completely different from Burt Lemming/Adam Summer. Yes, in GP Legend Falcon is all three of those characters, but to me it's kind of awkward. I want Jody's brother to exist as Burt in disguise, but Falcon will be Douglas Jay Falcon, not Jody's long-lost sibling.**  
  
**This is obviously a fic revolving around some huge battle, so there's going to be some sacrifices. In this case, unfortunately, Dr. Clash set an explosive by himself on his Crazy Bear if he shouldn't win the race. He committed suicide and never gave Tinsel or Rick a chance to use Stewart's syringe. I was contradicting myself to do this, but it still had to be done. RIP, Theodore. I never wanted Clash to go, even though he was around by the time the anime ended. But...we can't bring back everyone; and I never wanted this to be a one-sided ordeal. So I've decided to use the Dying as Yourself trope.**  
  
**Also, I really liked the part when Tinsel and Rick visited Port Town when she shown him the astonishing sight as they began to bond with each other.  
**  
**The sudden attack on the megacorporation and finding Tinsel as Falcon was leading Rick away was kind of an excerption from Bambi; when he and Faline were separated. I wasn't too crazy about Clash, although he'll be missed as a prestigious mechanic to the Task Force, a valuable friend to Falcon, and the engineer of the Dragon Bird and the Silver Comet. Clash was known to make his own machine, as well as the Dragon Bird, the Dragon Bird EX, and the Hyper Speeder. The Comet was just a bonus. And to make matters better, Rick, along with Tinsel's assistance, have defeated Zoda! Finally! I hope those two deaths kind of balance each other out, somehow.  
**  
**Yet again, the part where Tinsel and Rick escaped from the self-destructing ship was a reference to the tsunami featured in the DOS game, Undersea Adventure; even though technically speaking it was a wave of fire. This part always scared the crap out of me when I was very young. Also, this could be a reference to the difficult fifth chapter in GX, "Save Jody." Lastly, the relationship with Clash and Lucy kinda reminds me of Cid and Luca from FFIV, mostly The After Years.  
**  
**So Falcon made an amazing discovery within the Silver Comet and the Dragon Bird. He found a Reactor Might in each machine which was similar to the one in his vehicle. What does this mean? Well, you're going to have to find out later.**


	10. Lap 10

**A/N: Rick and company lost Dr. Clash in a fatal crash last Lap. Now, they have a week until the next challenge. What was inside the F-Zero machines that made Falcon so surprised?**

**Lap 10**

So the Task Force heard that Mr. EAD will participate in the next race, amongst other minions from Dark Million, where it's going to be in Cosmo Terminal.  
  
"As an android, he may have the upper hand with all the calculations he would make, taking whichever path is the most effective," Lucy warned.  
  
"Although we must be aware of the lack of guardrails, even if they were daring enough to switch over to another path without falling to their deaths," said Clank.  
  
Fortunately, the gang would have about a week to prepare for the nefarious course, which would give them time to not only train themselves, but also mourn over the death of their fallen, tragic hero, Dr. Theodore Clash. However, things were also turning in their favor since Zoda actually bit the dust as well.  
  
Meanwhile, Captain Falcon discovered two Reactor Mights, one was stored in the Dragon Bird while the other was housed in the Silver Comet. He, too, also had a Reactor Might in his own machine, and he was surprised they were found inside each of Clash's prototype vehicles. Falcon was desperate on re-tuning these two, as using the Mights themselves could make them nearly unstoppable and turn the tides in the war against Black Shadow.  
  
He was incredibly shocked to find out several months ago that the Emperor of Brutality was alive; he saw his so-called death just before he confronted his former master, Deathborn. He hypothesized that his own demise resulted in the resurrection, as well as the loss of the creator spirits since they won't be able to revive their diabolical associate by replacing parts of his body with mechanical ones, which was done three times now.  
  
The last time he saw Black Shadow was during an assignment from Dr. Stewart on saving Theodore Clash. He left the Crazy Bear behind as Zoda captured him. Falcon recognized he was a bounty fugitive and he was later introduced to Rick Wheeler whom he said had a 150-year history with him. He had seen him several times while he raced, and he managed to beat him singlehandedly: from the brief encounter at Planet Nintae, to saving his Dragon Bird from an orphan at Forno. Things have changed this time around as he noticed that Black Shadow had a drastic increase in recruits during the raid at Planet Alcatran. His squad was later known as Dark Million, and aside from Zoda and Blood there were newer, more lethal, troops such as his old rival, Pico; Bio Rex; Octoman; Baba; and recently Miss Killer and the Skull.  
  
It seems the chains of death have been broken over him; now he's causing more havoc across the universe. But...there's still hope. he soliloquized. He closed the hood to the Dragon Bird.  
  
Hearing a noise, someone followed him into the garage. He was a bit uneasy that the mysterious stranger was still in there. "Falcon? You're still here?"  
  
"Ah, yes, Rick. I had just found something peculiar in the Silver Comet."  
  
"Oh? What is it?" he walked closer.  
  
"It has an unusual substance implanted in its body, something very rare. This could be volatile if not used properly. She has...a Reactor Might."  
  
"Reactor Might? What's that?" he looked perplexed.  
  
"Those cannot be found easily, even with the most advanced technology. They are bursts of energy that were created after the birth of our solar system. According to legend, there are six located throughout, and if they are obtained, they could utilize unsurmountable power. If any of them, or if all six, manage to fall into evil hands, it could mean unexplainable annihilation..."  
  
"And...she has one? And we didn't even know it?"  
  
"It's likely that Dr. Clash knew, but this was only a prototype. So is yours, Rick. We may not know the answers now that he's gone. I, too, have one, as do you."  
  
"What?! But how?!"  
  
"That I can't explain, nor how they were contained. Still...Black Shadow should never obtain these celestial bodies. He already has two of them in his Black Bull. If we can use the remaining Mights to our advantage, we could win this war." He then stared at Rick. "I believe...the tides can turn in our favor."  
  
How is this even possible? I...have a Reactor Might. So does Falcon and Tinsel. What could this mean..?  
  
Before Falcon left, he offered Rick to go with him to Port Town until the next race. The bounty hunter was hesitant 'cause of the mayhem from Dark Million, but he felt he didn't have a choice. "Get some rest. You're going to need it."  
  
Rick watched him climb into the cockpit. "For what?"  
  
"Your training."

The next day, Rick informed the group saying that he'll head to Port Town for the week and practice with Falcon.  
  
"Really? Maybe you'll get to learn some of his secrets." Lucy said. "I might be able to spend some time with Leon before the race. I'll just be standing by here, being a prestigious mechanic just how the late doctor was."  
  
"You're a lucky man, Ricky. I can't understand why he would choose you as his personal trainee. You better learn well." Jack mocked.  
  
"I'll do my best, Jack." he responded with a grin.  
  
But that left Tinsel with butterflies in her stomach; she couldn't stand being in the same place as that loudmouthed, cocky bastard.  
  
"Don't worry, Tinsel. I'll be back before you know it. I won't be too long." he assured, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. They even hugged for a short time. He wished he could bring her along, but this was only a session for just him and Falcon.  
  
When he reached the elevator, Clank was standing inside the shaft. "Oh, hey."  
  
"I better get used to being on the 177th floor. Whew, it's extremely high. So, I hear your training with Falcon?"  
  
"Yes, I am." That made the kid hacker beam. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Well, I was hoping I'd check in using your Dragon Bird and see what Falcon has in store. I know this is wrong, but I think we should see what he does, only when he teaches you, of course."  
  
"He's obviously got something up his sleeve. Alright, you have my permission."  
  
"Yeah! Thanks, Rick. We can see you using the Central Computer. We can't wait to watch you and Falcon in action! God speed, champion!" Clank was a bit confused as to why the mysterious pilot would share his strategies only to Rick. What was this thing they had in common, aside from being gifted racers? Although one piece of info was accurate, he does live somewhere in Port Town, rather than Mute City as anyone would commonly believe.  
  
Using the coordinates emitting, he met the Blue Falcon close to the warp gate. "I will escort you to my home, Rick. Keep your eyes open for possible threats."  
  
He nodded, "I will. I always do."  
  
With the iconic machine leading the way toward a desolate harbor, Falcon informed his trainee on a secret that has never been mentioned to anyone else.  
  
Because of his endless success, and since he had so many enemies, the constant dangers forced him to live in a sanctuary on a chain of islands off the coast of Port Town, where he spent most of his time. His desire for solitude is such that even after winning a race, he takes his award and quickly dashes home. Even with a victory earned, he doesn't stay for very long. In fact, only the chance to compete in the F-Zero Grand Prix or getting a high bounty will lure Captain Falcon away from his archipelago fortress. Falcon was the most renowned racer ever and before X started after the Horrific Accident during the seven-year ban, he honed in some underground races; thus that was when the islands came to be.  
  
 _Huh. No wonder he's very elusive._ Rick thought. _I bet it's hard to afford all that living space. Why does he always have to work alone?  
_  
Each of his home islands contained a different track, allowing him to keep his racing skills at their peak while remaining relatively safe.  
  
"You must never tell anyone about any of this, not even what I'm about to show you."  
  
The fortress itself was actually down a dark alley. He was behind Falcon as they exited their vehicles. A scanner read his identity despite the visor covering half his face. He then faced Rick. "Come." They walked down a dark corridor, Falcon entered an encrypted code, and Rick was greeted by a very bright light. He shielded his eyes, but by the time they adjusted, he was agog at what he saw. Apparently, this was Falcon's garage where it consisted a spacecraft on a giant, white ledge. They drove in and made themselves at home.  
  
"Wow. So this is the expert's own abode. I've never seen anything like it," Rick observed. He gazed upon the long ship with its green wings, narrow roof, and elongated body.  
  
"That's the Falcon Flyer. I only use it for transport across the galaxy when there's no warp gate accessible. It also has a supercomputer and helps track down some opportunities for bounty."  
  
In a distant, massive chamber, the detective saw many upon many awards that went as far back as the F-MAX Grand Prix. The well-lit golden area even had some certificates and plaques for his work in the Intergalactic Police Force a long time ago. Even a small library with encyclopedias highlighting the history, and his personal best times, in the futuristic races.  
  
"Incredible..."  
  
The one thing that really fixed his eyes was a giant belt. Its centerpiece casted his reflection in a translucent, goldenrod hue. He heard about Falcon winning it at the Mute City race last year where he and Tinsel dealt with Black Shadow and Blood Falcon. He hadn't earned anything like this before.  
  
He decided to touch it, and...  
  
There were numerous hallucinations running through his mind!  
  
"Are you ready? Ha ha ha ha ha..." an unusual voice greeted him, and he saw three phantasmal beings fly around in a trippy scene, with two Blue Falcons in the middle of it! One of them looked as if it was an illusion.  
  
"Falcon, shall I tell you something before you die?" He saw an alien of sorts with a large red cape, and purple, metallic armor covering his body. He spoke in a vehement, unnatural tone and he was in a scorching hot, dim lit area where he thought was Hell, complete with lava and a thick, sinister atmosphere. There were also sharp spikes protruding from a course. Two smaller belts were swirling rapidly in the air.   
  
"Dark and Light, the two great forces which govern our universe. These two universal forces are condensed in each of our belts. Didn't you know? At the moment when the two forces become one, it's possible to seize that power. Then, I can turn this whole galaxy into ashes in an instant!" Despite the startle this caused Rick's head to throb, and he had an electric current run through him. "How I've waited for this moment. The world will fall into total darkness..." He shut his eyes, blocking out the sensation as much as he could.  
  
"I'll keep winning..!" Falcon declared when Deathborn was gone, raising his arms in triumph. He was wearing the merged belt which glowed around his waist.  
  
Rick set his hand away as if it was caught on fire. He was breathing profusely and sweat covered him.  
  
"Rick, are you all right?"  
  
He looked up and saw Falcon meeting him in the doorway. "Falcon... I saw something when I touched that Championship Belt."  
  
"Oh? What did you see?" he asked, curious.  
  
"...I saw you. In some distorted world with three ghosts. There were two Blue Falcons. Then, I was in Hell and saw you with some evil being with absolute power. There were two belts soaring in the air, and... He said something about dark and light, the two forces that control the universe. He said they will eventually become one and he can use that power to incinerate the entire Milky Way instantly! I'm not sure who he is, or where those places were, but I also felt a shock run through my body. Finally, I saw you cheering, and wearing that belt. It must've been very potent. Still, I can't understand why it was there where anyone can win it."  
  
Falcon let the little intrusion slide. It's destiny... He must've been chosen. "Indeed, I was there during those tumultuous times, Rick. I, too, have seen crazy things from that sacred belt. That was how I obtained a Reactor Might, but it was stuck in the middle between Yin and Yang. Those with a pure heart or a dark one, as well as tremendous skill, can utilize it. Being that you have seen me, and dealt with those visions...I believe that only you can prevent Black Shadow from prevailing."  
  
He was nearly speechless after hearing it. "Falcon... Why me? What can I do that no one else can't?"  
  
"Maybe the better question is, why do you think I let you come along? We don't have much time to chat. Are you ready for your training?"  
  
Rick's expression turned from utter shock to seriousness as he nodded. "Let's do it."  
  
On the Falcon's control pad, he set up the simulation. Rick went into his own cockpit and they both saw the white walls transform into a Mute City course complete with guardrails and the starting line; however, it was empty. It only had some dash plates, but no capsules this time. From there, Falcon stated to Rick he must watch him perform a secret technique known as the Booster Fire. He described it as a rapid spin attack while at the same time, the machine gets a drastic increase in speed. Unfortunately, the safety features had to be turned off.  
  
"Wait, what?!" Rick exclaimed. "You're kidding. No safety restraints?!"  
  
"Yes, Rick. Which is why it'll be able to move more freely." Fortunately, the lanes were massive, making it the perfect place for using it. "Watch me closely! Booster...Fire!"  
  
Falcon pulled back the accelerator as much as it could go, allowing his machine to drift faster and harder. The dashboard lit up as bright as a Christmas tree. He spun so blindingly fast, it almost looked as if it was hardly rotating at all. In addition, the Blue Falcon was covered in its own energy in a lethal, cyclonic disc. It cruised further and further away, though Rick was very astonished. He eventually caught up to him. And it was soon his turn as they made one lap.  
  
"This looks very dangerous with or without any safety nets. I guess anything goes when you try to win. I'm not sure if you're either really foolish, or just plain lucky!" He was starting to get more jealous. How was Falcon able to learn this and master it without breaking a single bone?!  
  
"You don't win by being lucky, you win by being bold!"  
  
"You're not bold. You're insane!" Rick said after observing that mind-blowing display.  
  
Falcon just chuckled. "You sure have a lot to learn, novice. You must take chances in order to be the very best. Never let anything hold you back." He nodded, "Now you."  
  
He sure is persistent, Rick noticed. "Alright. Let's do this!" He shut down the auxiliary controls, and his machine became much more harder to handle. It was swerving all over the track, Falcon kept a keen eye on him. His machine fell back, allowing Rick more leverage, and he was struggling to utilize it properly, "This is a lot harder than it looks..!"  
"Just keep your Dragon Bird steady. Get used to it, it needs more time to literally open and spread its wings."  
  
By the time, they crossed over the line again, Rick was bravely keeping the maneuvers in check. He had a more firmer grip, and Falcon gave him the signal to do the incredible!  
"Now, Rick! Do it! Show me your move!"  
  
He copied each one of Falcon's actions, by pulling back the nozzle and accelerating.  
  
"Booster Fire!"  
  
He ran across a dash plate and the Dragon Bird was in a similar, dazzling field of blazing energy! From the driver's seat, he could hardly see what was ahead as he tried adjusting his eyes through the neon blue flames. The turns were too much, and Rick began to lose control! He found himself colliding onto one side of the course, then the other, and he was helpless as he couldn't stop its path!  
  
"Rick!" The Blue Falcon sped ahead of the demolition which was still moving. He immediately stopped in the center of the course, with the doomed Dragon Bird gradually screeching to a halt. It came to a complete stop, as if he was commanding it to. The craft itself retained its normal appearance, only it was bashed in at a few places.  
  
He ran to the wreck and saw an unconscious pilot. "Rick, Rick!" He tried waking him up, but he only let out a weak moan. His eyes opened and he could barely see him. "...Falcon..." His body became limp, and the bounty hunter lifted him toward his base. Before he shut the system down, he was able to use a grappling hook from his trunk and pulled the Dragon Bird.

* * *

A few hours later, Rick was placed in an opaque room on a thermal bed. Falcon replaced the cloth on his forehead with a warmer one, and then he gave him a bowl of lukewarm broth. He was able to sip it slowly as it touched his lips. He also gave him a spoonful of honey. Rick's shoulders were bandaged so was his left upper arm. Eventually day turned to night, until he finally came to.  
  
"Falcon..." He noticed he was perched next to his bedside. "I...I failed the Booster Fire..."  
  
"I know. Glad to see you came around. You shouldn't rush yourself on healing, we still have nearly six days left."  
  
He felt so helpless in his own body, barely even moving a limb, or having no sense of feeling. Sometimes he felt like he was being crushed.  
  
"Rest well, Rick. When you're ready, we'll resume tomorrow; you've been through a lot."  
  
It didn't take too long for the injured initiate to dose off.  
  
When Rick examined the hood after a couple days of recuperation, he opened up the canister revealing one Reactor Might; he recalled this astonished even Falcon back at headquarters. He was still wearing the Band-Aids on his shoulders, and his forehead. "This is the Reactor Might."  
  
Falcon nodded. "You have one of them... Clash must've done this for a reason..."  
  
Since then, he knew that Rick was someone profound, so he dedicated him as his first and only promising student.  
  
"Why are you showing me all this? I doubt you have demonstrated your personal turf to someone else. How am I an exception?"  
  
"Tinsel and her Duelist friends, Yugi and Joey made a couple brief visits. Regardless...I've seen you race, Rick. Multiple times, in fact. You truly have the heart and skill of an exceptional F-Zero racer. You seem to have the blood of a champion for a newer generation, even though you came from a far older one."  
  
"New generation? But...I've been asleep for more than 150 years..! How can I possibly make a difference?"  
  
"What matters is what's inside you. What's not significant is when you came from, or what machine is being used to win races. Who and what made the Blue Falcon so fast is actually irrelevant; it only comes from within. As long as the pilot is one with his own machine, nothing else is important. Every one is unique, do not let those other factors enter your mind. It must be clear and sharp, and the heart must be pure to achieve anything."  
  
"Falcon..."  
  
He was more somber. "I can assure you your Dragon Bird can handle it. Trying to make the machine spin with the power of a booster and keeping your speed in corners is difficult. Because of the burden placed on the vehicle itself, it could only be used once per race. Since you only have one Might, it can be used once. It should be operated wisely. For if the Dragon would lose balance, or if it would break down with too much input, your machine will lose control.  
  
"Heed my warning, you and I are not the only ones. I had seen Black Shadow use this technique; only his is the Black Fire, as it has a darker aura than us. It's likely others in Dark Million might have it as well. We must be careful, especially with no safety nets. It sure is risky, though it must be done. I will show you everything I know, so listen well, Rick."  
  
He nodded in determination, "I'm ready when you are...mentor."  
  
After a week of vigorous training, both Rick and Falcon entered together at the Cosmo Terminal, the Trident circuit.  
  
 **A/N: This might branch out to some side stories. Unfortunately, I haven't come up with anything yet. Also, I want to add the theme of Mute City from the GP Legend game when Falcon trained Rick, very nostalgic. Of course the setting and the track were references to F-Zero GX's first chapter.**  
  
 **The songs "Investigation" and "The Answer is a Mystery" plays here as Rick sees Falcon's trophy trove, examines the Championship Belt, and when Falcon gives a lecture on the Booster Fire.**  
  
 **I'm sure a lot of viewers will be confused with time misplacement, so here's the scoop: the original F-Zero was set in 2560, then there was X which took place seven years later in 2567, then four years later there was GX so it would be in 2561, then Ending it All in 2562. Next, Rick has been awakened from cold sleep after 150 years, but it won't be in 2051, rather in 2412. Which means Rick was involved in races that were toned down after the F-MAX races, hence the Formula One-esque ones. The F-MAX Grand Prix was the predecessor of the F-Zero Grand Prix. Not much is known about these races, only that the races were 200 years (in 2360) before the F-Zero Grand Prix was founded and that the races were very bloody in that time. The F-Max Grand Prix was ended after a huge crash in the finals, when some participants were burned alive. Sterling LaVaughn, aka the Skull, was the prime survivor through mind-bending science and black magic.**  
  
 **I never played Climax, but I should really thank the F-Zero Wiki for all this information, especially for the timeline as well as the Booster Fire. Through research, there are a few forms of it. Some are used in F-Zero Climax, but one is used in the anime.**  
  
 **Regular Boost Fire (Anime)**  
 **In the anime series, Boost Fire is boosting and spinning at the same time. There is no color change to the vehicle's aura. This is possible to stimulate in Climax by spinning then boosting, but it doesn't really do much than a normal boost.  
**  
 **Black Fire (Anime)  
** **Black Bull or any other machine with a purple aura, this requires two Reactors in a single machine. It is slightly faster than the original and lasts approximately two seconds longer. Again, this can be stimulated in Climax, but will only prove stylish.  
**  
 **Full Power Boost Fire (Anime)**  
 **Only available to the Dragon Bird in the anime. Not confirmed for Blue Falcon, this is when Rick literally pulls the lever to the back till it breaks. This is much faster than the Black Fire and this can be activated by one Reactor only. This is applied only once during Lap 51 of the anime series.  
**  
 **In the games...yeah, it does matter what machine you use, whichever has the best stats depending on the player's liking. In the anime, though, it sounds more mystical than that. For the longest time, I've always wondered why Rick was the savior of the galaxy, or how the Reactor Mights were obtained; I suppose they were open-ended questions that can't be answered by actual means. It was so complicated to comprehend, but I think this would explain things much more simpler. That's not to say I hate the Japanese dubs, I just miss the English ones so much and the series will be altered a bit here.  
**  
 **Like I said before, the next Lap or two would branch out to side stories. Stand by for these as I'd eventually come up with a decent plot for each. One would center on Leon and Lucy, while the other goes with Beastman and Bio Rex. See you later.**


	11. Lap 11

**A/N: The Task Force are becoming more desperate for the race in Cosmo Terminal. Would Falcon's training pay off? And what would the team know about the uncovered secrets from him, Leon, and Beastman?**

**Lap 11**

Tinsel was becoming more anxious day by day. Having Jack and Lucy around wasn't the same without Rick. What really was starting to get under her skin was...  
  
"I'm gonna go with Leon." the apprentice said with glee. "He's a really sweet guy, despite his animalistic ways. I don't care what anyone says, doesn't the inside count? What should I wear?"  
  
"Ok, ok, you're in love with Leon, we see that." Jack, the brash home wrecker, replied as he raised his hands.  
  
 _Oh, great. Now I'm alone with this egotistical, self-diluted, brainless..._  
  
Something interrupted Tinsel's self-ranting as the team heard a buzz. From the surveillance, the pilots saw two others approach the main entrance.  
  
"Oh, it's him! It's Leon!" Lucy cried like a schoolgirl as she ran to the elevator.  
  
"And they came, too." Tinsel followed after she saw Beastman and Clank. Jack chased the duo down and the lift descended to the ground floor.  
  
When they saw the trio, Leon made a bow, "Mademoiselle."  
  
"Wow, you are such a hunk, Leon..." she kissed him on the cheek, and he smiled and panted. Jack was a bit disgusted by it, and envious.  
  
"Hey, guys. What's up?" Tinsel said. "Why can't Draq or Gomar and Shioh come along?"  
  
"Oh, the Huckminers won't come 'cause they're still trying to improve on their racing. And Draq is busy with Roger, as usual." the hunter implemented.  
  
"Ah, so it's just you and Clank, then." Tinsel was a bit disappointed that not all her friends would check out the base, but she was hopeful that they'll be able to see the duel between Rick and Falcon if Clank is successful.  
  
"That chamber is like a hacker's playground; I'll see to it that we'll watch the race in no time!" the child prodigy smiled.  
  
Jack objected Beastman's offer, "Hold up, buddy. You're not an elite member yet. We don't allow outsiders here. So do me favor, make like a tree and leave, will ya?"  
"Jack! This is no way to treat our guests!" Tinsel retorted.  
  
"Yeah, especially to a cutie." Lucy reiterated.  
  
"Besides, we're accepting Clank, aren't we? So...how is he any different? Don't worry, I found him, I'll keep an eye on him."  
  
"Alright, fine. Perfect. But you better not slip up." he warned.  
  


As Leon and Lucy left, the shining star offered the masked man to grab a bite to eat at the Falcon House. Clank accepted while Jack stayed to watch over the fort. There, he explained during their breakfast was served. Tinsel asked, "So tell me, how did you become such a great beast hunter? Because let me tell ya, we have never, ever seen anyone like you in the F-Zero circuit before. Except maybe Falcon."  
  
"You're much like him! Only not with bounty hunting, but with animal hunting." Clank exclaimed. "And you too seem very mysterious with your dinosaur costume. Are you planning to take it off?" Anxious, he even tried to reach for it.  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Clank!"  
  
"Mind your manners, boy." Burt said. He backed away, then Tinsel queried, "Anyway, did you start when you were very young?" The boss was listening closely while washing dishes.  
  
His name was Christopher Annex and when he was a kid, he had a traumatic childhood experience with gators. On the planet White he was nearly killed by a giant crocodile and was left scarred for life, both physically and emotionally. His family had always been shrouded with danger, much like Octoman. Thankfully, his world hadn't fallen under war and poverty, unlike Leon's. To hide the shyness that dwelled within him, he donned the "Beastman" persona and created the outfit from a real dinosaur hide to give himself an awe-inspiring figure.  
  
"Wow! You actually still have living, breathing dinosaurs there?! Awesome!" the kid said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yes, although we have to stay alert from any of the vicious carnivores there. The herbivores and omnivores aren't much of a threat." Beastman added.  
  
Tinsel could totally relate to that event as she, too, was stricken with an endless dread after the near-death incident on not crossing the 50-foot gap at White Land. He's been in Planet Alcatran before, and he understood her fear entirely. As his trauma was done by a crocodile. "If I could somehow overcome that fear, I may lose this dino façade. But how I became the galaxy's best beast warrior is simple enough."  
  
He was also a soldier and his deadly sharpshooting skills and aggressive tendencies made him feared by the beasts he hunted. His occupation made him quite popular and a hero to many people. Once he had eliminated all of the dangerous creatures from his home world, he decided to enter the F-Zero X Grand Prix to promote himself for anybody wishing to employ his services. He couldn't thank the late Dr. Clash enough for converting an old piece of military machinery into the prized Hyper Speeder. It was during his first year of racing that he met Bio Rex, a new competitor designed by the Keerlon Corporation. Chris had since continued to compete in both the X and GX Grand Prix with a vow to protect the other pilots and crowd from Bio Rex in case the creature ever decided to go rogue. Of course, he became a deadly foe as he later found out that he was one of the cronies, albeit low ones, in the Dark Million organization.  
  
At one point, he stated to Mr. Zero that he wanted to make a helmet out of Bio Rex as a reward. Even though he had sworn to this day to defend everyone from Bio Rex's wrath if he should go wild, Beastman still wanted to put him into extinction.  
  
"The Hyper Speeder and I are a really unbeatable team! And both F-Zero racing and beast hunting require dedication; a moment's hesitation could mean the difference between life and death."  
  
"Maybe you should join us in the Mobile Task Force. You're so devoted." Tinsel said.  
  
He did, but he declined as they only wanted to win prize money from Dark Million's clutches; however, since Octoman and Bio Rex are a part of it, he now wished to assist the Galaxy Platoon indirectly. He did appreciate Baba being wiped out back at the Big Blue race. He first found out about Bio Rex while on his home planet, as a very aggressive beast, especially to humans and mammoths. He turned to Tinsel. "Remember when I helped you out at Green Plant? That's why I'm here." She couldn't be anymore grateful for that.  
  
Thanks to the data provided by Clank, Bio Rex was designed by the Keerlon Corporation like Chris mentioned. It's the result of genetic mutation that was banned on Earth centuries ago. "Geez, didn't we learn anything from Jurassic Park?" he sighed. The monster was created from the DNA of a fossilized dinosaur egg, but altered to have human-like intelligence and strength with that from enhanced steroids. He was actually arrested once by Captain Falcon at the time of the first F-Zero Grand Prix.  
  
"That bastard!" Beastman clenched his fists. "How can anyone escape from him?! I swear I'll be the one to put an end to him. Mark my words. I may have plans to capture Octoman, as well."  
  
This made Tinsel uneasy with him. "He's only been misunderstood. He's just doing this to save his home world, Takora. They're not as lucky as you, Chris. Octoman and his family have always been hunted, both by predators and even the Federation. He just needs some help."  
  
On the subject of the X Grand Prix, that was also where he first encountered Leon, and he had mixed feelings about him. However, he later didn't have a desire on abducting him, as he's considered to be a tame, warmhearted creature.  
  
"Whew. That's a relief. He happens to be a very good friend of mine."  
  
"And he helped Tinsel save Rick." Clank said.  
  
"He, too, loves Lucy and he was an excellent busboy." Burt stated. "I would love to employ him again if he wasn't so busy in Zou all the time."  
  
"Alright, you got me." the hunting hero bashfully surrendered. "But, I have to wonder...what does he do there?" The guys and the gal told him everything.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy and Leon were walking down the side roads. Because of their charm and tenderheartedness, they were close. Out of all the citizens in Mute City she was the one that gave him the upmost respect, followed by Burt as he gave him a job, Tinsel next, then Rick. Most of the inhabitants were giving them some stares and comments behind their backs because of the interracial couple, despite the diversity of all of the lifeforms across the universe. Still, the coyote and caretaker greatly supported each other.  
Leon told Lucy that he was first introduced to F-Zero during the X competition, much like Beastman, Octoman, and many others. He was treated unfairly by the other pilots due to his appearance; however, he still felt motivated as he held a promise to assist his planet, Zou, from poverty. In his downtime, for extra money, he became a busman for the Falcon House. He was also a soccer coach for the children, and the head of an orphanage; coincidentally, he was one himself. He then told Lucy on when he met Tinsel, and how she wanted to help out his predicament:  
  
 _He saw the battle in the Dolphin Dive track as the two cars duked it out. Those being the Iron Tiger and the Silver Comet. The pilot recognized one of them. "Tinsel..?" He fell back and then slammed into the Tiger with all its might, causing the enemy to spin out._  
  
 _Even though she wasn't out of the woods, Tinsel was relieved by the assistance of...Captain Falcon? "No. That's..." She recognized the pilot as an anthropomorphic wild dog. "Leon..?"_  
  
 _"Tinsel, is that you?"_  
  
 _"Leon!" she cried. Tinsel was surprised the Space Angler was there to help out in her desperate time of need._  
  
 _"What're you doing here in Big Blue?" he asked over the mighty water._  
  
 _"I can't explain right now. My machine's about to blow, and Zoda's taking the lead!"_  
  
 _"I can help! I want to return the favor after you donated the prize money to my home planet last year. I'll demolish the Iron Tiger while you pursue the Death Anchor."_  
 _"Alright, but I need to recover."_  
  
 _"There's a pit area before the final lap, use it!"_  
  
 _"I will, thanks. Be careful. He may be slow, but he's very strong."_  
  
 _As she hovered over the rainbow area, she accelerated as much as she could. "Full power! I'm coming for you, Zoda!"_  
  
 _"Yeah! The Final Lap!" The announcer called as they passed over. She was in second, and this was her only chance for victory!_  
  
 _"Zoda!"_  
  
 _He looked behind him, and the Comet was closing in. "You never give up, do you? You're just as much of a nuisance as that hot-headed bastard!"_  
  
 _As Tinsel raced against Zoda, Leon was having quite a fight with Baba. The wolf was at a disadvantage when it came to speed and endurance, but he hardly slipped within the track, just as the Iron Tiger didn't._  
  
 _Zoda was fairly weaker than her but he was just as fast, making it a challenge to keep up. She performed a couple side attacks, slowing down the Death Anchor bit by bit._  
  
 _"Ergh, you really are grinding my gears!" He fought back, but something else caught her eye. Leon was struggling with Baba behind her, and her ally was losing when his machine started to spark. Zoda noticed the commotion, too._  
  
 _"Heh, looks like your furry friend is being fizzled. You got a heart-wrenching dilemma on your hands, Tinsel. Not so tough, after all. Are you...defect?"_  
  
 _Indeed, she did. She could either help Leon, but it'll cost her the race. But if she gets rid of Zoda, she may lose the canny canine for good. However, after he said 'defect', she had her answer._  
  
 _"Nobody...calls me...a DEFECT!" With everything she had, including her sudden anger, she crashed into the Death Anchor at full force!_  
  
 _"Gaaagh!" He lost control over his car and it stumbled throughout the course. It eventually shut down and the exterior was heavily damaged. It also cost most of her own energy. Suddenly, unaware of what's happening, Baba accidentally crashed into it. With all the intense speed, he flew into the air and had no idea where he was going!_  
  
 _"Hah...Hah! I'm going down! Zoda, can you hear me?! I'm not gonna make it! Aggh!" The Iron Tiger descended and just crashed into the wall beneath the gap. The rest of their bodies were never found again as they were swept away by the relentless wrath of nature. Baba actually blew up as he plummeted to the raging sea below._  
  
 _"Argh. You vicious brats!" he screeched at the top of his lungs. He just noticed them pass the wreckage._  
  
 _There was an enormous problem for both of them, as they entered the gap themselves._  
  
 _"We can't make it, Leon. We're low on power. What if we don't get enough acceleration?!" Tinsel screamed. She knew since the first F-Zero that as the machine went critical, they lose their top speed._  
  
 _"We have to try. We don't have a choice; we must finish this together!" Leon said._  
  
 _They continued to near the ramp, there was a sudden idea that came to her. "Leon! Let me follow you. My machine can go faster, I can give you a boost so you can make it over!"_  
  
 _"Are you sure?"_  
  
 _"No. But...there's only one way to be!"_  
  
 _He nodded. Tinsel tagged behind him and gave the Space Angler a push before it soared into the air. Then, for a few harebrained seconds, she used another one to get herself over. With that kind of cooperation, they managed to sacrifice whatever was left of their energy and clear the ramp. They almost lost their minds in ecstasy as they made the rest of the way._  
  
 _"Unbelievable! The Silver Comet and the Space Angler both crossed the finish line. And by a photo finish, the champion has been decided!"_  
  
 _Although, they weren't sure who won. By the time their victory lap was finished, they calmed down and then caught up on lost time:_  
  
 _"I hadn't really told you the whole story, Tinsel. So, allow me to fill you in. About twelve years ago, or thirteen counting this year, my parents were killed in a war on Zou. One day, I met Super Arrow and Mrs. Arrow when the couple were vacationing there. They decided to give me a chance in racing the King Meteor using my prized machine, the Space Angler."_  
  
 _Demonstrating his outstanding abilities, it was decided he would be sent to the F-Zero Grand Prix to be a symbol of hope for his ailing, war-torn world. Although he wasn't considered bright nor strong, he proved to be an amazing pilot at the F-Zero races, despite his young age. "I was only sixteen then, and I was constantly being teased on by other pilots." His determination and performance has given him a good track record. "It's my dream to become champion so I can use the money to save the children of Zou from poverty and despair. And I can't thank you enough for your generous offer."_  
  
 _He had a secret crush on Lucy and was deathly afraid to confess it to her. With a lack of bravery and confidence he just shied away from her ever since. That was almost a similar predicament as Tinsel was unable to show Rick her feelings. After meeting Lucy, he heard about Clank's crisis in the orphanage at Forno. Ironically, he was the head of an orphanage himself. To return the favor, he actually wanted to help her out to defend the galaxy's kids from Dark Million and search for the Task Force. He's heard some rumors that Tinsel was part of the team, but she told him that they've disappeared, and Dark Million may be behind this. Even Leon's shocked that Black Shadow's still around, and that he recognized the other villains he saw in a few races prior. With a smile, he vowed to stick with her._  
  
 _Tinsel won first while Leon was in second. Yet again, she shared the money with him. "No, Tinsel. This time, you keep it. You deserve this victory! After all, this is your second first place win?"_  
  
 _"Yes, it is. Not counting the Hovercraft race, of course. I can't thank you enough, Leon. You really saved my hide back there."_  
  
 _"As you did with mine. I'll stick with you through thick and thin until we stop Dark Million for good. This time, it's for the kids, and for Rick and the Task Force."_  
  
 _"I'd appreciate that very much." They both raised the trophy, as a symbol, for their friendship, and sharing the wild triumph and their common goal._  
  


* * *

At the same spot where Rick and Haruka sat 150 years ago, Lucy and Leon had a table looking toward the city. She said, "You're a good dog, Leon. And you don't have to feel embarrassed on loving me; you have every right to." They even leaned in for a kiss, though he playfully licked her instead. She could do nothing but giggle the whole way through.  
  


Back at the Falcon House, Clank's tablet was going through a disturbance. The screen went blank for a few seconds, then revealed a blurry image of a fat F-Zero machine with points protruding from it. "Hey, guys. I see something." Upon closer examination, he assumed it was, "The Black Bull? Black Shadow?!"  
  
"What?!" Tinsel stormed over to him. Then, as the portable returned to normal, schematics came up.  
  
"No, it isn't. It's something named...the Big Fang. A machine made by the Keerlon Corp."  
  
"Bio Rex!" Chris grumbled. He ran out of the diner as fast as greased lightning. "Chris, wait!" Tinsel went after him, then she looked back. "Clank, stay here." The boy nodded in astonishment.  
  
"Chris, let me go with you! I owe you that much after you saved me from him at Green Plant. He's too dangerous to take on by yourself."  
  
Beastman accepted. "Sure, Tinsel."  
  
"What's he doing in Mute City?"  
  
"I don't know. But, I have to stop him!" The hatch closed shut and he was off.  
  
"Wait for me!" The Comet started up and followed the Hyper Speeder as it pursued the army green, muscular machine.  
  
Chris described, "The Big Fang hits like a tank. So it won't be easy." He recalled it was designed to have a high top speed and a tight grip, making it fit well with the pilot's aggressiveness. It's exterior was as hard as titanium steel, though it can make a slow crawl before it reaches its maximum acceleration.  
  
By process of elimination, Tinsel decided to call Gomar and Shioh as their last hope to assist Beastman on bringing Bio Rex to custody. The Big Fang was on the chase before it was able to reach Lucy and Leon. They only saw it whiz passed them, with the Sharpedo-esque hover car nearing its crosshairs. Chris was closing in at the crowded streets, as he was creating a path of mayhem and destruction. Both pedestrians and objects were at its deadly mercy! People were gasping and yelping everywhere. Though, the clustered roads were no place for a battlefield.  
  
"We'll never catch him. Not here!" Tinsel worried.  
  
"Goddamn you..! I won't let you cause anymore harm!" Chris almost shouted his lungs out.  
  
In the distance, the Twin Noritta hardly cut Rex off, as did the Astro Robin. His savage reflexes caused him to swerve and hit the foundation of a building with numerous glass windows. The shards rained down on it, but the Fang still pressed on.  
  
"Jack! I thought you were at headquarters." Tinsel talked over the chaos through the communicator.  
  
"Lucy and Leon just showed up. I don't want to miss on the action!"  
  
"We're here too, Tinsel!" the extraterrestrials chorused next to their ally.  
  
She beamed, "Ok, let's stick to it, then!"  
  
The Twin Noritta was weak as a Styrofoam cup but light, making it a nice distraction; so was the Comet. The Hyper Speeder had better cornering, but a slightly punier body. He was prone to being wrecked as was the dual-driven craft, but they never gave up that easily. And the Astro Robin had just enough velocity, but had decent strength as it continually clashed with the monster! Reckless Rex eventually had enough, snorted in rage, and made a detour as he did a hard right.  
"He's heading for the freeway!" Chris saw on the scrolling map on his dashboard.  
  
"Better than being on the streets!" Tinsel said in relief. She was the fastest to keep up with the brute and distracted him with a side attack. That only left a blemish, and he retaliated grinding the Comet into a metallic rail. "Ahh! He's crushing me! I hadn't gotten it fully repaired yet!"  
  
"Tinsel..." Chris' mind flashed back to the first Grand Prix race since the Task Force went missing. "Of course." He used the same tactic he did before while he made a spin attack at the Big Fang's rear. It was enough to clip it and Bio Rex lost control. "Everyone! Brace yourselves!" Luckily the Robin had tolerable turning to avoid the catastrophe. It rotated faster until it slammed onto a guardrail on the opposing side.  
  
The crash catapulted Bio Rex about three feet into the air. Gomar and Shioh caught the lizard and he went berserk as he bashed the glass. They hit the breaks tossing him next to a nearby truck. The runaway craft crashed into the corner of it, making the shaft tip over. Little did the onlookers, or the Cretaceous creature, knew it was filled with manure!  
His snout immediately burst out before he roared. He lost his balance and fell into the 300-pound pile of poop. "Manure! I hate MANURE!"  
  
The pilots couldn't help but laugh at that! Although Beastman was able to compose himself as he harnessed his long-awaited captive. He had his jaws in a nozzle, Tased, then was cuffed and thrown into the cargo area behind the cockpit of the Hyper Speeder. "Great. Now it's gonna smell like shi-short, predator carcasses."  
  
"What should we do with that?" Tinsel indicated the Big Fang after she recovered. Chris suggested that instead of being blown up, like Jack recommended, it'll be used for spare parts.  
  
"Look, I gotta go somewhere to apprehend this Jurassic jerk."  
  
"There's a jail not too far from here, Beasty. You should take him there. Although, the cell's gonna stink to high heaven, and Rex may get dangerous if he has to be hosed down." he offered.  
  
"Hurry back for the race!" she said over the Speeder's engine.  
  
"Thanks, guys, I'll be back in a jiffy!" The machine sped off, and Chris couldn't feel anymore excited now that Rex has reeked the prison. The correction officers would have a field day with this one, he thought.  
  


* * *

By the time the Cosmo Terminal competition was a day away, Clank was hogging the Central Computer. He was hacking and typing his fingers off until he eventually saw a cockpit view from the Dragon Bird. Rick was just about to begin a duel between him and Falcon on a Port Town course with multiple dash plates and jumps; even a more dramatic one was up ahead. According to the intel, it was known as the Aero Dive and it was only a simulation. Clank contacted Rick and he was looking forward for them to watch.  
  
"I'm in position, Clank! Ready when you are."  
  
"Geez, what happened?!" he saw the thick bandage on his forehead.  
  
"Never mind that. There was just an accident while I was practicing with Falcon; it's pretty common. I mean you could tell he's the best. Where are you, anyway?"  
  
"I'm at headquarters. I'm using the Central Computer so we can watch you. This is the last day before the Cosmo Terminal race."  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Rick, let's go. We need to do this."  
  
"Right. I'm on it, Falcon." He was waiting patiently inside his.  
  
The starting gate was activated and the fences holding the machines lowered. The countdown commenced and Clank was just as jittery as the trainee was. "Guys, hurry up! Rick is gonna start the race against Falcon!"  
  
"Easy, mate." Jack said.  
  
"Yeah. we're here." Lucy and Leon approached the gigantic screen. "Give Falcon everything you got!" said the bipedal beast.  
  
All of Tinsel's friends, but Draq, Joey, and Yugi, were there. The gentle giant was on a delivery with Roger, while the young Duelists were facing some threat that went as far back as 10,000 years.  
  
The signal went off, and the Dragon Bird was very close to the Blue Falcon.  
  
"You won't be able to beat me, Rick. This is my turf." the captain challenged.  
  
"We'll see about that!" his disciple talked back.  
  
At first they were fighting over the dash plates, and the jumps kept making them feel more giddy. Then they went to an incline and three more plates greeted the pair just before the awesome leap. They felt they were soaring like the birds of prey, but it only lasted for a couple seconds. Next came more hops, a sharp left turn, and two more dashes.  
  
Finally, there was a pit area to the left and a couple speed boosts to the right before the finish line. On the second lap, it was definitely an exhilarating stretch as one was using them, while the other boosted just to get ahead. It was rinse and repeat till they entered the goal.  
  
"Alright, Rick. Final lap! Show me what your Dragon Bird can do!"  
  
Rick was hesitant as he recollected the incident that happened almost five days ago; he wasn't sure if he was ready to use the Booster Fire now.  
  
Meanwhile, the pilots at headquarters were anxious. "What does he mean?" Tinsel queried.  
  
"What's he waiting for?" Leon growled.  
  
"What does Falcon have in mind?" Chris wondered.  
  
"Whatever it is... It should explain why he's an unbeatable racer." Gomar and Shioh chimed in.  
  
"Look! Something's happened to the Blue Falcon!" Clank pointed out. They all had their eyes glued straight at the screen, watching the machine glow as if a Pokémon was evolving. Energy was building up, and it began to spin as fast as a tornado! They could barely hear the scream from the neighboring opponent, "Booster Fire!"  
  
"W-what's going on?" Lucy asked, amazed at the stunning sight. No one had ever seen anything like it, let alone Falcon's vehicle.  
  
"What's it doing?!" Tinsel added.  
  
"Wheeler, this must be Falcon's secret move! Watch out!" Jack mentioned. "Rick? Rick!"  
  
"His comm's turned off, but we can still see him." the hacker explained.  
  
They were miles from the home front and Rick just kept seeing his rival take the upper hand. He finally casted his doubts aside. "It's time now. Here I come, Falcon." The dashboard brightened, nearly blinding the watchers' eyes. "Booster...Fire!" He pulled the nozzle back as far as it could, rotating the Dragon in an alarming rate! He held the wheel tightly as he managed to catch up to the bounty hunter on the straightaway.  
  
He looked behind and saw his opponent. "Rick!" On the right, he ran over the dash plates, while Rick was on the pit area to the left. They were neck-to-neck until-  
  
The screen went into static, making the pilots edgy and confused. They were outraged at the sudden malfunction. But outside, the winner was...  
  
"NO WAY!" Falcon was frantic that his one true match managed to beat him! Rick was successful on performing the Booster Fire, but the spectators didn't know what that amazing technique was. The resolution returned to normal, and they only saw two idle machines, making them have a constant debate on who won.  
  
Since the Dragon Bird had a higher boost rate than Falcon's by just one level alone, he was able to accomplish the race just mere seconds before him. Needless to say, Falcon was incredibly shocked that his own Booster Fire wasn't enough to complete it in time, and the fact that he had hardly lost one. Let alone on his personal, private domain.  
  
Rick tried to block out as much of the dizziness as his poor head could. He momentarily saw his mentor standing over him and soon grabbed his hand. With a grin, the bounty hunter advised him to watch his boost times if he should use it again. Particularly in the Cosmo Terminal.  
  
The Dragon's comm started to chirp. Rick ran to it and called for Clank. The foggy monitor cleared, revealing the kid's disturbed face. "Uh, Rick? Who won? We were arguing about it. Who won this race?!"  
  
He saw everyone waiting in anticipation. All he did was just smile. "I did."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You...beat Falcon?!" Jack cheered.  
  
"How's that even possible? What did you do?" Lucy asked over the commotion.  
  
"Well, Falcon taught me a special technique. The Booster Fire." he said with glee.  
  
"What's...that?" Tinsel was at a loss for words. "I've...never heard of it."  
  
"I'll explain more later. We must prepare for the upcoming race at the Cosmo Terminal. I'll tell you once I leave Port Town."  
  
"I still can't believe you were able to best Falcon! No one is any faster than him!" Leon was near hysterics.  
  
"But I am." Rick pointed to himself proudly. Then, his face glowed both internally and externally as the simulation ended. He and Falcon were back in the garage again. He looked around for a brief while and ended the call, "We're inside Falcon's base again, Rick out."  
  
Knowing this was secret territory, even the kid shut down the program. He slumped onto the seat. "Wow...That was fun!"  
  
"Yeah, it was Clank!" the Comet driver said.  
  
"Rick won...He must be the new champion!" the Furikake aliens spoke in unison.  
  
"That guy's got a lot of spunk." Chris said.  
  
"That's Ricky for ya!" Jack boasted.  
  
"We can win the next race, for sure." Lucy admired.  
  
"You're not too far off. Tomorrow, Cosmo Terminal will be very interesting." Clank analyzed the roster: The following machines that'll enter would be the Dragon Bird, the Blue Falcon, the Deep Claw, the Moon Shadow, the Red Gazelle, and even an interesting craft known as the Crushing Quasar.  
  
"Since EAD is going to be a part of this, shouldn't Kate get in?" Tinsel asked.  
  
"I don't see why not. I hope it's not too late for her to join." Clank really approved this. He had found out thanks to Rick and Tinsel that Kate and EAD developed a relationship after he saved her life from Black Shadow's evildoing.  
  
"But why would Octoman compete? Unless..." Beastman lost his wording.  
  
"He may still work for Dark Million." Lucy concluded.  
  
"That sneaky cephalopod! After all I've done for him!" Tinsel hyperventilated.  
  
Leon stepped closer and held her steady. "Relax! I'm sure he'll be on our side. We don't know if he's with Black Shadow yet. We just presumed he would."  
  
"Damn, if only I could register if my Comet wasn't so banged up."  
  
"I'm certain Rick and the others will put a stop to him if he should get crafty. Calm down." the carrot-top pacifist assured.  
  
She took a deep exhale. "Alright. But he better wipe him out with this Booster Fire if he does; I don't sponsor traitors."  
  
"We all need to cool our jets. Let's practice at the training ground for tomorrow. We need to make sure our skills are topnotch." Chris recommended.  
"Clash would've wanted it." Lucy said, making the posse cheer for him.  
  
The team eventually decided that Lucy, Leon, Jack, the Huckminers, Clank and Tinsel will stay behind. They needed as many strong, seasoned drivers as they could find.  
  
 **A/N: With the concept of Chessmasters, I'm guessing that Black Shadow is the evil manipulator, while Falcon is the mysterious elusive from the opposing side. The metal cover of Big Blue by RichaadEB will play during the chase between Beastman and Bio Rex. Port Town's Aero Dive is one of my favorite courses, next to the original. No wonder it made a cameo appearance as a stage in SSB; now if only Smash would have more reps from F-Zero, especially Rick!**  
  
 **Listen Nintendo, you have Namco, Bandai, and Sakurai by your side. And Ryu from Street Fighter was already chosen as a competitor via DLC, so what the hell are you waiting for?!**  
  
 **What I did here was something called a gaiden, a Japanese term meaning side story or subplot. It's very popular from works made in Japan, especially with anime, manga, and games. They're usually told from a different character's perspective, mostly through flashbacks, minus the main protagonists. In this case, it was about Leon and Beastman, without Rick and Falcon.  
**  
 **So Rick learned the Booster Fire and was successful on using it, but would it be enough for the tumultuous race in Cosmo Terminal, especially against Dark Million and their formidable recruit, EAD? Find out next time, futuristic racing fans!**


	12. Lap 12

**Lap 12**

After a week of vigorous training, both Rick and Falcon entered together at the Cosmo Terminal, Trident. From the registration, Miss Killer was there, along with EAD and Chris. Also a mysterious machine that looked sleek with a red and yellow design and a O1 numeral entered the fray. The detective looked at each of his opponents with caution. The other machine, the Crushing Quasar, looked very similar to the Great Star, only having a black look with multiple white specs on its body. Clank went over the altered stats on the contraption: the Quasar had the grades BAD, instead of the usual EAD, making its body strength very lethal. In fact, he could've sworn it was similar to the Black Bull.  
  
 _So, that's what Black Shadow did to EAD's vehicle. Just like the Dark Star Dragon..._ he thought.  
  
Feeling a hard hand on his shoulder, Rick snapped out of his reverie. "Oh, Falcon."  
  
"We need to prepare for the race; do not let your training be in vain. It's known to be one of the most difficult due to the lack of guardrails. There are also multiple lanes which would give our enemies a chance to pass us. If not, destroy us. We mustn't fall off and it's vital to stay alert at all times, no matter what happens. The F-Zero Committee didn't put this on the legendary Diamond Cup for nothing."  
  
This mechanical course was surrounded by hi-tech elevators which tied to the abyss. It was considered as the new method of transportation where it substituted the track elevator. The construction had reached a height of almost 50,000 miles, but because the budget was skyrocketing, the building process had it very rough. As such, the F-Zero Execution Project created this particular circuit inside the elevator itself.  
  
Rick hadn't been in this much awe since he was in Aeropolis. The tracks were getting more serious and technologically advanced than the last. "They're getting really tumultuous now."  
  
"No doubt." Falcon added.  
  
"I suppose you all need a helping hand."  
  
"No, we're fine. This course isn't for the young at heart and-Kate!" Rick was astonished to see her here. She made her usual pose behind the duo; they never even noticed her being in the roster, not even the Super Piranha. "What're you doing here?"  
  
With a big smile she explained, "Why do you think, Rick? I'm here because I've heard that EAD is participating. I'd rather give up a thousand concerts to see him. Besides, I owe him that much after he saved my life and for visiting most of my gigs." Then her heart skipped a beat. "Is that...Captain Falcon..?"  
  
He nodded, as bleak as ever. "The very same. We can't let Dark Million prevail. Especially since they have the Task Force under their wing."  
  
"Your friends are a part of this?" she asked alarmed. "Even EAD?"  
  
"Yes, Kate. He, Jody, Tanaka, and the doctor are still brainwashed by Black Shadow; Tinsel and her friends were able to save the lot of us."  
  
Her face dropped. "Rick..."  
  
He stepped closer to the songstress. "Kate, are you sure you still want to race with us?"  
  
She paused for a few moments. She did have a lot of courage and a strong reason for showing up at the last minute. "I will. For the fate of EAD. I'm sure my Super Piranha would do well since it has the same stats as the legendary Blue Falcon." That made the bounty hunter blush a little. "Alright, Rick, I'll do it. I know you two will look out for me."  
  
He grinned. "That's our job, Kate. We always will." he said, putting her mind at ease. Kate Alen would have to enroll since EAD was a valuable friend to her, if not the only one.  
  
 _I hope the Booster Fire would pay off._ Rick thought with a heavy doubt. Then, there was the signal and the exhilarating competition began as each pilot put their pedals to the metal.  
  
There were three pathways and they overlapped a lot on this course. They always went up, down, and around the center path, which was a safe haven, along with numerous dash plates and pit areas across the track. There was also a long jump, and pilots could see the enormous elevator in the distance operating to the right.  
  
This was built for true elites, something that literally separated the men from the boys, as several of the competitors were falling off left to right. It was mostly either due to accidentally falling off, or just constantly shifting from path to path. EAD never seemed to have a problem with it, as Lucy had predicted. Only seven cars were remaining by the final lap as they kept their cool and focused entirely on survival of the fittest.  
  
At one time Rick was unfortunate ending up at the same lane as Miss Killer when she approached him.  
  
Chris warned, "Rick, Luna Ryder is on to you! Be careful!"  
  
She managed to push him off course, but luckily he was saved by an oncoming path beneath him. Out of nowhere, the Deep Claw boosted into Miss Killer and distracted her by an endless barrage of bashing, until Rick was lagging behind.  
  
"Octoman. You sly devil!"  
  
"I think I'll keep you octo-pied for a while, Miss Killer." he sneered. He continued on his annoyance.  
  
"Keep ME octo-pied?! Why? Don't tell me you've turned traitor and decided to help them, did you?!" she said scornfully.  
  
"Hell has no fury for you, Luna. That is what I'm doing! And I'm only helping out to return a favor to a special friend."  
  
She automatically figured it out as quick as altering from road to road. "Tinsel... She convinced you to disobey orders and run away like a foolish coward!"  
  
"I'm not running away, am I? Not anymore, I have my home planet and my family to save! What would Dark Million do for the likes of me?!" Obviously, this was the first and only chance to redeem himself; maybe then the Federation would get off his six.  
  
They were at a tagging match. In a desperate attempt to catch up, while his lethal enemy was busy, Rick did the incredible stunt once more. "It's go time. Booster Fire!" He remembered the warning from Falcon on watching his acceleration timing. He caught up to the Crushing Quasar and Falcon never made a move. But...someone else did.  
  
Luna made a quick glance and then a sinister move. "Moon Fire!" The Moon Shadow was engulfed in flames as dark as fuchsia could get. Octoman was lucky he was behind her as she cruised passed him in an instant! She was heading directly toward her target, the Dragon Bird!  
  
Through the rapid-spinning vortex, Rick saw another cyclone in a violet hue head straight for him. "Ah, no way!" Alarmed and nearly petrified he saw the death trap speed up. How is this possible?!  
  
"Rick, you must watch out! Focus on surviving the race! I've warned you someone other than Black Shadow is likely to use it!" Falcon announced in the comm.  
  
"Th-this can't be..!"  
  
"Hurry! Evacuate to the other lane!" He did just that before Luna Ryder made her mark on him! His machine almost lost its balance, and the two volatilities ended.  
  
"Looks like I've met your match, Rick! Because of your treachery, you will perish!" she threatened.  
  
"Miss Killer!"  
  
"I owe it all to you, my love. As does Mr. BAD." On the third separate lane not much was seen through the black tainted windows, except his body giving out a shocking light blue tinge. He still had the wide load appearance, only he was completely shrouded in darkness. There were also some creepy outlines of turquoise surrounding him, and they were pulsating like veins. A sharp-pointed S shape replaced the Star on his belt. It almost looked as if he was glowing that same eerie light, even his eyes replicated that aura! He had on such a sinister expression, that he was sneering with his razor teeth always grinding. Because of BAD's programming on destroying all the pilots, including ones in the Task Force, his recklessness caused him, and the Quasar, to fall off!  
  
"No! EAD!" Kate saw the fiasco just a few feet behind. She hardly observed it was caught by something after it fell for several miles. Falcon noticed the rash robot, so he immediately punched around the dashboard, and have him be saved by the Falcon Flyer! The maw opened as it brought in the Crushing Quasar, almost looked as if it ate it.  
  
The Deep Claw caught up to Miss Killer. With a sudden nudge after he switched lanes, the mistress nearly fell, putting Rick in a state of panic, "H-Haruka!"  
  
"Rick, concentrate! You got the homestretch ahead of you! Only worry about the race!"  
  
"Falcon, I can't let her die like this!"  
  
"Then, do you want to take her place instead?!" That shut his mouth by force. "Do not fret; we're at the finish line now."  
  
Although, thanks to Octoman's sudden support, Captain Falcon won first, while the Dragon Bird went in second, and the Gazelle was in third. The audience roared wild with a standing ovation!  
  
"I can hardly put this mind-blowing victory into words! The top five have achieved the quarterfinals!" Mr. Zero spoke over the calamity. "Captain Falcon takes the lead, with Rick Wheeler, and the Mighty Gazelle very close! The Moon Shadow and Hyper Speeder barely qualified. What a rush!"  
  
"The Mighty Gazelle... Who is he?" Rick never heard of such a competitor this generic before. He was taken aback by the unusual title. But it wasn't long until Falcon explained once the aggressive race ended. "What do you know of him?"  
  
"He's one of the bravest, and the most unique racers in the circuit." Falcon explained everything, coming back to the original Grand Prix 13 years ago:  
  
 _The Mighty Gazelle was named Roy Hughes, and he used to be human. He was the late father of Clank, and he once worked within the Galaxy Police. He was very exceptional in his field, and he was also into F-Zero racing after being intrigued from the video games he purchased for his kid. He had most of his body replaced after the Horrific Accident. Like Jody, he was half-human, half-cyborg. During his hospitalization, his wife was incredibly terrified from what he became, as there was hardly any of him left. Because of the divorce, and the fact he couldn't visit to see his son anymore, his life was nearly meaningless, until the X Grand Prix was close at hand._  
  
 _The Mighty Gazelle was no longer afraid on taking chances on the track; not even another severe crash would stop him. He soon met Jody's long-lost brother, Andy Summer. Since then, they became close partners until his death during a shootout against Zoda. Then there was his own demise at Planet Forno in an infiltration of a space pirate transport run by that same maniacal monster._  
  
 _Falcon first saw him emerge from a dark chamber._  
  
 _"Run!" he persuaded him._  
  
 _"Hey, you're Captain Falcon..." Roy was a man in his mid-thirties. He had brown skin, short, fuzzy, black hair, and a light mustache having a few grey hairs. He was wearing a tan overcoat as well._  
  
 _"I didn't know you were still working undercover." Falcon said, making his occupant perplexed._  
  
 _"I never met you. How could you know me?" He never had a chance to realize it was his old friend in disguise._  
  
 _"Well, well, well." A screechy voice belonged to Zoda who leapt off the balcony. He confronted the man who just entered the main deck. "I'm disappointed in you, Roy. You had me completely fooled, but now I know you're a Galaxy Police spy!"_  
  
 _He immediately tackled him down to the ground, though Zoda never flinched. He just kept laughing at him._  
  
 _"Roy, no!" Falcon shouted._  
  
 _"Run, Falcon! Go for help! I'll keep-Agh!" Roy was shot by a loaded pistol equipped with a silencer. His chest began to bleed onto the dark purple tile floor, and he barely even moved._  
  
 _Zoda aimed it directly in the bounty hunter's direction, "You're next Captain Falcon! This is why you should never try to be a hero."_  
  
 _"Go. Get outta here!" Roy struggled as he held down a button to a small remote, causing a sudden explosion that shook the hideout._  
  
 _"My transport!" Zoda screamed. Roy managed to sacrifice his life as Falcon hurriedly escaped from the carnage! He never saw him ever again, even though Zoda undoubtedly got away with it._  
  
Falcon heard some rumors circling around about Roy's condition. Only his cerebellum was the one thing that remained intact. He became a full-fledged robot for life and has been attempting to stay mobile and active during the F-Zero competitions, rather than resort to working at the Galactic Federation. Thus, this was when he earned the nickname the Mighty Gazelle. Little did Roy know that his son was involved in the war against Dark Million.  
  
Rick was fascinated from the intel he attained all those years ago; he hoped that Clank would find the answers eventually and realize that his father is still alive, albeit not having the same appearance and motor skills. He then gazed upon his machine, the Red Gazelle. It was presumed that it looked similar to a wild gazelle leaping through the savannah. The body was definitely on the weak side, but it was no issue for him, as he's always risky. It did make up for it in spades with its incredible speed and average handling.  
  
Falcon mentioned he may want to take on disaster rescue one day because of his unwavering heroism and courage.  
  
Kate stormed in to the hangout. "Falcon! What was that thing that caught EAD?"  
  
"It's my starship, the Falcon Flyer. It's a spacecraft designed for interplanetary travel. I just remotely summoned it to catch the machine he was in. He should be safe, but also shut down. From the impact, he may be unconscious right now."  
  
She begged, "Falcon, please. I have to see EAD to make sure he's alright."  
  
"I'll go with you. Can it hold more than two machines and passengers?" Rick asked.  
  
"Of course. Follow me."  
  
"What about the Gazelle?" he queried.  
  
"We'll worry about him later. We could always contact him through the Federation." the champion assured.  
  
Meanwhile. the appliance saw the group leave as he listened in on their predicament. At first, he just saw Dark Million's minions, and Black Shadow, as just mere opponents; however, since he heard they're up to no good, he'll do whatever it takes to protect Clank.  
  


Inside the control chamber, Falcon led Rick, Kate, and Chris back to Earth. With the current threshold of the thrusters, they could make it within less than an hour. While she was watching over him, she became more anxious as she saw the comatose android still trapped inside the Quasar.  
  
He abruptly came to, but he was not himself. His eyes ignited with that fiery turquoise color again and he burst out of the machine, putting the black vocalist in a state of terror. Hearing the scream, Rick, Beastman, and Falcon stormed to her side as he was climbing out.  
  
"The syringe. We need the syringe!" Rick startled. Falcon ran to get the formula from the Dragon Bird's glove compartment, after he tossed him the key.  
  
What the terrified pilots never knew was that Mr. BAD had an arm cannon at his right limb. It made a sound as the beam was charging up. He aimed the weapon straight to Kate, but Rick tackled her out of the way just before he made a clear shot! He immediately took out his ray gun, and the bullet ricocheted off his bulky figure. He fixed his eyes upon the nimble detective as he dodged every one of his attacks. The bullet holes left some type of little blue flame which dissipated after a couple seconds.  
  
"EAD! What the hell are you doing?!" he cried, trying to talk some sense into the berserk bot. There was no response. Instead he kept at his assault. The phaser charged again, and someone took the blow! "Falcon!"  
  
The wound pierced his left leg, luckily the small flame was put out after he knelt in pain. "No... You won't finish him off, EAD! Not unless you go through me!" Rick drew out his Glock again.  
  
He braced himself for the worst, and Kate was still dead in her tracks. Then, the cyborg was able to hold him back. It was the Mighty Gazelle! He lifted him up with all the strength he could muster. EAD kept wriggling from his firm hold, until he threw him clear across the room. EAD's fat, Phazon-like exterior hit the wall, sparks flew from him, and down he went like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Gazelle." Rick was impressed from that valiant deed after he unshielded his eyes.  
  
"You should be safe now, Rick Wheeler. You, too, Falcon."  
  
"Thanks, we appreciate that." The fallen pilot grimaced in pain as Beastman was trying to carry him to the sick bay.  
  
"But...EAD." Kate had a loss for words, still shaken up.  
  
"His memory chip has been corrupted by Black Shadow." the former Roy stated after he scanned him. "Codes need to be cleansed."  
  
"But, will that erase his memory?" Rick worried.  
  
"It may be possible. The Emperor of Brutality has done quite a doozy on him."  
  
"Ergh, Rick." He noticed Falcon's arm was sloping over Chris' shoulder. "Take this." From his free hand, he gave him the syringe with the sharp needle protected, as well as the key to the Dragon Bird. "You know what to do."  
  
"I know, but I think I'll leave it up to Rodney on this one."

* * *

With the tainted data still inside him, the doc was EAD's only hope to restore his normal self. Full of doubt and uncertainty, Tinsel called Rodney saying they'll stop by the hospital as soon as possible. From the urgency in her voice, he knew it was an emergency. They showed up about ten minutes later, and Rick was by his side when they arrived next to the dormant android. Falcon was recovering in Port Town, and Beastman decided to wait it out with the other pilots somewhere distant. The attack in the Falcon Flyer really scarred him since this wasn't the norm with a feral animal.  
  
She queried, "Rodney, I can't be sure about this. Can the formula really work? Even if it's someone who isn't human?"  
  
He had nothing but a blank stare. It boggled his mind as well, but he was hopeful. "My dad made this for a reason; I strongly believe it can work on anyone. Human or not. Besides, don't androids have some organic qualities? They aren't just sheer machines, y'know." he responded confidently.  
  
"This-this may be too easy." Rick muttered under his breath.  
  
"But it's worth a try. I suggest we should use it." Kate looked up and smiled. Even she'd be willing to use anything to save the one she truly cared about.  
  
The young physician did his business and was giving him a MRI. She, Rick, and Tinsel made some space as he proceeded with the syringe afterwards. Like his patients before EAD, he inserted it directly behind his neck, connecting to the brain. All they did was wait in silence. They heard some footsteps from behind, it was only Gazelle, Clank, Jack, and Lucy. They've all knelt by the stretcher, just wishing their friend would wake up as his old self again. Kate held his drooping hand in a tight grip and was close to crying as she recalled the last time she lost him, when he sacrificed his own life to save her from Zoda and the Death Anchor, before he was painstakingly reconstructed from the late Dr. Clash.  
  
While the guys were waiting for EAD to reboot properly Gazelle looked at Clank for a few minutes, then walked away. After a brief period, he followed the strange robot to another corridor. "Hey, do you need something?" he asked.  
  
The Gazelle zoomed in and analyzed the neckpiece the tech geek wore. He felt a buzz in his head as another memory came to him, when they were frolicking outside when the boy was only five. "Clank Hughes."  
  
He looked up at him with his face full of doubt. "Yeah... How do you know my name? I know you were good around kids but-Hey, what're you doing with that?!" He took it off and scanned the moving pic in it. He stared at the scene where Clank and Roy were running together happily. "Um, Gazelle?"  
  
He looked up and answered. If the metal wasn't covering his face, then onlookers would know how somber he was. "I am your father, Roy Hughes; I've waited a long time to see you again."  
  
"How can you be my father?! You're just a robot!"  
  
That statement shocked his circuits. He didn't know what to say since Clank uttered the same thing his wife shouted before she abandoned him.  
  
"It's true, Clank. The Mighty Gazelle is Roy." Rick said as he followed them out.  
  
"Rick...I can't believe it. How do you know that? Why does he have my locket?!"  
  
"Allow me to explain." He reiterated everything he was told, from the accident before X, to the limb replacements, to his death at the space hanger. "Falcon told me he's your dad. He knew him personally before he changed completely. Only his brain survived, that was how he recognized you." He laid a hand on his shoulder. "He really isn't dead, Clank. He was reconstructed. Go to him." he smiled and motioned him over with a nod. "I'll be right behind you."  
  
Clank stepped closer slowly to the cyborg as he climbed into the cockpit. He was about to leave, until- "A-are you...my father?" he stuttered.  
  
Moments stretched onward until he made the confirmation. Needless to say, there was a tearful reunion. He remembered the warm embrace he adored so long ago. That alone was the key that he knew his father was present in his life, and he'd no longer be considered an orphan. The last thing Clank wanted was to be taken away to that accursed orphanage at Forno, where he was treated badly by the other children.  
  
Rick couldn't be more happier as he sighed, "Together at last. I wish Haruka and I would do the same..." With one last, long look, he walked away, letting the robot and the kid catch up on lost time. Then, an idea struck to him like a lightning bolt. "What if..."  
  
"Rick, it's EAD. He's coming around!" Tinsel called from the corner. He immediately followed her back. Just in time to see the android.  
  
He opened his eyes, and they were in their normal, opaque hues, and his eyes and brows were squinty. He rose up immediately and took a quick survey. "Hm? Hmm? Where is this place?"  
  
"EAD!" Kate was the first to go to him.  
  
"Hm, oh. It's you, Kate."  
  
"Welcome back, partner." Rick said.  
  
"Great to have you here, at last." Lucy added.  
  
"You literally gave us quite a shock there, mate." Jack stated cheerfully.  
  
"We were worried sick about you. Is everything functioning ok?" Tinsel asked.  
  
"I think so. But where are we? My memory banks can't recall this place."  
  
"You're at my hospital, Mr. EAD." Rodney chimed. "I just did some tests on you earlier. You seem to be fine now."  
  
"Hm? I don't remember you. Are you a younger version of Dr. Stewart?" the Italian robot queried.  
  
"Actually, no." Rick shook his head. "He's Robert's son, Dr. Rodney Stewart. He was the one that applied the syringe to you, to clean the vile Black Shadow left."  
  
"Black Shadow?! I was with Black Shadow, and Dark Million?" That certainly raised a red flag to him.  
  
"We all were, EAD." Lucy pointed out. "Me, Rick, Jack, and Dr. Clash who..." She couldn't finish her sentence on Theodore's fate.  
  
"We still need to save Jody, Tanaka, and even my dad from those evildoers. The Task Force has been brainwashed, just like you were." the high medico reiterated.  
  
"How unfortunate..." the Mario-look-a-like became glum.  
  
Kate grabbed his hand again. "EAD, I know this is a lot for you to process. But we're here. And we'll do whatever we can to fix everything. You won't have to be ashamed, we still need you. I need you, by my side." She kissed him on the cheek, which felt surprisingly warm on her lips.  
  
He then smiled. "Sure, Kate." Hard to believe that an android would be capable of functioning as a mere machine, yet still possess traits and emotions from that of a human. He was the most unique friend and recruit the Galaxy Police had ever concocted.  
  
"Um, maybe we should...uh..." Tinsel stuttered.  
  
"Good idea." Lucy agreed, leading everyone away except EAD and the singing queen.  
  
"Hey! I wanna see what's goin' on!"  
  
"C'mon, Jack!" she pulled him by the ear.  
  
"Ow, ow ow!" he yelped. Thankfully, the doors closed after Rodney was the last one out.  
  
"I'll keep an eye on things from here. I'm sure EAD will be in good hands with Miss Alen." he said with confidence.  
  
"You're the man, Doc." Tinsel praised.  
  
"Just remember to keep the formula safe at all times. I'm afraid that my dad would find out soon. I'm not sure what I should do when the time comes."  
  
"Don't sweat it. We got your back." Rick said.  
  
"I'm counting on all of you, especially you and Tinsel."  
  
"We'll do our best, even in the last two races."  
  
"Good luck, everyone."  
  
They all left the building in idle conversation, except Tinsel who hesitated and remained silent. She looked out at the sunset through a large window with a lush garden and fountain below.  
  
 _Does love really rule the universe..? she thought, remembering Kate's famous song. Let's hope it does. I can't let the galaxy be shrouded in darkness. Her fist clenched in anxiety. I just can't! How much more punishment do we have to endure before Black Shadow is stopped for good, or when we get all of our friends back?!_  
  
She didn't even notice Rick calling her. "Tinsel, are you coming?"  
  
"Oh...yeah. I'm coming."  
  
He saw the uneasiness in her face. "Are you all right?" he asked in a coy manner. "Is something wrong?"  
  
She denied it. "No, nothing's wrong." Tinsel marched on without looking at him. He knew in his heart there was some negativity building inside her. He began to get very concerned.  
  
There were only three more pilots to go, and both he and she knew they'd be the toughest of all. She was very anxious and paranoid about the situation. Lucy told everyone via communicator to the Falcon Flyer earlier that the pilots in the top five had made it to the semifinals. Those being the Blue Falcon, the Dragon Bird, the Red Gazelle, the Hyper Speeder, and the Moon Shadow. The Deep Claw, the Great Star, the Elegance Liberty, the Mad Wolf, and other anonymous machines were disqualified, but she didn't mind the rejection. She said she was better off staying at base. Later on the team noticed the Mighty Gazelle would be more than willing to join them.  
  
Much like how Rick presumed, he has been Clash's replacement, as a mechanic for the Task Force. He was able to make some repairs on EAD and convert the parts from the Big Fang to the other crafts, making them more durable for the next few races ahead. There were only a couple courses to go. Everyone was getting closer to the elimination round. The next challenge would be at one of the most fatal courses yet, Death Wind. And the Wonder Wasp would be there.  
  
Some of Tinsel's friends understood her worry spot on. She told them once about Pico after he set a foiled trap to Tanaka, and when she and Rick failed to catch him. Zoda stole some of the data chips and he was on his way to Kate's concert in a Port Town cruise. During that time, Tinsel explained that Pico was not only a talented assassin, like Stewart said, but also an aggressive F-Zero pilot who drove the Wild Goose. In addition, the semifinals would be at Tortiz 3, the place that's rumored to be the birthplace of that "lean, green, killing machine," as she once called him.  
  
With Tanaka, Stewart and Jody left, there was definitely no fooling around. She almost had an inclination that Tanaka may be the strategist and is planning to show up along with the rest of the crew on that particular course. Because of the constant tension, Rick had decided to train with Falcon one last time as soon as the hero recovers, before the Death Wind contest would take place within a couple days.  
  
The Grand Prix was almost over, but what would it mean for Dark Million and the remaining Task Force members that are still imprisoned?  
  
 **A/N: "One Ahead System" from GX plays here, although I'm not too crazy about it. I think after awhile, the "Web World War" from ReBoot may play here, as well. "Tatl and Tael" may play here after the Gazelle has realized his long, lost son.**  
  
 **The Crushing Quasar was something I was thinking of as an opposite to the Great Star's outlook. The Dark Star wouldn't work as it was already introduced in Bowser's Inside Story. So, I was thinking along the lines of a black hole of sorts, thus the name came to be. Of course the stats were rearranged to symbolize...well, bad; BAD were similar grades to even the Hell Hawk, itself.**  
  
 **I'm not really a huge fan of the Prime series, but I figured that having the Dark Samus look for EAD was the most effective concept. I know he was supposed to represent Mario, but I didn't want to go with the Wario approach since he wasn't very intimidating. So, I went with the corrupting Phazon embodiment.**  
  
 **I know the Gazelle sacrificed himself for Clank in the anime, and he was a part of Dark Million before that. But that idea was taken out. I still don't understand how Stewart was able to restore Roy's human body after six years. Still, I'm going to go with the portrayal of the Gazelle from GX, and he also sounds like him from that game as well. There are still some intel about Roy Hughes, but as far as the cyborg goes, I'll use the intel from the games.**  
  
 **Also, three Diamond Cup courses are featured in this story? Aside from the fact I'd never experienced them personally? That's a stretch. So, the semifinals are coming up; much like this Lap, the next one's going to take a lot of work. I sure hope my collaborators would help me out. The Task Force will deal with the Death Wind course while going against notable opponents like Pico and Tanaka.**


	13. Lap 13

**Lap 13**

  
Everyone couldn't stop thinking about the next F-Zero race. Alongside other racers who made it this far, the pilots in the Task Force and Dark Million had those that made it to the semifinals. The next featured challenge would be at the heart of Tortiz 3, where it was said to be home to one of the most nefarious courses in the galaxy, Death Wind. According to Tinsel, who was well-acquainted with it, Death Wind was a lethal circuit that is always smack dab in a strong windstorm blowing eastward, which could go up to speeds that could exceed 100 miles per hour. Pilots weren't affected if they were to hit a Dash Plate or the pit area, fortunately. But because they were scarce, those conditions made it very tedious, even for the experienced drivers, as they had always been tossed around like ragdolls while they trekked through the harsh terrain. She only experienced it once 13 years ago during the Knight League, though she missed the second track that was part of the King League.  
  
From the announcement on a television at the Falcon House, Rick, Tinsel, Burt and Clank heard the bulletin on who will participate and knock on Death's door. Aside from the first two, one of them was a green alien who had an enormous infamy on being a talented assassin; he went by the name of Pico whom she and Rick knew in the past.  
  
"Pico is one of the most aggressive racers in the original F-Zero; of course, there is also Samurai Goroh." That gave Rick an idea. She saw his brows go up.  
  
"You're not thinking what I'm thinking, are you?" He nodded. "If you're planning to recruit Samurai Goroh, then you're just crazy! Don't you know what he did to Draq and Roger? He almost killed us if it wasn't for Falcon!" Tinsel recalled the events at Red Canyon: the sabotage, the capture of her and her comrades, and the sudden appearance of the bounty hunter. Then, there was the fatal race in which she, Falcon, and Leon won. They were able to retrieve the Mighty Hurricane and Typhoon in one piece, and they escaped just as the thieves' vehicles blew up.  
  
"This is insane, Rick. I never trusted this guy. What would Falcon feel about this?! And he said he never kills?! What about the time he almost sliced us into ribbons, or those kids that were sick? If it wasn't for you, they would've all died, and he says he never kills?!"  
  
Clank was taken aback by her outbursts.  
  
"Calm down, Tinsel." Rick assured, "Goroh could help us win if he can match Pico's skills. You said so yourself that they were both veterans and are really tough on the tracks way back. So, we could use his experience to give us the edge. I'm almost like an ally to him; I know what I'm doing."  
  
Tinsel rested her head on her hands as she sighed in disgust, "I'm not so sure about this..."  
  
"But I'm not going just yet. I want to train you on using the special technique Falcon taught me, the Booster Fire."  
  
She was shocked. "Rick, are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive, Tinsel. You'll need all the practice you can get. We still have a few days left."  
  
The patrons then heard a yelp coming from Mr. Zero as he was introducing Pico. He claimed that his favorite food was steak, dripping with blood. The Comet pilot commented, "No wonder he gets into a lot of road rage, and has a thirst for violence. Do you know it has a lot of toxoplasma in it?!"  
  
"What's that?" the cop asked.  
  
"It's a parasitic chemical that settles in your brain after a few weeks on consuming it. It's known to make eaters have a more aggressive behavior because of the effect by it."  
  
"She's right, you know. That's why I always make sure my meats are medium to well-done. I don't allow rare meats here. It's how we get many troublemakers on the road." Burt had a stern tone.  
  
"Huh. I see."  
  
This made Clank gulp. "I didn't know it could do that, Burt. I'll make sure I stay away from rare meat. Unless you count cold cuts. I don't want that to happen to me!"  
  
"Good boy, Clank." Burt commented. "Where's Gazelle?"  
  
"He should be here any minute. He's just testing out his machine at the old Mute City course."  
  
He was mostly employed as a janitor for the Falcon House, but he worked with the Task Force from time to time. Just then, the Mighty Gazelle marched into the diner. "Hey, look who's here!" Clank beamed. "Burt, I'd like you to meet the Mighty Gazelle. He's a very cool F-Zero racer, and he appears to be my old man!" he stated proudly.  
  
"Good for you, Clank. I'm quite glad now that you finally found your father." the server said.  
  
Gazelle remained still. "Um, Dad?" Clank wondered. "Hey, are you having a short-circuit or what?" He never budged, but his eyes gleamed as he kept facing Burt.  
  
He identified the data, and it was not what he expected. It was the same person, but it was a different name. "Andy Summer, confirmed." he stated.  
  
None of them could even breathe. Clank said, "I think you got some screws loose, Dad. That can't be Andy, he's Burt Lemming."  
  
"Burt and Andy are the same men. The former is his alias. He was once a member belonging to the Galaxy Police."  
  
"What? Is he really?" Rick was shocked.  
  
"You mean Burt is...Jody's own...brother?!"  
  
Burt sulked for a moment. "It's true. Gazelle couldn't be more right." Everyone faced him in utter surprise.  
  
"That means... You were the one who saved Jody from Zoda!" Rick had a flashback when she revealed what happened during the shootout in Mute City. There was a huge explosion as he covered her sis with his body. After that, she had most of her body replaced with mechanical parts. "You survived the attack several years ago. How was that possible?" He'd never been this stunned since he found out he had a 150-year sleep.  
  
There was a pause that stretched on for a few moments. "Burt?" Clank wanted to get him down to Earth.  
  
"I should've known Roy would recognize me." And the secret had been unveiled: Much like him, he was rumored to be dead, so he went by the alias of Burt Lemming; he never wanted to go back to being an officer for the Galaxy Police after he was shot. He never thought once he would stay alive, and he sometimes worries of his sister's fate. Just like Rick, Tinsel, and Roy even he was scarred for life. With some bone and organ replacements, especially his legs, he eventually started a new life and identity. He figured he wasn't mobile or fit enough, so he wanted to build and run the Falcon House dedicated to his favorite pilot, Captain Falcon. His career as an F-Zero racer, bounty hunter, and hero was really an inspiration to him. He tried his hand on the sport once, but of course he lost interest as he lost control. Much like Tinsel, even he gave him a second shot, a drive to keep on living. The rest was just history from here.  
  
"No way..." the prodigy was all agog.  
  
"I can't believe your old friend was able to recognize you after all these years." Tinsel said, facing the cyborg.  
  
"A former member of the Galaxy Platoon, who nearly lost all his bodily functions. Then, after being honorably discharged, started a second chance as the head of a place inspired by Captain Falcon. And he became the driving force of his life." Rick reiterated. "That's absolutely...incredible. I wonder what Jody would think about all this--once we get her back."  
  
"That's the ticket, Rick." They looked at him again. "When you come across my sister, you have my permission to do so. I hope it'll be able to make her snap out of the thrall Black Shadow has on her."  
  
"We will. We promise." the detective sworn.  
  
"However," he interjected, "No one else must know. Promise me this."  
  
"Cross my heart." Tinsel said.  
  
"You bet, Burt-I mean, Andy." Clank chirped. He said calling him by his second name was fine. "That goes for you, too, Dad."  
  
"Affirmative."

* * *

Somewhere near headquarters, Rick had told Tinsel she housed a Reactor Might inside the Comet; it was originally pointed out by Captain Falcon, and he wanted to train her. She was worried since he just learned the Booster Fire himself, although he's confident she will too as long as he's her personal tutor while the champion is still recovering from EAD's onslaught.  
  
Thanks to the spare parts from the Big Fang, Lucy, EAD, and Gazelle had actually made an advancement on the Comet, although its stats have been reversed. It still has the maximum acceleration, but instead the craft had a slightly stronger body, while also a downgrade on its grip. Which was good considering she was having some trouble with the enhancements, as well as her handling while the safety features had been turned off. Rick walked her through the process in the Dragon Bird as they were cruising through the Task Force's training circuit, the Traditional Park, and he guided her whenever she was slipping. Then, by the next few laps, it was time.  
  
Tinsel listened in on how to utilize the nitrous while using a spin attack. Rick pulled back the nozzle as she saw his dashboard glowing. Then, his machine rotated in a very rapid fashion as it was being engulfed by its flames. She was surprised they weren't burning the Dragon Bird's exterior. She did see him zoom away as far as the eye could see. It only lasted for less than a minute when the car returned to normal. Rick allowed her to catch up.  
  
"That was... I hardly even saw you. You were so far away when the transformation finished."  
  
"The Booster Fire causes your machine to shoot past your opponents like a rocket breaking the sound barrier. It's extremely fast, but also dangerous. You'd best go to a straightaway and make sure there won't be any obstacles in your path. Let's do this when we reach the finish line," he lectured.  
  
Before they hovered over it side by side, Rick encouraged her. "Now, Tinsel. Get ready. Use everything I've shown you since you only have one chance. There's only a single Reactor Might, so use it well. Do not be afraid. Go for it!"  
  
She was more determined than ever; it was almost like his words have struck a cord. She nodded, and pulled back the handle. She pressed the button to do a spin attack while she stepped on the gas as hard as she could. Now, the Comet looked as if it was sparkling just like the celestial body itself. "Booster...Fire!" It spun in an icy light blue hue. The gravitational pull caused her to slump against her seat as she held onto the handles for dear life. Everything around her began to swirl so quickly that her eyes couldn't keep up the critical velocity, "Whoooa! I'm getting dizzy!"  
  
The Dragon Bird saw the Comet swerve a few times; he was surprised she never crashed, unlike him. He boosted more to observe the flaring Comet!  
  
"How do I STOP THIS THING?!" her jaw was barely moving as she screamed. By the time the course curved to the right, the phenomenal spectacle ended. It almost looked like the vehicle busted through as the tiny ice particles scattered.  
  
The Comet slowed down gradually and Tinsel's head swam like crazy; it almost felt like it was about to fall off her shoulders. She hardly moved, as she succumbed to all that weight and speed. Her arms dropped to her lap, and she collapsed onto the motherboard. Rick ran to her machine and, surprisingly, there wasn't any damage to the outer shell.  
He used the grappling hook and pulled the Comet back into the garage. He asked if he could borrow the master key from Lucy to unlock it and unload the comatose pilot. He couldn't turn away from her as he was so anxious to treat her wounds. He thought Rodney might give him some help.

* * *

Several hours later. she eventually came to, and her best friend was by her side. She was resting in a comfy bed, and the room was almost completely dark. He kept encouraging her to wake up. Her vision was very blurry, but at least she saw him from the dim lighting. "Hey. You alright? You just achieved the Booster Fire."  
  
"Unh... What happened..? Did...did I crash..?" The room was still spinning as she groaned. She could hardly keep her eyes open.  
  
"No. You didn't. You made it, I was there right beside you. I'm surprised you did it WITHOUT crashing; you're very lucky." Rick referred to the time when he had that accident in Port Town.  
  
"Then...why do I have such a headache..?"  
  
"Maybe the shock of the Booster Fire was too much for you." She sulked. He laid a hand on hers. "Don't worry. With me and Falcon by your side, you'll get used to it eventually."  
  
"I...I hope so..." she dosed off, yet she was still holding the right side of her forehead just above her eye. Then, Rick gently removed her hand. It began to feel worse and she squeezed her eyes shut, then numb after he slowly leaned over and kissed that spot. She opened her eyes, "Rick..." She gazed into his eyes, he did the same, until their faces neared. "Wait." they hesitated. "I-I've never kissed anyone before."  
  
He then smiled. "Time to have your second lesson. Just follow my lead." he whispered.  
  
Finally, their lips touched, they closed their eyes, and it was such a warm, welcoming sensation for both of them. It was as if time had stopped as they slowly absorbed every touch and movement. What seemed like an eternity, they separated and looked at each other again. Tinsel's vision went hazy. Rick brought an assuring hand to her cheek, caressing it. "You'll be ok, Tinsel. Stay strong," he spoke soothingly.  
  
"It's my head, Rick." she moaned.  
  
"I think you should rest." She did just that. "I'll be beside you when you wake up."  
  
"You mean...you'll wait for me?"  
  
"Of course. Try not to overexert yourself so much. You need to recover, and I'm sure Rodney will be here shortly." He paused for a few moments then smooched her head again. "Good night, Tinsel."  
  
She took a deep sigh. "Good night, Rick..."  
  
Just as he suspected, the doc showed up. "How is she?" he spoke with a deep concern.  
  
"She's very tired. She said she's suffering from a headache. The Booster Fire must've taken its toll." He wondered if Falcon would recuperate soon; they only had a few days to go.  
  
Then, there was something Rick never felt before. His body began to heat up from within, and the thermal energy was crawling toward his palm. He hardly noticed it began to illuminate a light-orange shade. It felt so warm, and he laid it on Tinsel's throbbing skull. He touched her, and she let out another sigh as she absorbed the healing energy. It was almost like the sun's purifying rays, or perhaps like the regenerating flames from the Phoenix, as she began to feel better.  
  
Rodney was taking out some pills from his medical kit until he looked at Rick in a perplexing manner. How is that even possible? he thought when he saw him somehow treat Tinsel's wounds.  
  
A few seconds later, his hand cooled as it returned to normal. He looked at it in awe, he couldn't believe what he just did. He figured it was due to the Reactor Mights they possessed. They somehow made a chain reaction to each other after the training session, as if there'd be some kind of connection between them, like neurons.  
  
"Rick..!" Rodney was astounded as he whispered, "How were you able to do that?"  
  
He never really had an answer. "I...I didn't think I could..!"  
  
Elsewhere, two female onlookers witnessed the occurrence. Through a pair of infrared binoculars, she gazed at Rick still as a statue watching Tinsel. "The Silver Comet has the missing Reactor Might," a brunette said.  
  
"We have finally found it. We must report this to Black Shadow." Miss Killer stated next to her associate. "He will be pleased."  
  
"The universe must fall. It would soon be ours."

* * *

The next day, he stopped by Rodney's place and met Tinsel again. He woke her up, and her sight cleared almost instantly as she saw him. "Rick. It's so good to see you."  
  
"Likewise." He said with a smile. "How're you feeling?"  
  
"A little better. I think my head is clearing up. But, I still feel so groggy..."  
  
"It'll go in time. Listen, I'm actually heading to Planet Cryton now. I'm going to ask and see if Goroh could help us."  
  
Tinsel's face dropped. "Rick, I told you. I can't trust him. How do we know he really is going to help us, and why? I can't understand... What do you see in him that I don't? What is it that you have in common?"  
  
"That I'm not sure. But what I AM sure of is that he's our only hope to win against Pico and Tanaka. His Fire Stingray is very durable, this could put us in an advantage."  
  
Rick tried to convince her otherwise, but it wasn't helping. "Rick, please return safely. I don't want you to give up your machine, or you life, to the likes of him."  
  
"I'll return soon. You have my word. Just keep resting." He laid a hand on her cheek for reassurance, and then he was off. He then alerted his friends in the Task Force.  
  
Leon said, "If anything should go awry, we're gonna know about it."

Rick met Goroh at the old saloon where they first met. The Japanese warrior reluctantly disagreed since Falcon would be in the same race. Rick convinced him that if he misses out, he would be forfeited and they desperately needed his help in order to put a stop to Pico since they were old rivals.  
  
Goroh recalled how the Wild Goose was so aggressive during the original Grand Prix and how he occasionally saw him in other races. "The Wild Goose in conjunction to Death Wind and a member of the Task Force can destroy us all." He accepted Rick's offer since "He likes him".  
  
Rick asked Goroh, "Why are you so willing to help me?"  
  
"We may have something in common, you and I."

* * *

Meanwhile Falcon taught Tinsel how to use the Booster Fire. She wanted to do it herself, but Leon thought she was crazy after she passed out last time. The bounty hunter assured that she'll get used to it; she must master it in order for them to win. Plus the race was tomorrow. On the last lap, both she and Falcon did it together. He urged her to fight back her sickness and focus on the track. By the time it ended, she managed to catch her breath and he said to use it when the time is right. He'll see her at the race, but he must see Rick personally at Port Town. He summoned the Flyer and he departed. She heard a machine's engines and told Rick what transpired. He did the same. That actually convinced Falcon and Tinsel on Goroh's help as well, but they'd keep a keen eye on him.  
  
"Are you sure we can trust Goroh?"  
  
"I can."  
  
On that night, he trained with Falcon one last time in Port Town. He led his best friends, Tinsel and Jack, to Falcon's fortress late that evening. They met him waiting outside of the entrance. The scanner went over his face and unlocked the garage.  
  
"Looks like nothing's changed. It's been a year since I was here."  
  
"What?! You knew about all this? And you didn't even tell us about it?!" Jack pouted at Tinsel's remark.  
  
"She kept this as a secret for a reason, Jack. He needs the solitude." Rick defended. The bounty hunter motioned him to come along. "You two stay here. I have to train with Falcon. He's been expecting me."  
  
"Good luck." she saluted.  
  
"You're gonna need it, Wheeler." the rocker added.  
  
He smiled and gave a thumbs-up before he headed inside the blinding white chamber. As soon as the door closed, he exhaled, "Alright, Falcon. What is so important that you have to show me?"  
  
Through another simulation, Rick startlingly looked around, realizing the trippy background he saw earlier when he touched the Championship Belt. A neon blue track emerged at their feet, and it was refracting light from the sinister arena. There were some guardrails but they were very thin. It was almost like Rainbow Road, but there weren't any beautiful colors here. "What..? Where am I all of a sudden?!"  
  
The captain gave Rick the final challenge, a simulation of the Phantom Road. After he defeated the creator spirits there, that was when he obtained the data for it. The safety features absolutely needed to be turned off for this. In addition, he promised that if Rick is able to defeat him, it'll be official he'll be the next Falcon.  
  
With a big smile, Rick declared, "It's on like Donkey Kong. Give me the best you got, Champion! I'll still beat you like I did before!" He immediately climbed into the Dragon Bird and fired up the engines, just as Falcon did. "Let's go!"  
  
With its sharp turns, and since it had very thin guardrails, the Blue Falcon had no trouble; however, the Dragon Bird was slipping at times. He was compassionate enough to enable a UFO if he was unfortunate to actually fall off. He had such a difficult time to keep up with the unstoppable Grand Prix champion, until he finally did after two irritating laps. Before the last stretch, Falcon was ahead of him and activated the Booster Fire, Rick then followed suit. By the time the ordeal ended, he was so stupefied that he hardly saw the fortress transform back into its normal state. It nearly felt as if he woke up from an excruciatingly frightening nightmare. This whole course was definitely one that was so surreal.  
  
Falcon walked up to him and said, "You have done well, Rick, my disciple. It's now up to you to decide your own destiny."  
With his face as pale as a ghost, Rick looked up. "I...I won..?"  
  
The former champion took off his helmet and revealed short, dark brown hair; thick, tannish skin; opal colored eyes; and a scar through the left eye. "My real name...is Douglas Jay Falcon. I was the captain-turned-bounty hunter of the Internova Police. It was my duty to uphold peace and justice throughout the universe, and still is today. And now.." he handed the helmet to Rick. "I'm offering my legacy to you."  
  
After a pregnant pause, he shook his head, "No. I refuse the offer. I can't accept your helmet, or your legendary reputation. Just because I won your last race. I could only be your friend, and your successor. That's all that I'm willing to give."  
  
They shook hands. "Sounds good to me."  
  
Rick nodded. "Ditto." and he smiled.  
  
Tinsel was just as surprised when she and Jack heard the news from Falcon personally. "What!? You-You're giving Wheeler...everything..?"  
  
"I thought you said you were never going to retire; you made that clear to Mr. Zero in an interview once."  
  
"Indeed, I have. But the truth is..." He spoke softer, "I can't go on forever, and I really do not want to try. Ever since Black Shadow returned, I knew my time would come. We may cheat our fate, but we cannot escape it. So, who could I trust if the unthinkable should happen to me? I couldn't just pick any racer who'll take my stead. And that's why I've decided to tell Jody and Stewart that I need a follower. Someone that'll carry the mantle and responsibility, somebody who I can tell all my secrets. Rick made it official tonight; he is the one."  
  
"Falcon...I-I don't know what to say. I still have to work alongside the Task Force, they need me. I'm not sure if I'm ready."  
  
"That time will come. Soon enough."  
  
They stood in stunned silence. After he re-entered his fortress, Tinsel theorized, "Falcon...must've known. That his death would be a fate that couldn't be avoided."  
  
"And knowing that...he still gave you the last of his teachings, his identity, his secrets. Why?" Jack was dumbfounded as he faced his friend.  
  
Rick was very somber. "...It was hope. So that a part of him will remain, after he'll be gone. He just...understood his mortality. He never wanted to show his fears, his anxieties to anyone. He was looking for someone to take his place, cause he knew ever since Black Shadow returned. We can't live forever, even if we were to sleep for another 150 years. And he can't settle down, he's so restless and earnest. The least he could do was pass the torch, to me."  
  
He gazed at the gold etching of the falcon in his palm. This was actually the emblem he earned as the head of the Internova Police Force. Falcon...I will succeed you. I know my course now. I must finish what you have started, and I'll assist you to defeat Black Shadow. I swear it.

* * *

On the day of the big race, Clank analyzed the data for Pico and the Wild Goose. All three stats were arranged just as they were in the alphabet, ABC, making it the most volatile and versatile machine out there. Pico's home world was Tortiz 3 as Tinsel pointed out; torn by war and mutation, he's actually it's own general from the special unit of the Polipoto military. They designed this machine for use in command of the unit. When the general retired, the Wild Goose's military history was recognized, and it was adapted for racing. The soldier who designed the Wild Goose was a member of the strong fighting-spirited Polipoto tribe of Death Wind. It is able to withstand heavy damage and was made to perform attack runs thus making it suitable for Pico's aggressive driving nature. However, it's weak acceleration and below-average drifting ability in corners are a bit disconcerting.  
  
Because of the inclement weather, there wasn't a stadium, nor stands. There were only a few cameras on very tall, sturdy tripods and one from a blimp overhead to monitor the race. In addition it was also dangerous since the Polipoto army may be around with its murderous general. This was Pico's and Tanaka's opportunity to incapacitate the racers and obtain the Reactor Mights. Clank and Burt were watching from the Falcon House while Lucy, EAD, Leon, and Kate were cheering at headquarters. They hoped the enhancements for the Big Fang would pay off for the volatile match. Rick recognized the machine as each racer pulled up into the starting gates which held their cars snug until the signal. Tinsel was nervous, recalling the unforgiving circuit and that their opponents are there.  
  
"It's the Horrid Hornet; I've seen it back in Dark Star. It's a revamped version of the Wonder Wasp." Rick said.  
  
The Wonder Wasp has been altered into the Horrid Hornet. It was labeled as such with very bold lettering. The lines on the vehicle were shaded black, the exterior was changed to a mix of ash blond, mahogany, and titian; and the gliders were pointed like its own lethal stingers. Tanaka's uniform almost matched the machine itself: he had on a jumpsuit that was a dark cider color and had multiple black lines going across it. His gloves looked similar, only the blackness was more dominant, as were his shoes. The stats were changed to have a slight improvement on both the body and grip. Because the components were BAB, it's likely he and Pico would have the upper hand, as he worked alongside the dreaded hitman.  
  
Tinsel added, "He doesn't race very often, though."  
  
"True. But he could still be a formidable enemy, especially with what Black Shadow did to him."  
  
Falcon recommended, "Our main focus is surviving this circuit, even I know how tumultuous this is."  
  
"You hear that, guys?" she queried to her comrades.  
  
"Roger." Jack chimed.  
  
"Copy that." Beastman added.  
  
"You bet. We're gonna do some clobberin'!" Draq declared.  
  
"Affirmative." Gazelle reiterated.  
  
"Welcome racing fans, one and all, to the dangerous Death Wind track! The semifinals is about to get underway; no one who dared to lose has ever gotten this far! The Top 6 pilots that qualify will advance to the finals." Mr. Zero laid the rules out. After a brief reprieve the race was on!  
  
Due to the strong gusts on the track, along with the minefields and strict turns, some of the machines lost control and crashed all over the place. The Dashes were nearly impossible to make, but like Tinsel stated, it provided temporary relief from the storm as each competitor went straight. So did the short pit area. The first lap was about survival, but by the second lap it was all about desperation as each pilot fought viciously on taking the winner circle.  
  
The Hornet made its move on the Comet, making Tinsel jump. However, she was surprised that she took lesser damage than usual. She figured it was from the enhancements by the Big Fang's spare parts. She attacked back, on the creepy-looking contraption, and sent it crashing to the walls. Gazelle was the first to be wiped out. Clank was upset his dad was out.  
  
"Aww, Dad..! Come on, guys, crush that bug!"  
  
The others were swarming like flies thanks to the Hornet's rampage with Pico, Miss Killer, and the harsh environment. The Mighty Typhoon was down and out, as was the Robin. "It's up to you now, Ricky!"  
  
"Don't worry Jack and Draq. We got your back."  
  
At the final lap, Falcon, Rick, and Tinsel were lagging behind. "Rick Wheeler, Captain Falcon, and Tinsel Steelus are beside each other. While Tanaka and Pico are still in the lead. What're they scheming?" the announcer said over the roaring storm.  
  
Falcon decided for all three to use the Booster Fire to stay ahead and prevent Pico and Tanaka from winning. They had to be neck to neck so they could sandwich their machines, with the Comet in the center. Goroh was always struggling with the two. Chris and Gomar and Shioh were low on power. Miss Killer saw the Triple Booster Fire ahead and did the Moon Fire. They couldn't lose the formation and they plowed through the leading pilots!  
  
"Look out!" Tanaka screeched.  
  
"Ahh!" Pico screamed as the Goose spun out of control and practically exploded! While at the same time, the Fire Stingray was nearly obliterated.  
  
"Sorry, Goroh!" Tinsel said as she passed the Stingray.  
  
Tanaka actually tapped into the Moon Shadow as it was closing in on Rick. He was able to lessen the ignition, yet...  
  
"Watch out, Rick!" Falcon warned as it nudged the Dragon Bird. The collision resulted an accident involving the Hornet. Fortunately, the storm was ending as the race did.  
When they crossed the line, the spectacle ended. The top 6 were Falcon, Rick, Tinsel, Miss Killer, Goroh, and Gomar and Shioh who maneuvered around the freak accident cooperatively. The Dragon turned back and the machines followed him to the wreckage.  
  
"It's Tanaka! He's badly hurt!  
  
"Where's Pico? Falcon, where ya goin?!" Tinsel queried.  
  
He was able to pull Goroh from the wreckage, though Pico wasn't so lucky.  
  
"Why did you do it, Falcon? Goroh was your greatest rival."  
  
"He's my rival, Rick. Not my enemy. There is a difference."  
  
"I thought you wouldn't miss the chance for him to be destroyed." Tinsel said.  
  
"That would be dishonorable. Letting someone die, I would be no different than Black Shadow." To Rick and Tinsel, he had a good point. But she wasn't really convinced. "Goroh was able to keep Pico busy for us, right? And we took him out. So, the least we could do is return the favor."  
  
"Maybe. But that means he would still go after you. What could be worth the risk?!"  
  
Rick laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Let it go, Tinsel. The deed is done."  
  
"You-you're just gonna let him walk away?" she said facing him.  
  
"It's what he wants, isn't it, Falcon?" He just started his machine. "Falcon, wait!"  
  
"Meet me at Port Town. You know where to go! I'll be waiting." He sped off into the subsided storm.  
  
The paramedics arrived with sirens wailing and Rick and Tinsel met Jack, Gazelle, Draq, and Gomar and Shioh. They told them to bring Tanaka to Mute City where Rodney was, so he could receive the formula to restore his mind. "Will do, follow us."  
  
The Blue Falcon jumped off the track and Pico was flown back a few feet; for a second, she could've sworn his fist glowed as the wind was knocked out of him. EMTs took away Tanaka and towed the Hornet. Both Rick and Tinsel actually forgot to bring the syringe as they were preoccupied with the semifinals. The Furikakes were disappointed that Luna beat them.  
  
"And she would be at the finals," Rick realized.  
  
Tinsel called for Rodney but she had to leave a message which was unlikely. "Rodney, are you there? Hello? Look, uh, we won the race, but we forgot to bring the formula with us. Tanaka is being transported to Earth now. So, I want you to like, have it ready, will ya?"  
  
Little did she know Black Shadow listened on the whole thing. "Can the Comet come out to play?" he boomed into the receiver.  
  
Recognizing the demon's tone, she demanded, "Where is he?" She paid attention to his threats. There was an ultimatum. He won't be harmed if they lose the finals and give Dark Million the remaining Reactor Mights, then she immediately ended the reception and cried to Rick they must hurry back to Mute City.

* * *

At Rodney's office he was held hostage by the trio, Black Shadow, Jody, and his old man. She was wearing a black jumpsuit instead of the usual white one, but it had red lines. She also donned on the same sneakers Rick once wore with the protruding horns. Stewart had on a doctor's robe shrouded in darkness.  
  
"It's time to have a taste of your own medicine." Dr. Stewart sneered while taking out the needle.  
  
"Father, that's your medicine. You made this!" his son countered, helpless in the emperor's arms.  
  
Stewart injected it into his upper neck.  
  
"D-Dad... But why..?" he slumped.  
  
The mad doc dropped the gizmo on the hard tile floor. And sensing something, Black Shadow teleported everyone out.  
  
By the time the duo returned, it was too late. They found themselves in a demolished hospital: the test tubes were broken and leaking, the robots were out of commission, and the only clue left was a shattered syringe laying on the floor. Tinsel knew who it belonged to then sunk to her knees.  
  
"This is our fault." Rick said in despair.  
  
"If we would've brought the formula with us..."  
  
"This isn't the time for self-pity." Their heads shot up as they heard Falcon. "We must rescue Rodney, but the Dark Star could be almost anywhere. Black Shadow doesn't stay around for very long." he said, and their only chance to win is in the finals. But without the formula, as the two saddened pilots feared, they can't bring Stewart, Jody, or Tanaka back. The captain said the Flyer could track Dark Million but it won't be an easy feat.  
  
"Falcon's right. We need to accomplish the last race...in Lightning." Rick said.  
  
Tinsel gasped, "Lightning?!"  
  
"But...about Rodney..." Their hearts were heavy on the young medico's fate, thinking what Black Shadow or Dr. Stewart would do to him.  
  
 **A/N: Of course, since the original game is the only one in the series that features Death Wind, it's loosely based off of the course from the King League with some added bonuses. The turns are a bit more sharper and there were a couple mines that littered the course. The only other difference is it doesn't have any of those annoying exploding cars, nor the orange ones.**  
  
 **While the Wild Goose still remains to be my favorite machine, and the Blue Falcon is very balanced, I can understand why people would often use the Fire Stingray. Even when it comes to the original. For many gamers, this works wonders due to its great endurance and high speed. Its gripping does need some work, but I'd see why it's a decent machine to use. Which was why I decided to use it as an advantage against Pico.**  
  
 **Another thing to note is I am a melissophobic, those that are scared of bees. Fake ones I don't have a problem with, and I never got stung once in my life. However, I've heard of many who were unfortunate and whenever I see or hear a wasp or something similar, I just freeze or run away as fast as possible. And considering that Tanaka's machine is the Wonder Wasp, I really want to make the alteration as sinister as it possibly could!**  
  
 **The final challenge was of course a reference to the Phantom Road, the last main track from GX, and also the finale from Story Mode. I had found an image of the unmasked Falcon from the Miiverse.**  
  
 **Keep in mind that Capt. Falcon is taking his name from the games as Douglas Jay Falcon, which he revealed to Rick, and Burt Lemming is the alias of Andy Summer.**  
  
 **It is true that rare meat does carry toxoplasma, a chemical which causes the consumer to have more irritability and is likely to cause road rage. The perfect example was Pico who loves meat dripping in blood, and always has an appetite for killing and destruction. I'd always prefer meat to be well-done, as black as a puck; I don't mind cold cuts, but still I kind of find rare meat with a lot of redness and blood as just disgusting.**  
  
 **Little did I know that Green Plant was also on Tortiz 3; at first I wasn't sure what planet the course was on. I thought it could be on Planet White, but I guess I have to fix everything. That's one of the things I h8 about the series, sometimes the info is just inconsistent. Like Pico's age for instance. In F-Zero X Pico claims to be 123, then 124 a year later in F-Zero GX. Both were considered to be around the age of adolescence on his home planet, however, in the first F-Zero game, he was 34. That doesn't really add up.**  
 **Regardless, after a month in hiatus, the Lap is at long last complete. I should thank RevivedRacer for the slight edits, but I had a lot of copy-pasting to do on it. Life just always gets in the way. So, Rick and company advanced to the finals, and Black Shadow demanded on Rodney's fate, his life for the Reactor Mights and losing at Lightning. With Stewart and Jody still influenced, will he and the galaxy be doomed?**


	14. Lap 14

**Lap 14**

  
Rick was training strenuously using every simulation Falcon had in his possession, including the Phantom Road. He couldn't seem to get the championship and even Rodney's upcoming fate out of his mind, and neither could Tinsel. She wanted to practice using Falcon's courses, but they agreed not to with Gomar and Shioh for confidential reasons. She remembered the first time when she noticed an enormous structure transform right before her eyes as she, Yugi, and Joey found a Duelist; it was a rare sight since most people were interested in F-Zero racing instead.  
  
To calm her mind, Tinsel was returning to the place where it was the most tranquil and sentimental. Her remaining friends, Draq, Leon, and the Duelists, were arriving in Port Town. The sabotage there resulted one of the ROBs missing. Tinsel noticed it during her second visit and she wondered what Dark Million would use it for.  
  
They soon stopped at the outskirts and the canine asked, "Tinsel, why did you stop?"  
  
She was gazing up at the sky. "Don't you want to absorb its beauty? This place always has the best sunset, with its mesmerizing blues, reds, and indigoes." She took a deep sigh as she reflected. "It makes a wonderful sight. At least THAT hasn't changed in 13 years."  
  
The sky was so dramatic that she and her allies climbed out and sat on top of their machines, watching the city light up as the sky grew into a more darker purple. Yugi and Joey sat on their Dragons, Timaeus and Critias. Hermos was still in its card.  
  
Leon spoke after a silence that seemed to have lasted into eternity. "Um...could you guys excuse us for a minute? I need to talk to Tinsel... Alone?"  
"Yeah, I guess." replied Joey and Yugi left with him.  
  
"Fine by me." Beastman hopped off and ran to the duo.  
  
"Shall we?" Gomar requested.  
  
"Let's." added Shioh.  
  
"Do not be long." said Draq as he wobbled toward the group.  
  
When it turned quiet, Tinsel asked in concern. "I knew you would talk to me in private one of these days. Spit it out already."  
  
"Tinsel...if this were to be our last race, there's something that you should know..."  
  
"What is it...?"  
  
"It's about a pilot I used to meet... He was once a mentor to Black Shadow and his minions and soon the Federation's. His name is James, he owns the Little Wyvern and has a wife and son. Thinking that he was a traitor, they abandoned him. He has been in the shadows ever since."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"My point is that we should find him. Maybe he can help us deal with Black Shadow and possibly know the whereabouts of Jody and Stewart. And maybe help us prepare for the last race. There's only one person who could help us find him...but...even he's very elusive."  
  
She nodded. "I know what you're saying. Falcon's actually busy training himself and Rick for the championship. Let's search every crowded street, he should be here. At least I think so... Let's hope he hasn't been relocated."  
  
"I'm with you, Tinsel. We all are." Leon smiled and they bumped their fists. They went to the others and they were off in search of the mysterious pilot.  
  
As the team split up, Tinsel and Gomar and Shioh eventually wound up near an abandoned base with a strange logo on it. It was a faded dark blue, with a huge white atom in the middle. The words Galaxy Dog appeared thrice encircling the image.  
  
I hope this is the place," Tinsel wondered.  
  
To answer her question, both she and the Furikakes were blinded by a large spotlight. "That's a little bright, don't you think?"  
  
"Halt! Who goes there?!" a male voice echoed from a watch tower.  
  
She gulped, "Um, it's me, Tinsel Steelus. And these are my friends, Gomar and Shioh, from the planet, Huckmine. We-we came here so we could find you, and that you could help us practice for the finals."  
  
"Hm. That's the Silver Comet and the Twin Noritta?"  
  
"That's us!" the aliens replied.  
  
The lamp shut off, and their eyes took a few moments to readjust. "Proceed." the stranger called. Just then, the titanium door opened slowly, allowing the pilots to enter.  
  
They emerged into a courtyard of sorts, and the steel compound surrounded them as the military man stepped out. He wore sunglasses, a red scarf, a green shirt with a silver coat covering it, and tights. His skinny boots reached his knees and his dark brown hair stuck up at the sides like canine ears. He motioned them to leave their vehicles, shoving his head to the left.  
  
"Greetings, everyone. I am James McCloud, the leader of a squadron called the Galaxy Dogs. We strive on being the best war fighters both in the sky and in deep space. Discipline is our top priority around here."  
  
His demeanor seemed to have intimidated the trio. "Uh, nice to meet you." Tinsel reached for a handshake, but he swapped it away.  
  
"No time for talk, missy. I hear you've all qualified for the championship at Lightning, did you not? Along with Rick Wheeler, and Captain Falcon?"  
  
"Yeah," Gomar said.  
  
"We have." added Shioh.  
  
"I suppose you all have been financially prepared. These training sessions don't come cheap, you know."  
  
"Do-do you accept money digitally?" she murmured.  
  
"Indeed. Any way is satisfactory," he replied. One could get the feeling the money was intended for defenses. There was reason for suspicion, seeing as he knew about the sabotage. Yet, Tinsel never asked.  
  
On her key, she withdrew a hundred space credits, the duo did the same. They simultaneously chirped when the transaction was confirmed, and then downloaded to James'.  
"Then let's get started. The race begins in two days, so I don't want any lollygagging. Let's move! Follow me and bring your machines."  
  
They hesitantly did just that, though they didn't know someone slipped in from the outside as the entrance was open.  
  
From that same tall structure, Jim was in charge of a cockpit. It was a training session to test their agility by avoiding volleys of bullets. They kept raining down on each of the hapless machines. The clanging almost hurt their ears, and they left many dents.  
  
"Come on, you useless maggots. This is a way to become more evasive by dodging enemy fire! Black Shadow and his cronies would never stop at being reckless. And even they can throw a few trick plays. Get your heads in the game and out of your asses!" Jim hollered.  
  
"Oh, that's very helpful." Tinsel retorted, steering her machine as sharply as possible.  
  
"Yeah, but we can do this!"  
  
Once the bullets rained down, the two machines were on their way, moving as intended. At least, it seemed that way at first. In the early few seconds, Gomar and Shioh found slight marks on the ground, and used them as guard rails, avoiding them at every possible turn. To see the Twin Noritta moving in such a fashion was to compare it to a fly, moving with supreme control.  
  
The Silver Comet on the other hand found itself nicked by one of two stray bullets. Tinsel knew well ahead that this was not going to be easy, but she tried her best to read the situation and dodge the bullets. However, no matter where she moved, she still heard her metal being hit. Once the volley of bullets stopped, both machines arrived near Jim, to hear their evaluation.  
  
"Looks like you two are the perfect decoys. Unlike you," he motioned to Tinsel, "who's been slacking off."  
  
"Sir, this wasn't easy. You see, I just had some of my components replaced by-"  
  
"I don't need your excuses, cadet. Now, you three lazy lumps follow me. There is a good ole course I want you to see." His voice was lowered for a bit. Yet, Tinsel still found a harshness in his tone.

* * *

Another session featured courses that were about 50 feet high off the ground. Tinsel thought it to be a special treat, as one of the courses were designed after the Queen and King Leagues of old. The latter boasted sharper curves and was much longer than the former.  
  
The Comet and Noritta were idle while Jim stood by at the starting line. "This doesn't matter who wins. It is only a friendly competition. Survive and conquer it." After eight seconds, the officer shot a pistol into the air, signaling the drivers.  
  
During the trial, the sharp drill sergeant noticed how heavily the Silver Comet descended. As he saw how the jump plates were being used, he jotted some notes down, scoffing as he did. He could only wait to see how Tinsel and the Silver Comet would do in the more difficult course: one adorned with several lethal turns. It was bad enough that Tinsel had to slow down constantly, while Gomar and Shioh were suffering as they kept on hitting the walls.  
  
At the second lap, the rival machine decided to cheat a little as it soared to the right on the second jump. Gomar motioned to Shioh to take it and Jim noticed the stunt through his binoculars. He summoned a large UFO-like machine from a portable remote that picked the pair up from a tractor beam at the underside. It forced them back a few inches; this actually allowed the Comet to catch up. They clashed with each other from time to time, but no one was backing down. Neither had the need to use any side or spin attacks, and the Booster Fire was completely out of the question. The difficult curves and obstacles were bad enough.  
  
By the time it was over, Tinsel won. They cheerfully returned to their coach after their victory lap. "See, Jim? I told you we'd ace this."  
  
"Sorry for cheating, sir." Gomar replied bashfully.  
  
He wasn't impressed to their discouragement. "You made a very risky move on your part, Huckminers. This was supposed to be no contest, but yet you acted foolishly to win it. Never make that same mistake, as it could cost you your pathetic lives." he said sternly.  
  
They both drooped their heads in shame.  
  
"And you. You may have won that race, you're extremely lucky while you kept slowing down at each sharp turn. I appreciate your humbleness, but you still have failed miserably."  
  
"What?" She couldn't believe what he was saying. "What do you mean? Where did I go wrong?"  
  
"Your Comet was far too heavy when it landed after each Jump Plate. You need to make a longer distance and soar like a comet should. You're just a fallen meteor on that race."  
"But...how?" Her mind shifted to the gap temporarily, before Jim was able to snap her out of her reverie.  
  
"Tinsel!" That made her jump back to the present. "Daydreaming won't save you, either, the mind must always be as sharp as a great white's tooth. I'm incredibly surprised you hadn't mastered it, every pilot knows how to make longer jumps better than you can."  
  
"I don't understand this at all." Her throat tightened. "How can any other racer soar more? This doesn't make any sense that everyone could make that gap except me."  
James' expression changed, "Excuse me?"  
  
She told him about the incident 13 years ago. She never wanted to talk to anyone else about it, let alone a stranger.  
  
"And what makes you think you could win? You were the only one who never made it. I saw that accident on TeleVid at that time. I was only starting out as an F-Zero pilot until I noticed Galaxy Dog wasn't getting a lot of monetary support. You're determined, but fragile. You must be able to leap over troubling pits like this one."  
  
"You will show me?" Her windpipe loosened. Could this really be my chance to overcome my worst fear?  
  
"Don't get all emotional on me, Tinsel. I've already lost my empathy with my family. I can't let you make the situation at hand more intolerable than it is. Follow my lead, and I shall demonstrate."  
  
He brought over the Little Wyvern. It was nothing she had ever seen before. It was built very much like a fighter craft with its elongated wings, narrow, sharp-pointed nose, and had a lustrous grey body. He parked beside the Comet at the exact spot where the race began. He was the one who hit the Jumps first and he was almost literally flying just like a minature jet while the wings opened and closed.  
  
He stopped after the second hop and observed her. She was still sinking rapidly after each of the plates. She hesitated next to Jim, and she was so perplexed on how he was able to make longer ascents than her.  
  
"You need to raise the nose to make a lighter drop, and a longer leap. You have to hold back the bars as you make a tight grip, allowing the G-Diffuser to have less of an effect. Pushing the thrusters forward would cause the vehicle to land harder. You got that?"  
  
"I think so." Taking the lessons in mind, she thought about how she could use her newly acquired knowledge to cross the gap in the White Land track. She wasn't very thrilled at the thought, and it was best not to dwell on that. She went away for a few miles, turned back, and leapt over the pit. At the same time, she instantly yanked back the controls, allowing the Comet to catch more air and land safely. She hardly even noticed the impact as she felt it was being lifted by a strong updraft. She was shocked by the performance and she almost lost control. The Furikakes were ecstatic that it really worked, as was Tinsel!  
  
"That's it!" James exclaimed. However, she missed the other plate before she hit the dirt, slowing her down.  
  
"I made it..." she could hardly speak. "So, this is how they do it."  
  
"Indeed." James arrived next to her. Tinsel looked up with shiny eyes.  
"Oh, how could I ever repay you?"  
"You already did. When you and the Huckminers paid me for these tedious dry runs."  
  
Tinsel didn't feel so bad; while she may have failed in the first session as Gomar and Shioh succeeded, mastering the long jump was even better than anything else. They were returning to base to retry the bullet dodge until she heard a whispering noise after she exited the cockpit.  
  
 _Psst. Psst._  
  
She looked over and walked toward the silhouette hiding behind a dome-shaped war tent. She could barely make out the six-armed figure. He lowered his raised limbs as she treaded toward it.  
  
"Octoman? Is that you? How did you get passed security?" She theorized that the place would definitely have plenty of safety protocols since Jim mentioned he needed the cash to defend against various intergalactic threats, including Dark Million.  
  
"Never mind how, Tinsel."  
  
Thinking she heard a sound, she looked back and saw nothing. "What're you doing here?"  
  
"Listen. I followed all of you here. I know why you're training with James McCloud, I actually heard of your plight involving the finals and Rodney Stewart. Black Shadow means business.  
  
"Heed my words, just in case I get caught in the Galaxy Dogs net, they're vicious."  
  
"I was afraid you'd say that." As if their leader wasn't aggressive enough.  
  
According to the Takoran, James McCloud was a criminal. He warned her that he trained all F-Zero pilots, including those that were in the Task Force, as well as Dark Million, making him a traitor to his cause. He's actually a mercenary, always caring about having money in his pocket, and never emphasizing for anyone he trains. The squadron he created, the Galaxy Dogs, help the Federation to defend the universe. Yet, working with the enemy made her very uneasy. She was so excited to show her friends what she could do, that she actually lost sight on who James McCloud was.  
  
She managed to escape avoiding all the spotlights and she kept hiding herself from the cameras as she attempted to blend into the opaque compound. She looked up the intel inside the Comet. For the most part, much of James McCloud's story was true. But info on his machine revealed it had an E-level body strength. Among the worst in its class, but it had boost and grip strength in the B-class. It was known as one of the modified fighter jets belonging to the Galaxy Dogs. Jim actually convinced Space Dynamics to make this contraption. James McCloud alone...was the main suspect.  
  
She entered the area with the watch tower, and then she aimed her nozzles while she tried to dodge more bullets. She kept going around until she found her target. She shot out two ice beams, freezing the massive gun! This instantly disabled it, and Jim lost all control.  
  
"You goddamn crotch-licking-" The pilots heard the sergeant shouting and swearing unintelligibly inside.  
  
"What did you do?" Shioh was stunned.  
  
"You froze the machine gun..!" Gomar said, motioning to Tinsel.  
  
"Let's just say that it's time for a little payback. James isn't the man he claims himself to be. He's nothing but a rebel to his own squadron and his trainees."  
  
"What?" The Furikakes were perplexed. Before she had the chance to explain, they saw him step up to the Comet. Tinsel exited and marched toward her new adversary wearing a face of hatred.  
  
"I know all about the Galaxy Dogs. You're very canny, Jim."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" he responded in a cold voice.  
  
"You think you're a fair soldier? I've seen your records, thanks to two friends of mine. One of them knows what you've done on his home planet, and another obtained some data to prove it. You always believe that you and your squadron have a squeaky clean reputation, and are all that and a bag of chips. You guys are nothing but scoundrels, only going for the gold, literally. In other words, you worked for Dark Million and caused nothing but sabotage over your own greed!"  
  
"How dare you say such blasphemy! You ungrateful slut! You should be thankful that I was the one who taught you to make longer leaps with your wasted machine."  
  
"That machine happens to be made by the late Dr. Clash. He gave up his life for us!" That infuriated Tinsel so much, that all she wanted to do was destroy the corrupt man in front of her!  
  
"Then it was HIS mistake for creating it. Even I could do a far superior job than him. But no matter, since you're nothing but a-" He pushed Tinsel a few inches back forcefully. Then, he did it again, and she lunged back. The Huckminers just stood there as they watched her right arm being bent in a dislocating fashion. Then, James' face was splattered with a gooey substance. Her arm was free, though pretty sore. She did use her left arm and held out a pistol as Octoman appeared. Jim took off his soiled shades, revealing his copper eyes, and grinding his teeth.  
  
"Tinsel's innocent, she's not wrong. She was the one who donated a portion of her prize money to my home world, Takora. My people have been hunted down like dogs by the Federation, and its always torn by bloodshed and poverty. You should know this by now since you, too, are a veteran, yet you follow a tainted path as you took advantage of the Galaxy Dogs and manipulated the Platoon's beliefs about us! Our ways of living and our existence has been tarnished because of you!"  
"Wait 'til the Task Force hears about this!" the alien duo chimed.  
  
That put the treacherous man on edge. He actually went on his hind heels and slipped into the Little Wyvern. Octoman and Tinsel climbed into their corresponding machines and went on the pursuit as they saw their enemy leave the compound, kicking up sand in the idle faces of the extraterrestrials. Startled, they decided unanimously to alert the first person that came to mind.  
  
"Rick, Rick! You gotta help us! I hope Falcon's with you!"  
  
He was lucky he was still inside the Dragon Bird, a simulation just began to run. "Gomar...? Shioh?" He listened on all the transpired events, putting him in a sense of utter shock.  
  
At once, Port Town's alleys felt a gust of wind. The Silver Comet moved at lightning speed, avoiding the walls and careless pedestrians with only one target in mind. The Deep Claw was on her tail. The Wyvern actually slowed and bashed onto it, to the point where sparks flew. "Eh oh." Tinsel made a side attack, however, it caused a chain reaction that made the octopus skid and collide into a wall. The Wyvern was weak, but it managed to hang in there. Tinsel needed to find a way to cut him off, otherwise she'd be a goner if he should clip her. A ramp was visible to the right. She had to take it, or else she was forced to try her luck with a wider turn and lose even more time.  
  
For a moment, she saw the horrific White Land gap. But very quickly, she put it out of her mind. She needed to be at her best if she was chasing down a criminal.  
  
At the incline, she felt her machine hop into the air. But she immediately knew what to do. She adjusted her control in the air, pulling the nose back, but she also made sure it wasn't lurched too far. As a result, she gained a bit of speed while keeping it quite level.  
  
Meanwhile, the Little Wyvern slowed down, anticipating her crashing onto the surface just before it. Yet, that didn't happen. The Silver Comet landed right onto the Little Wyvern's front and boosted right off of it. Quickly, she leaned over to the left, in order to create a giant U-Turn and block his further passage into the major streets.  
  
For a moment Tinsel experienced some glee in conquering it, but she remembered exactly what needed to be done.  
  
The cockpit opened up and she pulled out a gun.  
  
"Freeze, scumbag!"  
  
She shot out a volley of ice, freezing the Wyvern gradually on contact. Jim managed to jump out of the cockpit as his precious machine made a few wipeouts and then exploded. Octoman grabbed the stunned pilot with all his inky, firm arms.  
  
Before James was apprehended by the Platoon, with its cruiser sirens wailing in the distance, he explained he used to have a close friend in the military named O'Donnell. They joined the army together, and Tinsel was astonished that it wasn't really the air force.  
  
They were on a mission soaring over some thick canopy, and one evening they received orders to extract their men from an enemy base. They were in a massive air carrier, and it was attacked by bullets and fire bombs.  
  
"Rescue 101 has been hit, we're going down!" O'Donnell cried.  
  
"Damn!" Jim growled.  
  
They ran from the wreckage and wound up in an onslaught somewhere deep within the jungles. It was a perfect place for an ambush since it was so dark during the wee hours and the foreign terrain. James was injured from the crash, then O'Donnell ran toward the group of terrorists resulting his demise.  
  
"O'Donnell!" He shrieked in horror as he witnessed his wingman killed right in front of him!  
  
"No one saw me so I was able to escape. That night changed my life forever." Jim's mind returned to the present, in handcuffs. "I...never trusted anyone anymore."  
  
"And neither could anyone ever trust you. You have no soul, McCloud." Tinsel said bitterly.  
  
"We were nothing but tools here!" Gomar and Shioh protested.  
  
The officers loaded him in the slammer; Jim was relieved that his family wasn't there to see this humiliation.  
  
Being that he lost a close friend during a combat mission, and abandoned his men in the process, Tinsel felt that he actually lost himself. That he no longer cared about his new cadets, only using them for his financial gain. He had no heart nor any values. Not even his own wife and son. All he does go for was cold, hard cash since he didn't seem to give a damn that Dark Million is a threat to the galaxy.  
  
As the heroes saw Jim being pulled away permanently, Tinsel wondered what would become of his own squadron. She never felt so torn. "One day, you will find atonement for what you have done." she thought aloud as she gazed up at the astronomical amount of stars.  
  
She shielded her eyes while she was blinded by the bright headlights ahead. She could barely make out the Blue Falcon and the Dragon Bird in the distance. The two pilots ran up to her.  
  
"Are you alright?" the bounty hunter asked.  
  
"Yeah, we were going to save you." her best friend added with concern.  
  
"From what?" Tinsel wondered.  
  
Rick and Falcon heard a distress call from Gomar and Shioh, and discovered there had been an accident somewhere in the backstreets. By trusting their instincts, they followed the trail and it was actually both Tinsel and Octoman who stopped James McCloud in that fierce hunt. Falcon filled in the gaps: Because of James' criminal activity, his son, Todd, will take his place as squadron leader, and leave his father strained. Thanks to Falcon, even the commissioner was convinced from the cephalopod's redemption. James' fate remained unknown because due to his treachery, he would either serve a very hefty prison time and/or permanent cold sleep in Planet Alcatran. Rick was very surprised that a former traitor managed to put a stop to a spy for Dark Million.  
  
"Looks like we owe you one, Octoman. Especially for what you did when you prevented Miss Killer from winning at the Cosmo Terminal."  
  
"We'll settle on this later, Wheeler. ...We do have the championship, after all." He walked away into the darkness.  
  
Tinsel's head shot up. "Octoman? Could you make a promise? Will you be there and root for us when we march on for the title?"  
  
He accepted with a wink and drove elsewhere in the Deep Claw. The Duelists recently briefed in they will go with them, and put their monsters on stand by like they did last year in case Black Shadow and his minions would cause another accident.  
  
Because of Jim's absence, Tinsel freely invited Falcon, Rick, and the Furikakes to the advanced version of the old circuit. Rick was impressed that the Comet was able to make a longer leap than it did before. And the Twin Noritta mastered its tactics on misdirection and agility. After the race, with Falcon as the victor, she explained that it was Jim who taught them before Octoman and Clank unveiled his true colors. She was a little miffed they knew how to make longer distances and they didn't tell her how. Rick assumed she already knew, but sadly she didn't. He wondered if she could use that same technique, and offered her to try it at White Land.  
She immediately turned sour, "No, no! I'm not going back there!"  
  
Everyone looked at Tinsel, wide-eyed.  
  
"I am NOT...going...back there!" she said as she was driving away. Then, she stopped at a corner. "I am not going back there." She shook her head, "Uh uh. Nope." The last thing she wanted was to re-experience the course she had long dreaded for over a decade. Tinsel never wanted to go back, at least not until Black Shadow would be defeated for good, much as the perpetrator having his tail between his ironized legs.  
  
 **A/N: I just noticed a trope known as the Canon Foreigner, a character that has been expanded to a different form of media, and/or into another universe. In this case, with GP Legend, they are Rick/Ryu, Lucy, Lisa, and Haruka/Miss Killer. I'd seen that every foreigner strives to be something known as a Canon Immigrant, someone who's popular enough to be introduced to the original material. This is something I always wanted for Rick, from GP Legend/Climax to the original franchise, or perhaps Smash Bros. That sadly hasn't been done, however, I still consider it since he, along with the other characters, made it here in Ending it All, as well as the other stories for F-Zero.**  
  
 **This was actually non-canon info; James McCloud is only a mercenary and he didn't really design the Port Town courses. It would be quite interesting if he did, though, including the UFO used for the Grand Prix 13 years prior. In here, he was the architect of both things, and his technicians from the Galaxy Dogs built the two courses and the space craft.**  
  
 **I was thinking of using the Port Town theme from Climax when the Comet chases the Wyvern. In my opinion it is better than in X and GX, since there are a few noticeable fragments of the original song there.**  
  
 **The Duelists made an appearance again, but I wasn't really into the latter seasons, as the Dragons may give you a hint. It just became more and more complicated as the show went on. I was a casual fan of it anyway.**  
  
 **The last course is Lightning: Thunder Road, a shout-out to the scarce Grand Prix in GX, the AX Cup. They say you could unlock it using a Memory Card with F-Zero AX data, but it's only from those rare arcade cabinets. I never experienced them personally, and I felt I really missed out. However, from a LP, the only circuits that stood out the most were the Thunder Road, and Outer Space as well. I was shocked that the anime actually featured the latter course, although I saw the show before I discovered AX.**  
  
 **I'm not a huge fan of James McCloud. Sure he is a Starfox reference, but having him as a fighter pilot working for almost all racers for the sake of money, including for Dark Million, kind of rubs me the wrong way. I see him as a spy for Black Shadow. Like Tinsel said, I felt he lost himself and cash was the only driving force in his life, not friendship, not love for his family, not even his heart. And overall, Jim was a very underwhelming pilot to use, and he hardly had any references to the former Starfox leader at all. Much like him, his fate is unknown; he serves a very long prison sentence, but it's a mystery whether or not he could have the death penalty from his betrayal or perhaps permanent cold sleep.**  
  
 **Another exhausting Lap done. It was a complete drag to make, involving James and the Galaxy Dogs. Now it's finally off to the glorious Championship! See you then!**


	15. Lap 15

**A/N: Please note that this isn't the Final Lap/Chapter, but rather just the Championship race. We finally reach Lightning, specifically the Thunder Road circuit, which was introduced during the rare AX Cup from GX.**  
  
**Rick, Falcon, Tinsel, and the Huckminers have made it to the final round. Would they be able to defeat Dark Million and seize victory?**

**Lap 15**

After a couple days of intensive, non-stop training, it seemed to take its toll on Rick. He was the one who's been practicing the most and has been getting less sleep; Falcon was, too, but at least he was more adaptable. Tinsel, Gomar and Shioh watched the ardent duo closely, even when they weren't racing.  
  
He was currently at the training circuit in Mute City, and he had participated in every single one prior to this course. He was determined as ever to win the championship, rescue Rodney, and above all else, defeat Black Shadow. Tinsel, Jack, and Lucy found Rick in the Dragon's cockpit. He was having a little shut-eye, until the former rocker knocked on the windshield.  
  
"Hey. Hey, Wheeler. It's time to wake up." It was almost dusk, and he'd been sleeping for only an hour.  
  
He slowly opened them with a groan. "Thanks, Jack."  
  
"This guy doesn't quit, does he?" Tinsel said while shaking her head.  
  
"He's been resting less and less, and tomorrow is the Championship," Lucy informed. "This can really wear him down; he may not be ready for the final challenge against Dark Million."  
  
"IF it is the final challenge." the Comet pilot emphasized.  
  
Rick was able to leave the Dragon Bird behind, though his best friend was there to escort him in case he decided to drop. He wanted to visit Port Town at Falcon's stronghold, until there was a signal coming from Tinsel's key fob.  
  
"Take a break, guys. I need you all here at the Central Chamber. Now." It was Clank, and the other pilots, excepting the captain, were waiting for the missing quartet.  
  
They've arrived and the kid was as somber as ever. Gazelle was next to him. "Roster for Championship has been confirmed."  
  
Leon, Draq, Gomar and Shioh, Beastman, and EAD were there, and even they had grim expressions.  
  
"Dad's right, you know." He went over the roll call on the large screen. It shown a list of the finalists as well as some other peculiar drivers. "According to this, it seems we're not alone. There are still some opponents we weren't expecting: 'Dynamite' Guster will be in the race."  
  
"This could mean big trouble." Rick said. "These two never get along well, and they always tend to fight each other." He and the Task Force remembered the last time he was chasing after him, when Goroh was accused of blowing up a space transport. "It can't be good for Goroh, he might not be able to help us."  
  
"At least it could give us some leeway." Chris remarked. "So, you guys may have a better chance."  
  
"But that's not all. Blood Falcon will also make a return." That was disturbing news for everyone, even to the geek. It was highly unlikely since the last clone was obliterated when the team snapped Lucy out of Black Shadow's thrall. According to the rules, he should've been disqualified overall, yet somehow the F-Zero Committee allowed him back in. This wasn't the strangest thing they've ever done since the organization allowed Gomar and Shioh to compete; however, this was way worse.  
  
"What about the others?" Leon queried. "Are Dr. Stewart, Jody, and the Skull gonna be there?"  
  
"No. But...Black Shadow is."  
  
"What?!" Tinsel yelped.  
  
"Oh, gosh." Draq didn't like the sound of that one bit. "I wish I would be there to help demolish that demonic bastard." he held his fists.  
  
"What're you all worried about? We have Captain Falcon, right? He can deal with him any day, anywhere."  
  
"It's not that simple, Jack. Even an unstoppable Grand Prix champion has its limits." the android reasoned.  
  
"Black Shadow..." Everyone looked at Rick, clenching his fists. "At long last, I would finally race against him. I swear I'll never lose, even if we were to lose Falcon..." He recalled the pep talk he had with him in his fortress, how he was suddenly aware of his mortality when he realized his greatest adversary unexpectedly returned. "My main concern isn't Zoda anymore, it's him. HE was the main culprit who unleashed Zoda and Miss Killer. HE's the one who brainwashed us until Tinsel and the others made us return to our senses."  
  
That put Lucy, EAD, and even the boastful Jack in a stunned silence.  
  
"He destroyed Dr. Clash, my mentor." the carrot top recollected with a crack in her voice.  
  
"He nearly killed my dad." Clank added, facing Gazelle.  
  
"He's not really a hero anymore, like we thought." the Huckminers said regretfully in unison.  
  
"Guess we all have a motive on beating him. But...it's up to us finalists who can." the detective stated with earnest.  
  
"The Duelists said they'll follow us to Lightning, just in case anything should run amok." Tinsel commented. "They always say that he's a racer from the Shadow Realm; how wrong they are." But then again, she, Yugi, and Joey misinterpreted him.  
  
"Lightning of all places...It may be violent, but that won't stop the fanatics from participating. At least it has a stadium." Clank said.  
  
"I've raced there before, at the Volute track, and Loss Landing."  
  
"This isn't the same, Rick. Not like this. Thunder Road is a circuit that's rarely been occupied. It's also worth noting it's an elite course." Tinsel inputted.  
  
She also explained a distant planet was given that name because of its endless, volatile atmosphere. It was once claimed to be a calm world, however, the air was so polluted that the weather took a drastic change. The extreme climate continues destroying the ozone layer. Bolts kept on hammering down that power companies were able to harness the electricity, recycling up to 10 million gigawatts! The output's so powerful that the energy has been channeled to neighboring planets. The course itself is lethal due to its 90-degree turns. Tinsel wasn't looking forward to it because of that annoying gimmick.  
  
"But remember, misdirection," replied the Furikakes confidently. She sighed in response to their zealousness. She, too, dreaded it was around the area where she met Black Shadow, she had a really bad feeling he WOULD try something.  
  
"Don't worry so much, Tinsel. We can win this, together. We can't let him emerge victorious, nor harm Rodney." Rick tried to calm her nerves.  
  
"You'd better be right."  
  
What she didn't notice was his vision was becoming foggy, and his head was swimming. He looked at the group for a moment until...  
  
"Rick!" Everybody gathered around him as he collapsed onto the couch. He couldn't respond as they attempted to shake him awake and kept calling his name.

* * *

He was in a comfortable bed, his jacket was removed and hanging on a rack. The sun just rose and Jack and Tinsel were sitting by him. His eyes fluttered and he startled himself up. Jack immediately held him down.  
  
"Ergh, Jack!"  
  
"Rick, you're exhausted. You should sleep for a few more hours; the competition won't start until tonight. So get your rest."  
  
He wasn't convinced. "But, I must prepare myself for Black Shadow. How can I-hmmph." His buddy covered his mouth to silence him.  
  
"Lucy and the Gazelle are looking over the Dragon Bird for you, making any last-minute adjustments." Tinsel said. "Same thing with the Comet and the Noritta. Falcon will meet us at his designated location by 6pm sharp. And Yugi and Joey are organizing their decks, putting their best monsters on the line. For once, Jack's right, you do need some sleep."  
  
He was awestruck. "What did you say? You said I'm right?" She nodded. "Well, that's a first."  
  
"Don't let it get to your head."  
  
Looking back, he murmured, "You can be so dang stubborn, you know that, Wheeler? You make it sound like you're the only one fighting Dark Million." That gave Rick an epiphany. "Hey, lighten up a little, would ya? You should just rely on us for now." Jack removed his grip, revealing a thin smile.  
  
"Yeah. You're not alone in this, Rick. You still have me, Falcon, and the Furikakes on your side. And if anything should go wrong, you still have us in the Task Force, waiting for you. Oh, and there's also Haruka, watching over you."  
  
"Jack, Tinsel..." He was so wrapped up that he almost disregarded there was someone upstairs who was looking out for him.  
  
"Idiot." That comment made her snicker. Jack didn't seem to be much of a hassle as he was before. He became a lot more supportive since they rescued him back in Aeropolis.  
  
Darkness fell around the city in a fuchsia hue. Both Jack and Tinsel looked out from the balcony at the upmost floor in headquarters, and it was almost 6:00.  
  
"He's not used to depending on others; he doesn't even know we saved his sorry ass many times."  
"We could only go so far, Jack. These guys are on a completely different level. And it's true we can't depend on Falcon forever. We all have an expiration date."  
  
The punk walked up to the glass and punched it, hurting his fist. "Jack..." Tinsel never saw him this wired, nor this anxious about anything. He was always calm, though cocky.  
He laid a hand on the glass casing as he sulked. "Our help may just hinder him. How could anyone stand up against an evil organization like this alone?"  
  
"I'm certain this is only his way on coping it. But...I'm sure that he knows he's never alone. We got him this far, didn't we?"  
  
Jack let out a sigh, and a little grin came across his weary face. Tinsel was caught up in her own fears, that he didn't notice someone marching in.  
  
"Tinsel." She rose her head abruptly and saw Rick accompanied by Gomar and Shioh. He looked like he was ready to hunt some bear. "Let's go. Falcon is waiting."  
  
She nodded, and they were off to the bounty hunter's spot located near a warp gate. Although, from past experience, he and Tinsel knew this only led to Big Blue; however, this was still the shortest way. "We can't access Lightning from the air, so we must take this warp gate." he said. "Follow me." The foursome obliged, and on the highway, a couple of people were approaching them from the rear.

* * *

They automatically suspected it was the Bloody Chain, or some other street gang, but instead it was an adult Yugi riding on Curse of Dragon and Joey on his Red Eyes Black Dragon. They were so relieved since the road was clear, unlike last year. Rick and the aliens were shocked seeing the spiky-haired kid mature so fast, but he explained it was all thanks to the sacred Millennium Puzzle he wore. He said that Yugi is only the modern version of the spirit that dwells within it. By the time he put it together, after receiving it from his grandpa, Solomon, Yami's soul was released and the monsters came to life. There were numerous card duels, yet they had time to venture into the universe of intergalactic racing, which was how they met the elusive masked man, Falcon. They were involved in several missions such as rescuing some pilots, dealing with Black Shadow's schemes, and see him win a few challenges. Currently, Yami is trying to put together a more personal riddle of his very own.  
  
They finally reached the gateway to Lightning with Falcon leading the pack. They came across a very familiar site as he, Tinsel, and the Duelists passed an active tower. It belonged to one of the power plants that's capable of housing the planet's energy. The memories of escaping it and saving Jody flashed into their minds. Thankfully, it wasn't ready to explode this time, and the areas surrounding it weren't destroyed. It was pretty fascinating to say the least. For Joey, there were some images of him chasing the Blue Falcon with a speed-sensitive bomb attached to it while riding his Black Dragon. Still, the two card specialists never stopped worrying about the demon since the night they first met him.  
  
Tinsel was sorry she never got involved in the Battle City nor the quest for the legendary Dragons, since searching for the Task Force was her biggest priority. Still, they forgave her. Besides, the battles they fought weren't for the faint of heart anyway. And neither was this course.  
  
The circuit itself was just several miles away. And despite the fatal lightning, Falcon assured the newcomers that as long as they stayed close to the ground, they won't get struck. Once they get to the track, it's unlikely anyone would get electrocuted since the technicians were kind enough to absorb the storm thanks to some very tall rods conveniently located throughout. No matter how high the pilots would go, they won't get hurt as long as the tracks didn't enter the stratosphere.  
  
The Task Force would love to cheer them on, but they were never that foolish on being inside the arena. Many of the seats were already booked so very few of them were available. The Duelists were lucky enough and they were their only means on keeping the finalists safe.  
  
It was almost like deja vu for them, as well as for Falcon and Tinsel, as their minds shifted back to the Grand Prix last year. Even the disturbing sights of the Black Bull, the Fire Stingray, and especially the Hell Hawk. The intense rumbles of thunder and sudden flashes of lightning made the stadium even more terrifying.  
  
"We must win this." Rick muttered, he, too, was just as nervous.  
  
"We cannot let Black Shadow and his thugs have their way." the captain added. "Quickly, into our machines. Yugi, Joey, watch us closely from the bleachers; we will need backup."  
  
They nodded and ran to them just before they were instantaneously packed by hardcore addicts.  
  
Pilots were piling in, and no one saw Black Shadow enter his machine. Rick managed to observe a conversation with Miss Killer and the champion's carbon copy.  
The roar of the audience was just enough to go over the harsh, deep booms.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and fans from all worlds. This is it, the final challenge, here at Lightning!" Mr. Zero said. "This will be an exhilarating competition as each one of our top pilots will fight for the glory of the Championship! Whoever wins may also take the title as this year's Grand Prix Champion. The winner will be decided just as soon as the results are tallied for this course alone. So, sit tight, and root for your all-time favorite racers; they'll need all the support they can possibly get. It's game time, winner takes all!"  
  
The signal began just as soon as there was a strike directly on top of the stadium itself!  
  
The race started with a couple dash plates, which the racers were clearly fighting over. It was no surprise with the Fire Stingray and the Green Panther. Of course, they had to be aware of the sharp right turn, followed by another dash. By that 90-degree angle, all machines battled it out with their spin and side attacks. The conflict was incredibly fierce, however, there was no fret since there was a pit area ahead. All the competitors had to be aware of the bold arrow signs, otherwise there was a risk on falling off the circuit upon every hair pinned turn.  
  
Then another right turn and a long straightaway enabled the vehicles to be neck and neck, especially the Silver Comet and the Moon Shadow which made a few nudges. The Twin Noritta remained at the rear, and there were still no signs of the ominous Black Bull. Another speed boost awaited them and the Dragon Bird was lucky enough to take it. Then another right turn made the machines turn sharply, almost as if they were drifting. The Falcon, next to the Dragon, took the boost, the course narrowed, and there was a jump with searchlights surrounding it to make it easier to see upon descent, followed by another sharp right. The machines clustered and it was unclear who took the next boost. They were in full throttle as they approached the pit area, and then met a right curve, followed by another skinny track, and a longer jump. Most of the machines lifted the nozzles to have a longer leap, including Tinsel's. She was starting to think James' technique has really paid off since it allowed her to get ahead of the other racers.  
  
It didn't seem to last, though. There was yet another speed boost, a sharp left curve, and a pit area that swerved from side to side, making the pilots bump into each other constantly as they fought over the regenerators. After a few technical left turns and another dash, they finally reached the goal, and their Boosters were activated, making the war rage as much as the endless storm.  
  
"The nine pilots have survived the first lap. But the battle had just begun!"  
  
The Twin Norrita passed their first opponent, who deliberately slowed its pacing. "Agh! It's the Blood Hawk!" Shioh shrieked.  
  
Gomar reasoned his partner, "Yeah, but he doesn't seem to be attacking us. Why? He's only letting us pass through."  
  
Meanwhile, the rivaling space pirates were at each other's throats as soon as their machines caught up. They were acting like a couple of rumble fish, as they fought one another as soon as they saw their enemy. Both the Stingray and the Panther clashed together.  
  
"Ergh, I need to win this race because I have to beat Falcon!" Goroh roared.  
  
"Too bad, old buddy! You gotta deal with me!" Guster snarled back.  
  
"Since when was I your 'old buddy?!' You always sabotage my bounties, no matter where I go!"  
  
"I don't sabotage your bounties, I destroy them! That's the fun part!" It was no question why he had the nickname Dynamite Guster. "You really think Lisa would appreciate someone who's so dull? Who never enjoys life and isn't passionate on what he does? I'd be bored out of my mind.  
  
"And how dare you go behind my back at the Takoran Moon while we both captured Lord KImbo!" he ranted "I was the best, I was the one who helped you in your time of need! You can't do anything right by yourself. You can barely win against Falcon, and you lost to him, a woman, and a dog recently. What kind of thief are you exactly? I forgot." he said sarcastically.  
  
"Goddamn you, Guster!"  
  
Because of their wrath, the racers avoided the conflict and they both broke down, since they were too busy fighting each other instead of winning the race. There were just some things Rick, Falcon, and the others shouldn't be involved with, and couldn't be resolved.  
  
A red hue surrounded the reckless Blood Hawk as it spun at the speed of sound! Blood Falcon was closing in on his opponents, and his first target were the Furikakes. They saw the spectacle and they tried to be as misguiding as they could, attempting to outmaneuver and confuse the madman. However, the Blood Fire was too fast and powerful for them! Not even the enhancements from the Big Fang weren't enough for the Dark Reactor Might. The duo-driven device was spilt in two and smithereens flew and spun across the course. They've been disqualified, just as the clone intended, and perhaps killed.  
  
"Oh no! Gomar! Shioh!" Tinsel never saw anything like it. "You'll pay for this you brutal, power hungry bastard! Booster Fire!" She yanked the stick back as far as it could and her Comet was engulfed in a turquoise flare! She activated it just before the Hawk caught up. Like two Beyblades, they hit and bounced off each other. On a slight curve, they leaned in and tried to push the other person off. Just then, flashbacks from yesteryear's race were re-entering Tinsel's mind: she was in Mute City and Blood Falcon and Black Shadow miraculously took the lead. It wasn't easy distracting the other pilots, but she and Falcon made their way. The clone was ruthless as he bashed into the Comet. It was running low on energy as her power was draining rapidly from the Hawk's brutality. After all, it's body was one level stronger. As she was at his mercy, she eventually saw a sharp right turn. Then, she shifted back to the present. Being her grip was a few levels higher than his, while her other stats remained the same as the foe's craft, it was easy for her. When they were still accelerating, she slammed on the brakes, and the result caused the Hawk to fall through the guardrails. The Comet returned to normal, and she took a deep sigh of relief. But the Moon Shadow was close behind, and another machine made her cringe.  
  
The Black Bull showed up on the last lap, in all its sinister glory. Falcon was the first to lay eyes on his old nemesis, and he warned his partner he was coming. Rick wasn't that intimidated about it, when he realized the machine wasn't as destructive as everyone feared it to be. He had some intel before the race thanks to Clank. It was heavy but just as tough as tons of titanium alloy. "The Black Bull seems to have decent cornering, and is very strong. But he's really slow."  
  
As if hearing his remark, Black Shadow countered, "Apparently, I'd underestimated you. But soon you'll be playing the fool, Wheeler. If I can't win the race, I might as well destroy everyone and everything! I'm here to eliminate any obstacle in my way and take the Championship. And I do mean, anything! Victory shall be mine! Black Fire!" The Moon Shadow and the Silver Comet saw the bright, dazzling violet spark closing fast.  
  
He was gaining up on the two leaders, putting the captain at unease. Since the Dragon Bird was behind the Blue Falcon, he sustained some damage first as they immediately used their own Booster Fires.  
  
Back Shadow was astonished by the results, "You both withstood my attack."  
  
"What's the matter? Used up all your trump cards? Without that Speed Booster, the Dragon Bird and the Blue Falcon are still on top!"  
  
The Emperor of Brutality just gleamed at him. Falcon just shown a frightening expression. "Rick, don't get so brash! Remember what I said about him using two-"  
"Black...Fire!" The same spectacle happened again!  
  
Rick went into shock, "No way! But how?!"  
  
"What?!" The Duelists couldn't believe what they were seeing!  
  
"What's happening?!" Lucy screeched as she watched from headquarters.  
  
"Shouldn't a Reactor Might be used once per race?" Jack wondered.  
  
"Rick! Falcon! Look out!" Clank cried, cowering beside Gazelle.  
  
In the far distance, Tinsel and the Furikakes saw it happen again. "Falcon was right, after all. He warned him this would happen! Oh Rick!"  
The extraterrestrial known as the Commissioner was also watching the race at an office somewhere on Earth. "The race must be stopped! We have to save the pilots! This is highly unorthodox!"  
  
So far, the Bull was closing in more and more on the Dragon, and the Blue Falcon escaped as the racer deliberately went off course. The Falcon Flyer was there waiting for him. He pleaded Rick to jump but he was pretty stubborn since he wanted to finish the race instead. As a result, he was hit by the second Black Fire in an explosion! The villain mentioned his Bull had TWO Reactor Mights installed within each of its indestructible horns, hence two chances for the Black Fire. They reached across the finish line but the collision caused the Dragon Bird to flip and collide onto the course, rendering Rick unconscious.  
  
Everyone watching had a loss for words and were completely frozen in fear, even Mr. Zero. "This...this was just horrid. On how a single trusted pilot could cause that much killing and destruction... It's unclear who won. Did Rick Wheeler and the Dragon Bird survive?"  
  
The devil spawn showed absolutely no remorse as the Black Bull shot four sensors into the air while the storm was still raging! They formed a cube which seemed like a rip in the sky. The machine rose, ejected a pair of grappling hooks, and carried the Dragon Bird and the unconscious pilot aloft.  
  
"Ah! They're gone!" the announcer said in utter horror. "What's...gotten into those two?!"  
  
Tinsel, the Huckminers, the Duelists, and even those within the Task Force were so distraught. She and the aliens were caught off guard when Miss Killer aimed her Glock at the trio! "Tinsel Steelus. I finally have my chance to murder you. Although, you should be glad that Wheeler would still be alive."  
  
Now, it all made sense. Clearly, Dark Million planned this right from the start! "What-what're are you..."  
  
"It's time to pay back all the meddling you've caused us, on your futile attempts to reunite the Task Force. You hadn't succeeded since Jody and Dr. Stewart are still within our power, and soon Rodney." She clicked the gun. "Say hello to Baba, Bio Rex, and Zoda for us, you good-for-nothing skank!"  
  
She was shaking from head to feet, as were the Furikakes. Their lives were coming to a sudden end all around them. They braced for the worst.  
  
Just then, there was a shot. And the bullet ricocheted off the Moon Shadow. The Falcon Flyer soared over the scrimmage and Luna fired a few attempts. They did nothing and the bounty hunter aimed his own nozzles directly at her!  
  
She withdrew her weapon, and just smiled. "Nice try, Falcon. I'll eventually plot my revenge on you. But right now I must meet Lord Shadow where he's holding our prodigal son. He shall become one of us again very shortly, and we will gladly see this through." She pointed to the group, "I will finish you all off after that!" Then she cackled and faded away along with her car.  
  
"NO!" Tinsel screamed, tears burst in her eyes, and she sunk on all fours. Thunder clapped incredibly loud as if the weather was also in turmoil. This was the thing she terrified the most. Were she and Falcon too late?

* * *

In a dark, quiet, spacious chamber Rick woke up and noticed he was caught in some large golden spider web. His arms were raised and cuffed above his sore body. "Unh. Ugh, where am I?!" He struggled to break the hold, until he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"So, you're awake. It'd be less painful if you were still asleep." Black Shadow echoed, emerging from the darkness with Stewart and Jody close to each side. "Welcome back, Rick. I'm sure you are acquainted with this place by now."  
  
"I remember it very well. I should've known you would bring me back here! What do you want?!" his voice rose with every sentence.  
  
Black Shadow just sneered. "Why don't you ask your associates, then. They were the ones who helped me apprehend you. Ha ha ha."  
  
"Ah! Jody? Doctor?!" He glanced at each of them, his body became numb with horror.  
  
"Yes, Wheeler. It is us." the senior said.  
  
"Long time no see." added the former captain.  
  
"Ergh. If you're here to kill me, then you've done one hell of a job." Rick muttered.  
  
"Oh no. That's where you are wrong." Stewart mentioned. "We actually want you to join us again. We have been waiting for this for the past several weeks, Rick. You do realize that Black Shadow is sparing your life for a reason..."  
  
"Huh?" He couldn't understand his motives.  
  
"Be grateful you aren't put on probation for all the orders you have broken, Wheeler. You may be a traitor, but we are willing to give you a second chance." Jody said, her face like stone.  
  
"Become one of us, as a vital part of Dark Million. Your lover would be pleased." the ruler of evil said.  
  
"No! No way in Hell! I won't be recruited as your loyal subject! Never again!" he refused the offer.  
  
"I have been thinking on ways on dealing with you, Rick Wheeler. Our talented colleagues like the Skull, Miss Killer and Zoda gave me the perfect plan to do so. It was experimental, but since the dark solution worked temporarily on Tinsel, that was when we strived." Rick's eyes widened, remembering the incident while she was training in the Hovercraft Hub at Tortiz 3. "So, I began my search for the six Reactor Mights; I'd found all three containing Darkness, and by the time you were vulnerable, we made our move upon the Task Force. By exposure, they were as weak as kittens in a litter." After 150 years and his resurrection, he then realized that Rick was a powerful force to be reckoned with. To tip the scales against Captain Falcon.  
  
"The time has come. Not in our dreams, of course." Stewart mentioned, "I had made a reversal for the effects of the agent. Since it was able to enhance neurological functions, it would be merely impossible. Lord Shadow himself has the right idea. The brain is 77% water, making it the flawless method for him to manipulate the minds of his victims. Not to mention, he's used the Dark Reactor Mights while creating it."  
  
"Oh, and at that time, you came to terms of the death of your loved one, Haruka. With an empty vessel and no spirit to inherit, it was easy to control. You two will be reunited as you are both shrouded in darkness. One. Happy. Couple."  
  
"So that's what this is all about!" With all his strength, Rick broke free from the web, but Jody instantly aimed her Glock straight at him. "I don't want to hurt you, Jody. But if I have to kill Black Shadow, and avenge Haruka's death, I will!"  
  
"I assure you, you won't have to." Miss Killer emerged. "Haven't you forgotten our bond, Rick?"  
  
"Don't bother; we don't have time to play with you." the captain stated.  
  
"My son has already found his place. We will be a family no longer torn by grief, like father like son. As would you with her." Stewart motioned to a stasis tube filled with a pink-peach liquid, then to Luna.  
  
Black Shadow's body illuminated, then he released a binding energy rope of sorts that entangled Rick in. "You, the Task Force, and the remaining Reactor Mights will soon be mine once more. When they are, my precious dream will be realized!"  
  
He used his kinesis to lift the helpless racer and throw him into another tank that appeared from the floor. It was empty, and the hatch sealed shut. "Black Shadow! You won't get away with this!" Rick shouted angrily.  
  
It began to fill up. The strangest thing was, he could still breathe despite it being difficult from his pounding heart. Dr. Stewart marched up to him and laid a hand on the glass. "Rick, calm yourself. This will be over shortly, no harm will befall you. You are with us now." Somehow, he felt himself being soothed by his words. Then again, when was the high mind ever wrong. He started to get more and more placid.  
  
"You'll be put into a deep sleep while your mind will be wiped clean." Jody added. "Making you the perfect pawn without any resistance. Never to remember the life you'd lost."  
  
"I believe this is what you truly desire... Isn't it?" Black Shadow marched toward the pair. As he gazed at him, Rick sunk deeper into the trance.  
  
"I..."  
  
"You were born with a traumatic, inescapable past. Having to bear so much pain and sacrifice, alone against such a dark fate. You've walked a hard path. Just as I did." Miss Killer added.  
  
"I don't..."  
  
Black Shadow's voice became deeper as it softened, while he spoke in a sort of rhythmic tone. "Lean back, and cleanse your mind. Leave this all to us now... Relax, Rick... Relax... Relax... Relax for a while...and serve us."  
  
The influence was successful as Rick's heavy body and mind began to slip away while his pupils enlarged. He began closing his eyes. His head drooped and his eyelids moved rapidly.  
  
_Rick!_ A vehement voice echoed in the darkness.  
  
"Who's there..?" he said groggily.  
  
_Rick!_ He heard it again, urging him to awaken. Yet, he was very weak that he didn't realize it belonged to Falcon.  
  
_You can be so dang stubborn, you know that, Wheeler? You should just rely on us for now._ Rick saw Jack lying over him at the bedroom back in headquarters.  
  
_We wanted you to know... If you work together, you can accomplish anything._ Gomar and Shioh chorused at a racetrack.  
  
_You don't win when you're lucky. You win when you're bold!_ Falcon said inside the Blue Falcon racing along the Mute City course.  
  
Then, he had glimpses on the faces of Leon shaking his hand, then Lucy, Rodney, Beastman, EAD, Clank, Gazelle, Draq, Burt, and even...  
  
_You're the only one who can do this, Rick! Do not let your heart be tainted again._ Haruka stated in the captivating heavens.  
  
Just then, his fists clenched, his body was glowing with a shade of cinnabar then disappearing subsequently.  
  
_Come back to us. Don't give up. I believe in you!_ Tinsel encouraged as she looked up into the sky, straight at him. Then his eyes shot open. "Eeerrgh...Aaaahhh!"  
  
"What?! How can this be?!" Black Shadow witnessed the sudden change within him. Jody and Stewart were at a loss for words. Miss Killer's jaw dropped and she stepped back a few inches.  
  
They heard him scream at the top of his lungs and burst out of the tank, spewing the liquid everywhere! His body was brightening more as he was utilizing energy from his Reactor Might nearby. It was almost like he turned into a Super Saiyan!  
  
Black Shadow used indigo volatile energy from his Dark Might. He released it and the onslaught covered the victim's body, yet somehow Rick, through his rage, was more powerful when he deflected it! It was enough to blind the entire chamber, and also burn away some of the demon's face! He held it in brutal agony, almost as if it was covered with corrosive acid!  
  
Soon, the aura dissipated and after several deep breaths Rick summoned the machine. "Dragon Bird!" As if it was anthropomorphic it responded instantly, appearing right next to him. While his enemies were still immobilized, Rick glanced at the remaining tank that trapped Rodney. He punched around it, until the lid opened and the fluid spilled out. He grabbed and laid him over the shoulder. Then he was about to approach his car.  
  
"Rick! Rick!"  
  
A male and a female yelled for him in the distance. Their machines emerged as they collided with a bunch of Death Soldiers, and immediately stopped beside him. The Blue Falcon and the Silver Comet's pilots urged him to hop in and follow them out while he still can.  
  
"Let's go, Rick!" Tinsel replied with a thumb up.  
  
"Can you keep up?" the captain asked in delight. Rick smiled and automatically obliged.  
  
They all knew how. "Booster...Fire!" All three vehicles crashed through a wall within the violet halls and they floated into the voids of deep space; thankfully they had the G-Diffusers as it was their only means of survival. After a few comforting seconds they were caught by a tractor beam! Tinsel unleashed her ice jets, freezing the bright amethyst hue, then the bounty hunter snapped his finger, indicating the Falcon Flyer to catch them in its maw.  
  
By the time they escaped, Black Shadow rose while still covering the injured side of his face. Jody, Stewart, and Luna also recovered and surveyed the damage.  
"My son... He has escaped." the mad physician realized in dismay.  
  
"I'm afraid we may have underestimated Wheeler." Jody concluded, her voice as cold as ice.  
  
"As with Falcon and Tinsel." Miss Killer added. She then shifted toward her incapacitated master. "Lord Shadow?"  
  
By hearing his name, he stood up while holding the left side of his face. His hand was just enough to cover the residue of Rick's Reactor Might. "Indeed..! We may've miscalculated him." He faced his troops in earnest and with a grimace. "Rick is an issue. As long as he has his friends by his stead. I believe we would be no match for him. Unless..."  
  
Everyone changed their expressions. "Yes, I see your plan." Jody was the first to speak. "We must rid of his supporters first and foremost. We will start with the one he holds the most dear. Then, it would be a cinche from there. Falcon will be next, but we have to remain cautious. Then, the Reactor Mights will be ours for the taking. And lastly, so would Rick."  
  
"We must also use some tactical force against his friends in the Task Force, and perhaps the Commission." Stewart said.  
  
"The device should be almost ready." Luna boomed. "Is it, Lord Shadow?"  
  
He managed a weak smile to his compatriots. "Soon enough. Jody, Doctor, follow Miss Killer's lead. We have some...persuasion to accomplish here..!"  
All three bowed in submission. "Yes, Lord Shadow!"

* * *

Back on Earth, the base received a signal. The Central Chamber picked it up. And the squadron saw Rick flash on the screen, holding his own key fob. "Jack? Clank? Can anyone hear me?"  
  
Everyone looked up and cheered. They were so glad he made it out in one piece. "I'm coming home. We have some planning to do, our main objective now is to fight back against Black Shadow, and rescue the doctor and the captain. I have Tinsel, Falcon, and Rodney with me. Stand by for re-entry."  
  
His friends cried out in glee once more as he ended the message. Thank you, everyone! he thought gladly.  
  
Tinsel sat beside him on the couch while Falcon was watching and controlling the space craft. He looked back and listened on the conversation. The couple looked in each other's eyes before they embraced. She took a deep sigh and her body was trembling. Rick soothed her with every caress and word. "It's alright, Tinsel. I'm alright..."  
  
His warmth and security comforted her gradually. "I-I was worried sick about you. I never thought you'd still be alive, or even yourself again."  
  
They parted. "I actually wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you."  
  
Her head shot up; she couldn't believe what he just said.  
  
"You and Falcon saved me, Tinsel. You were a light in the darkness. You gave me the strength I needed to resist Black Shadow and help me save Rodney. I saw my friends appear before me, then Haruka, then you.  
  
"I know now that I'm no longer alone when facing Dark Million. You've all been there for me. And I will do the same."  
  
After a kiss on his cheek, "We're always here for you, Rick." Tinsel whispered. Then, suddenly, her face changed. "Wait, what about the Championship? Who won the race? Who won the Grand Prix?"  
  
His face lowered. "That..? I don't know. I can't tell who actually won in Lightning. Either me or Black Shadow...I don't know."  
  
"We'll be approaching the Earth's atmosphere. Sit tight." Falcon announced.  
  
Once they did, they entered the base. Gomar, Shioh, Yugi, and Joey immersed with the crowd. The trio were greeted by everyone, receiving some tight squeezes and a few pecks from Lucy and Leon. When they finally gave them some leg room, Rick was all smiles. Burt offered "the usual" to him. "It's been tough on you, hasn't it? Enjoy."  
Rick held his head in awe. "I-I have so much to tell all of you. I don't even know where to start!"  
  
Falcon laid a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you start from the beginning, after the race."  
  
Rick nodded. "Okay."  
  
**A/N: Alright, not gonna lie, this was a ripoff from Lap 47 from the Japanese anime; some people might think this is too soon, but the scenario was too intense to pass up. Besides, it was Rick's chance to finally deal with Black Shadow personally. The rest will have to be brought up later.**  
  
**There were some Lightning circuits in other installments, not just in GX where it debuted. Volute was from GP Legend, and Loss Landing was from Climax. Also, I really despised Chapter 7 in Story Mode; it was one of those scenarios that I never wanted to play again, as it was nearly impassable. Blood Falcon, Black Shadow, and the other racers always made it so unforgiving, as did the hazards. No wonder Ephraim225 lost it.**  
  
**The question remains, who won the finals and the Championship? Why was it a split victory? Could it be Rick, or Falcon that took the winner's circle overall? Did Black Shadow prevail as he collided into the Dragon Bird? Even I'm not sure; that may be revealed once the fic is done, and I don't think it'll be over by Christmas. The pacing isn't very favorable, despite the camaraderie of my collaborators. See you all next time.**


	16. Lap 16

**Lap 16**

Clank invited Rick and Tinsel to the Falcon House. He said he had something very special he wanted to show them, particularly to a certain someone who had slept for 150 years. While Gazelle was cleaning up the place, and Burt was setting up the diner for more patrons, Rick received a photo of his last race at the Big Apple tournament inside a diary from Clank.  
  
"So, this must be your girlfriend, Haruka."  
  
Rick became worried, "But, why was this in Alias' home?"  
  
At some point, Clank knew Alias and became close friends. Both Rick and Tinsel were shocked he was the same kid that was about to receive heart surgery. And the same one that received the stolen medication from Goroh and his thugs on the first day she even met Rick. But before all that, as well as prior to Clank's father being killed, Alias showed the young geek an ancient golden journal from a secret room, which according to him housed many strange things. The book contained some secret info involving Haruka.  
"Alias' mom said it was related to you, so she wanted you to have them. Perhaps, Alias was Haruka's grandson..?"  
  
"It can't be." Rick startled. "Haruka said she never had any relatives. She and Alias don't seem to have the same last name."  
  
"Sounds coincidental." Burt said.  
  
"Haruka..." Rick's mind drifted away for a short while, until Clank said he offered to take a peek.  
  
"Hey, this is Rick's business. This was made from 150 years ago. The same time period he had lost! It wouldn't be right if you were to snoop into it. Didn't you know that a journal is private?!" Tinsel said scornfully.  
  
"I was the one who found this diary! Let me check!"  
  
"I'm afraid she's right, Clank." the boss's words made the boy lower his head. "It's best if we take it with a grain of salt; we should mind our own business."  
  
"But...Haruka looks a lot like Miss Killer."  
  
"We know. Rick already knew... Ever since he saw her kindred spirit after his mind was restored." Tinsel looked over at him for a second, then he just got up and went, nearly bumping into the janitorial bot. "He must have a lot to think about after finding this. I sure hope he'll feel better in time. Maybe it'll give him some more insight on what happened after he was put into cold sleep."  
  
She sighed, and eventually exited after breakfast. The Dragon Bird was still in the parking slot, and Rick was deeply enamored. She briefly glanced at him, then she walked to the Silver Comet.  
  
"Tinsel?"  
  
She abruptly stopped. Rick called to her and he wondered if he could share his findings with her.  
  
"Uh...sure, ok. You really want to do this?"  
  
"I'm positive. You helped me deal with the scars I've had, and saved me from Dark Million twice. I really owe you a lot, Tinsel." She accepted his request. "Come, we can both start reading this at Memory Park."  
  
She followed Rick's vehicle to the designated area. The field was looking over the clear river and the Brooklyn Bridge. He said it was where he was going to propose to Haruka, and he spent most of his time there just reflecting the moments he spent with her. On a bench, they sat.  
  
He removed the slab and looked inside. The writing was almost like chicken scratches but in plain English. As Rick read Haruka started with a person named Rose, and she happened to be a close friend.  
  
The blond introduced her to Rick during a race. Haruka said it was destiny that'll bring them together.  
  
"So, it was destiny that led me to her. At that time, I didn't win any races; I was only an amateur."  
  
He said she and he first met while he was starting out.  
  
 _At one time he lost royally and he was so furious that he slammed his own Formula One helmet on the ground within a worn-down garage. Haruka marched in and held it up._  
  
 _Hearing the stilettoes, he opened his eyes, "You..."_  
  
 _"Yes, it's me. Don't give up."_  
  
 _Haruka kept giving him advice and encouragement since she, too, had a gift on racing. And little by little, they began to bond. Tinsel recalled they used to compete each other, but not during tournaments._  
  
Just then, a flood of memories entered his mind: from the day on a peaceful, balmy cruise; to his victory during the New York Cup.  
  
 _He remembered it strongly as he gained the upper hand while his opponents gave way as they ran out of fuel. He crossed the finish line first and he leapt out of the racecar as Haruka met him._  
  
 _"You did it!" The crowd was going wild as they embraced each other._  
  
 _A few hours later, the couple were sitting at a table overlooking the gleaming city. Two fine glasses of red wine were laid._  
  
 _"You were amazing out there today, Rick." Haruka said cheerfully._  
  
 _"Thanks, Haruka."_  
  
 _"One more win, and you'll be the top winner of the year!"_  
  
 _"We'll see." Rick said enthusiastically. "There are a lot of great racers out there, Haruka. And my luck can't hold up forever."_  
  
 _"It's not luck, Rick. You're the hardest working driver on the circuit. You deserve to be number one." It's no wonder since she's been with him day in and day out. He was always maintaining his car and practicing tirelessly to keep the gears in check, and beating his personal best times._  
  
 _"Thanks. That means a lot." He couldn't have felt more fondly._  
  
 _"Everybody feels the same way I do."_  
  
 _"I couldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for your encouragement, Haruka." This was mostly true since she was the one who was always at his corner, win or lose. She was not only like a supporter to him, but also his topmost rival giving him some pointers._  
  
 _"That's sweet."_  
  
 _"Haruka...winning the championship would be great." Rick reached out and grabbed her hands. She returned the pressure since he was serious but hopeful. "But I got my sights set on a much more important prize." They looked deep into each other's eyes._  
  
And then, his heart hurt a little as he recalled the walk down to the jewelry store.  
  
 _It was close to a cinema, and Haruka just saw a window sale of a mannequin hand showing a ring with a delicate diamond shining from it. She suggested it would make the perfect gift, whether Rick qualifies or not. He assented it and they walked off. Late that night, just as the outlet was closing up, he bought it and been wanting to save it for a very special occasion._  
  
"At that time...I was going to propose to her after the Championship, until..."  
  
 _Haruka was standing at the same spot where Rick and Tinsel are. She was very curious on why he asked her to stay there. After waiting a couple hours, she wondered, "Where could he be? Hmm..." Just then, her cell rang. She immediately picked it up, "Rick, are you playing hard to get?"_  
  
 _He was inside his police cruiser, waiting in a dark alley. With a smile, he replied, "I'm sorry, Haruka. I'll be right there." The signal went dead, and her face disappeared. "We got cut off." He closed it and put it aside. "Well, no problem." He took out his ring and stared at its magnificent luster. "This will make up for it."_  
  
 _"Attention all units! Attention all units! Suspect 7162413 is driving a brown sedan, heading for the Brooklyn Bridge!" Rick got a call from the precinct. It described a man as armed and dangerous. He just escaped from a nearby maximum security prison, and putting the details together, Rick had a picture of a crazed inmate who looked as if he'd busted out of a nuthouse. Putting aside Haruka for the moment, and thinking he'd be heading straight toward her-_  
  
 _"I can't believe it. That's Zoda!" Rick went on the hot pursuit as soon as he'd say his name. He followed two other police units who gave away from his constant firing. His semi-automatic stuck out of the window and he kept looking back till he saw Rick. "Zoda. You're insane!"_  
  
 _"I wouldn't be so sure about that. YOU'RE the crazy one if you try to catch me!" The criminal laughed hysterically, then he ducked back inside. They soared through a ramp, and after about five minutes, he finally had enough. Rick's skills as a professional racer was barely futile. "Heh heh heh. You win...the door prize!"_  
  
 _After a sharp turn to the right, he maniacally kept shooting at his own door! By the time the hinges were destroyed, he kicked at it with such force that he sent it flying... And it was heading straight toward Rick's windshield just as soon as he made it!_  
  
 _Through the hair-pinned corner, Rick nearly lost control. Then, by the time he looked up, he was frozen stiff. He couldn't anticipate what was flying directly at him! His face was covered with shards of lethal glass, as was his body while the debris rained on top of him! He was unable to stop the runaway cruiser, then he had a brief glimpse of..._  
 _"Haruka..." Her cheerful figure faded, as did his life. He suddenly sunk into total darkness._  
  
"I didn't expect it to end this way... Since that night, I'd lost everything."  
  
Wearing a somber expression, Tinsel leaned into him. "You didn't lose everything. Don't say that. Remember when you first met Jody and Dr. Stewart?"  
  
 _A nurse was watching over him, as just minutes after he came to, she escorted him to a white room. It was from there where he met the high-flying medico and his associate._  
 _"We still have the clothes you wore before you were put into cold sleep, Rick." he said. "But I think you'll find these a bit more up to date." There were two stacks: One to the left had Rick's green T-shirt and denim coat nicely folded on a table. There was also the velvet case consisting the engagement ring he left behind as well as brown sneakers. The one to the right, as the doc referred to, also had some folded clothing with a red T accompanied with a white necking, some boots, and crimson pants._  
  
 _"My name is Jody Summer. I'm the leader of the Elite Mobile Task Force of the Galaxy Police. I'm glad you're back; Dr. Stewart says it was touch and go for a while. How do you feel?"_  
  
 _He made a self-examination, very surprised his wounds were completely healed and had no pain or stiffness. "I'm...ok..." He went over to the counter and opened up the ring box. He stared at it for a few moments, before that dream entered his mind when he was planning to slide that ring on Haruka's right finger. His eyes grew wide and he stormed out._  
  
 _"Rick, wait! You took the wrong clothes with you!" Stewart cried._  
  
 _"Rick, where are you going?" Jody queried authoritatively._  
  
 _"I gotta go see somebody." He took off the white underclothes and dressed into his old attire. As soon as he was done, he followed the narrow hall to a spacious room which shown the perfect view of his own future!_  
  
 _"Hah! Where am I?!" The infrastructure was absolutely different from what he was used to. The roads were more confusing as they intertwined with each other, there was way more traffic down below, even the cars have changed drastically. The buildings were three times taller and looked more bizarre. Rick immediately kept following the passageway as he continued. "No! It can't be true!" It was then he realized he was in cryo-hibernation for the last century and a half! Plus, this place was currently known as Mute City, rather than New York._  
  
"I soon began to realize 150 years had passed. Nothing was ever the same again. I...I had a lot to endure. I still couldn't believe Haruka transformed into an abomination before my very eyes..! I saw her that evening as clear as the brightest star."  
  
His mind went back to that night when he met Sophia, who was believed to be hunted down by Dark Million.  
  
 _She was later known as Miss Killer, also known as Luna Ryder, and she was sent by Black Shadow to slay Rick since he was the one who kept stealing his chances on retaining the prize money._  
  
 _Rick was on his PC, frustrated on how to contact headquarters, until she snuck in from behind. "Would you tell me her name?" she asked in a soothing, sinister tone._  
  
 _That struck a warm cord in him. "Her name was Haruka." Just as soon as he said it his chest had a deep, sharp pain, and his throat closed up completely. The air passages were blocked. "Ergh...I...can't...breathe..!" He fell on all fours, much to the lethal lady's delight._  
  
 _"Good. The spell is working."_  
  
 _"What spell?" He faced his enemy._  
  
 _"The spell that will destroy you!" She tossed off her clothing, revealing a suit of armor complete with a chest plate, shoulder pads, and leggings. "You sealed your fate when you said the name!" She even took a shiny dagger that gleamed in the dim light."You witch! Agh!"_  
  
 _He dove out of the way before Luna made her mark. He held onto the mattress, then leapt away again, leaving her to stab another blank. Rick was growing weaker by the second, and he was using a metallic drawer for support. But his weight and dissipating strength caused both of them to topple over._  
  
 _"Don't move!" She flipped him onto his back and raised the knife aloft. "Now you'll be with your darling forever!" She drew it for his heart, and Rick grimaced and looked away. His eyes laid upon the fallen velvet case where the engagement ring was. It shimmered and for a moment, they both stopped. Rick stared in the eyes of Miss Killer as she struggled to drive the dagger through him. Even as he held her arm at bay, he wanted to believe there was just an ounce of good in her._  
  
 _With his last ounce of energy, Rick managed to toss Luna back. She landed on her hands and gazed at her suffocating target. His vision was fading, and so was his life force, while he grew more blanch._  
  
 _"Rick..? Rick?" From the commotion, Tinsel followed into his apartment. The first thing she saw was him, lying lifelessly on the floor. Then, there was the mysterious, deadly dame whom she saw jump through the large window. She landed on the roof of the Sonic Phantom, and they raced off into the darkness. Tinsel ran to her fallen friend and tried to revive him after she hurriedly put a pillow beneath his damp head._  
  
 _Something else happened that she didn't know about._  
  
 _"Rick. Rick!" As he thought he was dead, he heard a familiar, cheery voice call for him, then he saw a small light at the end of a tunnel._  
  
 _He shielded his eyes after he went to it. It grew brighter until he was immersed into paradise. Beautiful clouds surrounded him, and beneath him. The air was calm and pleasant, and the sun shined gently on his skin._  
  
 _There was Haruka, smiling at him._  
  
 _"Haruka..?" He slowly approached her, and they embraced for a brief period of time. "I'm so glad to see you again after all these years..." He was so serene that his voice echoed his peacefulness._  
  
 _"Rick..." her smile faded. "It's not your time."_  
  
 _He was at a loss for words after hearing it. It was as if his heart dropped and shattered. He waited for the last century and a half to be reunited with his long, lost love, and now this..?_  
  
 _"Don't worry, Rick. I will always stay with you. Just remember, that I'll be watching over you like I did before you slept. I promise, I'll see you again when the time comes..."_  
  
 _From that moment on, he knew that Luna wasn't exactly Haruka after all, even though she had a similar resemblance. And the engagement ring was proof. By morning he was looking out through a large broken window, admiring the fact that she would always be deep within his heart. "Thanks for looking out for me. And for this..."_  
  
 _That was a heartwarming feeling for Rick, knowing there was someone who loved him both living and dead, and that she was correct that Tinsel needed him; because quite frankly, he needed her, too. But that was when he also remembered what Haruka told him once. The woman before him was actually a falsity wearing the skin of a woman he once knew. So, he continued to look through the diary, and he came across the dark age, even for her._  
  
The worn pages described Haruka still waiting faithfully for Rick at Memory Park during a sunset.  
  
 _"Where are you, Rick? she wondered. Unfortunately, she got the answer on her cell from her close friend, Rose. They were taken to the ER, and she said they had to hurry in order for her to see him. She introduced Haruka to the guard of Room 3; she was desperate and he said, "they'd already started."_  
  
 _Haruka rushed in and saw Rick inside. His body was completely covered in lethal lacerations, to the point where the medics were doubtful on his survival. He was also encased in frost and ice. Haruka said it was the last time she ever saw him..._  
  
"Oh... I'm...I'm so sorry." Tinsel whispered.  
  
He continued on.  
  
 _"Rick, you'll be awakened in a new world, but I won't be there. So..." He couldn't finish, he dropped the diary on his lap, which slipped to the concrete. Tinsel managed to pick it up, and she read the rest for him, barely making the lettering out._  
  
 _Much like Rick, even Haruka wanted to have revenge over Zoda. According to Rose, there was a trap in the East Bank set for him. There was a reward for Zoda's capture just as soon as after Rick was killed somewhat. There wasn't any news about the incident, it was as silent as that time when the Task Force went missing. Rose kept an instant freezing device inside, and warned the director. Rose told her not to do anything stupid._  
  
 _A day later, the employer spotted him in a large covered van heading toward it. The place was empty, except for him and several thugs. Several small bots appeared then were shooting with ice beams in the Freezing Facility. Then, Haruka stepped in with a pistol drawn. Yet, she couldn't shoot him; she hesitated as it kept reminding her of Rick's tragic death, or so it seemed. Zoda was arrested and banned to Planet Alcatran where he was in permanent cold sleep, then so was Haruka after her own accident. The date of the death was when she was in cryo-hibernation._  
  
 _Rose said Haruka stopped being a racing queen after Rick was in limbo, and Tinsel recalled him saying she was only 21 at the time._  
  
 _Lastly, Rose wrote that she disappeared the night before and never returned. Then, that was when she left her last thoughts and feelings behind. Since then, as Rick would get out of cold sleep, he'll have this diary, and that was the last thing they both wanted._

* * *

That was the last of it. During the riot 150 years later, Zoda went first, then Haruka was resurrected by Black Shadow.  
  
Tinsel wondered if Luna has to be killed. She recalled that after Rick woke up after the formula was inserted, he said that Haruka won't find peace unless Black Shadow's defeated, not just Zoda. Because she had a dark aura as she was pursuing the psychotic, the demon exploited that from her empty vessel; there may never be a reversal.  
  
By the mid-afternoon as he finished reading Haruka's diary, Falcon went up to the duo. He asked if they were ready to fight Black Shadow and rescue Jody and Dr. Stewart. They obliged and he suggested to Tinsel that she should give Rick her own Reactor Might, as he may need it against him, or rather...Deathborn.  
  
Upon the theory, Tinsel's face dropped. "Deathborn..? It was...Deathborn?! No! No way in Hell! You defeated him, and we only saw Black Shadow!" she said horrifically.  
  
"Let me explain." Falcon, due to his keen eyesight and memory, noticed the silhouette was somewhat different. And half of Black Shadow's face was showing a skull after he was blinded and scorched by Rick's hidden strength and his own Reactor Might. It was actually a deformed Black Shadow, yet he only had a glimpse when the trio escaped with their own vehicles and the Falcon Flyer. The bounty hunter heard the same voice, but from that stunning sight, he put two and two together. He stated that he was the one responsible for everything, including brainwashing Tinsel and the Task Force.  
  
"What're you talking about?! You mean it was him this whole time?!"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
She sunk back onto the bench. She was pale and barely breathing. Rick tried to comfort her, still perplexed on what he just heard. "So, it wasn't Black Shadow after all. But, who is he?"  
  
The captain was still the most calm, and he let it all out to his closest friend and pupil. "We first saw Deathborn after the Mute City Grand Prix last year. Tinsel and I won, and we saw Black Shadow get electrocuted, then disappear when we saw him." He described him as a cyborg of sorts, with a dark violet helmet and a long, large cape. He was about eight feet tall, and he was covered in elaborate armor. Falcon said he, Tinsel, and the Duelists were the first people to witness the murderous pilot personally. He was known as the "Champion of the Underworld" since he won the dark half of the Championship Belt, while Falcon won the lighter half. He defeated Deathborn within three fatal laps on his own course. It was fortunate he was never seen again, even though the meddling spirits said it was their "best creation." Until recently.  
  
Rick grimaced, "T-that was what I saw when I touched the belt at your watchtower! Deathborn and that track. But, how can he still be alive? No one can survive after their machine has been incinerated in lava."  
  
"There's more to it, Rick." Falcon unveiled about the Horrific Accident during the final challenge in the Grand Prix 13 years ago. At first it was rumored to be Pico due to his reckless driving and the fact he was an expert assassin. Everyone was wrong, and then they thought the culprit was Black Shadow, him included. Unfortunately, the Galaxy Police mentioned that several pilots hadn't actually died, but rather have gone missing, including the original owners of both Roger and Draq's machines.  
  
"They were missing..? Then that means Roger and Draq can never find ownership for the Hurricane and Typhoon." Tinsel sulked.  
  
"I've only said they had passed on because I didn't want to terrify them, thinking it was him." Falcon continued, saying that Deathborn has died three times, and each time he had his body parts replaced with mechanical ones, making him immortal. He believed it was the creator ghosts that kept repeating the enduring process. He wasn't sure if he would be gone for good this time, since he defeated his compatriots. They also installed a device that allowed Deathborn to travel freely through space. That means, he could mysteriously appear and disappear without any lifeform knowing it and he tends to exile anyone he despises into the vast reaches of the universe, making them as vagabonds that drift throughout eternity. Even worse still, is that he plans to destroy the universe by cindering it instantly. Rick heard him talk about it by utilizing the power of the combined belt.  
  
Falcon described, "He's the one who commands the Dark Schneider. It's also known as the Wings of Darkness."  
  
Tinsel and Rick glared at Captain Falcon, dreading the future knowledge they were about to gain.  
  
"It has a brutal exterior, powerful boosting and a menacing defense system. For him, poor handling is hardly an issue. It was coveted enough that foolish souls tried to steal it. They instead found themselves stabbed with several poisonous needles. I assure you...this menace is not a joke. He is leagues above Black Shadow. It is absolutely important that you are completely focused and in control before you confront him."  
  
"But, we only saw the Black Bull during the Championship. You're not making sense!" Rick protested.  
  
"I think what he was trying to say is...Deathborn was Black Shadow in disguise so he could race in the overworld, and the Federation wouldn't suspect him. It's possible he owns both the Bull AND the Schnieder since he died supposedly!" Tinsel reiterated. "Deathborn's way WORSE than Black Shadow! Who knows, he could be here now!"  
  
Falcon laid some tense hands on her quivering shoulders. "Calm down, Tinsel."  
  
"That bastard..." Rick's fists clenched as he had flashbacks while he was in Dark Star. "I left Jody and Doctor at his mercy. And he was the one who controlled my friends, won the race, and used Haruka's empty vessel..." Falcon looked over to the self-guilty pilot. "I gotta stop him!" he cried and stormed from the bench, but Falcon prevented him from progressing further.  
  
"Rick, is that what you really want? To choose death and approach the situation without a proper plan? You can't beat him, not like this! Trust me. You don't want to be slewed or tainted forever, do you?!" The detective hesitated. "If you make any attempt to kill him now, you will only be removing his only obstacle...yourself."  
  
"I got to stop Deathborn at all costs! I mustn't let him dominate the entire universe and keep enslaving everyone! But..." The 150-year racer's throat was very tight. "I can't do this alone, Falcon. I need your help."  
  
"In that case, I've come to a decision. Rick, you must bring the Dragon Bird to headquarters."  
  
"What for?"

* * *

Lucy, Clank, and Gazelle put all their mechanic skills to the test. After exactly 24 exhausting hours, the Dragon Bird received one final upgrade to house both Rick's and Tinsel's Mights, since the Blue Falcon could hold only one. Falcon alerted Rick his car was finally ready, and when he entered the garage, he was ecstatic.  
  
From what he saw, some sections had goldenrod decals upon its hood, and it's been enlarged. Tinsel followed suit and she gave a quick reading; she was surprised its stats are coincidentally the same as her Silver Comet after it received an enhancement by the Big Fang. Thanks to the addition of a second Reactor Might, its boost is greater, though its strength remained the same, and its grip had decreased, combined with an already sturdy hull making it even rivaling the champion's own craft. Since he was the one doing most of the work tirelessly, Clank declared it as the Dragon Bird EX.  
  
"I would highly recommend you'd give it a thorough test drive before using it as a weapon to vanquish Deathborn." Falcon said.  
  
"I-I will..!" Rick looked over toward the people who made the advancements. "Thank you, everyone."  
  
"It was our pleasure, Rick." Lucy chirped, her face and suit covered in grime.  
  
"Dr. Clash would've wanted it. It definitely was really cool when Falcon brought it up." Clank added, having a similar appearance.  
  
"We should rest while Rick trains." Gazelle suggested.  
  
"Yeah. I really appreciate what you guys have done. I can't wait to test it out." Rick said enthusiastically.  
  
"It's too bad I don't have the Booster Fire anymore." Tinsel realized. "Does that mean I can't help you win over Deathborn? I almost did before." She remembered activating her secret weapon that she borrowed from Yugi. During the first lap as Falcon was racing him, he summoned the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. On the second lap, he took out two more, which combined into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, just waiting for the time to strike. And on the final lap, he made it kill itself, resulting its essence to become stronger. From there, he now had the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon! Unfortunately, she wasn't able to use it since Falcon crossed the finish line first just barely in one piece.  
  
"You may not have made your move on Deathborn, but you can still help us, and the Duelists may pitch in as well."  
  
"How, Falcon? How can amateurs like us stand up to him?"  
  
"Well, you have a strong bond with Rick, so your efforts can be of some assistance, especially if he should fall under temptation. We'll try and see if we'd find a way to revive Tanaka and Rodney. But until then, we need to formulate a plan. With all three of the Light Reactor Mights, we'll be able to withstand the darker equivalences."  
  
"Should I bring along the other pilots? Jack, Leon, Clank?"  
  
"They would be supportive. However, I'm not certain about Burt Lemming due to his constitution. He may be of help if he were to revive Jody's deeper memories.  
  
"Rick, you must stay alert. I know you've just unlocked the secrets involving Haruka. But you must stay sharp as you train with the new Dragon Bird and test your skills once we get to Dark Star. Is that understood?"  
  
"Of course." he nodded.  
  
"You may stay here for now. I must head back to base and see what the Falcon Flyer has picked up from the enemy stronghold. I'm leaving my fate in your hands."  
  
"No problem, Falcon."  
  
Rick, Tinsel, Gazelle, Clank, and Lucy witnessed him leave. Throughout the remainder of the day, he practiced as hard as he could with the other pilots at the old King League course. Although, Tinsel had this risky intake on taking on all the courses from that portion of the Grand Prix, excepting Tortiz 3. They agreed, and Rick managed to win every single one.  
  
At last, he was able to return home. It was around 10pm and he headed to his flat. Before having some proper shut-eye, he glanced at the memos once more. He looked at the ring the most, and Tinsel asked what was wrong. Rick put the casing back and explained that Haruka will be his motivation to defeat Deathborn. Tinsel understood and he thanked her for the practice races she spent with him, as well as sharing the diary his deceased loved one left. As she tucked herself in, he then did something he never done before, he prayed as he bowed his head, folded his hands, closed his eyes, and whispered.  
  
"Haruka, if you could hear me, please listen. I beg you, watch over us when we deal with Deathborn, Jody, Doctor, and Miss Killer. Please protect us, and stay within my heart. I promise...I will conquer Dark Million, help Falcon, and save the universe, for both of us..."  
  
 **A/N: This tale was inspired by Lap 36 from the Japanese dub; I'm so miffed they never gave it an English dub as a) It gave a lot more backstory to Haruka as well as Rick's pasts, b) There were some flashbacks that were featured in GP Legend, including the tragedy, and c) It just gives the story more closure, which the American version sorely lacked! Again, this is why I'm writing this!**  
  
 **I still don't understand this: In the anime, it was shown from his Reactor Might that Zoda recollected the fact that Haruka was there with him at the bank. However, she didn't destroy him after she sworn to do. It said that Zoda was betrayed by her. Did that mean they used to work together at one point? Was there something that went bad, resulting in Rick's demise? Was Haruka actually willing to serve with Zoda? That's really unsettling...**  
  
 **I couldn't believe the anime ruined Deathborn's prowess. They made him as a chairman for the F-Zero Committee, and a pawn to Black Shadow; this was like role reversal. Also, we never see the awesome Dark Schnieder, nor do we use it in GP Legend or Climax, and worst of all Black Shadow's motives are nearly the same. In there, the demon said that his dream was to compress and incinerate the universe, born with evil. Doesn't that sound so familiar, as Deathborn said he'd do it by winning that fateful race against Falcon in GX? And since he would use the power of the Championship Belt, isn't it pretty similar since Black Shadow would achieve his dream by obtaining the six Reactor Mights? You know, as a way for gaining absolute power? Same agenda, but different methods; how cheap is that! Were they just running out of ideas and ended up bastardizing Deathborn? And the fact we can't even use him?!**  
  
 **With all resentments for TV Tokyo, FOX, and 4Kids aside, it was very astounding that the Dragon Bird EX has the exact same stats as the Silver Comet, both have BAC ranks. DAMN! It was definitely a coincidence, as I saw the stats after I made the upgrade to Tinsel's machine and I never had a chance to use the EX personally. Lousy game creators since they never released Climax at international shores, even though some of the text and the announcer are in translated English! Sorry, but I can't help getting so pissed on Nintendo's and Suzak's pitiful decision making. I don't care how unsuccessful GP Legend was.**  
  
 **The concept of the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon was an idea I had after I saw "The Pyramid of Light." I don't remember much now, but by then, I was able to make it to the eighth chapter in Story Mode. I also owned a card displaying that monster, then I soon gave it away. It was undoubtedly the most spectacular duel monster I've ever seen, even more than Ra or Exodia. And I should thank RevivedRacer for the editing.**  
  
 **...Well, the secret's been unveiled that the real big bad is Black Shadow, but it was actually Deathborn in disguise. After going down heart-wrenching memory lane, Rick, Tinsel, and Falcon prepare to make their last stand against Dark Million. See you then.**


	17. Lap 17

**Lap 17**

Tinsel was waiting in a massive, busy lobby. This one belonged to a place which was believed to be top-secret; Stewart actually shown Rick once after Jody was injured in a lethal race, and he promised him not to reveal anything about it. It was there when he found out she was a cyborg, and the location remained to be elusive against any possible threat. This was the only safe haven in mind since Rodney's hospital was invaded by Dark Million; it's supposed to be a place for cybernetic research, but Rodney's associates fled here for the sake of him and Tanaka.  
  
Rodney has been taken to an ICU, and remained there for a few days. He hasn't woken up, not even during the escape from Dark Star. Tanaka was also there at a cot next to him, though he, too, was still in a coma since the crash during the semifinals.  
  
Meanwhile, Tinsel was alerted by Rick that it was time to visit the patients. A security guard unlocked the quarantined room using an ID card. A scanner allowed them entry as the light turned green on the pad, and opening the door just a mere crack. They slowly went inside, with Rick leading the way. It was completely silent, and all they heard were monitors beeping as they examined their pulses. To Rick, he hadn't seen anything like it since he was in cold sleep, as well as seeing Jody as a half-robot.  
  
The two pilots sat between Rodney and Tanaka's beds, somber and worried. They couldn't believe that Dark Million was able to inflict so much damage from within; the body was one thing, but the mind was a completely different, and fragile, can of worms. He had the most guilt when he looked back at the young physicist.  
  
He laid a hand on his cheek. "This was all our fault. If we hadn't forgotten the formula and kept it safe for you, this wouldn't have happened. And you probably wouldn't be under your dad's or Deathborn's mercy. Please, pull yourself together and find your way out of the darkness... We all need you."  
  
He hardly moved as he continued to gaze at his empty shell, excepting his hand as he caressed. Tinsel hopelessly closed her eyes. How could there be a way to revive them without Stewart's medicine?  
  
Suddenly, Rick's hand began to warm; it was a soothing sensation to him. Then, he startled as it began to glow a vermilion shade. He looked and his palm brightened. Tinsel saw it as well. "Rick... This was nearly the same color you had when you busted out of that container. Why is it doing this..?"  
  
A memory came to him when he was touching her after she succumbed to the intense dizziness when she learned the Booster Fire. Remembering how it awakened her and healed her headache, maybe...  
  
He put it on Rodney's forehead and the thermal energy became hotter as it illuminated. Finally, the light dissipated, then Rick removed his hand. "What did you just do, Rick?" Tinsel wondered in astonishment.  
  
"I guess...it has something to do with the Reactor Might. I remember the same warming sensation happen to me, then I felt my body ignite as it grew stronger. I was able to escape and break the trance Deathborn had on me. This was the same way how I was able to heal you, Tinsel. So, I thought this could also work on Rodney, maybe Tanaka."  
  
Her eyes widened, "Wow. That's amazing. So, you're some kind of healer?"  
  
"I think so. I have a Reactor Might of Light, this could work the opposite way from a Dark one. Whereas it could give a person strength than drain it." Rick knew all too well, although he was very uncertain. Both of them didn't want millions of people take advantage over his newfound skill.  
  
They waited silently and patiently, until they saw someone's hands quiver. Then a weak moan escaped. Rodney took in some deep breaths, then his eyes slowly fluttered open. "Unh...Dad..? Dad, is that you..?"  
  
Rick was the first to answer. "No, it's us."  
  
Rodney's eyes cleared. "Rick? Tinsel? W-where's my dad?"  
  
They sulked. "We couldn't save him. We were only able to get you out. There wasn't much time as Rick stunned Dark Million. So, he managed to have you instead." Tinsel explained.  
  
"Captain Falcon helped us." Rick added. "The three of us escaped from Dark Star, and he revealed he was actually Deathborn in disguise."  
  
"Who's he?" The two unveiled the bounty hunter's secrets; Rodney was completely agog. "I can't believe this. Deathborn was Black Shadow so he wouldn't be spotted while participating in the races. And my dad told me about the Horrific Accident my grandpa was in when I was young, that was really him." His face lightened, "Wait-did you win the Championship?!"  
  
"We don't know..." Rick replied. "Not even the Committee is certain. As far as they know, it was either me or Deathborn in the Black Bull. He then took me in after I crashed along the course, thanks to the two Reactor Mights."  
  
Rodney's heart raced. "Ah, he had two Booster Fires?! How?"  
  
"His machine was stronger than mine, and that was why Falcon recommended to give Tinsel's Might to me. Lucy, Clank, EAD, and the Gazelle made some enhancements on the Dragon Bird."  
  
Tinsel chimed, "They called it the Dragon Bird EX, and it has similar stats to the Comet now. Though, I may not use the ice beams since the Might has been given away."  
  
"I see." Rodney glanced over to Tanaka, his temporary roommate. "What should we do with him?"  
  
Rick suggested he should try and revive him the same way he did before. "I'm not sure if I could. Sometimes, it takes a lot out of me."  
  
"Perhaps we should dine first so you could build up your strength; I could see why the process is exhausting."  
  
"Ok, I guess we should take a little break. I'm sorry your dad's still up there, you must be anxious."  
  
"I'm afraid for his life. Who knows since he's been under Deathborn's thrall for too long, and Jody." Rodney's expression changed as he grabbed Rick's hand. "You and Falcon are the only ones that can save them. Please find Jody and my father, and help them recover." Tinsel felt excluded.  
  
"I...can't guarantee they'd return as themselves. But, I promise, I will defeat Deathborn, with all my heart."  
  
"Thanks, Rick. I knew you're our last hope. Tinsel was right about you."  
  
They soon left and told the guard Rodney was awake and as himself. His co-workers had never been any happier than now. It was only a matter of time before Rick would be able to regain his lost strength to heal the comatose Tanaka.  
  
After what seemed like a few dragging hours, Tinsel saw the junior Stewart after he was examined by X-rays, MRIs, and EEGs. All his vitals seemed normal, however, there was a slight glaring detail.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Just a concussion..." Rodney concluded. "Though, it's a miracle as to how I recovered..."  
  
"Indeed, it was." Because the formula was sabotaged by Dr. Stewart, Rodney relied on Rick to heal Tanaka. Later, Rick did, unfortunately, the director didn't come around as soon as Rodney.  
  
By the time he did, Tanaka was actually his better self. He seemed to have a more serious, stone cold personality, rather than his meeker, cowardly version. He couldn't thank Rick enough for saving him. The last things he remembered were searching for the Reactor Mights, enhancing the machines and the Death Soldiers with Clash, then participating with Pico at the Death Wind course. He didn't remember the accident that occurred there, and he found out the winner hadn't been decided after the Championship, plus there was Deathborn which he barely recognized as he kept hearing about him through the Federation; he actually thought those were mere rumors when he heard of the missing pilots.  
  
He actually recognized Tinsel, but he only recalled seeing a glimpse of her. He never put two and two together until now.  
  
He had a flashback toward the time when Black Shadow attacked the Federation in Lightning. They fell prey to the villain, including him. Since the Wonder Wasp had poor defense, it wasn't effective offensively nor defensively, resulting Tanaka being struck down severely while it was hit. By the time Falcon showed up, he temporarily came to, alerting him Jody was still trapped within the power plant. He also saw the Silver Comet, and a large, creepy, spiky dragon with two mouths, sharp claws on its feet and hands, enormous demonic wings, and completely covered in crimson. The way he described it, Tinsel realized that was Slifer the Sky Dragon, Yugi's own Egyptian God. She wasn't there in Battle City, but she did see it for herself as the kid transformed into the pharaoh and went on the pursuit to aid the Blue Falcon. It was a decent choice, since it was known to be the fastest out of the trio.  
  
During the chase, he lost consciousness again, until the power plant exploded. He awakened seeing the Blue Falcon emerge from the smoke and he was reunited within Jody's soft arms. He then wobbled as he escorted her back to the Wasp; the White Cat was obliterated, even his robotic companion, J-Love-1. Jody, however, took the wheel as she observed Tanaka going in and out. When they went to a hospital nearby, the head doctor stated that Tanaka had a concussion to his frontal lobe. He woke up within a month, and that explained why his personality changed...for the worst, in Jody's and Tinsel's opinions.  
  
The damage to the frontal lobe would cause a person to have loss of attention, judgement, and decision-making skills. Patients could also have changes in personality, as well as displaying excessive actions accompanied with emotions. According to Rodney, this fitted perfectly. Thankfully, to him, he had a lesser impact than Tanaka.  
  
"So, what're you and Wheeler going to do now?" he queried.  
  
"We're planning to rescue Jody and Stewart; they're still up in Dark Star. I'm sure Deathborn will demand for the Reactor Mights."  
  
"Of course, that's his main objective; just because this year's Grand Prix is over doesn't mean he'd stop at nothing. Wheeler and Falcon must be extremely careful. We can't let him accomplish his dream."  
  
"Dream? You mean incinerating the universe instantly?"  
  
"Yes, but only if he manages to collect all six Reactor Mights; so far he has the three Dark ones. He's also building a Reactor until then. I can't imagine what he'll do, but he must be stopped at all costs."  
  
"Sure thing, Tanaka."  
  
"Even though I hardly see you at my office, I'm sure you'll be of good use. You've my permission to invite your allies to our cause."  
  
She nodded and grinned, "Consider it done, sir." She was so enthusiastic that Leon, Beastman, and the rest of the gang would have their shot on defeating Dark Million other than racing.  
  
"Goody. I'll be back at headquarters asap. You'd best prepare yourselves."  
  
While the director was still resting, Rick and Tinsel told their compatriots the news. Everyone was thrilled both Tanaka and Rodney were back in business. As well as astonished that Rick was able to heal both of them by the power of his Reactor Mights,  
  
"It's not just the Reactor Mights that made him so powerful." They all looked up and saw Captain Falcon.  
  
"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Jack greeted.  
  
"Never mind that. We need to develop a strategy to infiltrate Dark Star and retrieve Dr. Stewart and Jody."  
  
"I agree." Rick said. "What do you have in mind, Falcon?"  
  
"The Falcon Flyer can lead us there, but we need some special weapons to assist us." Something occurred to him. "You remember Yugi and Joey, the two young, courageous Duelists that helped me and Tinsel on our past missions? Those you'd just seen at Lightning?"  
  
"Of course. But how can they help us? I doubt the monsters could survive in space."  
  
"Oh, they don't have to use just Duel Monsters; they also have cards they could use defensively as well. In addition, they have some Trap Cards that can be helpful."  
  
"Trap Cards?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough, Rick. They'd shown me what they were capable of as we ran a couple drills. Even though they aren't F-Zero racers, their skills are impressive and unique."  
  
"Are you sure about this?" EAD questioned.  
  
"I'm certain. They were able to help us get out of tricky situations." Falcon recalled all those times, from dealing with the Bloody Chain, to balancing the machine while he dethatched the bomb, to alerting the presence of Deathborn from the Millennium Puzzle, to standing up against the creator ghosts. "Never underestimate someone who has existed for 5000 years." he referred to the ancient pharaoh, Yami. That made everyone shocked.  
  
"Where are they now?" asked Tinsel, who wasn't affected by the revelation.  
  
"They should be near the King League course. We should head there now before Deathborn makes his move."  
  
"I'll probably get Burt and Clank, they could be of use to us."  
  
"Good plan, Rick. I think we'll practice our plan as soon as we get together."  
  
"But, someone's gotta watch over the base." Lucy added.  
  
"I believe that's where Tanaka might stand. I fear the worst for Andy, as he had cheated death. Roy should be a valuable asset, too."  
  
"Alright, so by the afternoon, we should be on our way." the detective suggested.  
  
Rick left on the Dragon Bird EX while Tinsel looked for the two duelers on her Comet.

* * *

She investigated the deserted track. The only things that stood out were the active landmines littered over the wide curve, as well as a few burning craters from the destroyed ones. Everywhere she looked, there was no sign of Yugi nor Joey. Not a single trace or clue caught her eye, not even their Duel Discs or their massive decks, nor the sacred Puzzle the kid wears. By the time she made her first round, she decided to exit the cockpit to take a closer look. A lot of times, they would hang out on a guardrail at a safe portion of the circuit. There was still nothing left behind.  
  
"Tinsel," Jody said, with a frown turning upside down.  
  
"Jody." Her expression became stern. "What the hell are you doing here? Where's Yugi and Joey?!"  
  
 _The captain summarized that they saved her. She once posed as a damsel in distress, with them saving her from a horde of robots. The Death Soldiers were coated in grey and golden metal. Those robots possessed the G-Diffuser system, powered by Tanaka. Since he worked as a mechanic, he was just as promising as Clash was. Thus, he made these drones more advanced to retrieve the Reactor Mights. The Death Soldiers piloted their own machines known as the Hel Hoverers which had an orange-yellow appearance and had poor body strength, but a decent boost and grip. The crafts were round and had dome-like heads for the cockpits, and the toothy smiles, blank eyes, and the button noses were located in the front._  
  
 _Various monsters were used such as Kuriboh combined with the Multiply card, which made a few of the swarms explode. Joey's Flame Swordsman equipped with the Legendary Sword was used as a melee fighter, slicing any enemy that crossed their path. Yugi's Dark Magician Girl assisted him with her spells using her wand, and his Top Hat Card made her abilities more powerful. Unfortunately it wasn't enough since they were agile and swift to make up for their weakness. So Joey summoned the Baby Dragon in conjunction with the Time Wizard. The clock mage rewound its arms, affecting the bots' extreme speed. Then the arms switched and turned clockwise rapidly. Both monsters soon began to merge and the creature transformed into the Thousand-Year Dragon. Yugi teamed up with Slipher, putting an end to the final wave and leaving none of those goons behind. The pair were a bit unfortunate since they attacked in a safe location, rather than where the landmines were._  
  
As soon as their backs were turned, however, they got stunned by Jody's ray gun, shocking the guys on contact. Finally, they were taken to another location.  
  
"You want to save the Duelists? Then, all I need is for you to help me pull the trigger on one simple person...one simple Super Arrow. That's all you have to do-"  
  
Tinsel stared at Jody, her mouth agape. She was never a fan of the pseudo-superhero, and she did keep recalling how Stewart described him as the "zero in F-Zero." But. killing Super Arrow with a specially-powered bullet would rip him from Mrs. Arrow's heart. She knew Rick was already one to suffer such a horrible fate, knowing a puppet contaminated Haruka's form and losing everything he cared for thanks to Zoda. She then thought back to all the evil Dark Million visited upon her and her allies. With a powerful, unforeseen backhand, she cracked Jody's jaw.  
  
She yelped and dropped to her knee. She couldn't believe what she saw. Blood, on her knuckle. Growling and grinding her teeth, she glared up at Tinsel.  
  
"I can't believe you! You want me to kill a married man, just so I can save my friends?! You're asking me to do the impossible! You knew Rick suffered just as much when he lost everything after 150 years. And now you want me to decide who gets happiness and who doesn't?! That's no one's job!"  
  
"The Task Force with you...?" Jody tried to be composed, "I'm surprised you're still even going this far. You know it was MY team-"  
  
"If it's your team, I QUIT!" She angrily ripped off her badge and threw it toward her. The emblem on it wasn't the usual golden color, but rather she spray-painted it black, symbolizing the corruption of the Task Force. "How DARE you call it a team. It's always been just you and everyone else! And-and those in Dark Million. You physically harmed others, even when they were injured! I saw you inflict a lot of pain, especially to Rick, countless times! How dare you call yourself a leader! Now you're resorting to this?! What would your brother think of you now?! You're not a heroine. You are a disgrace!"  
  
Burt was still revealed as Jody's lost brother, Andy Summer. With the revelation, she froze and felt as though something was trying to come out of her. She tried and tried to fight this sensation, but in the end, she grabbed Tinsel and threw her off, nearly hitting the Comet pilot in the face. With a daring finger at Tinsel, Jody huffed out an order, "Stop fighting something so useless! Stop trying to trick me! I will not be taken from my duties to Black Shadow!" She turned around and ran.  
  
But, it didn't end there. Tinsel threw a sharp kick to Jody's sides, and then she followed up with a flurry of strikes--each alternating with varying sounds. But they were muffled by her rage. She eventually found her hand held by...  
  
"Leon?" she nearly growled.  
  
"Tinsel! That's enough! She's still-"  
  
She remembered Burt a second time and then sighed. She relaxed herself, but as soon as Leon let go, she threw one last punch across Jody's face, one that left a red circle on her left cheek.  
  
"Now, we can go." She walked away with the canine snarling by her side.  
  
"What has gotten into you?!" Leon asked angrily as soon as they were out of earshot. "How would Burt feel about this, his sis bloodied and battered?"  
  
"She captured the Duelists! She snuck to the course where she'd knew they would be, and tricked them as they were saving her from a swarm of Death Soldiers. Deathborn set up the whole thing. And then she wanted me to murder Super Arrow with this!" Tinsel shown the bullet the captain was about to use. "I quitted the Task Force, Leon. It's like she wanted others to suffer for her personal gain, and that's all she ever does!"  
  
As all the painful memories flashed into her mind, Tinsel burst into tears in front of her loyal companion. He stood there, stupefied. He knew he smelt vile, and the odor was intense, but he'd no idea it was coming from Jody. "She was enlisted as an assassin for Dark Million, just like Miss Killer..."  
  
She gradually calmed, but her body was quaking. "If she wasn't Burt's sister, I would've killed her."  
  
"I know, I know." Leon sympathized. "I knew you had a grudge against Jody for quite a while. But, she's still Burt's sibling. He wouldn't want this. She deserves to suffer, yes. But...she can't be slewed. Believe me, I've experienced this as I lost my parents when I was still a pup. All she needs now is treatment."  
  
She took a few deep breaths to keep herself together. "You're right, you're right. We need to go get Rodney so he can cure her, or perhaps Rick. But Yugi... Joey..."  
  
"Don't worry about them for the moment. We have to help her, and Stewart. It's the only way to win. We made it this far, we have nearly every single member recovered, including Tanaka. Don't let this all be in vain. I'd seen my people lose their way." He remembered how his home world was overrun by war.  
  
She wiped her bloodshot eyes. "Thanks, Leon." Looking back, she said, "I think you may need to keep an eye on her while I get Rick and the others."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
As the anthropomorphic went back he saw the Duelists being tied up in the epicenter of the minefield. There were several active detonators just waiting to explode, if anyone was careless enough to touch them. As Leon was making his way back with the Space Angler, he carefully drove through and then turned loose the hapless duo.

* * *

Rick saw the Silver Comet as he was heading toward the track. He called her, but she never responded. Burt and Clank were on their way using his dad's Red Gazelle. Unfortunately, the Falcon House would have to be out of commission until the operation is successful; Burt hasn't guaranteed it would be in business again, and he would like to reunite with Jody. But they took Rick as a precaution.  
  
He ran to her, but she never budged. She was very distraught as she told Rick what happened with Jody, and her quitting the squad. His face almost fell, "Tinsel... It's not your fault. It was mine for abandoning the Task Force."  
  
That brought back some light to her face. "Rick..." She just couldn't find the right words to say.  
  
He looked deeply at her face. "Tinsel, take my hand. Come back to me." She hesitated. "I won't tell anyone you dropped out of the Task Force, and what you did to Jody. Let Burt handle it."  
  
She was about to emerge from the opaque cockpit and into the light that was him. She went to take his offer.  
  
But then a tractor beam covered her and the Comet, lifting her aloft. "R-Rick!" she screeched.  
  
"Tinsel!" He reached out a hand, but he touched nothing but thin air. Then, there was an enormous, translucent figure of a deformed Black Shadow. He was shocked to see his face being halfway destroyed and preceding bone. The rest of his body seemed to remain intact.  
  
He let out a belly laugh. "Rick Wheeler. We meet again."  
  
"Why do you have her? What're you going to do with her?!"  
  
"Heh heh heh. She's safe here with me, Wheeler. You and Falcon best come here to retrieve her. In order to have her alive, you must both surrender all your Reactor Mights."  
Rick was flabbergasted by his ultimatum.  
  
"Oh, and let's not forget about you. You alone can determine the fate of the galaxy, and your friends. You would either work for me, or cross me. Your choice. I'll stand by for you and Falcon's arrival. I may not have exterminated him in front of millions of fans like I wanted to, but I could always strike fear into them, and every living being in the whole universe. Yet still, you've the key to prevent this calamity." The demon glared, "Farewell, Wheeler. I will be waiting."  
  
The Dark Star left Earth, leaving him as desperate as ever. "Tinsel!"  
  
Leon's ears perked up as he was returning with Yugi and Joey in tow. They left Jody behind for obvious reasons. He followed the distress to the location of Black Shadow's massive space craft. And the Millennium Puzzle went berserk as it ignited. Recognizing the enormous hologram, Yugi cried, "Oh no!"  
  
"Not him again!" Joey added. Leon growled.  
  
They eventually saw the image dissipate and the cerulean machine raced to-  
  
"Rick!" He immediately looked up and saw the trio. "Leon, Yugi, Joey."  
  
They never saw him this heartbroken before. The coyote began to whimper. "What happened?" Joey asked.  
  
"It was Black Shadow, was it?" his partner queried.  
  
They gazed at the massive spacecraft that just emerged beyond the exosphere.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Joey startled.  
  
"I thought he was from the Underworld."  
  
"I thought so, too, Yug. How is he also an alien?!"  
  
"He's after the Reactor Mights, and he's holding Tinsel prisoner in exchange for them. We have to help her."  
  
"Right." Everyone chorused.

* * *

They headed back to the base and alerted everyone. Falcon was enraged by Deathborn's actions, from capturing Tinsel to tainting Jody's mind.  
  
"Then, we have no choice. We must head to Dark Star. It's the only thing we can do."  
  
"But, Yugi and Joey's Duel Monsters might not fight in space."  
  
"Don't sweat it, Lucy." the latter Duelist chimed. "We could always use other ways."  
  
"But taking the Falcon Flyer may be an easy target for Deathborn. We need multiple targets, a distraction if we need to." Rick and Leon explained Black Shadow was Deathborn's shell rather than just the Emperor of Brutality himself; this didn't faze the guys too much since they were all too familiar with him either way.  
  
"I'll take up the call to arms." Everyone looked toward a headstrong woman with Burt beside her. The members of the Task Force were ecstatic.  
  
"Jody! Captain!" They all surrounded her and told her how much she was missed; however, Rick, amongst others, weren't very pleased.  
  
The crowd eventually separated. "Burt was the one who brought her back." Clank said cheerfully. "And she also remembered her dad, too." Her father, Mason Summer, was the inventor of the G-Diffuser anti-gravity system. She began training for the F-Zero competition upon learning that he had died when his ship crashed during a flight to the Leonid System. Tanaka actually studied under Mason while attending the University of Io. Then, that was when he met Jody; he fell in love with her almost instantly. After Mason passed away, he vowed to protect her...until that fateful night at Lightning. She, however, turned down his offer, since she was considered to be Miss Independent, and they used to work within the same unit, until Tanaka was promoted to director of the Elite Mobile Task Force, while Jody was the captain.  
  
"There's nothing better than brotherly love, and the power of family." Andy stated.  
  
"Yeah, until some people have been shitted on so badly. After what you did to Tinsel back there. Now, she's been taken and you expect forgiveness?!" Leon snarled, baring his teeth. This made Jody back away a few notches.  
  
Falcon who always made the best peace intervened, "Leon, she just got her memories back. Surely, her mind may have some slight traces of the corruption Deathborn bestowed upon her. But we need all the help we can possibly get. After all, Dr. Stewart is still in Dark Star. We need to save whoever we can, together. We are the universe's only hope."  
  
The canine exhaled, and that didn't really convince Rick and the others; they were hurt and some even got a bad first impression. While all Rick cared for was Tinsel.  
  
"Regardless on how you all feel toward her and the situation, we should all take Falcon's stead." Burt commented. "I assure you Jody won't try to backstab us again."  
  
"We need to use the Galaxy Runner along with the Falcon Flyer. We must head to Dark Star before the Reactor is active. Deathborn won't carry out his dream since we're the only ones that stand in his way. Besides, how can one man who can't save one person bring hope to the universe? It's an astronomical responsibility." She faced Rick who was puzzled after saying, "Unless, we help him."  
  
"Then it's settled. Let's go for it, Jody."  
  
"Right." she nodded. "I owe you that much, Falcon." She went to the Central Control Room and activated her own personal space cruiser from underwater.  
  
Eventually Yugi and Joey's confusion subsided, yet they were both dumbfounded. "What's so special about you, Rick?" the spiky-haired kid asked.  
  
"I...don't know..." he sulked.  
  
"The Galaxy Runner is ready!" All pilots looked outside and saw a dark grey cruiser emerge from the depths. The elongated head was an emerald color, blue wings stuck out from its sides. They opened and the two rear engines were uncovered. The ship was tough, made entirely out of titanium alloy and adamantite, yet the inside was spacious and a bit cozy with the numerous sofas in the large cockpit. The Mobile Task Force's logo gleamed within the middle of the indigo-tiled floor.  
  
"Holy cow!" Chris said in astonishment.  
  
"I've never seen anything like it." Rick added.  
  
"Jody... This is by far the most amazing thing you have ever done!" Jack shouted with glee.  
  
Everyone rushed outside, leaving Jody and Andy behind. "It's been too long since I've last seen this baby." he said.  
  
"Yes. Too long." she smiled. "There is no other time but now, brother. Especially since Wheeler is our only chance for victory."  
  
"That is if he doesn't get tainted again. He and Falcon must prevail." He grabbed her hand, and she held it just as tightly. "Let's go. There's no turning back."  
  
"I'm coming, too." Suddenly, Tanaka came out. "I'd seen the Galaxy Runner. I guess you're going after Deahborn?"  
  
"Yes, we are. How do you feel, Tanaka?"  
  
"I can't complain, now that the entire solar system is at risk. There's no time for embracing the horror." he responded, as serious as ever.  
  
"Glad to see you again, Tanaka. More with it than ever before."  
  
"Oh, I couldn't have been this way if it hadn't for Rodney here." He pointed to him who stood by him. "I'm coming, too. My father is depending on me. I wouldn't call myself his son if I were to cower now. I could also heal those nasty wounds."  
  
"Thanks. Let's go. We cannot wait." The pair showed their assent.  
  
Yugi volunteered to stay aboard the Flyer, while Joey chose to take the Runner. "It's gonna be great to work with Falcon again."  
  
And so, both ships embarked on their perilous one-way journey into outer space, pursuing both Tinsel and Deathborn. Thus, this'll begin a new chapter, Destination: Dark Star.  
  
 **A/N: I think the Ancient Mesa theme from Maximum Velocity should play when Rick looks over Rodney; the song is a little depressing when you hear it. The Koopa Castle theme will be heard during the dramatic part when Tinsel looks for the Duelists at the King League course, and meets up with Jody. Then there's the first Game Over theme you hear in GP Legend when Tinsel quits the team. And lastly the promising song of Space Land from Mario Party 2 as the Falcon Flyer and Galaxy Runner take off.**  
  
 **The facts enlisted above were actually true; people that suffer from damage in the front of the brain tend to act excessively with their emotions, lose the ability to stay focused, impaired judgement, and also demonstrate poor decision-making. They, too, can also have little to no motivation on doing tasks, nor would they hardly show any emotion despite feeling it. This kind of reminds me of Jan Berry; as one collision could drastically alter someone's personality and motor skills dramatically. Yes, the anime was set before GX, but in this fic, I hope I made a decent explanation as to why Tanaka was so different by comparison.**  
  
 **I didn't like the idea of the Soldier Anchors; they look very similar to Zoda's Death Anchor, and they have similar stats to it. I felt they were lacking originality, again. Besides, they already made the Hyper Death Anchor with Hyper Zoda, so there was no reason to make another replica for the Death Soldiers. Yes, it was a nice idea for the drones to be F-Zero pilots, but they should've made something way, way more decent than that. Which was why I created the Hel Hoverers instead; the color looks similar to that of Robotnik's Egg Pawns, the original ones. I figured this was a good homage to that since they were designed in a similar fashion to the robots; after all, they, too, were weak but numerous, making them a vital part of Robotnik's army. The Death Soldiers are as such, why did they have to be bastardized like that?!**  
  
 **Also, the last part WAS from the anime when she was captured by Deathborn; only there was Haruka abducted by Black Shadow. And the duel with the Death Soldiers was pretty difficult to make.**  
  
 **So, this would begin a three-part story arc called Destination: Dark Star. The Task Force had finally recruited Tanaka and Jody, and are now on their way to save Tinsel and the universe from Deathborn's evil plot. God speed, guys!**


	18. Lap 18 - Destination: Dark Star, Part 1

**Lap 18**   
**Destination: Dark Star, Part 1**

Rick couldn't get Tinsel out of his mind. He was so deep in his anxieties that he didn't care what else would happen. All he ever wanted was her, other than saving the galaxy and the remaining tainted member of the Mobile Task Force, Dr. Robert Stewart. He had a flashback to the other day when Tinsel was suddenly abducted by Black Shadow:  
  
 _She was about to emerge from the opaque cockpit and into the light that was him. She went to take Rick's hand, until a tractor beam covered her and the Comet, lifting her aloft. "R-Rick!" she screeched._  
  
 _"Tinsel!" He extended out a hand, but he touched nothing but thin air. Then, there was an enormous, translucent figure of a deformed Black Shadow. He was shocked to see his face being halfway destroyed and the other side preceding bone. The rest of his body seemed to remain intact._  
  
 _He let out a belly laugh. "Rick Wheeler. We meet again."_  
  
 _"Why do you have her? What're you going to do with her?!"_  
  
 _"Heh heh heh. She's safe here with me, Wheeler. You and Falcon best come here to retrieve her. In order to have her alive, you must both surrender all your Reactor Mights."_  
  
 _Rick was flabbergasted by his ultimatum._  
  
 _"Oh, and let's not forget about you. You alone can determine the fate of the galaxy, and your friends. You would either work for me, or cross me. Your choice. I'll stand by for you and Falcon's arrival. I may not have exterminated him in front of millions of fans like I wanted to, but I could always strike fear into them, and every living being in the whole universe. Yet still, you've the key to prevent this calamity." The demon glared, "Farewell, Wheeler. I will be waiting."_  
  
 _The Dark Star left Earth, leaving him as desperate as ever. "Tinsel!"_  
  
He was inside the Falcon Flyer and the crew consisted of Rodney, Leon, Beastman, Gomar and Shioh, Draq, Octoman, Yugi, and Captain Falcon. The Galaxy Runner had all members of the Task Force along with Burt, Clank, Gazelle, and Joey.  
  
The young Duelist handed him a cup of sweet coffee along with a saucer. "Here, Rick. It's gonna be a long ride, so you have to stay sharp. I think this might help you out."  
  
"Thank you." He accepted and took in a few sips. This was actually a fresher broth than the one at the Falcon House. And the hot sensation was welcoming for him. He took a sigh of relief.  
  
Yugi kept encouraging him they can help him bring Tinsel back and defeat Black Shadow, who happened to be Deathborn in Falcon's eyes. The Duelists never doubted him for a second. They may not know them very well since they happened to be F-Zero pilots, rather than Duelists from the Shadow Realm. Nevertheless, he's positive that they'll somehow find a way to save her and the universe. They may not have made a single move on them, not even during the Championship; however, he was positive that with their monsters and magic, they can prevail and conquer their fears of the unknown. Still, it would be an exhilarating experience since they never dealt with threats outside of Earth.  
  
This made Rick wonder what the demon said, "You alone can determine the galaxy, and your friends. Yet still, you've the key to prevent this calamity."  
  
"Black Shadow said I'm the one who'll turn the tides. He demanded for the Reactor Mights, but what does that have to do with me?"  
  
It was unseen through the visor, but the bounty hunter shifted his eyes toward the conversation. There was something that only he knew, and he never bothered to tell anyone.  
Even Yugi had his doubts. "I'm not sure either, Rick. But Yami and I both know that you and Falcon can overcome this. He beat both Black Shadow and Deathborn before, even the Creator Ghosts. And I'm sure he can do it again with you by his side. He and I have something in common: We are champions in each of the tournaments we participated in, and I'm just as confident that you two can also make a difference. You just need to believe in him and yourself. And nothing can stop you."  
  
With a grin, the detective thanked him once more.  
  
Then, an alarm blared. As did the Galaxy Runner. The lights turned red and all of the heroes were completely shocked at what they saw. As soon as both Jody and Falcon silenced their ships, they gazed upon a very ominous cloud of sorts. The exterior was extraordinary, as the vessel itself was entirely covered with layers upon layers of energy. It was organic in appearance, looking like a spherical storm cloud.  
  
"We've reached our destination. Prepare yourselves." Falcon spoke over the communicator.  
  
"Right, Falcon. We all know Black Shadow doesn't fool around. We need everything we have to penetrate through this, use extreme caution."  
  
The sacred puzzle shined and it was Yugi's cue to stand and fight. "I guess now's the time. Everyone, stand back." The relic illuminated and moved slowly. Then his body was engulfed in light. "Yu-Gi-Oh!"  
  
Yugi transformed into the legendary, 5000-year old pharaoh, Yami. When the aura dissipated, and the symbol on his forehead faded, he looked nearly exactly like the kid, except he was a few feet taller and had a more earnest expression. Everyone was agape.  
  
"How did you..?" Rick had a loss for words, even the Task Force.  
  
"I am the ancient Egyptian pharaoh, Yami. You have no need to fear me. This is only temporary, and my soul lies dormant inside the Millennium Puzzle. I'm an expert player of the Shadow Games and a master of the Duel Monsters. We shouldn't be intimidated by the darkness ahead, I will give Black Shadow everything I got!" It was quite obvious since he had stronger monsters and Trap/Magic cards.  
  
"So, what's our plan of attack, Yugi?" Joey said through the comm.  
  
"We will use all non-organic Monsters. We are in space, Joey. So, there is no gravity, nor atmosphere. We just have to rely on our magical and mechanical abilities instead." he advised.  
  
Looking at the unusual mass and sensing great evil, he challenged, "I know you're in there somewhere Black Shadow. It's quite predictable since he'd use fear and vile to hide himself with. But no matter, light can pierce through the darkness. I now activate the Swords of Revealing Light!"  
  
The Swords of Revealing Light acted as a barrier and a revelation to the whereabouts of the Emperor of Brutality in the dark nebula. "There, dead ahead." Yami drew a card that had a series of blades made of pure energy. They covered the Falcon Flyer.  
  
"It won't be that easy." Falcon said. "The ship can move rapidly from within. And he can attack from anywhere."  
  
"Then, we'll just have to fight back head on. I'm on it!" Joey was about to draw a card from his disc.  
  
"Wait! Black Shadow knows we're coming. We have to increase our defenses."  
  
Joey replied, "You got it, Yug. That's using the old noodle." He used the Aura Armor, while the Swords of Revealing Light held. The pink suit came in front of the Galaxy Runner.  
There were some rapid blue flashes, coming from the outer hull. The blackness looked it was lighting up like the 4th of July. Then, a gigantic field of bright blue plasma headed straight for them!  
  
A missile shot out from the Galaxy Runner, but the plasma negated it. "That's impossible!" Jody said.  
  
"Brace yourselves!" Yami shouted.  
  
It was so huge, that it went up against both the radiant swords and Joey's shield, until they wore off entirely. The force field went with them. "They're gone!"  
  
Then, bullets rained down on both cruisers, ricocheting from the windows and bodies. "It's gonna take more than that to stop us! I will summon all my Magnet Warriors, Beta, Alpha, and Gamma, in Attack Mode." Yami did just that, as he drew three cards face up. The trio possessing those powerful magnets emerged, with Gamma in the center. They spread out their arms and drew in all the bullets using their gravitational pulls. The onslaught only left a few scratches on both sides. They fired back, and the ship was nearly unscathed.  
  
Unfortunately the cloud's structure was too much for them, since Earth was ineffective against dark elements. They were vulnerable to the negative aura, leaving the gang open. "This is almost like the Dark Castle of Illusions," the wise one pointed out. A plasma cannon destroyed two Magnet Warriors, and left Gamma weak.  
  
"Eh, you wanna play rough? I'll show you." Joey laid a card face down.  
  
Yami summoned Curse of Dragon and equipped it with the Excalibur to double its attack power. On top of that, it was a Dark type. But Black Shadow unleashed his fury as streams of electricity hit the serpent.  
  
"Activate Trap card!" It was Joey's turn as the assault automatically revealed the Magical Arm Shield. Gamma dissipated on contact, leaving the dragon vulnerable.  
  
"But, Joey, there aren't any monsters for you to control on the other side."  
  
"I know, but I could still use it to defend you. At least you can attack with your monster."  
  
"I'll join, too." Jody loaded a barrage of missiles and aimed toward the core. The Dark Star was distant, but they made a decent reach. Yami used his monster's Fireball along with it.  
  
"Nice shootin', Jody!" Joey complimented.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up." she responded.  
  
"We may have penetrated its defenses, but I'm sure Black Shadow has some tricks up his sleeve."  
  
"Ergh, I can't hold the light show much longer." The Duel Monster shattered under the ferocity. "Damn it!"  
  
"It looks like he's turning up the heat. But so am I. I sacrifice my Curse of Dragon." The shiny reptilian was dismissed. "By sending a Level 5 monster to the Graveyard, I now draw on one of my greatest weapons. I'll fight intergalactic fire with fire. Behold, the Five-Star Twilight!"  
  
With that, it was a special summon as all parts of the explosive family came out. That included the signature Kuriboh, but also Kuriboo, Kuribeh, Kuribah, and Kuribee. Together, they soared toward the Dark Star on their corresponding stars at such a velocity. Yet again, they destroyed the exterior of the ship, allowing the Flyer and the Runner to grow closer.  
  
"All right! We're on our way, Tinsel." Rick cheered.  
  
"Uh oh. With that duel monster, Yugi can't Tribute Summon any more monsters." his partner explained.  
  
"So, now what?" Lucy queried. Like all the other racers, even she was confused on what was going on.  
  
This was a tough spot, even for Yami. Then, he saw something in his peripheral vision.  
  
"Hey guys! Come here, look at this!" Clank screeched.  
  
The heroes rushed over and the young tech geek pointed down. They followed their partners' gazes and saw a planet get surrounded by dark violet orbs. They shot out from the Dark Star's underside, and they started orbiting the world below. Then, in a moment's pace, it began to implode on itself! Every onlooker was petrified.  
  
According to the data, Clank said they lost Planet Uma-31, plus two others have already disintegrated.  
  
"Now we know what we're up against." They all looked at Yami. He encouraged them to not focus on their mission, but rather follow their hearts, and the people they deeply care for. For him, it was his friends and his grandfather back on Earth. "Deathborn tends to taint the body and mind like he did with those in the Task Force, but he can't possibly corrupt the heart and soul. And that's what truly matters. The true essence of a champion cannot be tamed. I learned that from you, Falcon."  
  
"Then we've no time to waste. Let's bring the fight to them." Rick said. Everyone affirmed.  
  
A shield was activated once Rick, Falcon and the others entered, denying access for the Galaxy Runner.  
  
"Wha-what just happened?!" the captain was astonished.  
  
"It seems that a force field blocked our path." Clank answered.  
  
"It's up to Rick and Falcon now." mentioned EAD. "It's obvious since Black Shadow only wants them for the Reactor Mights."  
  
"Oh, I hope they'll be ok." Lucy worried.  
  
"Don't worry, Lucy. I'm positive Rick and the others will make it out somehow." Burt assured.  
  
"God speed, Ricky. Don't let us down, ya hear?" Jack added.  
  
"It's all yours, Yug." Joey sighed.  
  
In a dim lit chamber, everyone exited the Falcon Flyer. They were so anxious on putting an end to Black Shadow, especially Rick, Falcon, and Yami.  
  
"We're here. I don't like the smell of this." Leon's nose cringed.  
  
"This place is completely shrouded in malevolence; we have to stick together and stay focused." the pharaoh decreed.  
  
"Yami's right." Falcon said. "The universe is in our hands, as are Tinsel and Dr. Stewart."  
  
"Let's go." Rick led the group with the other two commandeers. Tinsel, I will find you, I promise. Please wait for us.

* * *

They wound up in a large, elliptical area and they were smack dab in the middle of it. Surrounding them was a dark violet fog layering their feet. It became thicker and more massive as it lingered amongst the ominous olive green walls.  
  
As it stayed, everyone exposed to the shady substance as thick as pea soup made them feel a bit lightheaded. The longer they continued to look for their missing comrades, the more affected they became, all except for Falcon and the pharaoh. The Millennium Puzzle and the merged Championship Belt were the only things that saved them respectively.  
Each pilot was dropping like rabbits. First was Leon since he was the most susceptible thanks to his strong nose, then Chris, third was Gomar and Shioh, next came down Draq with a huge thud, and finally Rick.  
  
Yami couldn't awaken them, and Falcon said only if they could conquer their own nightmares can still live on. The ancient king was curious as to how he knew all that. Falcon knew him as the Skull, the undead user of the most lethal black magic from all the vast reaches of space. Occasionally, he dealt with him during his bounty hunting missions, and in this case, there was nothing they could do.  
  
Although, there was just one thing...  
  
Helpless and trapped in their own subconscious, they didn't notice the appearance of the apparition that was Black Shadow.  
  
"So, you two were the lucky ones that withstood my peer's greatest spell yet."  
  
"Black Shadow!" Falcon protested. "Why couldn't you just kill them when you had the chance?!"  
  
"Oh, that's where you're wrong, Falcon. You see, I tend to kill each of your friends, except for Rick. I've a surprise awaiting him. The Skull had the foolproof plan on manipulating their minds, and torturing their souls while they remain trapped within their own fears for all eternity. There is no better way than that!"  
  
"So you rely on your sideshow freak instead of facing each of us head on? You're nothing but a coward. And here I thought you were almighty and powerful, but you just do nothing but fall into the shadows. Just like what PaniK used to do." Yami countered.  
  
"Ah, the nefarious pharaoh, Yami. How wonderful to meet you again. Here to stand by that irritating bird, I see." the demon said.  
  
"The two of us, Black Shadow. Just make your move." He drew out a card.  
  
"Very well." The nightmarish fiend spread his arms, and the fog engulfed him. The Puzzle could only do so much to penetrate it, as it was only earthbound for 5000 years. Yami and Falcon could barely see. "Take this!" Two blue binding energy ropes enwrapped the duo. Yami dropped his card, even though it was face down. Then, they were lifted into the air, about twenty feet above the floor.  
  
In a desperate attempt, Yami squeezed down his eyes, and the symbol of Wajit appeared on his forehead.  
  
"Time to call on a spell caster of my very own. Dark Magician!" He opened his eyes after he communicated with his Duel Monster telepathically. The fuchsia-colored magic wielder emerged from its imprisonment and unleashed his wand, freeing both Yami and Falcon, and disappearing the sinister mist.  
  
"Even the darkest clouds can shatter in the wind."  
  
"How did you do it, Yami?" The champion wondered.  
  
"With the help of the Millennium Puzzle, I was able to communicate with my Dark Magician. I can read the Duel Monsters' and my opponents' thoughts and feelings, as well as manipulate them. But that's only when the relic is being unharmed, and at its peak. It's all about unity, because the pieces are one." This reminded Falcon of the belt he was wearing, and he realized that darkness wasn't always used for evil purposes.  
  
Unfortunately, they lost sight of Black Shadow. Even with the fog gone, the enemy vanished with it. There wasn't any time, so both heroes had no choice but to stand by.

* * *

Rick heard an alarm clock chirping. Only, it really wasn't what he thought it would be. He slowly opened his heavy eyes, and he touched the communicator. "Attention all units, there is a suspect escaping in a brown sedan, heading for the Brooklyn Bridge."  
  
He then heard some maniacal laughing, which caused him to wake up abruptly. "Is...is that..?" Rick kept hearing the cackling again, and he immediately put two and two together. "Zoda?! He can't be alive! I can't believe this!"  
  
He slammed down on the gas pedal, and noticed he was in the same cruiser from 150 years; the Dragon Ghost, Clank called it. He followed the diabolical bastard through alleyways that had little light. He increased the headlights, and he saw his crew give away to Zoda's constant onslaughts.  
  
"You're next, Wheeler! Ha ha ha! It's about time I'd reunite you with Haruka forever!"  
  
"Oh yeah?! I destroyed you once, I can do it again!"  
  
He continued toward the last stretch as the wheels screeched into a sharp corner. Zoda fired numerous bullets to the door at the driver's side and kicked it into the air. The slab was heading straight towards Rick!  
  
"N-No!"  
  
He immediately slammed on the brakes, then covered himself as he ducked and put his denim jacket over his head. The broken door hit the windshield just seconds later. Debris rained on top of him, and he felt some sharp pangs. After a few agonizing seconds that stretched onward to an eternity, he finally removed his coat slowly, away from his sore scalp. What he saw surprised him, as the sedan and Zoda were nowhere in sight. It was as if they'd vanished as soon as a simple magic trick.  
  
Stupefied, he just sat there in the empty passageway, I may have lost the perp, but I hadn't lost my life this time. With a clenched fist, Rick declared, "I'd already beaten you in your own game, Zoda! I fear it no more. Do you hear me, Black Shadow?! My nightmare is over!"  
  
"Yes, your DREAM is over. Now your worst possible nightmare is about to begin!" A mechanical voice called. The figure looked so familiar with its intimidating presence of all that elaborate armor, his astounding size, and massive cape.  
  
Rick startled himself awake from a jump scare. He knew where he'd seen that enemy before, when he had those hallucinations while touching the merged belt.  
  
"Rick, are you all right?" Yami said, kneeling in front of him.  
  
"I..." He surveyed himself for any possible damage; thankfully, there wasn't any. "I think so. I was chasing after Zoda, before he was just a regular criminal wearing a prison garb. He didn't look like what he was before Tinsel and I froze him. Ah, Tinsel!" He abruptly stood up and headed out.  
  
"Wait, Rick! Your friends are still trapped in the dreamscape." Falcon said.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't have time to dilly dally. Tinsel needs me, and I must stop Black Shadow and Deathborn."  
  
They admired his strong resolve, so they let him pass. Falcon and Yami resumed watching over the sleeping quintet.

* * *

Beastman wound up in an opaque master bedroom. He was unarmed, and he only possessed a flashlight to help him see in the dead of night. The place was completely quiet, and he only heard some scratches and hissing from the doors that surrounded it.  
  
"Huh? Who's there?" Chris queried.  
  
He knew that only a natural, wild beast would make such noises. So, he took a quick skim. Even his own footsteps from his dinosaur costume made him squirm when the metallic toes hit the floor. Since he didn't have a weapon, he never bothered to see who or what was making a scene.  
  
He heard another hiss, then a grunt and a snap of its lightning-fast jaws. Suddenly, it occurred to him. Those were only the sounds on what a gator would make.  
  
That alone brought him back to his early childhood, when he was traumatized by their sneering maws, their bleeding gums, their pointed, razor-sharp teeth, and their scaly hides as durable as a tank's! Chris remembered being attacked by one, and he and his family were travelling through the Everglades. But they were unexpectedly swarmed by them. And Chris managed to stay alive, though the deep emotional and physical scars were laid upon him. He never wanted to talk to anyone about that unfortunate experience, nor show the abrasions; he became very skilled at hiding them, and then vowed to be the galaxy's best hunter.  
  
Even still, his worst fear lied in the heart of his herpetophobia.  
  
He checked every nook and cranny for the creepy croc he knew so long ago. Wherever he heard a sound of its own breath or its claws hitting the wood boards, he checked with his ears, despite them being hindered by his own racing heart.  
  
He made sure all of the doors were locked, which they were. He took a huge sigh of relief, thinking he was safe from being the reptilian's next meal.  
  
Then, a creature on four legs sprinted out from underneath the bed. It lunged straight toward Chris, without using a single sprawl. Facing the carnivorous animal head on, he braced himself. He was tackled toward the floor mat. His hands desperately wrapped around the snout, holding the animatronic's mouth shut. He knew from research that their jaws may have exceptionally strong muscles closing their maws, yet their muscles keeping them open were weak. Chris held on with every ounce of courage he could muster, while the reptile kept shaking his head violently to loosen his grip. Chris rolled then pinned down its head, providing even more prevention.  
  
He landed his hands on the alligator's neck, between the back of its jaw and front legs. Chris pushed with so much pressure on the neck, lowering it to the ground. He was on its back near the front shoulders. His knees were squeezing the gator's flanks. The lower part of his legs were pinning the gator's hind legs. That actually prevented the gator from doing a death roll.  
  
The right hand slid up the alligator's neck, shielding its eyes. While blinded and pinned down, Chris used his remaining hand running down its jawline. His fingers went inside the jaw, feeling a soft tissue. With his fingers below the jaw and the thumb on top, he squeezed it with all his might. With that, he quickly slid his right hand to the lower jaw. Both hands held the jaw shut, and the gator was powerless since it only relied on its lower jaw for chomping on its victims.  
  
Finally, he raised the adversary's head toward his chest at a 90-degree angle. He slammed its head to the ground again, and immediately blinded it using his right hand, while his left hand pressed the neck. The dominant hand followed, and his feet went under it. Chris grabbed the neck then made a forward motion to jump back and escape.  
  
But it wasn't over yet. The gator snarled and its eyes gleamed with a red malice. Chris slowly backed away while still facing it. The reptilian steadily grew closer to its midnight snack. He turned and ran in a straight line while it gave chase!  
  
Fortunately, the animatronic lost its energy and panted profusely before retreating beneath the bed. That was more than enough for the Beastman to bare. He had a jump scare afterward, returning to the place where he once was.

* * *

Draq was in the hangar with his partner, Roger. They were soaring through sunny clouds, and they were happy as pigs in feces that they finally found ownership for the missing machines, the Mighty Hurricane and the Mighty Typhoon. Then, something went wrong as the blimp was shutting down and taking a nosedive.  
  
The magenta giant used his massive body as a cushion, protecting Roger from collision. The strong man was knocked out cold from it, though Draq was unscathed. He managed to stand up using his cramped legs. And everywhere he turned, flames were licking the aircraft! The wildfire spread toward the vehicles, and their deliveries. Now, Draq had to make a choice: lose Roger, or lose their business.  
  
After a brief period, Draq came to his senses. Despite the desire on returning the mysterious cars, he dragged Roger out from the flaming, collapsing wreckage. The blimp exploded, taking all their unsalvaged profits with them. At least he was thankful that he still had his closest friend. And he knew THAT could never be superseded.  
  


The Emperor of Brutality came across two unsuspecting aliens within his interplanetary hideout. Zoda and Miss Killer brought in two inhabitants from the planet, Huckmine. They stood side by side before the demon. The extraterrestrials managed to sabotage a spacecraft which took them to Dark Star. The Furikakes, Gomar and Shioh, were delighted to finally see their idol. Their dream was about to be fulfilled, much like his.  
  
"Oh, Black Shadow, we came here to assist you." Shioh spoke.  
  
"We wanted to be a part of Dark Million for so long." Gomar added. "Can you please recruit us? We've been such huge fans of yours! We can work together with the organization and do some evil deeds. This could be fun, right partner?"  
  
"You bet, partner." They beamed and shook hands with one another.  
  
Zoda and Miss Killer gave them some irritable looks in the background.  
  
"Hmm. What can you two Furikakes do for me?" he boomed.  
  
"By winning F-Zero races, of course!" Shioh chimed.  
  
"Yeah. We-we heard the Mobile Task Force is very hard to boot, so we were thinking you could use our talent of teamwork to defeat them and win prize money from them." Gomar explained.  
  
Black Shadow thought about this for a moment. Although the Furikakes were known to have a unique lifestyle by finding partners as soon as they emerged from their seed pods, they were very cooperative to one another. However, from the looks of Gomar and Shioh, they seemed so different. "Very well... I would take the small fry since you have a quite a brain. Heh heh heh." He pointed to Shioh, "You on the other hand are as dumb as dog shit."  
  
That made the tall one startle. He went down on his knees and begged to the ground. "Please, Lord Shadow. I would do anything! I promise I'll do better, just give me a chance! Please don't send my partner away! We are in sync he and I, we do stuff together. Please, don't take him without me!"  
  
"Hm." The demon sneered over to Gomar. He was perplexed at his decision. "On the other hand, he's far too short to be of any use." He shoved him toward his friend, causing them to topple onto each other.  
  
He pointed to the duo, "You two are weak and complete opposites. How do you expect to be the galaxy's most threatening villains?! You two are nothing but made from manure!"  
  
The Huckminers couldn't fathom what they just heard. Their dream was to buy a machine of their very own, and steal money to get one. And since they thought Black Shadow was so thrilling to them, they decided to work together at being his top minions. They figured they'd be unstoppable working so close in an organization that was too good to beat. However, Black Shadow, their so-called hero, rejected them like broken dolls!  
  
The toad-like creature felt infuriated. "Y'know what? Tinsel's right about you! She'd never discard us like that! She knows who we are and what we're capable of. We're the Furikakes!"  
  
"Yeah. Tinsel and her friends think we're more than just pieces of manure! We always thought you were the big bad, but now we see you as a bully!"  
  
"Hrgh! How dare you! Zoda, Miss Killer, take them away!" he retorted.  
  
"No need, Lord Shadow!" Gomar said sarcastically, "We can throw ourselves out! We don't need you guys!"  
  
They commanded the Death Soldiers to annihilate them. They drew their guns, Shioh carried Gomar and he ran as fast as his long legs would carry him! Bullets were nearly licking his stride, until he tossed his smaller friend into the shaft, then he climbed in before it closed.  
  
"Whoo! That was close!" Gomar said.  
  
"We must leave here and quickly. We must now be gone! She was right all along, partner."  
  
"Indeed, she was."  
  
Then they were firebombed by Black Shadow's craft, fortunately, it was outnumbered by the Galaxy Runner and the Falcon Flyer. It retreated as it was being covered by a large mass of omnipotent energy.  
  
"Hey, our friends are here!"  
  
"I sure hope they'd forgive us for what we did."  
  
"They will. Since we've validated that we CAN work alongside us and help people out while doing it. Our real dream is to just win F-Zero races while sticking together."  
  
"I'm in, partner." Because of the comfort of their allies, Gomar and Shioh didn't seem nervous of them finding out about their criminal record, as they already knew that they were just their friends earning their redemption, just like Octoman, and most of the members in the Task Force itself. There was no better place than that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leon was at a desolate racetrack accompanied by miles and miles of sand, as well as distant dormant volcanoes. It was at night, and the ground itself looked like a dark purple, just nearly matching the sky. There was a large full moon completely littered with craters that were visible to the naked eye. The anthropomorphic ended up in Silence, a planet that had its name since there wasn't any organisms existing on this deserted plain. Thus it was only known for its races which ironically made it contradict its namesake.  
  
He was anxious to earn the prize money he needed for the pups at Zou; the population was still suffering from poverty from the interplanetary war that occurred there since Leon was just 12. By 16, he wanted to participate for the sake of his people, and his opponents were not letting him accomplish this endeavor. He had to tackle the Ace League course, and he was surprised he made it there.  
  
He was surrounded by various vehicles, and the race began. After a few slight curves there were two columns of landmines, then at a left turn there were more with a jump plate that was tumultuous to reach without crashing into them. His car managed to avoid them quite nicely thanks to its amazing cornering. Then, there were a couple sharp turns and a large area accompanied with no guardrails; instead, the sides were replaced by more jump pads. There was also a gap in the center of the fork. Finally, after a few sharp turns, there was a very wide area to drive through before the course narrowed toward the finish line.  
  
At first, Leon was taking the lead until his Booster was activated. Everyone was passing him left to right, and he grinded his fangs, desperate to catch up to those menacing rockets. As he passed them, he noticed something very peculiar... There were some recognizable hover cars like the Blue Falcon, the Dragon Bird, and the Fire Stingray; however, the most shocking thing was...there weren't any drivers in them!  
  
He was so terrified that he immediately turned just before he crashed into a wall. This was incredibly creepy, but the horror was just beginning. Aside from the thrusters turning without a single trace of life, there was something else amongst those empty cockpits. There was a more sinister version of the Space Angler, just speeding his way toward him! And the doppelganger howled just as the moon was churning into a crimson hue! A lunar eclipse made the earth glow a bright red, almost like lava!  
  
The neon purple-and-black image raced beside Leon, although the pilot itself looked very similar. Except he had red, sneering eyes, and his fur was black and grey. He never said a word, but Leon was terrified. "What...what're you doing with all these cars?!"  
  
He got his answer as they were speeding ahead and had sensors blinking at the side of them. His best bet was to be careful and to avoid crashing into them. By the time he passed a few, they were closing in on him, as if they had no regard to their own welfare. Just pure destruction! Leon was hit by them, causing hefty damage to his own machine. They were twice as powerful as the mines themselves. What was worse was Leon accelerating and barely falling off the course where the lack of guardrails were.  
  
Regardless, his only adversary was the evil Angler, and he had to beat it to the goal! He wasn't holding back when it was time for the final lap.  
  
Leon had to outsmart both the ravenous beasts and the killer machines. He remembered his own was enhanced thanks to the parts from the Big Fang. Because it was so durable, its body stood a better chance. And it was also thanks to his sharp reflexes that he managed to distract the other racers, allowing them to destroy themselves as they collided toward each other, or the walls. Whenever he was being threatened he either slammed on the brakes, or boosted away.  
  
Eventually, it was down to both him and his rival; it was a bloody one-on-one dogfight. The Space Angler had better endurance, and it was faster, though its grip was lacking. He entered the jump plate at the center of the fork, while the fake Angler took a side road. Some of the daring machines accelerated too much and actually leapt off the course.  
The copy had an improvement on side swiping, so it hit the original when they got to the broad road ahead. Fortunately, it gave Leon the advantage as it just got a slight nudge. He recovered, then shot past the canny clone and reached the finish line first since he wasn't fast enough! Whoosh, Leon won!  
  
"Yeah! I finally won the race!" Although, he didn't get what he expected...  
  
By the time they woke up, the team reunited and they were met with Yami and Falcon. The former said they have all arisen and broken a black magic spell over them. As he said before, it was possible that they could achieve anything as long as the heart and souls were pure. Even if their minds were crumbling down from the masterful manipulation of sorcery, the Skull.  
  
"Black Shadow wasn't behind all this?!" Draq hollered.  
  
That made the other victims cringe. They all looked up after a mysterious voice screeched from -the upper balcony.  
  
"The Skull..?" Chris observed.  
  
"Sterling LaVaughn!" Falcon reiterated.  
  
His head and limbs were seen as the lightest shade of pale, along with a bright, thick red top consisting a hood and a high collar. He also had on rubber gloves; low, ruby shoes; and a flowing black kilt. "Impossible! How could you mortals withstand my most fearsome techniques?! Who are you?! I had you in my deathly clutches!"  
  
"Think again, Numbskull." As foreseen from himself, Yami told Sterling that Draq survived because he saved himself and his partner, Roger, from complete destruction over their delivery business. Rick overcame his dread reliving the past, Chris dealt with his childhood fear over an alligator, Leon won a death race. And Gomar and Shioh realized that working for the villain wasn't smart, though they came to the epiphany that their friends had their backs.  
  
And Yami made one last stand. "Their minds and hearts remained one and pure while they overcame their fears, and made them stronger than they ever were before." he praised. "But you have no heart, Sterling! And you hadn't had one in over two centuries. You may have bested in the F-Max competition but not in F-Zero, nor in science and dark magic. Your plans had constantly failed on more than one occasion, as you only relied on strategy and intellect alone, without any passion or affection. Just as any soulless creature would.  
  
"Friendship and ambition are what drives me. Allow me to show you one of MY shadowy arts. As the dark, ancient protector of Egypt and the Master of the Shadow Games, I now send you...into oblivion!" He stuck out his hand and vanished the skeletal carcass, shattering his long-gone spirit and his body collapsed in a heap! It was almost the same way he used his punishment on PaniK.  
  
"That was amazing..!" Leon had a loss for words. "I wouldn't want to get on your bad side."  
  
"Don't be alarmed, Leon. I only do this to protect the ones I care about, as should you."  
  
The Puzzle illuminated again, and a wall of darkness hammered into the pharaoh! Falcon gave him a hand as he dived in, pushing it back with all their strength, hoping their bodies wouldn't shatter under the immense pressure. Yami and Falcon ordered the pilots to evacuate and search for Rick, Tinsel, and Dr. Stewart, while they duel with their nemesis, back with a vengeance!  
  
 **A/N: Venom 2 from the original Starfox plays when the cruisers and the Duelists infiltrate Dark Star. The theme for this arc could be Death Egg Zone from Sonic 2. And there's gonna be a lot of Metroid references coming up.**  
  
 **The Dark Reactor idea, and the Dark Star's defenses, weren't really based from the anime, but rather from a different source. Does anyone remember "Star Trek: The Motion Picture"? Y'know the underrated movie that featured V'Ger and the Cloud? Specifically, this was loosely based on the part where V'Ger releases the orbiting sensors that'll destroy Earth since its creator was missing, and it always believed that Earthlings were an "infestation." Well, that's it, although we never see what they did; they were just for show, sadly.**  
  
 **Oh yeah, I should really thank my collaborators for the ideas revolving around the Monster/Trap/and Magic Cards; as well as for giving me a little cheat sheet on each of the types' strengths and weaknesses.**  
  
 **The dream sequences were definitely the most difficult I had to come up with for every comatose pilot. Fortunately, my collaborator had some pretty good ideas, particularly for Rick, Leon, and Gomar and Shioh. He told me that if Rick would've used the brakes and not struggled on the sharp turn, then it's most likely he'd avoid the shattered glass from Zoda. He had some decent descriptions for Leon and the Furikakes, saying Leon would face a fake Space Angler with remote cars w/o pilots, and have bombs be activated by it. For the Huckminers, it was for them to seize their dream on joining Black Shadow, then being rejected.**  
  
 **I just added more details as I went, I was desperate to get these things out of the way. So, I was watching an LP for the Ace League, and I figured the second Silence course was decent for the anthropomorphic's challenge. I wish in the new F-Zero game, they would make courses for the planet, Zou. And I wasn't going to miss out on Silence either.**  
  
 **Herpetophobia is classified as a fear of snakes and/or reptiles. In Chris' case, though, he fears alligators and crocodiles. The setup was an inspiration from "Five Nights at Freddy's 4," I got that idea from Fawful's Minion when he described his Top 10 Spookiest Levels; never played it, though.**  
  
 **So Part 2 will be coming up, see you then.**


	19. Lap 19 - Destination: Dark Star, Part 2

**Lap 19**   
**Destination: Dark Star, Part 2**

Along the way, Rick found one of the capsules he recognized he was in. All of them were empty until he heard a distinctive sound that was almost like a cricket. Only it wasn't an insect; instead it was some little, bizarre lifeform that looked similar to a green jellyfish with a translucent membrane enclosing a red nucleus which almost resembled a brain. Out of empathy, he drained the tank and unlocked the hatch. The extraterrestrial floated over Rick for a few moments.  
  
"Go on. You're free," he said. He was pretty surprised that an organism like that would actually hover over the ground, rather than just swim. It made some more of those noises, probably as a way of saying 'Thank you', until it just soared by.  
  
He was then at a standstill and in the middle of a triple crossroad. All three chambers looked the same; they were immersed in a cerulean sky that grew from dark to light, and each had a skid mark of a triangular spaceship with two exhausts that dragged its body. Somehow, the passages have been duplicated to confuse intruders; this was sort of a mind game for him, where one was real and two were illusions. He decided to take the middle, but he immediately hesitated. If he mistakenly took the wrong one, the aperture might close and he'll be trapped. His heart raced and his head began to get foggy as he was losing his focus.  
  
"The mind must be clear and sharp, and the heart must be pure to achieve anything." He heard two familiar voices echo. "What matters is what's inside you, ignore the other factors. it must come from within."  
  
"Yami... Falcon..." he gasped. He then took a few breathers to clear his head, and closed his eyes. They shot open after he felt a slight breeze.  
  
He took the middle path and climbed up a steep hill. The floor was very unusual, it was sturdy at some spots, but also slippery, and it almost felt like walking on a stormy cloud. When he reached a clearing there was a narrow bridge as black as coal. There was a bright drop which seemed to go on for two astronomical units. Suddenly, he saw two women wrestle in the center; one had dark, shiny hair while another was in a silvery outfit.  
  
Tinsel got involved in a scrimmage with Miss Killer!  
  
"Tinsel!" Rick rushed over to the scene, but the two clashing females nearly fell to their deaths.  
  
The surface sloped a little. The area was wide, though there were some small pits at each opening. Then, it narrowed toward the bridge.  
  
Both women were hanging by a measly thread. "If I go down to Hell, I will take you with me!" Miss Killer threatened. She pulled her down more, to the point where she was nearly losing her grip, where only her fingers were hanging tough.  
  
"No!" At the sound of Rick's voice, the drama grinded to a temporary halt.  
  
"Rick..." Tinsel whimpered in a weak tone, almost tearing up. "Please help me."  
  
Underneath his eyes, he also saw Haruka. She glanced over at him, as innocent as her dark façade can be. "Rick, you have to save one of us. Or we will both perish. You have to believe me. Black Shadow would want the both of us dead. One must sacrifice her life for the other. You'll have to choose quickly, Rick."  
  
"Rick! Don't listen to her. She's still Miss Killer. Black Shadow would mostly want ME dead, to feed your survivor's guilt and make you suffer. I don't think there's anyway on saving Haruka, I'm sorry..." They were losing their grip, no more than holding a fish.  
  
"Rick, pull me up. I'll forgive you for abandoning me at the Brooklyn Bridge and going into cold sleep for 150 years. I knew you'd be in a new world and time, but just now, I have faith in you. I'm very happy to see you again. Let's go back to where things once were. Don't let me die, Rick, not your long, lost love."  
  
"Your face may be Haruka's, but your soul is a demon's!" countered the Comet pilot.  
  
They both held on for dear life, Tinsel was slipping as Luna was pulling her down. Rick had to make a crucial decision and fast! But his mind kept reflecting on Haruka as Luna constantly tricked him.  
  
"Rick! Help me, please! Save me now!"  
  
"No, Rick! Nooo! Don't listen or she'll pull me down! Remember when you saw her when you were under anesthesia!? Rick you have to believe me!"  
  
He then recalled her kindred spirit in the heavens.  
  
 _"Rick, you must listen to me. My spirit has left my body 150 years ago. That woman named Miss Killer was a byproduct from Black Shadow. He was the one who reanimated my vessel and transformed it into an abomination."_  
  
 _Seeing him in shock, she grabbed and caressed his hands. "Dark Million must be stopped, and the galaxy must be saved. Otherwise...I can't find rest." she sulked. "You're the only one who could do this, Rick. I know you will. But you mustn't do it alone. Tinsel and your friends are the only ones who're willing to fight by your side. She needs you now, more than ever."_  
  
 _"Ah, Haruka..." He couldn't believe what she just said._  
  
 _"Do not grieve for me. I've watched over you for the last century and a half. I can take care of myself up here. But you still need someone by your side. And that someone, is Tinsel. You gave your love to me, now share it with her. I want you to be strong as she can help heal your wounds. Please, Rick, give her a chance, and prevent Black Shadow from succeeding at all costs."_  
  
 _He nodded with a small grin. "I will."_  
  
 _"Do not let Miss Killer intimidate you. Just remember...my spirit will always remain in your heart. Do not let it be tainted again. Go in peace, Rick."_  
  
Making the millisecond decision, his heart warmed, then he ran and grabbed for Tinsel. The dark witch finally fell to her demise with a screech. With both firm hands, he pulled her up. They both caught their breath and Tinsel looked down. It was as if Miss Killer killed herself, falling through the white clouds; the exterior appeared to be a far more darker shade of a midnight blue.  
  
She began to cry as she apologized profusely that he didn't have the chance to save her in time. Tinsel wanted him to do so by recovering her, reviving her memories from long ago, and no longer be the vile Black Shadow made her to be. Miss Killer's soul was just too dark while she kept on intimidating Rick. "I wanted you and Haruka to reunite, but I couldn't... Please forgive me." She shut her eyes as she sobbed while more tears dropped.  
  
He said after a pregnant pause, "No."  
  
She looked up.  
  
He shook her head, "I won't forgive you." His face was stern, and so was his voice.  
  
That sliced her heartstrings; she felt as if it was broken, shattered into many shards. She absolutely knew Rick would be so uncompassionate towards her, after what she had done...  
  
"I can't forgive you because..." He laid a hand on her shoulder. "...there is nothing to forgive." That made her shoot her eyes to him, and had her stop weeping. Her throat tightened at what she just heard.  
  
He looked into them and assured that he knew Miss Killer was there from the start. Haurka warned him that she was a creation made by Black Shadow, using her form; she even called it an 'abomination.' She also told him that her reanimated corpse once mentioned that she was raised by Black Shadow since she was 'born.' It was clear from the get-go there was a point of no return, and Haruka herself will always be in his heart until she could find rest if Dark Million is destroyed. She knew Rick's the only one who could do it, and she accepted that Tinsel needed him.  
  
"Tinsel... You're the one for me." he said as he held her close, and dried her tears.  
  
"Thank you, Rick...and tell Haruka the same." she whispered. "I was so worried about your survivor's guilt. And I always cared for you but I never thought you were ready to let Haruka go... I love you, Rick. You're the only man in my life."  
  
"I love you, too, Tinsel. More than you'll ever know."  
  
They heard a vehement laugh which echoed throughout all the layers of dark matter. Recognizing who it belonged to, Rick parted and immediately followed with Tinsel close at his heels. They ran straight and the colossal chamber kept getting larger by the second, as if they were ants by comparison. Specks of light littered the floor, and there were some more hills, then a skinny pathway overlooking a white brick floor. Finally, they followed the open apertures to a dead end. A 500-meter pit awaited them as the passage ended within a cerulean sky; below was nothing but fog, and to each side they saw what looked like orange glowing Reactor Mights encased in spiky circulars.  
  
Frustrated, Rick clenched his fists and yelled to the air, "Black Shadow! You hide like a coward. If it's me you want, then come out!"  
  
"Agh!" Tinsel was shoved to the side. When Rick looked back, he immediately saw the demon, squeezing and lifting him by the neck. "If it's me you want, it's me you get!"  
  
"Rick!" she cried for him, laying helplessly. She was terrified when he turned him and his body was hanging over the pit!  
  
"It seems I don't need you, after all. Your Reactor Mights are mine for the taking. You served your purpose for helping me find them, and now I should eliminate that meddle, Captain Falcon, once I'm finished with you!"  
  
"No!" He struggled and squirmed out of Black Shadow's grip with every bit of rage, but it held strong. He even tried to push him away using his hands and kicks.  
  
"Yes!" The broken side of his face sneered as the normal half did. His eyes narrowed. "The chosen one." Rick's eyes grew wide. "How I wish you'd serve us again. But no matter, my precious dream has finally been realized. Earth will be my final destination. And I will incinerate everything in this rigid universe."  
  
"Don't do it, Black Shadow!"  
  
"You shall know how a traitor should suffer. Now, die!"  
  
He lifted him and Rick was at his mercy, until...  
  
Beastman, Gomar and Shioh, Draq, Rodney, and Leon ganged up on him. They all tackled him straight to the ground. And they wouldn't stop ripping him apart, both physically and psychologically.  
  
"What do ya think you're doing?! Can't you see you've caused enough harm to the universe already?!" Chris protested.  
  
"We'll clobber you down to stop this madness!" Draq took over with a body slam, nearly crushing his victim.  
  
"You think we haven't finished you yet?! After what you did to my father?!" Rodney screamed behind the fray.  
  
"You dare to ruin our best friends, you're a threat to us all!" Leon growled, baring his fangs into him.  
  
"You mess with one of us..." Gomar started.  
  
Shioh ended, "You mess with all of us."  
  
"I'm not done with you yet, Wheeler! Erraaagghh!" He dissipated like a fading silhouette, and Leon licked Rick like a loyal dog.  
  
"I'm ok, Leon. I'm ok. Black Shadow didn't harm us."  
  
"Just barely." Tinsel also received a couple smooches. "How did you guys get here? The maze was very confusing."  
  
"It was pretty easy, actually. Aside from Leon's outstanding sense of smell, we just heard the commotion and followed you here." Rodney said. "Oh, and your friends had quite a predicament before they were awakened; they said they experienced their own fears because of a spell done by the Skull. And then Yami sent him to oblivion using his ancient techniques."  
  
Everyone talked about their corresponding experiences: from Gomar and Shioh trying to impress Black Shadow and then realizing the truth, to Beastman wrestling a wild croc, to Draq's fear of losing Roger, to Leon winning the Grand Prix in Slence. Rick told everybody he was the first to break the illusion over him as he protected himself as soon as Zoda was about to slay him just as he did 150 years ago.  
  
The fog eventually cleared, revealing a walkway of neon green and white flooring. It was almost like it was made of some decorative ceramic. As they trekked further, the sky grew into a more sinister shade of indigo. Up ahead, there was a huge, opaque chamber. The hole was enormous, but it was surrounded by a five-pointed aperture, as if it resembled a hand waiting to grab the wanderers. Suddenly, there were some rapid flashes, thinking it was lightning.  
  
"Heads up!"  
  
Everyone ducked for cover as they heard a very noisy roar. It grew louder as it went closer and they covered their ears and eyes. Then it grew fainter as it went over their heads. The sparks went with the plasma orb.  
  
"Is everyone ok?" Rick asked as they rose.  
  
"Yeah, that was close." Leon said after the gang confirmed together.  
  
"Rick, what was that?" Tinsel queried.  
  
"Must be another one of those devices. Black Shadow said we're getting closer to Earth. And then he'll consume the whole universe once he gets all six Mights."  
"I hope we're not too late." Chris worried.  
  
There was yet another dead end. Rick knew there was only one way to cross the abyss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yami and Falcon confronted Black Shadow.  
  
"I will rectify the mistakes I've made by no longer underestimating you!"  
  
He unleashed a volley of dark energy, but the Millennium Puzzle shielded the victim with light. The ancient artifact was too much for Black Shadow, blowing away more of his face! The demon covered the damage, and he just laughed it off.  
  
"You're quite the cocky one, Black Shadow."  
  
"On the contrary, you're the one who is just as foolhardy." His shell began to crumble bit by bit. His body and voice was altered.  
  
"So, Black Shadow... You show your TRUE form!" They observed Deathborn's actual appearance. Then, Falcon warned he's more powerful than his former lackey.  
  
The Black Bull and his shell crumbled to dust and the Dark Schnieder replaced it, rising from the depths like a bat out of hell. Apparently, both Deathborn and Black Shadow had merged since the creator ghosts' were vanquished by Falcon a year prior. According to him, Deathborn has died three times, but after each time he was brought back to life by exchanging his real body parts for mechanical ones. Through these procedures, he has become essentially immortal. A device was installed within his body allowing him to travel freely through space, making it possible for him to mysteriously appear anywhere at any time. He then banished those he dislikes to the outer limits of space, where they became drifting vagabonds for all eternity.  
  
Deathborn was plotting to take over the universe, starting with the disguise as Black Shadow. His plan was to obtain the ultimate power that would allow him to determine life and death on every star and planet as he saw fit. He himself never raced in the Grand Prix, except during that Horrific Accident in Fire Field 13 years ago. Other than that, he only took part in the underground races. He used to employ Black Shadow to win the overworld races, using whatever means were necessary. He was the champion of the Underworld, as well as the Chessmaster of this whole ordeal, from brainwashing the Task Force, to making an alliance with Zoda, Miss Killer, and others, to obtaining power from the Reactor Mights.  
  
"So. It was you this whole time, wasn't it?!" Yami outraged. "You're obviously no different than Marik, albeit on a larger scale! Falcon and I are the only ones left, able to withstand your cowardice and treachery. This ends now! Have at you!" As the pharaoh was making a counterattack, Deathborn aimed straight at Yami again, only this time, the energy burst threw him into a wall. He was surprised he wasn't injured, but...  
  
There was dark energy on the Puzzle, toward the Eye of Wdjat! He looked down in shock, then sunk to the ground.  
  
"Yami, no!" Falcon rushed to his side.  
  
He felt himself grow weaker. "Falcon... It's all up to you and Rick now. Retrieve him as soon as possible. The universe...is in your hands." Then his essence dissipated as it was being replaced by the young Yugi.  
  
He immediately startled and clutched his puzzle, surveying the damage. Usually, Yami wouldn't return unless it was done by himself. So, this was quite a scare for him. "Ah, Pharaoh?! Pharaoh!" There was no response; the Millennium Puzzle was nothing but a powerless ornament. He sulked and some tears were shed. "We've tried... There's nothing we can do. He's not the same as he was before, he's stronger. You can't beat him again, and neither can I..."  
  
Falcon went up to Yugi, "Yes, we can. It seems the time of the legend has come into fruition."  
  
The kid's eyes shot up. "Legend..?"  
  
"It is Rick who can turn the tables now. Let me explain..." Yugi listened attentively on everything the bounty hunter had to say.

* * *

Using the Dragon Bird EX, they entered inside the open aperture, and inside the Dark Reactor Core. It was up ahead, and all they had to do was tread on those octagonal platforms to get there. There was a bomb-protected door that said, "KEEP OUT!" in large, bold print, and a radioactive symbol beneath it. Rick, Tinsel, and Rodney tried the encrypted door. As they got to it, an announcement rang: "Warning! Do not enter without authorization!" In that female voice it kept repeating itself. Rick figured he'll enter it using the ID he had while he was being brainwashed by Black Shadow. Tinsel worried it'd be invalid, lo and behold it was. Then, there was...Octoman?  
  
"Let's just say I was a little stowaway. I knew my good friend, the Skull, would pull something on all of you. So, I decided to slip in as soon as he was gone, thanks to that Egyptian guy. You can't possibly go any further without me. Let me help."  
  
Thanks to his ID card, the titanium door was unlocked, the announcer shut off, and they entered the restricted lab containing the Blood Falcons. The cephalopod decided to stay put and watch their backs as they trekked through the dark corridor.  
  
Each tank lining up the walls contained a sinister Captain Falcon copy. Since it was attached to the Dark Reactor Core, it was easy for Black Shadow to make multiple replicas by using a microscopic strand of his DNA. Combined with these two factors, the amount was just infinite, said Rodney.  
  
"Then it's settled. We got to destroy this laboratory." Rick stated earnestly. "I knew there was more than one Falcon."  
  
"Yeah, you were the one who told me that, remember?" Tinsel reiterated.  
  
By the Skull's demise, the thrall over Dr. Stewart was broken. He collapsed and lost consciousness after that. Tinsel and Rick attempted to awaken him, and a desperate attempt was done by Rodney when he rushed over.  
  
"Dad!" He knelt and laid his hands on his clammy face. "Dad, Dad! You can't stay like this. We all need you right now. We can't defeat Black Shadow and save the universe. Not without your expertise. You alone can help us deal with the adversity. Please, wake up!" Despite all the imploring he did, his father never budged.  
  
Rodney turned to Rick as he recollected what he did to him, Tinsel, and Tanaka. "Rick... You have to bring him back, you're the only one who can do this. Please."  
  
She faced him, too, with a somber expression. "I can try." he whispered. He wasn't sure of himself, though, as he could lose some of his own energy. Still, he laid a warm hand on his forehead, saying his name repeatedly. The other two watched in silence, until...  
  
His face was vacant as he opened his eyes, hardly recognizing where he was, or who was with him. His mind was almost like a blank slate.  
  
"Dad. It's us. Don't you remember me? I'm your son, Rodney."  
  
"Son..?" Stewart muttered.  
  
"Yes. You raised me. And you also have a daughter, too, Luna. We became very promising physicians thanks to you. Oh, and these are my friends, Rick Wheeler and Tinsel Steelus. They're from the Elite Mobile Task Force, and so were you." His face fell. "Until that fateful night when Black Shadow darkened your mind." His voice rose, "You have to remember us. You're the only one left, the team is complete now!"  
  
The strengthening of engram synapses was crucial for the brain's ability to access or retrieve specific memories. The consumption must have weakened those synapses, and impaired the neurons. That probably explained why they were powerless, making my dad brainwashed, then dazed and confused, he thought.  
  
Stewart looked over at... "The Dragon Bird..." Then, he had some flashbacks to the day when he was unfreezing Rick from the cryo chamber. The events made the connection, and little by little, more memories flooded his mind up until the incident. It eventually all became clear to him.  
  
"Rick! Rodney! And Tinsel, too." Everyone was all smiles.  
  
"Doctor, it's you!" the 150-year pilot exclaimed.  
  
Stewart held his head. "I...I can't believe it's been so long since we've last seen each other."  
  
Rodney went to him, and they embraced each other tightly. "My dear boy. You've done me proud. Is the formula safe? Did you use it on the Task Force members?"  
  
He broke away. "I'm sorry, Father. The formula was sabotaged at Mute City by Black Shadow, you, and Jody. You've actually used it on me, but fortunately I would've been like you if it wasn't for him." he motioned toward Rick. "Tinsel was the one who saved the lot of you. Jack, Jody, EAD, Lucy. And Rick came first. But Dr. Clash sacrificed himself during a race."  
  
That pained everyone, including the elder doc. "What have we done...I'm not sure if I can forgive myself. He was a great man, with a mind that could surpass even mine."  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Doctor." Rick reassured. "It wasn't all for nothing. We're here in Dark Star. There's still time to beat Black Shadow and end his game once and for all."  
"What do you remember, Doc?" Tinsel queried.  
  
"An everlasting dream... An endless dream of true darkness. In it, I could only hear what was happening. But, I couldn't recoil. My mind was absorbing all this malice, and that's all I reacted upon. Before that, I only hoped the savior would help me and my friends."  
  
"The savior?" Rick asked. "Who is it? Will we ever see him?"  
  
"Is it Falcon?" Tinsel brightened.  
  
"Who're you talking about?" Rodney wondered.  
  
Stewart took a deep sigh, after he lowered his head. Whatever it was, he knew it was going to be a long lecture. "There's something I've been meaning to tell all of you."  
  
 _The former mad doctor explained about the forces of Dark and Light that were created after the Big Bang. Black Shadow was known to hold the Yin as he represented darkness and negativity, being hidden and passive, slow like the Black Bull, and treacherous. Whereas Falcon held the Yang which represented light, purity, quickness, and focus; kind of like how Tinsel remembered the same concept of the Championship Belts from the Grand Prix last year. Rick's vision was right about saying that there is Dark and Light that governed the universe._  
  
 _This was the same when Falcon faced off with Shadow's master, Deathborn, and he won. He obtained the first Reactor Might. Then, the Creators were a nuisance and liars as she, Yugi, and Joey were trapped in their own cards. Yugi had the Dark Magician, Joey with Red Eyes, and Tinsel with Blue Eyes. Somehow, Black Shadow was resurrected upon Deathborn's and the Creators' demise. And all three were symbolized, having similar traits._  
  
 _Falcon went to Stewart and Jody one day with some vital video info, saying there were six Reactor Mights scattered throughout the galaxy. He said in the 25th century, the Milky Way will fall under evil if all are united in corrupt hands. A savior must hold them, and those were determined by whoever possesses them._  
  
 _Stewart heard these uncanny rumors before, but Falcon showed him. It was under his jurisdiction that one of those Mights should be installed in the Dragon Bird. He once said that the Falcon, the Dragon, and the Bull were brothers from a different time: The Falcon represented purity, the Bull was wrath, and the Dragon was an unknown entity._  
  
 _Stewart said that Falcon and Shadow can't defeat each other by themselves, and he revealed that only the Savior, or Wuji, can turn the battle to either Falcon's or Shadow's favor. Rick experienced both sides already, making him susceptible to each. Thus, all those predicaments have labeled him as such._  
  
 _The reason Zoda was awakened was because Dark Million was afraid of the savior's coming as the Dragon was rumored to be. At that time, Jody and Stewart couldn't find a skilled enough pilot who could handle the Dragon Bird prototype. But Zoda was the reason why they found Rick. Jody wasn't a firm believer in the legend, nor was she confident on reviving someone from cold sleep. She always thought he was there since he always hated him, but there was a common missing link between them going back 150 years._  
  
 _Ever since Clank's observation during Falcon's training, and the races prior, they knew he could master it. And that was why Falcon trusted him as his only loyal student, and to protect him from further corruption._  
  
 _With the Task Force, Black Shadow was determined, looking for the three Reactor Mights of Light. The Federation had those Mights, one in the Blue Falcon, the Dragon Bird, and the Silver Comet. Three of the Dark Ones were in Shadow's possession. Blood Falcon had one. One was in Miss Killer's. Zoda mutated after he was awakened due to exposure of a Reactor Might the demon found._  
  
"Is that why he was in AND then out of cold sleep?" Tinsel asked after a period of stunned silence.  
  
"Yes. That's exactly why. It's Rick's choice, and his destiny to hold all six sacred Mights."  
  
His machine, the Dragon Bird, was experimental, it was upgraded from his demolished police cruiser, and there was something very unusual in it. It wasn't confirmed until Falcon pointed out that Rick had one of the Reactor Mights. He was the third element, the gifted racer that's vulnerable to either side, as he actually represented the Wuji, without an extreme, without ultimate.  
  
"So.. I'm the one who'll determine the galaxy's fate?"  
  
"Yes, you are. Of course, while we are here, the Blood Falcons must be exterminated." Stewart once heard him start a rumor there was more than one Falcon, as well as more clones; Tinsel remembered Rick pointing it out before the Aeropolis race while they were pursuing Jack and the Reaping Robin.  
  
"I think I know how it can be done, come." He led the trio to a room where Rick was too familiar with. The same one that used to house him when he and his friends were mesmerized. The only differences were that most of the canisters were empty, and only several machines were left at a distant corridor, the Death Anchor, the Sonic Phantom, the Moon Shadow, the Golden Fox, and a cluster of the Hell Hawks.  
  
Stewart gazed upon one particular vehicle. "This machine was first designed as a missile by the Galactic Federation, but Zoda managed to steal it and Dark Million customized it as a racer suitable for his insanity. No one knows if it's still operational, not even him. If we could just use it for its original purpose, perhaps it could obliterate this entire laboratory!"  
  
"That is if the Blood Falcons won't wake up." Rodney gulped.  
  
"I can't wait to rid all the disgusting vile Black Shadow set upon, including on me. I only wish Clank or Clash were here."  
  
"Doctor..." Everyone looked at Rick. "I can. I think."  
  
"Wait, are you saying you're gonna drive this thing, and destroy the lab yourself?! You could get killed!" Tinsel protested.  
  
"Not unless I can jump out in time. Leave it to me, even I can't wait to rid of any traces of Zoda."  
  
"Hm, I see." Stewart just smiled. "You are the savior, after all."  
  
"I'll take it, Doctor."  
  
"It's a long shot," Tinsel said.  
  
The father and son stood by in the family machine, while Tinsel waited within the Dragon Bird. "Wait for the explosion." The high-flying medico advised.  
  
Rick entered the missile-shaped vehicle. He was quite astounded Zoda left his key in there after his demise. He was even curious as to why Black Shadow left it here. Nonetheless, he started it up and drove it out of the lab. He met Octoman and told him to evacuate since the workshop would blow. He waited patiently for his pickup while Rick raced toward the research facility. It had top speed, but the handling was rough. Still, he was able to control it nicely toward the tubes ahead!  
  
Quickly, he set it on cruise control. He mentally made the calculation. "1...2...3!" He immediately leapt out of the Death Anchor just minutes before it slammed into the foreboding subjects.  
  
Rick ran as fast as he could, yet he felt the heat licking him. Tinsel, driving the Dragon Bird, encouraged him to get in. With its high acceleration, it escaped along with the Golden Fox. But, the aperture was closing.  
  
"Booster Fire!" Rick's Reactor Mights were utilized and it gave his friends enough time to exit. The two machines soared over the 500-meter hole, and landed safely on the other side. The walls lit in numerous colors as the experimental chambers have finally churned into space dust!

* * *

That was enough destruction to disarm the energy shield, allowing the Galaxy Runner passage.  
  
"The shield is down!" Jody commanded, "Let's go, Wheeler's waiting for us."  
  
"Jody." Clank rushed into the control room. "You gotta see this."  
  
The metal capsule revealed a lifeless female. Her face was as white as the brightest dwarf star, and her lips were blue. Everyone was shocked once they saw who was in the launch pad.  
  
"Who is that, Cleopatra?!" Joey queried in shock.  
  
"No, Joey. It's Miss Killer. She was once Rick's girlfriend from 150 years ago. Black Shadow reanimated her body after she was killed in a car accident." the boy explained.  
  
"Ergh!" He was in total disgust just looking at that disturbing display.  
  
"Wheeler's not going to be happy when he sees this."  
  
"What do you think we should do, Captain?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Hmm. I got an idea." And so, the team got to work redesigning the atrocious shell. They were so into their own project, that they didn't even notice Joey sneaking out. He knew his best friend was still out there, and he wouldn't miss any opportunity to go and help him and Falcon out. It was definitely a battle he would NEVER want to be passive for.

* * *

Despite the brief victory, they knew their mission was far from over. Rick offered Leon and the other pilots to head back to the entrance and stay in the Galaxy Runner.  
  
Then he paused as he looked back at that creepy looking hand, welcoming him in its toxic grasp. After finding out he was the savior, there was only one more assignment for him. "Tinsel..."  
  
"I know. This is something you have to do alone. And you feel like you're never coming back..?"  
  
"How do you..?"  
  
"I knew when you hesitated; I saw the feeling in your eyes."  
  
Rick gave Tinsel his remaining memos, the engagement ring for Haruka, and the golden locket. "Take them with you. So that you would always have a way to look back...and remember me."  
  
"I will never forget you, Rick." They leaned in for a deep kiss. Then, leaving his beloved, he took the Dragon Bird EX and activated the Booster Fire, returning to Deathborn's stronghold.  
  
 **A/N: For the longest time, the Legend of the Falcon, or rather the GP Legend itself, was a very complicated concept to grasp. I understood Falcon was of course the main hero, as well as the most iconic character, in the franchise. And Black Shadow, or sometimes Deathborn, was the antagonist. However, Rick being labeled as the savior was really challenging; I couldn't seem to wrap my mind around him, and his involvement as the Savior. Aside from his developing talents from 150 years, and the connection with Zoda, this was sort of a mind game.**  
  
 **After around a few months, I struggled as I tried to make it seem more cohesive. Thanks to the concept in Pokémon incorporating the Tai trio, this actually helped. Reshiram was the Yin, Zekrom was the Yang, and Kyurem was the Wuji. Because they were once a single entity, an idea developed: Since Rick was the Chosen One, I decided to base him around Kyurem, as a third element to the Yin and Yang, making him affected by one side or the other. To either save the universe if he chooses Falcon, or plunder it by choosing Black Shadow. Because the story revolved around saving the Task Force after their minds were contaminated, this fits. Rick was tainted, then the residue was erased, next he trained under Falcon, and just now it was revealed and Stewart implied for him to make a choice since he experienced both sides, as the complex grey area. So, there you have it.**  
  
 **I still can't understand the legend itself, and I don't like the fact Captain Falcon is a title rather than an alias. But, hopefully, I've interpreted this in a simpler, easier way.**  
  
 **What I've learned from the anime is the Reactor Mights can actually affect someone's mind, like how Zoda used it to give Rick visions of Haruka's last stand, and Miss Killer about the past with Rick. She once claimed she was raised by Black Shadow since she was "born," and that it was the effect from erasing her identity by using a Reactor Might and the stasis tube. The same one that Rick had. I was pretty disappointed that it took too long for Haruka to come to her senses near the end. Sorry, but she kind of had it coming; nevertheless, she was dead to begin with anyways.**  
  
 **This was kind of a reference to Metroid Fusion, as the Bio Space Lab had about 10 copies of SA-X, and Samus used the self-destruct mechanism, destroying the lab and the Metroid home world, SR388.**  
  
 **And I made a reference to one of my collaborator's character, Luna Stewart, Rodney's half-sister. She owns her by the way.**  
  
 **So, at long freaking last, the Finale of "Ending it All" has taken root. What would happen next? Find out on the Final Lap of F-Zero GP Legend - Ending it All!**


	20. Final Lap!

**A/N: Well, futuristic racing fans, we're finally here! We went through 19 excruciating Laps, and we have waited months for this. At long last, we've reached the end of the F-Zero GP Legend saga. Thank you so much for sticking with me and waiting patiently. This is where the series, literally, ends it all. Sure the Japanese dub, Falcon Densetsu, did the same thing, but GP Legend didn't; and this is primarily for that. I would love to thank all my followers and collaborators for making this entire project possible.**   
  
**But enough small talk. Let's finish this thing!**

**Final Lap!**

"So, Rick is the only one who can help you defeat Deathborn?" Yugi pondered on the legend of the savior from Captain Falcon. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "What if something happens to him? What if he fails, what if you fail?"  
  
"We mustn't worry about the worst-case scenario, Yugi." the bounty hunter said. "Our lives are in mine and Rick's hands." He laid his hands on his shoulders. "Listen, your Millennium Puzzle is impotent, and most of your cards have been rendered powerless. It's only up to me and the savior. You must return to the ship. If I'm right, he must've gone to the Dark Reactor Core by now.  
  
"I'll summon the Blue Falcon, don't worry about us. Pray for our return, and hope for the best."  
  
The kid took a deep sigh, "Alright. Good luck to both of you. Please beat Deathborn." He observed his hero's vehicle which made it to him with minimal effort.  
  
"Believe in me and the savior, as you did with Yami." He closed the hatch and never returned.  
  
"Yugi!" He turned and saw his friend running toward him.  
  
"Joey, what're you doing here?"  
  
He panted, "I'm not one who's gonna sit back and do nothing!"  
  
"Falcon told us to return to the Galaxy Runner and the Falcon Flyer. We can't stay here, the universe depends on him and Rick now."  
  
"That's ridiculous. He expects us to bow down to this treacherous bastard?! No way! We ain't backin' down! We've dealt with countless maniacs while we were dueling, so we can surely help Rick and Falcon. Besides, they may need us. You taught me to never give up, and just now you're doing it?!"  
  
"You're right, Joey. Yami would never want us to cower in fear. We always have to stand up to our greatest enemies, otherwise we'd never win. And we saw those orbiting sensors around Earth, incapacitating its defenses. So, we should get involved."  
  
"Well, let's go then."  
  
"Right." Yugi and Joey headed in the same direction as Falcon did, to the first dead end, then drew out their cards. He summoned his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, while his companion activated his Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Although they had to hurry as the chamber was closing up fast. The Dragons used their full breath, enabling them just enough time to allow them through.  
  
They were aghast at what they saw next. From head to stem, there was a colossal machine that spun slowly. It was almost shaped like a human's chest, wide at the top then skinny toward the bottom. There were spirals and spirals of a track made of a hard, synthetic material surrounding it. They each saw it gather energy with the same fazing color as the devices.  
  
"Ah, Joey! It's the Reactor Core!"  
  
"So, this is that damned contraption causing all this trouble."  
  
Each of the Duelists saw the Dark Matter Core rotate slowly as each of the spiraling tracks became larger; this almost reminded them of the surreal Phantom Road Falcon used to be in. Hell, they weren't even sure where he is now!  
  
Meanwhile, Rick was at a loss when the Core slipped further and further away from him. Then he heard an altered laugh. "You're that desperate to die in order to save the universe? Follow me!"  
  
He did, and he momentarily found the Dark Schnieder, racing around the track like a F-5 tornado. It later kept on bashing the Dragon Bird. Rick was struggling to handle it with the two acquired Reactor Mights; in addition, he was also dealing with the vortex that was sucking him into the core itself! With the combined brutality, it was almost too much.  
  
Eventually, Yugi and Joey emerged and saw the showdown below. "We can't stay here and watch. We gotta destroy this thing before our planet and the universe gets demolished. If only we can get the third Light Reactor Might..."  
  
The energy kept increasing, anticipating to feed on Rick's Reactor Mights. "Booster Fire!" he used his.  
  
"Death Fire!" Deathborn countered using his own darker duplicates.  
  
There was the Dragon Bird EX combating the Dark Schnieder. And the two onlookers barely knew how tough the killer machine was. Falcon was not exaggerating one bit and they feared that Deathborn would be strong enough to not only activate the Core, but make Rick fall into it!  
  
"It's no use, Yug. They both have two of those Reactor Mights, they're at a standoff. Deathborn would succeed, after all."  
  
"Let's hope Captain Falcon can make it, Joey. He's the only one who could save us now. Unless..."  
  
By a sheer act of faith, he did. He entered into the arena and used his own Booster Fire which went around the core at blinding speed! It was creating some shockwaves in which the heart absorbed, slowing its rotation. Then he finally caught up and clipped Deathborn's deadly spiral.  
  
"Argh! You again! I'll make sure the Dark Reactor Core stays active."  
  
"Rick, you'll have to take my place. Once you do, we'll rid the Reactor. Stay close to the Core!"  
  
"But..." For some reason, Rick was holding back. He was too worried that destroying the Reactor could also demolish both him and his friend. Even though it was the only method to save his home world and the entire galaxy, it was almost too much with the incredible strength of the Dark Schnieder, and the fact he might fall in.  
  
"It's the only way. And only you can destroy the Dark Matter Reactor. C'mon, you can do it." Falcon encouraged.  
  
Rick's eyes widened. "An overload? But, if we do that..."  
  
"With the Blue Falcon, one Reactor Might can slow it down. You, on the other hand, can utterly destroy it." It was quite possible since he had two of them, as does the Dark Schnider. As Joey said, they were at a draw. And Deathborn was as desperate as ever to achieve his goal.  
  
However, Rick found the courage. "Booster Fire!" The Dragon Bird EX surrounded itself in a vortex of light energy. Soon, the Schnieder didn't hesitate and followed suit.  
  
"You're dealing with me now!" Falcon challenged the astronomic abomination. He distracted him using his agility, but Rick was still hesitant. And his machine made them bounce off like a couple of Beyblades.  
  
Rick's Booster Fire was far from enough. Even though the core absorbed more energy coming from the three Light Reactor Mights, it kept surging more and more. His strength seemed to be wavering during that stunt. "Ergh, I can't do it!"  
  
"Give it your all, Rick!"  
  
The Dragon kept moving faster as it drove around the core, but the opposing effect was too strong for him. "I'm trying. I'm trying my best, Falcon!"  
  
The Dark Reactor Core kept on spinning rapidly, while the pathways swelled to a flat plane. The Duelists did nothing but observe the terror, then Yugi had an epiphany.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"I sure am!" Joey cheered. "We gotta destroy this thing. And I think we know how to do it." They nodded to each other and drew out their cards. "Hey, look. There's Falcon!"  
"But, he's not alone."  
  
There was another Blood Hawk gaining on him. They heard him chant, "Blood Fire!" and the Hell Hawk was surrounded by a glowing crimson aura. He knew the Blue Falcon was there to give the Savior the upper hand, and he was not going to let that happen. So, Deathborn sent in his only compatriot, Falcon's own surviving double!  
  
"I've had enough of this bully!" Joey declared, clenching a fist. He drew a card from his deck. "Time for you to shine. Come out, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" It emerged after he laid it down face up. He finally had the chance to use his most famous, powerful monster yet. "Now, I combine it with Yugi's Summoned Skull," The kid drew a card designed with Death's skull and crossbones. "So it can become... The Black Skull Dragon!" The two monsters melded and Joey wasn't backing down.  
  
He'll never forget the time when he first encountered the carbon copy back at Lightning, nor chasing after the Blue Falcon with the speed-sensitive bomb he set up, or when he was giving Tinsel misery during the Grand Prix.  
  
"I saved ya once, I can save ya again." He took out the Dragon Claws card and laid it down. That increased the dragon's attack prowess. "Give Blood Falcon everything you got!"  
  
The archfiend took a deep inhale as it reared its head back. The Hell Hawk activated its Blood Fire to try and knock the champion off. The serpent gathered more energy, flames as black as the darkest night were gathered, along with a few shades of molten red. Then, it fixed on its target and unleashed all its fury. The Shadow Flare was too much for the clone, and the onslaught sent him plummeting to his demise inside the core!  
  
With a strategy in mind, and no time to spare, Yugi took out three Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Some flashbacks raced through his mind: from the showdown with Deathborn, to standing up against the creator spirits, mocking their friend.  
  
"Now you have become the champion of the two Grand Prixes." One of the phantoms stated within the Championship Belt at the fortress.  
  
"And we'll take out your soul from your body, and turn into our creation." added a second one.  
  
Joey was infuriated. "You're all talk! But you can't walk the walk! Right, Red-Eyes?!" He drew it from his deck.  
  
"We'll defend him to the very end, won't we, Dark Magician!?" Yugi summoned his signature Darkness monster.  
  
"We may not be as good as Falcon, but we can protect him in conjunction with my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Tinsel countered with her creature.  
  
"You don't stand a chance. His soul belongs to us. And we'll be able to take yours with his when he loses."  
  
The three nuisances said one at a time. Then, as the scenery changed to a psychedelic background, the trio was dragged down inside their own corresponding cards, leaving their monsters inactive and hapless! It was indeed very claustrophobic. They thought they'd never get out and see the light of day, yet by a slim chance, Falcon emerged victorious, and the trio was free.  
  
When the memory ended, Yugi was as determined as ever. "This one's for you, Falcon. You saved our lives before, and wewill return the favor. I combine the three Blue-Eyes so they can merge into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" They did, and there were three heads in one ginormous body. "Now, I send it to the Graveyard, and preserve its essence, so it can become... The Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!" He and Joey already knew what they were aiming toward, the Dark Reactor. "Joey! Combine your strength with mine!"  
  
His teammate nodded and both reptiles fixed their eyes. "With the powers of both darkness and light..."  
  
"And using the concept of Yin and Yang..."  
  
"Attack the Dark Reactor Core!" The two shouted in unison as they pointed.  
  
With Yugi's Shiny Nova and Joey's Shadow Flare, they each inhaled and exhaled to the heart of Dark Star. Their energy intertwined and hit dead center.  
  
Rick looked over at the spectacular display while the dragons were building their energy. Then, he had a hallucination of Tinsel, filling him with a confidence he never had before.  
  
"Rick, I believe in you. You're the man of my life. I know you can do it. Go for it!"  
  
His eyes shot open, and his body churned as hot as a thousand suns! "Booster...Fire! Full power!" The Dragon Bird EX was still using its Reactor Mights as the machine itself glowed golden, causing the core to stop rotating at last. Then, the spirals narrowed and there was an intense blast, shaking the circular track! The Dragons made their mark! The Duelists shielded their eyes.  
  
"Hang in there, Shining Dragon!"  
  
"Do it, Skull Dragon!"  
  
Little by little, it was blowing to smithereens as the surrounding areas shook like a 9.0 quake on the Richter scale! And the stem lost its energy as it dropped straight into the core!  
  
"No. It cannot be!"  
  
"Deathborn! It seems that you and I will be going to Hell together!"  
  
"Captain Falcon!" Looking through the glare, Rick, Yugi, and Joey screamed for their mentor.  
  
Instead of escaping like he should have, he only pleaded one last time. "You're the only one who beat me fair and square. It is he who surpasses me who should let the legend live on." He couldn't be more prouder for his one and only promising disciple. "Rick Wheeler?" He faced him with a big grin, "You have to take my stead. You will be the rightful savior now!"  
  
He became distraught and all he did was observe the destruction. The blast eventually caught up to Falcon and Deathborn, sending their machines straight into the core! More of the track was obliterated, and the diabolical genius evacuated his machine. As did the supreme champion.  
  
"You will be the only one dying as you! I can't lose and let my dream be unrealized! Nooo!" Deathborn leapt from the cockpit and soared toward his adversary.  
  
"Falcon...PUNCH!" Amongst the flames of disaster, he unleashed a powerful punch from his right hand. It glowed a bright orange, nearly blending in. And the impact created a fiery image of a bird of prey. As he dropped, so did he. Their bodies incinerated!  
  
"Captain Falcon!"  
  
Within the collapsing Dark Star, the Dragon Bird was lead away by the jellyfish alien he saved earlier... Only it has grown to extra proportions! It was like 10x its own size, and he theorized that he had been feeding on countless Death Soldiers. Just then, his machine shut down, and there was nowhere else to go! Except, that same parasitic jellyfish thing powered it up by shedding its own energy to it. They got out in one piece, except for Falcon and Deathborn. They managed to survive, and the extraterrestrial wanted to return the favor to Rick. Then, he saw it drift one last time while the foreboding fortress was no more, taking his best friend with it.  
  
The Shining Dragon and the Skull Dragon escaped as well, with the Duelists riding on top. Much like Uma-31, the Dark Reactor Core imploded, and it caused the shadowy orbiting devices to blow out like candles. The sky above Earth cleared up as the sun poked through the darkness. The rays penetrated the cloud and there were no casualties. Everything was still and quiet, and the Commissioner from that moment on knew the universe was finally saved.  
  
The Task Force, Rodney, Gazelle, Andy, Clank, and the others saw the mayhem on a meteorite. Space rocks were floating by and the young geek saw a few glimpses in the dark. Two of them headed their way as the Legendary Dragons escorted the Duelists. Then, there was the Dragon Bird floating freely. Tinsel wasted no time as she immediately ran to it, screaming Rick!  
  
By the time it landed from the parasite that saved him, EAD lifted off the hatch. Tinsel laid her hands on the still pilot. Everyone cried his name. Although, Rick only looked devastated.  
  
"Rick, where's Captain Falcon?" Clank cried.  
  
He struggled to lift his head as he looked at his friends with heavy, bloodshot eyes. There were still some tears flowing, "He sacrificed himself...to save us. I...I'm sorry." He turned away as he sobbed.  
  
Tinsel fell to her knees, Jack laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, Leon whimpered, and the gangs' faces became very glum. Clank ran a few inches away. He wiped hard at his eyes as he sunk. A large piece of moon rock darkened his vision, and he saw Falcon's own signature helmet, and the Blue Falcon. The Dragons volunteered to bring down the two objects before they were dismissed. It was as if someone from a distance told them to, and they obeyed the command.  
  
Eventually, everyone calmed down. And they gathered around the helmet Dr. Stewart held.  
  
Falcon's words echoed in Rick's grieving mind, "Rick Wheeler? You have to take my stead. You are the galaxy's rightful savior."  
  
He took a good long look, as did Tinsel. Then he took it.  
  
"You'll...take his place?" Dr. Stewart wondered.  
  
"Of course he would. It's what he always wanted. He needed to find someone suitable and trustworthy to replace him, when he's gone." Jody said. "Tinsel, Jack, and Yugi told us that." Then she smiled, "If this is what you want, Wheeler... I'd be proud if you'd do just that."  
  
"Falcon..." the kid cried some more, as was Yugi when he tried to comfort him. Leon and Joey were close by their side. Everyone parted when his Millennium Puzzle began to glow. The eye was clear, and then there was a ray of light which eventually emerged as the pharaoh.  
  
Yami walked up to him and smiled. "Yugi? Joey? You two have done a wonderful job saving the galaxy." He faced the entire group. "I should owe my thanks to all of you. I will be forever in your debt, as you all have done the unsurmountable. My gratitude, especially, goes to you, Rick." He looked up at his demeanor. "Douglas Jay Falcon has chosen correctly. If you are willing to accept and fulfill his legacy, he would be most thankful. He never would've wanted it any other way."  
  
He then motioned to his beloved. "Tinsel, take good care of him. And do this for Haruka. She should be at peace now."  
  
"Of course, Yami..." she answered weakly.  
  
"Dr. Theodore Clash would want Lucy, Clank, Andy, EAD, and Roy to fulfill his obligation. He shall rely on all of you. Make him proud."  
  
"We will." They said in unison.  
  
He closed his eyes, "I, too, can finally rest, knowing the universe is safe and in good hands." He opened them and grinned, "We have won. Dark Million's been defeated. I would consider the lot of you to be my champions. It was great meeting all of you." Yami faced the group before he faded into his own sarcophagus. "Farewell..."

* * *

Back inside the Galaxy Runner, Rick and Tinsel were sitting alone, looking out at the Milky Way. They, and the Falcon Flyer who was piloted by Gazelle, would be approaching Earth in a matter of hours, giving the gang some time to mourn for their loss.  
  
Rick held her close, and she just closed her eyes while taking in his comfort. His eyes were also growing heavy, as well. All he wanted to do was sleep, and relax himself until he couldn't feel anymore of the pain he endured. Falcon's sacrifice was nearly as hurtful as was Haruka's.  
  
"Rick..." He looked over at Tinsel, thinking she said his name. She didn't say a word. "Rick..!"  
  
Standing in front of him in a gentle aura, it was her! "Haruka..?" Tinsel looked in the same direction, and she was startled she could see her, too. She never looked more fine, just as she did when Rick saw her in the heavens. They slowly rose and walked toward the pure spirit.  
  
Her smile broke, "Rick... It's time to say goodbye." Rick reached out a hand, feeling her essence as warm as the sun. "It's nice to finally meet you, Tinsel."  
  
"Oh. You, too, Haruka." she stuttered. "Will you...be watching over us?"  
  
"Of course, I will. As would Douglas and Theodore." She touched Rick's arms with her delicate hands. "Remember, Rick. That I'll always love you. You are the galaxy's savior. You have achieved your destiny, and I'm certain Falcon would love to see you prosper and carry out his wishes. My dear, Rick, I could never be more happier...that you are truly my man..." She touched his face, and he embraced her, as if he was wrapped in a comfortable blanket. Somehow, even Tinsel felt warm and fuzzy inside as he did.  
  
Her corpse looked just as beautiful as her kindred spirit. Then, she gradually faded. Tinsel hung her head. Rick's eyes shot open, then he sulked as he noticed she was gone. Nevertheless, he knew the three of them would always be there when anyone needs them, in their hearts.  
  
Tinsel walked up to him, and he held her close again. He took out the one memo he always had for the past 150 years, her engagement ring. He made a weak grin, knowing she'd finally rest with Zoda and Dark Million vanquished for good, as well as no longer having her body be controlled by a tainted soul who was Miss Killer. He then looked up at the silent void. He silently prayed, _Rest in peace, Haruka..._

**Victory Lap**

After that, Jody heard the news from the Commissioner about everything that transpired, including Tinsel's resignation. And by default, he found out that Rick Wheeler was the Champion of the F-Zero Grand Prix!  
  
She later passed it all on to Stewart. They, along with Jack and the others, were ecstatic for his success, and they would miss both Rick and Tinsel dearly. Nevertheless, they were happy for the couple, knowing it was for the best.  
  
About a week passed since Tinsel returned to Earth, and she was packing the last of her belongings into the confinements of the Silver Comet. Just as soon as she was about to leave headquarters behind her, the doc summoned her to their office.  
  
It was there that Jody gave Tinsel one last assignment: "to take care of him."  
  
She obliged almost instantly. "I will. I promise you."  
  
"Rick Wheeler would always want you by his side, even when he's bounty hunting."  
  
"Yes, of course, Doc."  
  
"I hope you would visit us again, Tinsel. You and Rick are welcome here anytime."  
  
"Thanks, guys."  
  
"We're all in your debt, Tinsel. If it wasn't for you, Black Shadow and Dark Million would've let the universe fall into their corrupt hands. It was you who never gave up on the cause, and you who rescued us all." the captain complimented. Then, she handed her the badge as good as new. Then, they hugged each other. "Please, don't forget about us."  
  
"I won't. Thank you."  
  
"Jody!" The trio saw Tanaka burst in. "There are five new recruits waiting for you. They seem very anxious, they can't wait any longer. We could actually use them on the force. Leon, Beastman, and the others? Whew! They're exceptional."  
  
"I'll meet them in a jiff, Tanaka." she ordered.  
  
"Good." He saluted and headed out.  
  
Tinsel requested to meet up with them. They got her permission. As she left and said goodbye to her friends, she encountered Leon, Octoman, Beastman, and Gomar and Shioh. They offered to become the Task Force's new members in Tinsel's and Rick's place.  
  
"We knew you were going to resign after you dealt with Jody." the cephalopod said.  
  
"Stewart said it was all up to us 'cause of you and Rick." Chris added.  
  
"Yeah." she sighed. "It's over, you guys don't have to join. You all fought Dark Million well." Everyone looked at her, flabbergasted. "You're welcome to see them." She turned away.  
  
"Wait." Gomar laid a hand on her lower back, making her turn. "Quitting again?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We want to do this, Tinsel." Shioh chimed. The five encouraged her to do so.  
  
"You... You guys actually want to join the Elite Mobile Task Force?"  
  
"Hell, YEAH!" They chorused.  
  
"For Falcon." Leon barked.  
  
She gave in with a snicker. She had a feeling they would make excellent allies for the greater good. It eventually became official as every member became a new entry man to the Galaxy Platoon.  
  
As for Yugi and Joey. they were Duelists so their work was done already, except for piecing together Yami's lost memories. Draq and Roger resumed their delivery business, and the lost machines were finally registered in their names, making them the permanent owners. Octoman's family moved into Mute City, though they'd still support the Takorans by winning races and show a better impression to the Federation.  
  
While Gomar and Shioh will try to find some life partners since both Earth and Port Town have a diverse population. They each found a better way to make money by earning profits and making a more legitimate business ethic from selling century-old auto parts.  
  
Beastman retired from hunting thanks to capturing Bio Rex and overcoming his childhood fear, and at long last he removed his dinosaur costume. He revealed an army green T-shirt and grey capris, some tattoos of stripes from different species were branded across his body, and he had a teal mohawk sticking out from the back of his head.  
  
Leon would visit Zou from time to time while supporting it and his pups several light-years away, both as a part-time soccer coach, and the head of the orphanage. He was also courteous enough to support Clank's home world, Forno, as well.  
  
The Mighty Gazelle joined the Federation as a lifeguard for all accidental victims. He was also a part-time janitor, and he and Clank had never been more whole. The boy was hired as a technician and junior data executive. Pretty soon, if he'd be old enough, he'll see his dream through as a F-Zero racer using the Dragon Bird EX; until then, he'd be a promising mechanic much like Dr. Clash.  
  
Andy still remained as the boss for the Falcon House, honoring the fallen hero. He has taken in both Clank and Gazelle and he became a father figure to both of them. He still sees Rick, Tinsel, Jack, and his other friends giving them great service and support. In addition, he does spend some quality free time reuniting with his sister, Jody.  
  
Leon and Lucy were closer than a couple should, working together in the Task Force. Jack got a date with Stewart's daughter, Luna. Rodney's hospital was repaired and business was booming thanks to the help of his family; their father would always be by his family's side. Jody spent more time with the doc, both professionally and personally, almost to the point of a possible engagement, rumors say. Tanaka kept a watchful eye over the organization for the slightest bit of trouble. And EAD made a lasting relationship with his love interest, Kate Alen, and he was the first to visit her overbooked and expensive concerts.  
  
Meanwhile, in the shared apartment, Rick decided to don on Falcon's uniform in front of a tall mirror. Tinsel thought, "Wow, that looks great on you. I'm still gonna miss Douglas, though. I kinda liked you better as you were."  
  
He took off his helmet, "Don't worry, I'll only wear this during some F-Zero races, as well as hunting some bounty. You'll still see me as I am."  
  
"Does that mean you'll be using the Blue Falcon? The GT?"  
  
He nodded. "I'm carrying on his legacy, remember? I'll also be visiting his fortress in Port Town, too."  
  
"Don't you miss your machine, the Dragon Bird?"  
  
"I'll use it from time to time. And Clank will have loads of fun tweaking with both machines." It was going to be tough to live under these new conditions. Rick may be gone more often and she wouldn't be with him as much.  
  
"Will we see our friends again?"  
  
"Of course we will. When duty calls, we'll always be there. Or if we just want to visit. Although...there is one more thing we must do."  
"What is it?"  
  
He responded with a stern tone, "...It's finally time."  
  


Rick led Tinsel through a warp gate to Planet Alcatran. They soon arrived at the second White Land track where she could finally overcome her fear on crossing over the 50-foot gap. "Are you ready, Tinsel?"  
  
"As long as you are, Rick." She was focused, but extremely nervous.  
  
It was the Silver Comet vs. the Blue Falcon GT. It was slightly altered from the original model. He was at first reluctant, but he decided to do so to make it have more speed and less control in corners. Thus, thanks to Clank, its boost has been sacrificed, and the grip stat was reversed from its acceleration. Other than the yellow stripes behind its cockpit, the GT looked nearly identical.  
  
The race started after a slow, four-second start. Rick gave the signal, and they were neck-to-neck until the Comet slipped across the treacherous snow and ice. After a few tricky curves, there they saw it. "The gap...it's just ahead!"  
  
"Go for it, Tinsel!" he encouraged her. As they were getting closer, the Blue Falcon hit the brakes, leaving the Comet to speed ahead. She looked back, wondering why he stopped so suddenly. But then...she immediately entered the jump!  
  
She was going on a steady descent, and she couldn't believe she was dealing with it again after 13 years! Then, an epiphany came to her: Earlier, James McCloud in Port Town taught her that she has to keep the Comet's nose up, making a longer jump and she could land lighter.  
  
As the memory ended, she hurriedly grabbed the nozzle to the right. The nose of the Comet ascended, allowing more air into it. She kept pressing the gas pedal as hard as she could, just to make it clear over! Then...  
  
Tinsel succeeded! She landed gently on the frigid road and turned her vehicle as it kept sliding across the ice before she hit a guardrail. She hesitated, awed by the fact she nailed it. Then, with enough distance and speed, she headed back over, meeting Rick at the other side. In a way, he wanted her to conquer her fear, just as she helped him amend from his scars by defeating Zoda and knowing Haruka would rest in peace now that Dark Million is gone.  
  
"Rick...I did it. I finally cleared the gap, and made my way back unscathed..!"  
  
"I knew you could do it, Tinsel." He gave her a big hug and a smile.  
  
"Thank you...for always believing in me. I couldn't have done it without you." It was actually warmer in his arms than being in the Comet, Rick felt the same. As she opened her eyes, she saw something bright fly across the sky. "Rick..."  
  
"What is it?" They parted, and she pointed up.  
  
They each saw a fiery celestial body tread the air. "It's...it's a comet..." Rick observed in wonder. Tinsel barely said a word. There was no better moment than this, as they watched the comet sail within the heavens. "We would call it...the Tinsel Dragon." he said.  
  
She couldn't be anymore happier. From that moment on, the loving pair will feel complete forever...  
  
 **A/N: And with that, Ending it All, and F-Zero GP Legend...well has ended.**  
  
 **The Shadow Flare was something I made up since I can't find Black Skull Dragon's signature move. I was lucky to find the Shiny Nova, though. And the Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon made his mark on Deathborn, as it wasn't able to do so before. I didn't like the idea having Zoda, Baba, and the others involved, so Yugi and Joey had to take the job. I'm not a fan of Seito Kaiba, either. And I kind of made up Beastman's actual appearance without the costume; I wish it actually was revealed, same with Falcon's.**  
  
 **The Credits theme from F-Zero Climax should be heard where the epilogue summarizes each character up to the point where it centers on Rick and Tinsel in White Land.**  
  
 **The White Land II theme plays when the lethal race starts between the Silver Comet and the Blue Falcon GT. "The Battle is Finally Over" plays at the very end of the story. Of course, The Moment of Truth will be heard in this story, when Falcon sacrifices himself and prevents Deathborn from rising, as well as the ending, with English lyrics.**  
  
 **After that, then it goes with my version of the Credits theme from GX; though it'll apply to the Dragon, since it's mostly about the new savior of the universe, Rick Wheeler! PLEASE make him as a Canon Immigrant! And perhaps put him in the next Smash Bros. And hey, all these guys need somewhere/someone to go to, especially since Leon, Chris, the Huckminers, and Octoman are new recruits in the Task Force.**  
  
 **Finally, after four agonizing months, the F-Zero universe can be in full circle! I've completed my most precious, long-awaited story yet! And it took 13 years to finally pull it off. I'd like to give special thanks to my collaborators for all their ideas and support; this project could've never been done without all of you! I desperately hope that the franchise would see a brand new light with another installment and maybe complete the American dub of the anime, just as I did. To think this would be an early Xmas gift to all of you. Farewell, F-Zero fans and keep the faith.**


End file.
